


The Young Bat and The Wizard: Origins

by Praxus84



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 114,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxus84/pseuds/Praxus84
Summary: Ozpin has seen quite a few things in his time, but the crime-riddled city of another world, where a vicious crime lord is being pursued by a vigilante dressed like a bat? Well, that's certainly unprecedented. But no point just standing around... RWBY and Batman: Arkham Origins belong to their respective creators, I own nothing. Special thanks to MasterPrince713 (fanfiction.net) as editor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of looking over student performances, organizing the movements of a secret group, travelling to another world- wait a second...

Professor Ozpin leaned back into his chair with a pensive expression. He was in his headmaster's office, going over two different important reports. The first was a list of the third-years' results in their internships; the student teams had been working with professional Huntsmen and Huntresses across the kingdom for the past two weeks. Some did the traditional work of tracking and wiping out the Grimm, others took on bodyguard or police work. The team leaders would then send detailed reports of their collective experiences for grading. All in all, the results were very pleasing, with three or four individuals showing exceptional promise.

The second report, however, was worrisome. Soto Dane, a veteran from Shade Academy and a loyal member of the brotherhood he had led for thousands of years, had noticed increased levels of Grimm activity in the southern area of Sanus and was investigating. Apparently, there were even new kinds of the creatures popping up. The Faunus was now volunteering to take a closer look, and Oz was already starting to type his approval.

But then his fingers stopped midway. Was this really the best move he could make, or did Salem have a trap in store? Soto's skills were without question, but even the best Huntsmen could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. But if he didn't find out more, a rise of Grimm could threaten many lives not only in Vacuo, but in Vale as well.

Ozpin sighed; this tendency of second-guessing was a cyclical thing that ran throughout all of his lives at various points. Now it seemed like he was back into a maelstrom of doubt. He rose to his feet and poured himself a fresh cup of hot chocolate; a pleasing drink that he had already enjoyed before his time as the next Ozma had come. Some of the headmaster's colleagues and a few brave students joked that he was addicted to it. Sipping away at his mug, he gazed out his window at the outside world. It had been raining recently, and clouds still blocked out the afternoon sky.

They may as well have been a representation of his current thoughts. Salem had squirrelled herself away in a place Ozpin could not reach without practically every single warrior to combat her subjects, and even if they made it so far as to defeat her, then what? No matter what his predecessors had tried, be it fire, steel, what little magic he could still summon or the craziest Semblances one could believe, that damnable curse would always bring her back. And he had to continue inspiring others, man and woman, young and old alike, to fight the Grimm, to hold off her onslaught. All the while, he had to keep convincing others to fight in what appeared to be a hopeless war.

 _Stop thinking like that, you old fool._ The professor chided himself. _The Great War was won. There's been relative peace for more than seventy years now. We just need to go a little further, and_ _they_ _can be safely summoned. It can work._

 _Right. And all it would take is one little push from her and humanity's right back where it started._ Another voice, ringing with bitterness and judgement, shot back. Ozpin knew he shouldn't be wasting time with this, there was work to be done-

The elevator chime snapped him out of his thoughts, and he made a mental effort to recompose himself. The doors opened to show a young, tanned girl nervously clutching a bundle of cloth. "Ah, Miss Braun," he said in a pleasant tone, "please come in." The freshman stepped in gingerly, trying rather hard to avoid eye contact. "I must admit, this is rather unexpected. Is there something you wish to discuss concerning your studies or your partner?"

"N-no, professor," Lyra Braun replied as she cradled the cloth. "It's just that I found something strange near the courtyard." Her eyes asking an unspoken question, Ozpin beckoned her closer with a smile. The student carefully placed the bundle onto his desk and unwrapped it. "I've never seen anything like this before, and it just feels… strange. I made sure not to touch it directly as I covered it, professor."

Whatever Ozpin had expected, this object isn't it: it appeared to be a black metal medallion, roughly as wide as the palm of his hand. There weren't any scratches or the like on its smooth surface, except the polished carving of a creature spreading its wings. He frowned a bit; now that he could see it clearly, there was some sort of presence surrounding the medallion, a feeling of energy he could sense with both his Aura and what remained of his magic. No wonder Lyra had detected it, her sensory abilities were near prodigal. But he knew he shouldn't put her in danger. "A curious thing, Miss Braun," he started as they faced each other, "I must confess that I'm not quite sure myself what this… object is. Nevertheless, thank you for bringing it to my office. And I believe your next class with Professor Port will begin shortly, yes?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, looking down at the floor. "My apologies for wasting your time on this."

"Please, no apologies necessary," Oz gently corrected her while leading her back to the elevator. "And no need to look so shy. You're a fine student and a loyal partner to Mister Fenrir, you have a right to keep your chin up." The girl gave him a grateful little smile just before the steel doors closed. Ozpin himself smiled a bit; Team MRBL (Marble) was still a bit rough around the edges, but they had grown already so much since he had first brought them together three months ago. Perhaps they could be another group of potential candidates…

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to consider practically drafting young lives to fight the true threat. Instead, he returned to his desk where the medallion lay. Yes, the presence had a distinct magical feeling to it, but Ozpin knew it wasn't Salem's; spells cast each had a certain "touch" to them, imprinted by their caster. An experienced mage could discern it if they paid attention. And even after all this time, he could never forget the unique sensation of his former love's magic. But could it have come from the God of Light? Or the God of Darkness? _Hmm, the carving reminds me a bit of a bat, to be honest,_ the ancient protector thought as his fingers brushed upon the metal-

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, the first thought that came to Ozpin was, _how is it that curiosity_ _isn't_ _ranked among the seven deadly sins?_ He was now lying out in an ally, snowflakes gently falling on him, and wondering where on Remnant he could now be.

Or, as he remembered that there shouldn't be any snow in the late spring, when on Remnant he could now be. _Time travel, just what I needed._

Ozpin carefully rose from where he had been lying in the dirty snow and, dusting himself off, had a look at his surroundings. The buildings were of an unfamiliar design, gargoyles and fire escapes on practically each one of them, adding to the dark and frankly depressing sensation they gave off. At there were some festive lights strung up, colors of yellow, green and red. Then again, they also highlighted the pieces of trash fluttering about on the ground, and Oz was fairly certain the dark-red stain on one wall was blood. The sounds of cars and people were coming from further down the short street he was standing near.

All of this was a bit worrisome because, even though the architecture showed similarity to some parts of Mantle (especially in more recent times, unfortunately), it wasn't quite like any city he had visited before. And Ozma had been to practically every part of Remnant at every period of time throughout the lives he had lived. His memory wasn't eidetic, but this was completely unfamiliar to him. Just when he was wondering if he had maybe been sent to a future Remnant, the Huntsman heard voices nearby.

"…This had better be good stuff dis time, Tony. After the crap you pulled-"

"How many times I got to tell ya it wasn't my fault?!" A more stressed than fearful voice replied. "Th' sunnuvabitch Jackson had set me up with floured product, okay?! I put him in the dirt myself, and this here is the real deal." Ozpin reached the corner and cautiously peered around it, one hand drifting to the Long Memory he kept in his jacket pocket. Six men were hovering a couple of boxes set up to act like a table, one in a dark suit examining a packet full of something white. For some reason, both he and the three men behind him were wearing masks that resembled black skulls. Another man in more suitable garb for the winter held an open black case that held more packets while a bigger guy stood behind him, hands in their pockets.

Ozpin didn't need lifetimes' worth of experience to know a drug deal when he saw one.

The masked man pushed up his headware, lightly poked the packet open with a knife and then tasted the powder inside. After a second, he nodded. "Well how 'bout dat, you did right after all, Tony!" he passed back the stuff and snapped his gloved fingers. One of his colleagues retrieved a bulging yellow envelope and moved up.

Tony appeared satisfied. "So, I can count on more orders from your boss?"

"Long as you keep bringing this quality, not a problem. Though, it could be the new year b'fore y' get the next order from us."

"Huh, somethin' come up with Black Mask?"

"You could say that, he's been acting kinda different lately, makin' a lot of talk about big changes. Th' fact we're doin' this gig now is a little Christmas present." They shared a laugh at that while Ozpin tilted his head. Black Mask? Christmas? Not names he'd ever heard of. But before he could eavesdrop a little more, some icicles on top of the building he was hiding behind snapped off under their own weight and shattered on the pavement below, catching the criminals' attention.

They noticed the professor before he could duck out of sight, so he simply sighed and walked into view. "Good evening, gentlemen," Ozpin said in a cordial tone. "My apologies for the disturbance, I was simply in the area."

One of the masked men stepped closer. "Well, lucky you. Fancy tailorin' there. Y'look too good t' be a cop." Another slowly drew a revolver from his jacket while the guy with the product flicked out a knife.

"I can assure you, I'm no policeman, and I am not looking for trouble." Oz answered truthfully, hands raised in a placating gesture. "I've lost my way a bit, though, so if you could be good enough to tell me where I am, I would be very grateful." They had already almost surrounded him. _Can't afford to leave witnesses, can we?_

"Aw, no worries, pal." The big one sneered. "We're all in the Christmas spirit, so howzabout we show ya a bit more'a the Bowery?"

"Good idea," the masked leader sauntered up to him, twirling his knife. "And maybe in return for our generous service, y' got somethin' for us?" He made to grab the silver handle just poking from out of his jacket-

And then Ozpin flipped him effortlessly onto the ground with one hand. "Normally, I wouldn't say no to hospitality," he kicked the now-ownerless knife out of reach, "but I do not appreciate being intimidated." The professor then extended his cane and spun it before pointing the tip at the stunned rest. "Now then, perhaps we could resolve this without further… unpleasantness?"

Another masked thug snarled, then brought up his fists and moved in, one partner following him while the other with the gun hang back. Sighing quietly, Ozpin settled into a fighting stance as the other two joined in. _A shame it always comes to this._

He snapped his cane against one's fists, redirecting them into his friend, before kicking out at the big goon's ankle, making him stumble. Grabbing his collar with one hand, the professor redirected his fall and actually hurled him into the gunman, flattening him and making his shot go wide. The others stared at the sight before rallying themselves. The dealer swiped at him repeatedly before Ozpin jabbed at his chest with the cane's handle. The sound of a crack drew his attention; _Did I break bones just now with that move? Either these men's Aura is weaker than anticipated, or they can't harness it. Looks like I need to restrain myself just a bit more._ As that one fell, he quickly crouched and spun, sweeping the feet of the remaining two out from under them, then jabbed twice, breaking their masks and their noses.

Ozpin then gazed at each of his fallen enemies, thoughts swirling. None of them had shown any sort of Aura usage, Semblance or otherwise. And he certainly couldn't detect magic from these brutes. Perhaps the people here simply aren't capable of using either, but that could mean that he wasn't even on Remnant anymore. And one of them had said something about the Bowery; could that be his current location?

Then he heard loud blaring as a pair of lights approached. Then the siren stopped, and two doors opened, then shut again. _It seems the local authorities are quick to action here._ Putting his musings away, the old warrior turned to face a pair of men approaching the site. They wore blue uniforms and carried sidearms, currently aimed at him. "What the hell…?" One muttered at the thugs strewn around the man in a green suit.

"Hands where we can see them, sir," his partner, a younger man than the other, commanded with at least a slight tremble in his voice. Credit where credit was due, he managed to keep his aim steady at least.

"Good evening, officers," Ozpin started calmly, keeping his palms up to show no ill will, his grip on his cane relaxed. "I mean no trouble or harm."

"Really?" the older man sneered, eyeing the thugs and the bags that had fallen out of the suitcase with (as Oz noted) a greedy look. "So then mind telling me why we've got six perps, four of 'em from Black Mask's gang, lyin' around in the snow and some fancy-pants standing all nonchalant over them?"

"Easy, McKain," the partner tried to keep it calm. _Probably a rookie, but he doesn't seem as interested in the product as his colleague. An honest one, perhaps?_ "Sir, you're standing in what's pretty much a crime scene. Tell us everything you believe relevant, we have to consider you a person of interest."

Ozpin nodded in understanding. "Of course. I had simply lost my way on account of a rather… unexpected event, and so I came to encounter these gentlemen." He gestured to the groaning thugs. "It seems I disturbed them while they were doing business, this 'Black Mask' you mentioned, officer," he indicated McKain, "came up, then they took notice of me and approached me in what I perceived to be a threatening manner. Any injuries I inflicted upon them were only meant in self-defense, I assure you both." All the while, one hadn't kept his eyes off the drugs, and the other was growing even more worried. _Perhaps it's the lack of panic in my tone. Anyone not a Huntsman would be at least on edge after having to deal with armed criminals. Well, too late now._

"What's with this guy?" The latter asked McKain ( _How bad does he hear think my hearing is?_ ). "He says he beat up a couple of thugs by himself like we asked him about the weather! You think he's the Bat or something?"

"The Bat?!" The man snickered at that. "You've been hearin' too many ghost stories, Petrelli, the Bat ain't real. These idiots probably beat the shit out of each other, and dis guy just caught a lucky break. Anyway," he lowered his voice as a gleam came into his eyes, the kind that meant someone saw a chance at profit. "looks like we've got our hands on some good stuff here, plus some bragging rights for busting some drug dealers. We just make sure he keeps his mouth shut, and I can talk to my buddy in Narcotics-"

"Are you crazy?!" the kid hissed back alarmed. "Some of these guys are Black Mask's men. Any cop that arrests them gets a target painted on their back, and he's lucky if all he loses is his next paycheck and a finger! Besides," For a moment, Ozpin thought he saw some genuine compassion in Petrelli's eyes before he covered it with a layer of pragmatism, "what do you have in mind for him? I'm not helping you gun down some guy in the Bowery just to make a couple bucks."

McKain just rolled his eyes. "I wasn't gonna shoot him, kid. What do I look like, one of Branden's punks? And keep your voice down, stupid!" He then turned to the professor and acted like they hadn't just talked about selling crime evidence and eliminating a witness while said witness was in earshot. "Alright, pal, you're gonna have to come with us to the station so we can get your statement on the facts. Standard procedure, 'yknow."

"Of course," Ozpin replied evenly; he didn't think the precinct was a safe place, judging by how corrupt (and rather dim) these two patrolmen were alone, but he was reasonably certain he could get more information on what this city was. If things grew tense, he could talk or fight his way out. Hopefully not the latter: no matter how powerful someone was, having an entire city's law enforcement was a strong hindrance.

Moreover, this "Bat" the pair had spoken of…Very curious. Some sort of urban legend? He quickly recalled the medallion's odd shape, and wondered if the 'Bat' had something to do with his presence in this city…

"Good," McKain said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Petrelli, take him to the car. I'll make these guys aren't going anywhere and collect the evidence." Petrelli looked at him skeptically, but then pocketed his gun, tossed over some more handcuffs and motioned back towards the way they'd come.

"Please follow me, sir." Oz nodded, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way, and followed the young man. He was still a bit nervous, but at least he was trying to look friendly. "I-if you don't mind me asking, sir, isn't that suit a bit cold for this time of year? Don't get me wrong, green works great for Christmas, but…"

Ozpin kept his smile. "No need to worry, this suit is made of a special fabric mix meant to keep me warm. It is a bit chilly, but my clothes are more than sufficient." Not the biggest lie he had told; his clothes were Huntsmen gear, and with his Aura as trained as it was, the falling snow was barely a nuisance. And his shoes kept him from slipping on the frosted-over ground. With Petrelli looking away, Oz quickly collapsed the Long Memory and swiftly attached it to his belt, slightly hidden under his suit. Neither patrolmen seen to have noticed. (A testament to Petrelli's inexperience and McKain's crookedness? Either way, Oz did not bring it up. He didn't fancy having his old weapon/keepsake getting lost or sold off in a strange land.)

Mumbling something about wanting a tailor like that, Petrelli led him to a black-and-white car. Lights were mounted on top while the sides were emblazoned with "GCPD" in blue. Below it, he could make out in smaller letters, "Gotham City Police Department". _Gotham City, then. I've never heard of it before, and no matter how much I concentrate, I cannot sense Aura from Petrelli or McKain._ Oz' thoughts went in circles and rectangles as he tried to think of what this could mean while Petrelli unlocked the doors when he noticed the clouds had parted around- _Oh._

Petrelli opened the back seat but noticed the silver-haired man seemed frozen, staring in the night sky. "Sir?" He asked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Er, yes," Oz quickly recomposed himself, tearing his gaze away from the very much unshattered moon. "I was simply lost in thought for a second there." He quickly slipped through the doorway and buckled up in the right seat. _Well. Alternate world it is then. Why not?_

Petrelli closed the door and circled the car to the driver's seat, starting it up so the heater would work. A broadcast from radio advised residents to stay indoors on account of a severe storm warning. After a minute or so, McKain's footsteps could be heard as he opened up the trunk and presumably stuffed in the drugs before slamming it shut and getting into what some of Oz' students referred to as, "shotgun." He then said, "There. Done. Now let's get back to base, I could use a fresh coffee."

Petrelli nodded, and they drove back toward the main street. The buildings appeared much the same as where he had first arrived, but more lights and decorations were strewn across them here and there. Some were red and green bulbs, others toys resembling a rotund bearded man dressed in red, and he was certain there was a giant green tree to his right, covered in lights. A shining star was perched on top. _It seems like I've arrived during a holiday. This city doesn't otherwise show signs of joy and mirth._

The radio crackling to life snapped him out of his thoughts. " _All units, all units, Code ten at Blackgate Prison. Communications is down. Possible 2-11._ " A female voice announced.

The cops looked at each other in shock. " _Delta 6-4, en route._ " A man replied over the radio.

" _Dispatch, five-nine. Confirm code ten-this is a breakout?_ " A third queried.

" _Suspect identified as Black Mask. Repeat: code ten suspect is Black Mask._ "

Petrelli stared at the radio, then focused on the road. "We-we gotta get over there now!"

"To Blackgate? And stop Black Mask?! Are you nuts, kid? Black Mask is the top dog out there, you kept me from offing his mooks cause you were scared of him! Look, we'll bring this guy to the precinct and act like we didn't hear nuthin' until it was too late. No skin off our bones."

The young man looked in disgust at McKain. He looked like he wanted to say something, then, " _All units at Blackgate, Code 6. Code 6. Commissioner Loeb being held captive. Repeat: Commissioner Loeb is 701._ "

This made both of them shut up quick. Petrelli stopped the car on the side and looked around in fear; outside at the falling snow -and probably where Blackgate was- at the road, at McKain, who was scratching his head under his hat-

And then in the back, at his passenger. Ozpin slid down his glasses and returned his gaze, silently urging him on. _You know what to do. There are people at that prison, your colleagues, who need help. If you don't try to do something now, innocent lives will be at risk._ Ozpin's look sharpened, punctuating his thoughts with a slight nod, hoping he got the message. _Don't let others' corruption stop you from doing what's right._

After a few seconds, Petrelli turned around, took a deep breath, and then started the engine again. "We've gotta help them." McKain went to protest, but he wouldn't have it. "I'm going there, McKain. You want out, get out now."

The older man glared at him, then grumbled, "Ah, you're gonna get yourself killed without me, kid." He then picked up the radio and announced they were en route while Petrelli drove down the street as fast as he could. Oz watched all of this happen with a curious expression; just this morning, he was having a usual day of grading papers and organizing secret measures to protect Remnant, now, he was on another world, being driven by two policemen to a prison where a crime lord had kidnapped their commissioner.

Professor Ozpin, veteran Huntsman, headmaster of Beacon Academy, and latest incarnation of the hero Ozma, couldn't help but chuckle at this entire situation, making the cops look back at him in confusion. _Just when I think I've been through everything life can throw my way…_


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin gets his first impression of the big players in Gotham City, as well as their vigilante opposition.

Fortunately, there wasn't any delay in the drive to Blackgate. From what Ozpin could see, it was a solid, dark structure of concrete, metal beams and barbed wire, built on the side of a cliff. Alarms and searchlights were already active while a guard ran past them. Petrelli parked close to the gate and shut off the engine, breathing heavily.

McKain gave him a look. "Alright, we're here. Cell Block B's up ahead. So what now, Supercop?"

"Look, you called ahead, and Captain Gordon's most likely already here. Cell Block A got hit the worst so if we make contact with him, we've got a better chance of getting this done without a total bloodbath." Petrelli nervously checked his gun before addressing the back, "Oh, and I'm sorry about bringing you along, sir, but please stay in-" but the sound of a door cut him off. Both officers then noticed to their shock that their witness was already walking away from the vehicle. "H-hey!" They scrambled out of their seats after Ozpin, weapons at the ready.

"No need for alarm, officers," Oz said while waving a hand at the building. "I simply wish to have a look around, I'll be sure not to impede you or your colleagues." His eyes darted towards the wall; there was a metal door nearby, a good place to start.

"Hold up there, wise guy!" McKain snarled at him, making the professor turn his attention back. "We've got enough goin' on tonight without some crazy snob runnin' loose in a goddamn prison! How the hell did you even get out of the car?!"

Ozpin blinked. "The door was unlocked, and neither of you hand-cuffed me, so there really wasn't anything restricting my movements." He then watched in mild amusement, despite the severity of the situation, as both cops glared at each other, like they were wordlessly saying, "This is your fault." But a crash from inside the prison drew their attention, so Ozpin grew serious. "But either way, this isn't the time for us to be standing around. The officers here need help, and you have my word I won't interfere with your business to the best of my ability." With that, he headed for the door.

"S-sir, please!" Petrelli called out in a concerned tone. "You don't know what kind of animals are in there, they'll tear you apart!" He started running after the headmaster.

Meanwhile, McKain grunted in annoyance and pushed his partner aside. "Okay, I've had it t'here with this guy! Outta my way, kid, he's been giving me the creeps since we first saw him. And I'm done with this shit!" He then aimed his handgun and fired twice at Ozpin's legs, the gunshots ringing over Petrelli's protests.

But the bullets never hit their target. A blur of green, and Ozpin was already by the door, swinging it open, while a bit of snow was kicked up from the impacts. "Gentlemen," Oz politely inclined his head at the two patrolmen who stare at him, facial expressions the perfect example of disbelief.

Before he could completely head inside, Petrelli called out instinctively, "Wait!"

Ozpin halted one last time, glancing over his shoulder back at the policemen. "We all have our duties, officers." With that, he marched through into the facility.

 _And even here, it seems, I must do mine. Finding my way home will just have to wait._ He thought to himself without hesitation, moving as quickly as he could while staying alert. The brick walls, an insignia resembling a city printed on them, were illuminated by lights, but shadows still mottled the hall; plenty of spots to hide. _If I recall correctly, McKain said this would be Cell Block B. Unfortunately, I'll need a better understanding of the layout of the facility. There ought to be at least an office with a map nearby._ Just then as he reached the hallway's end, a rumble echoed along the walls. Oz' brow furrowed. _That almost sounded like a growl. Maybe the Grimm do exist here, but could a crime lord employ them as attack dogs? Best keep my eyes open._

At this point, he was now walking into one of the bigger rooms where cells were everywhere. Some of them were occupied, but a couple were open, meaning A) no prisoners had been in them, or B) they were in there, but had been let out. Fortunately, the Captain Gordon Petrelli had mentioned earlier was announcing instructions over the speakers. That meant there was at least some coordinated effort to keep Blackgate under control. Those inmates locked up snarled and taunted him, calling him something called "Mr. Grinch," among other things.

A man dressed in suit and mask like the ones Ozpin had encountered earlier then showed up, four inmates trailing him. "Well, lookee here," he began, "I thought I heard somethin'. You get lost on the jail tour, buddy? Good news, boys," he then addressed his companions, "you get to prove it was a good idea for me to let you out. We could always use a hostage." The mobster drew a knife from his pocket as they walked past him. "Just in case."

Ozpin simply tilted his head a bit. "And I could use some information." Then he blurred.

The professor jabbed two punches in one goon's face before kicking him against a cell door, then pulled in the other who tried to punch him and slammed his head into the floor, making sure to restrain himself. If he didn't, these Aura-less thugs would've had their skulls shattered. Ozpin didn't even need to draw his cane; he darted away from a straight kick at his face, then drove his knee into another's stomach. As that one curled up, Ozpin grabbed the fourth one and flipped him onto his groaning ally, taking them both down. All this had only taken 15 seconds. Even the inmates locked up had quieted down at the sight. One of them blurted out what everyone was thinking, save the perpetrator:

"WHERE THE HELL'D THAT COME FROM?!"

Eyes widening behind his mask, the Black Mask goon held his knife in front of him as the green-suited man casually straightened his jacket. "Now then," Oz said in a conversational manner as his last opponent lunged at him desperately-

The viewers inside the cells and those who would later watch the security footage stared in shock as one second, they were apart, the next, one was pressing the other against the wall by the door. The knife clattered on the spot they had previously occupied.

Ozpin kept a tight grip on the collar of his unwilling informant. "Your boss, Black Mask. Where is he, and what does he want?"

"Go to hell…" The criminal snarled, trying to kick him, but a downwards elbow on his femur made him pull the leg back with a yelp.

"Listen, I'd rather encourage you to find a more ethically satisfying lifestyle, but I can imagine that could take a while, and no doubt your boss is on the move. Therefore," the Long Memory extended at full length in his free hand, "tell me what you know before I do something that will make neither of us happy."

The man's eyes darted from the long shaft to Ozpin's. "…He'd kill me if he knew I squealed…"

"Granted. I'll be sure not to tell him of your cooperation. Besides, he'd still need to find you, and I'm already here. The difference is," he twisted the cane into a position where it would be a simple matter to bludgeon the thug across the cheek, as a start. He made as if to prepare for the first swing. "You can run from him."

"A-Alright, alright! He wants Loeb, said he be taking that pig to the execution chamber. That's all I know, I-I swear!"

"I believe you." Ozpin then rapped his knuckles against the thug's chin, knocking him out with little damage. He then collapsed his cane with a sigh; Interrogations of this sort had never sat well with him, especially at times where the ancient warrior had to make good on his threats. Sadly, he didn't have many other options at the moment and at least he knew where Black Mask was going.

Now Ozpin just had to find the execution chamber.

Meanwhile, the prisoners were whispering to each other, partially about him. "Holy shit… did you see that guy just now?"

"Y-yeah, dude took 'em down like he was swatting flies or something. Think he's th' Bat?"

"No way, Batman's black with wings, Jonesy told me so!"

"Ah, zip it, Jonesy'l tell you anything for a couple smokes…" As he opened the door and stepped into a small office, Ozpin contemplated this exchange. _A Bat Man? Hmm. Judging from how Mckain and Petrelli spoke of him and just now, it sounds like there's some kind of urban legend going around and fighting criminals. A vigilante? Or a Grimm?_ He remembered the roar from earlier, then turned his attention to the prison plan on a desk. Sure enough, Ozpin was moving away from Block B, and if he kept going this direction, there should be an intersection with Block A that would lead to the execution chamber. The term turned his stomach a bit, but he'd ordered a few executions at one point or another throughout his reincarnations, so he really couldn't be one to judge. Therefore, the headmaster stepped through the office to the other door and strode past the holding cells. Another broadcast from Captain Gordon reassured the inmates they weren't in any danger, but Oz knew this was merely an attempt to make them stand down quietly.

The sound of glass breaking came from nearby, but he was too far away, and he had other concerns. The cells suddenly popped open and their occupants sprang out, most likely viewing him as an easy target. How wrong they were. Ozpin quickly knocked one out with an uppercut and kicked away another before drawing his cane. The ebony tip battered the thugs down with clean, surgical precision, then the path was free. Ozpin kept on, pace unchanging and the Long Memory tight in his grip. _Tsk, the gate probably won't open up for me unless I show proper clearance. Well, if I can't go through, I'll just go around. Or above._ He then took a running start and jabbed his cane into the ground, using it as a vaulting pole to reach the grates over the gate. Crawling through it, the Huntsman jumped to the ground and continued to the Block B-Block D Nexus. Just a little further and he'd reach the prisoner processing room. From there, the execution chamber shouldn't be too far.

Another goon of Black Mask's was already there, roughing up a guard that was cowering on the floor. This one, however, was wearing protective armor with skeletal paint; he probably wouldn't go down as easy as the rest. "Zip it already, you pussy. I'm getting' tired of hearing yer whining."

"Please, j-just stop! I have a wife back home!" The officer begged as he took another backhand.

"Oh, good to know. Maybe I could pay her a little Christmas visit-" then the thug was knocked off balance by a thrust from Ozpin's cane. A series of rapid jabs followed that cracked his armor and sent him flying into the wall, where he then slumped with a moan.

Ozpin eyed him one last time to be sure -he wasn't fond of rapists at the best of times- then knelt down to the guard. "Anything broken?" He asked, offering a helping hand.

"Just a couple of bruises, I'll live." The guard gratefully took his offer, letting himself slowly get pulled up. Oz gave him a cursory glance and silently agreed that there didn't seem to be any long-standing injuries. "Thanks for the save, but what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself quite well." Ozpin waved off his worries. "For now, just stay out of sight. If the broadcasts are correct, Captain Gordon should send some of his men here eventually. They ought to help you."

The guard scoffed at that. "No offense, sir, but you're new in Gotham, aren't ya?" At the professor's confused nod, he mumbled, "Gordon's probably the one decent guy in the whole damn bunch. Some of 'em would've roughed me up worse than that asshole. Do yourself a favor and watch your back with GCPD. Especially SWAT."

After a second, Ozpin nodded. "One way or another, keep your head down and your eyes open. I have to keep moving forward." The guard gave him one last nod in thanks, then he stepped up the stairway towards prisoner processing. The sounds of a struggle could be heard up ahead, prompting him to up the pace. But by the time Ozpin arrived, the battle was already over.

_Ah. Bat Man. A fitting moniker, and from the looks of it, intentional._

From his spot in the archway, the professor could see a muscular man surrounded by beaten Black Mask lackies. He was clad in dark grey armor and a black cape, an oversized belt slung across his waist. Gauntlets with spiked protrusions clenched and loosened while the face, mostly hidden beneath a cowl with pointed ears, was looking at some people behind the arrest bars. He hadn't noticed Ozpin yet, but instead took a few steps closer, causing some of them to let out frightened cries. After a moment, the man simply strode towards the elevator on the other side of the room, hit the red button and stepped through the opening space. Oz couldn't see what he did next, but an explosion sounded, and the floor underneath Batman collapsed.

 _Very interesting._ Ozpin stepped away from his spot and walked after him, analyzing the room. From his trained eye, all of the thugs were still breathing, but in varying states of injury. The people locked up appeared to be civilians; most likely in the wrong place at the wrong time. The blond woman in front eyed him with both nervousness and practiced curiosity; _A reporter, perhaps?_ "Who are you? What do you think you're-" But Oz put a finger to his lips to stop her questioning. He then motioned for them to stay calm and stay put. He would've freed them if he could, but this wasn't the safest situation, and he didn't have a key to let them out quietly.

Instead, the professor headed for the elevator shaft and dropped down as silently as he could. Batman was already by the window at the wall ahead, but he heard the sound of his landing anyway. In a flash, he spun around and hurled something at Ozpin, who casually deflected it with a twirl of his cane. If he was surprised by the Huntsman's reflexes, he hid it well. "Who are you?" Batman snarled, his voice a deep growl. But it sounded younger than Oz would've guessed.

Ozpin, for his part, eyed the bat-shaped projectile embedded in the wall before stepping a bit closer at get a better look. Similar enough shape. That was all the confirmation he needed. Then he answered, "I think I can safely say I'm the least of your concerns right now." He gestured at the window, drawing Batman's attention.

They were overlooking another part of the prison where a couple of freed inmates surrounded a man and what appeared to be a humanoid crocodile. It was twice as tall and much thicker than the average man, wore tattered jeans and wrappings around its hands, and tossed around a guard like a ragdoll. It let out a short roar that sounded very much like the one Ozpin had heard earlier.

"They say crime doesn't pay," another man standing in front of the beast said, "but someone ought to check the good police commissioner's pockets," he stepped further into view, allowing them to get a better look. White sports jacket and dress pants, that same black skull for a mask. "cause they're lined with my money." and the way he talked; this was someone used to having his way and who had no problems using violence to enforce his will.

Another man, shorter, wearing police garb with ornaments, was pushed forward until the big one grabbed ahold of him. _Commissioner Loeb, I take it._ Meanwhile, Black Mask (who else could it be?) continued his little show. "And what have I got to show for it? My own men in the slammer. Not no more." The beast forced Loeb down the hall, growling at him to move. "No. Tonight, we're making some changes." Black Mask assured his onlookers. "Some big changes." With that, he left the crowd, heading for the gate.

Some of the goons yelled things like, "You're a dead man walking, Loeb!" but at the moment, Batman's attention was fixed on Ozpin again. His right gauntlet hurtled for the headmaster's eye, but he deflected it and the following knee strike before delivering a palm strike to the bat insignia on his chest. The cowled man stumbled back from the blow but kept his guard up. Before he could try anything else, the professor preempted him. "I'm not affiliated with Black Mask, if that's your concern. If I were, I would've relayed him you were watching. And if you're keen on saving the commissioner's life, I suggest you follow him."

Batman's jaw clenched, but he couldn't really argue the logic and he knew it. "We'll talk later. For now, stay out of my way, and if you hurt those people back there," he nodded up towards prisoner processing, "I'll be coming for you next." And then he turned, crouched down and removed the air duct vent behind him before climbing in. Oz tilted his head in curiosity at his actions, then a thought came to mind as he strained to hear sounds from the walls. He looked back out the window at the prisoners still there talking to each other.

"…listen up, Black Mask's let us out," one of them was saying, "so way I see it we owe him one. Let's clear this place of guards so he can make a clean escape."

"You could do that." Another replied. "Me? I'm outta here-an' knockin over the first liquor store I see."

"You don't stand a chance on your own. We gotta stick together-clear out the guards and then make a break for it."

"He ain't going alone, I'm-" but then Batman pounced from out of a vent and onto them, ending the conversation. Before they could fully react, he was already attacking them, punching one in the face, then kicking away another. Two were already down before the inmates started fighting back, and they were clearly outmatched.

All the while, Ozpin was gauging the warrior's progress. _He uses a versatile fighting style, meant to allow him to alternate between multiple opponents. Reflexes are also sharp, he knows when to avoid and when to counter. Both barehanded attacks mixed with grapples, and the use of throwing weapons and a grapnel,_ he watched Batman finish off two on the floor with a pair of well-aimed projectiles, then reeled in another for a two-handed smash. _Solid defense, as well; those attacks that land barely faze him. Looks like the armor isn't for show. He also wields his cape for blinding. Clever. There are still flaws, of course, his fluidity is off-balance, but this one could probably put up a good fight against some trained Huntsmen._ Then more inmates came from the cells towards Batman. _Time to lend a hand, I suppose._

Ozpin then briefly held down on the lever of the Long Memory, feeling its old cogs turning, then rapped it against the window. Green energy surged into the glass and turned it to dust, allowing him to jump down and land feet-first amid the criminals. His cane released an emerald shockwave upon touching the ground that sent them sprawling into unconsciousness. The headmaster then stood up and nodded to a stunned Batman. "Shall we?" He asked, ignoring the taunts of the mobster behind the security gate.

Batman glared at him a while longer, then just shook his head. "Just don't get in my way." He then moved for a cell, his eyes glowing blue for a split second. Ozpin followed him in interest as he moved past the walls covered in calendars of various kinds and pulled loose a vent with his grapnel. Then he climbed in, Oz following, until they reached the end and came into a small room. From the cracks in the wall, he could make out the mobster that had been mocking them while Batman strode up to said wall, retrieving a device from his belt that looked like something for spray-painting.

He then drew a thick, bubbling liquid onto the crumbling stone, shaping it into the form of a bat before stepping back. At the push of a button, the gelatine detonated, blowing the wall to pieces- and the criminal to the floor. Ozpin gave him an approving nod. "Impressive." Batman simply grunted before stowing away his device. _Clearly not the most talkative fellow._

The next chamber was meant to access the execution one, but Black Mask had obviously decided to lock down the direct route. Batman didn't seem deterred, though; after a few seconds of his eyes lighting up again, he drew and tossed two bat projectiles at a set of red buttons on either side of the door labelled "MEDICAL WARD." The door retracted into the ceiling and floor, allowing them to walk inside. They ignored the typical medical gear in favor of the air duct in the far wall. A quick yank, and Batman was already crawling through it, Ozpin right behind him. _He's also been trained for stealth, despite his more fearsome appearance. And he shows above-average resourcefulness; I'm not sure I would've come up with using air vents to move forward. I wonder who taught him this?_

Black Mask's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Part of me wants to just flip that switch," they could now see him through some bars in the execution chamber. He stood in front of a large tank while his men were standing around him, one fiddling with the tank's door. "but it is Christmas Eve, and he is the Calendar Man…" a raspy chuckle rose up from the crime lord. "…and that's just too perfect to ignore. You're gonna owe me for this, Julian. And that could be… useful." Moving to a different spot, Oz could now see someone strapped to a chair inside the structure, his bald head crowned with some tattoo.

"Uh, sir…" One goon spoke up nervously as the others opened the tank, "what do we do about Loeb?"

"Bring him in! Bring him in." With that, Batman picked up the pace and moved further down the confined path. Ozpin was trailing him, considering what sort of execution they used here ( _poison gas, maybe? Would explain the tank…_ ) when he heard a thud from outside the vent, then suddenly tight wires sprang up in front of the opening, blocking his exit. "What are you doing?" He asked the vigilante.

Batman simply glared back, affixing the device. "Making sure you can't blindside me." Then a commotion drew both of their attention. Past the wires, Ozpin could make out an observation room, chairs strewn on one side while the opposite wall was completely thick glass.

From there, both saw Loeb be thrown to the ground by the scaled brute while the man previously strapped down stepped out of the chamber. He was portly, wearing prison clothes and a brace for his right leg, implying someone had broken it. "What's this all about, Sionis?" the commissioner sputtered while being pulled to his feet. "Haven't I always come through for you?"

"You may have, Gillian." Black Mask turned to look at him. "But things have… changed. We're starting with a clean slate," he clapped his hands and drew closer to the captured officer. "and you're not on it."

Loeb sounded outraged and confused as the goons hauled him towards the chamber. "What are you talking about? I'm not on it?! After all I've done for you…" Then they tossed him in, making the man stumble. The door was slammed shut after him while Batman struck the glass. Unfortunately, it was probably reinforced; Ozpin couldn't get past the wires in time to help break it and blowing it to pieces with that explosive would alert the criminals to their presence. Green gas wafted into the chamber, making Loeb cough. "You can't do this! I'm the police commissioner, dammit!" Loeb banged against the glass part of his door, desperation etched across his face as more gas flowed in. With sadness, Ozpin watched him sink coughing to the bottom.

Meanwhile, Black Mask seemed almost bored. "Show's over, boys. Let's go." The big one on the other hand looked frustrated; he probably felt cheated of the kill. So he settled for backhanding one unfortunate mobster hard against the glass, cracking it. Except for that one, they all then strolled out of the room.

Batman seethed at the sight, took back a step, then ran for where the glass had been cracking, breaking through and rolling to a stop in front of the gas chamber. Oz for his part gave up on trying to shake the wires loose and channeled a tiny portion of his magic into his hand. With a tap of green energy, he repelled the device and leaped free of the vent, following his tentative ally. Said man turned away from the chamber -and the dead man inside- to direct his glare at the professor. "I'm too late. Commissioner Loeb is dead. Black Mask has a lot to answer for, but if you hadn't distracted me, I would've-"

"You would've what?" Ozpin cut him off sharply. He usually tried to keep a civil tone, but death, contrary to the claims of many in the past, never got easy to witness; as such, his patience was wearing thin. The door swung open to reveal four thugs, two covered in armor. Not that they were fearless, if one mumbling that they weren't getting out of here was any indication. The Huntsman looked at them, then back at Batman. "One moment." He then drew and swung the Long Memory at the nearest armored enemy, knocking his mask off and making him spin. He avoided the swing of a pipe, disarmed that one and kicked him into the remaining thug while Batman pummeled the other armored one.

Before long, they were all out cold while a new broadcast from Gordon warned of poison gas being detected in the execution chamber. Ozpin dusted himself, then continued in a firm tone. "As I was saying, there was nothing either of us could've done." He raised a hand to preempt the next protest. "I'm truly sorry that Commissioner Loeb is dead, but even if we were too late to save him, there's still a chance we can grant him justice. But the more time we waste arguing, the farther away Black Mask will get." Ozpin then walked to the exit. "So are you coming?"

He was about to start running when he heard a growling sigh behind him. "We're going to have a talk when this is done." Batman told him as he sprinted down the hallway. Oz shook his head; _Won't that be fun?_ Then again, that was exactly what he'd been hoping for.

He then upped his speed to keep pace. The security corridor was thankfully free of enemies, but as they turned right and reached the next gate, a roar vibrated down the hall accompanied by a heavy tremor. They briefly stumbled in an effort to keep their balance as dust wafted from the ceiling. The gate opened, revealing some kind of black drone sparking on the ground, battered remains of a stairway behind it. "I told you to grab the memory card!" Black Mask's angry voice could be heard from above.

A second, more guttural one answered, " **You wanted it smashed, so I smashed it.** " While Batman knelt beside the drone to pick at some of the pieces. He then held up a small chip to inspect before stowing it away in his belt.

"It had better be, or the next thing that gets smashed WILL BE YOUR FACE!" The beast just snarled something, then silence. Without waiting for any other surprises, Batman fired his grapnel at an undamaged part of the stairs and drew himself up. Before he continued, he at least looked down at Ozpin; the professor, in turn, focused his Aura into his legs, then leaped up, the power of his soul helping him get high enough to grab onto railing and hoist himself up. From there, he continued to jump from ledge to ledge, making sure to both moderate his Aura and watch where he was going. Meanwhile, Batman continued grappling upwards. They managed to reach the ladder leading upwards at roughly the same time, though Oz was a bit worn out; even he couldn't repeatedly tax his Aura without being exhausted. The caped man was the first to climb the stairway while the green teacher took a few seconds to catch his breath before following. Out in the falling snow, an active vehicle was perched on part of the roof, rotors whirring. Ozpin found it similar to older designs of Atlesian aircraft; _no doubt to give Black Mask_ _a clean getaway without risking the police stopping him on the road._

And sure enough, the crime boss was stepping into the cargo space while his enforcers and reptilian guard stood nearby. As soon as that aircraft took off, a second one set down to let more goons in. That's when the creature raised his head, almost as if he was sniffing the air, then waved his hand. The pilot took this as a signal to leave just as Batman jumped. His cape unfurled to help him glide safely to the ground. The brute snarled, " **Thought I caught your scent,** " while he lumbered over to a large tank.

"I know I caught yours," Batman shot back, rising while Ozpin hopped down next to him. Growling, their opponent tore the tank off its perch, then hurled it at the pair, forcing them to duck and roll away. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded in a ball of fire. Ozpin noted this with a raised eyebrow, but there wasn't much time to dwell on it. The scaled man let out a rasping laugh, then lunged, swiping at them. Batman went one direction, Ozpin the other, then the former stunned him with his cape, giving them a chance to rain blows on him. _Tough hide, but not invulnerable._ Batman thought the same thing, forcing his skull against the hard ground.

Angrily, he created a shockwave with his next hit. Oz got out of range in time, but Batman wasn't quite as fast, getting stunned a bit by the aftershock. " **Time to take this seriously!** " With a leap, it was over by a collection of tanks and started pulling one loose. Meanwhile, an aircraft like the ones before dropped in some of Black Mask's goons to "even" the odds. Batman luckily rallied enough so that just as the big lug made to throw the tank, he hurled a series of projectiles at it, causing the heavy thing to go off in his grip. The explosion staggered the reptile and the thugs near him. "Big one or little ones?" Ozpin asked.

"You handle the small fry," Batman replied before charging at the scaled brute. Shrugging, Ozpin darted from thug to thug, laying each one out with a single blow from his cane. In just a few seconds, they were all down. But Batman was having problems of his own; the brute had managed to pin him down and was currently trying to bite his head off. The vigilante pushed his drooling face back, but those jaws were snapping dangerously close.

Then an ebony staff slammed into the side of his skull, disorienting him and giving Batman the chance to kick him back. Oz quickly pulled him away from another ground-punch, then their muscled friend bounded back to the tanks while more goons dropped in. And once again, Batman caused the tank to explode before he could toss it. "This time, you deal with the little ones." Oz stated before engaging the crocodile.

His attacks were wild and clumsy, no strategy behind them. The experienced headmaster weaved out of their way with ease and struck back when he saw openings. Then his opponent actually trapped him with a feint, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a bite. But Ozpin kept calm and rammed his cane upwards, forcing the jaws painfully shut. Then he slipped out of its grasp, taking a single step back before unleashing a flurry of cane strikes into the giant thug's chest. With his final thrust, a nasty cracking sound could be heard over the winds as he stumbled back with a pained howl.

The now very angry reptile smashed his fists onto the ground, forcing everyone else away, then leaped over to a single tank by the cliffside gates. " **Comin' atcha!** " And as he made to tear it loose, Ozpin was already in front of him, swinging the Long Memory two-handed against his left shoulder. It dislocated with a nasty _pop!_ making the brute drop the tank on himself, stunning him, while the Huntsman backflipped away. Batman capitalized on the chance and performed a somersault kick on his chin, forcing him to stagger backwards into the gate. Which came loose under the weight and now kept him barely suspended over the raging waters below. As a side effect, his arm was trapped among the bars.

Batman then pounced on the thug before he could get up, crouching on his torso. Ozpin hovered over him. "Your boss," the vigilante started, "where's he going?" He then punched him on the snout. Oz frowned, but let it slide this time.

" **Only boss'a me, is me.** " The beast snarled defiantly.

Batman backhanded him. "You want teeth. I want answers." He made to throw another punch, but Ozpin gripped his arm.

"At the rate you two are going with this conversation," the professor noted loud enough so both of them could hear, "we're all going into the water soon." Batman then roughly snatched his arm away, but Oz had already moved on to address their captive. "I know crocodiles enjoy swimming, but neither are they fish. I also wouldn't recommend it in your shape."

He eyed the rapids beneath him, then glared with feral yellow eyes at the two. " **Wait 'till Black Mask's assassins get through with you bastards…** "

"What assassins?" both asked at the same time. Ozpin rapped his cane against the metal as a reminder of the criminal's situation.

But he just chuckled. " **Whoever wins is gonna be famous. And rich. And you, old man,** " he growled with a murderous fury Oz was sadly all too familiar with, " **I'm gonna pay you back for my arm and the ribs. Maybe I'll take** **yours** **-** "

Batman knocked him out cold. "At least we know whoever wins won't be ugly."

"Or with cavities." Oz thought he could see a twitch in the man's mouth, but neither said anything else as they pulled the large monster back onto safe land as the gate clattered off the cliff. _He may not like our reptilian informant,_ Ozpin observed, _but he didn't kill him. Or any of the other criminals he attacked. From what I can tell, this is deliberate. Seems Batman has a bit more restraint than at first glance._

But his musings were interrupted when he noticed they weren't alone. "Freeze!" a man in uniform, with brown hair and glasses, pointed his gun at Batman while other officers around him mirrored the action. Their targets were either the black-armored man or the emerald-clad one, both of which shielded their eyes from the spotlights. "Hold it right there."

"Hey, Captain," a familiar voice rang out; Ozpin then noticed Petrelli and Mckain were standing among the second wave. The latter continued, "that's the guy we told you about, the one that got away from us. Looks like he's working with the Bat!"

Batman gave him a look, to which he just shrugged. He seemed to consider leaving him to the police but after a prolonged stare made a different choice. Then he discreetly tapped something on his gauntlet, whispering, "Follow my lead. I still have questions." Ozpin nodded, certain he could hear something over the winds and the crashing waves below.

The leading man -Captain Gordon, from the sound of it- declared, "I don't know who you are or what your story is, but I've got enough vigilantes to deal with. As it is," he directed his gaze at the caped man, "I'm going to have take the both of you in."

Batman however calmly started walking backwards towards the gap, Ozpin one step after him. "Not tonight." With that, they both dived off the cliff, hearing the police scrambling after them. Then a sleek pitch-black plane was underneath the pair, allowing them to land safely on it. As it rose upwards, they got into the pilots' seats, Batman directing his companion towards the rear one, then as soon as the cockpit slid shut, the plane angled itself and flew away from Blackgate.

* * *

A secondary wall rose up after a second of flight, separating Ozpin from Batman. _A security precaution, to make sure I cannot hear him or see where we're headed. Clever._ For a while, he simply passed the time by reviewing everything that had happened at the prison; meeting Batman, Black Mask, the commissioner's murder, the crocodile man… _One thing's for certain, this city is by no means boring. That beast back there… it certainly wasn't a Grimm, but I've never encountered a Faunus before whose animalistic traits were pronounced so strongly. It doesn't seem to be a common sight, either. Perhaps humans are the only dominant species on this world...?_

Then the plane stopped moving and the cockpit sprang open, allowing Ozpin to see his "driver" grimly pointing down at a rooftop. Nodding, he jumped down to find himself on the outskirts of the city. Looks like Batman wanted to have some privacy for their discussion. Well, Oz appreciated the sentiment.

For a while, they just stood there, staring at each other. One kept a relaxed posture, hands resting on his old weapon and companion, while the other remained tense as ever. They were analyzing each other, noting their actions, their stances, every little detail. "I believe you had questions for me?" Ozpin finally asked, deciding to break the ice. Maintaining a calm expression, he took one hand from his cane's handle and tapped himself on his chest. "Well, to start, I am rather new to this city. In fact, I only arrived this evening."

"How?"

"That, I cannot answer, because, truthfully, I am unsure of how it happened. Someone sent me here, intentionally or by accident, and I suppose it could be to lend aid."

Batman gave an unsatisfied frown. Oz could detect the pure dissatisfaction in that confession. A need for control, which he could appreciate. The younger man paced slightly, sizing him up as he continued."I don't know you. You don't seem to have any kind of kind of record in the country, let alone Gotham. The way you fight is different from any martial arts I've seen before, and I've seen and learned more than a few. And that's not even considering that green power you showed." The headmaster was silently impressed at his deductive skills as his glare seemed to grow even colder now. "Why on Earth would I trust you to help?"

Oz' ear perked up at a part of the last sentence. "Earth, eh? Interesting…" He cast his gaze over the nearby buildings. _Unusual name for a planet, but then, I come from a world named Remnant. Oh well, thoughts for another time. But this truly is a beautiful city, despite the criminals. The people walking by, they don't deserve whatever that sadist is mind for Gotham._ "This Black Mask you mentioned is planning something, that much is obvious, and he has little scruples about who perishes in his dealings. Whatever his schemes are, I have no intention of merely standing by and let him have his way. Besides," he then turned back to return the young man's gaze. "You may need more help than you would care to admit. Black Mask has arranged for assassins to come after you, and even though you are clearly skilled, your own fighting style still shows flaws. You put too much force in your attacks, your stances are rigid, obstructing fluidity. And you show your emotions." Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at his flinching up; he really was still a bit new at this. "Perhaps not with your face, but your posture is another story. Your attitude, your costume, your tactics… they all scream a story of outrage, despair. Vengeance. I know what I speak of; where I'm from, warriors are plentiful, and I am the headmaster of an academy dedicated to training them. So part of my offer involves refining your style while we work together."

Batman now looked even more suspicious. _Really not the trusting type, are we?_ "Why should I trust you? You could just as easily be one of these assassins, trying to lure me into a trap. Maybe I should just turn you in."

"Turn me in to whom? The police who are either bribed to shoot you on sight or arrest you as well because you work against the law? Blackgate is currently in shambles. It couldn't hold me for more than half an hour at best. And if I wished to do you harm, Batman," Ozpin allowed his voice to gain an audible edge, "I would have done so already." Then he softened again; part of being a leader meant knowing when to show strength and when to show restraint. "But I'm not looking for a fight with you. I know you have no reason to like or trust me, but from everything I've seen so far, Gotham City is most certainly in danger, and I refuse to let innocent lives be taken. And something tells me you share this view. I will attempt to stop Black Mask and his operations one way or another, but we would most likely be more effective as a team. Please," He gently said, extending his open right hand, "let me help."

Then he waited. Truth be told, he wasn't sure whether or not Batman would agree to any sort of alliance. From what he could tell, this man was gruff, antisocial, and possessing quite a temper. Chances are that he'd try to go for another fight, but he possessed just enough experience to know that Ozpin wouldn't be beaten easily. And Ozpin himself wasn't even sure why he was offering this alliance in the first place. Vigilantes were numerous on Remnant as well, and each one had varying levels of moral integrity. Some acted out of a genuine wish to make things better, others were simply thugs looking for an excuse. The most dangerous were those willing to cross any lines for the goals they had in mind; those, Ozpin had always striven to keep an eye on, even back when he had just been Ozma. Loss of innocent lives had little to no meaning for them.

But this one was different. Yes, he had a lot of anger behind that mask, but he'd also taken whatever mission he'd imposed on himself seriously. That much was obvious from the combat prowess he demonstrated and the tools at his disposal. And if he truly was unfettered, Batman wouldn't have bothered sparing a single life inside that prison. Nor would've he threatened a reckoning if he'd hurt the corralled citizens or been angered at Commissioner Loeb's death. Some part of this man was fighting for justice, not out of rage. And that was someone Ozpin was willing to give a chance.

It also didn't hurt that Batman seemed to be connected to the means in which he arrived. If aiding him was a means to return to Remnant, it was a small price to pay. Frankly speaking, stopping Black Mask was something he found he'd be unable to walk away from until the deed was done.

Finally, Batman accepted the handshake. "Fine," he grumbled. "But you better understand the risks, and that I'll be watching you. If I think you'll stab me in the back, I'll take you down."

Ozpin smiled in acceptance; he really was a cautious person, and slow to trust. They'd either get along swimmingly or be at each other's throats. _Here's hoping for the former_. "Fair enough. Ah, but where are my manners? I just realized I never gave you a name. Apologies.

"I am called Ozpin."

* * *

Another blind flight for Oz, right after Batman said something about needing more intel. This time, when he was allowed to exit his seat, they were inside a vast cave, stalactites, stalagmites and rock walls mixed with advanced technology. Though not quite as much as Atlas in recent years. Bats chattered all around them. The plane was situated on a landing pad, where an elderly man in a fine tuxedo stood further away, hands clasped behind his back and waiting for them. A raised eyebrow was the only indication he was surprised at Ozpin's appearance from his otherwise stoic expression. "So I take it this is your mysterious guest, then," he spoke in a refined, but not haughty accent. "Are you back for the night, sir? Should I warm up Christmas dinner for you and this gentleman?" The professor was amused; he deliberately avoided indicating anything that might give away Batman's identity. The vigilante had probably warned him beforehand to stay on guard.

"He calls himself Ozpin, and no," Batman bluntly stated. "It's going to be a long night, Alfred."

Ozpin walked closer to the man and extended his hand. "Alfred, is it? A pleasure to meet you, and you have my sincere apologies for any… disruptions I may have caused."

A little smirk played on Alfred's face as they shook. "It's a surprising pleasure as well. Truth be told, my nights lately seem to be filled with nothing but disruptions of this sort. It is refreshing to hear an apology for once, though."

"Small talk can wait," Batman was already walking past them, prompting the older men to follow. "I just ran into a human-shaped crocodile," Alfred's brow rose again, Oz nodded in confirmation, "who told me Black Mask has hired assassins to kill me. Ozpin got involved and offered to help."

They were now in a small workshop; on one end, cardboard boxes were placed underneath pegboards with newspaper clippings connected to each other by strings. _So, he's a detective as well,_ Ozpin briefly scanned the headliners and pictures (Maroni, "Red Hood," the "Calendar Man" that they had seen earlier, all of which were quite interesting) as he also looked at a desk covered in tools for various gadgets. But in front of all that, and Batman's current interest, was a table where several computer screens were mounted above and around. He pulled out the chip from the drone and inserted it inside one of the devices, then the main screen whirred to life.

As he typed in a few more commands on a solid keyboard, Alfred spoke up while Ozpin studied the images shown (he thought he caught the name, Waynetech, once or twice). "Assassins, sir? As in, more than one?"

"That's right." "RECOVERY SEQUENCE" and a progress bar was shown with a rapidly increasing percentage.

"And you both heard this from the mouth of a crocodile man?" "EXTERNAL DRIVE-RECOVERY COMPLETE" was now displayed.

"His name's Killer Croc, and he's already behind bars." Batman explained. First came pictures and information of the beast they'd fought; his real name was Waylon Jones, born with epidermolitic hyperkeratosis and supposed regressive atavism that had given him his more reptilian appearance. _So not really a Faunus, but a man with a genetic disorder. Probably turned to crime out of rage and because no other path was open to him._ Ozpin considered, reading his extensive list of crimes and pictures of him fighting.

Alfred maintained his composure quite impressively. "Whoah… I pity his cellmate."

"I don't." The computer reported it was creating a proxy memory drive before announcing the digital memory was complete. "Let's see what else is on the drone's hard drive."

A video of Black Mask and his men were shown in a barely lit room. Behind the mobster were pictures of Croc and seven other characters while he doled out large envelopes. " _Each of them gets one of these envelopes._ " Black Mask instructed. " _I need them delivered. Tonight!_ "

Batman frowned at the people shown. "They're all hired killers; the best in the business. Black Mask's not messing around."

Ozpin gave him a look. "It's always good to know your enemies, but I'm not familiar with any of them. Care to elaborate?"

The vigilante nodded after a second. The screens began showing mugshots, images and videos. First came an armored man with only one eye slit in his helmet. "Slade Wilson… Deathstroke." A recording showed him effortlessly dispatch a group of men with a collapsible staff. Oz could also note a handgun, grenades, some sort of launcher, and two swords strapped to his back. Considering his report also mentioned he was missing an eye, this Wilson would've made a deadly Huntsman, in the professor's opinion. Shame he was a killer. Such a waste. "Subject of failed military experiment." He then peered through the envelope. _This one's a veteran, no doubt. I'm not sure Batman's currently at Deathstroke's level._

"Failed, you say?" Alfred noted incredulously while Batman continued.

"Garfield Lynns, aka Firefly." The next one was a man in black clothing with an advanced jetpack mounted in his back. A mask resembling an insect's head obstructed his face while he unleashed a flamethrower on some unfortunate targets. "Burns on 90% of his body. His obsession's going to be his undoing."

"How unlike anyone I know."

"Here's a face I don't recognize: Copperhead." He then frowned, this time in confusion. "Strange… these reports reference a male, not a female." Sure enough, it was a young woman with eyeshadow, dressed rather revealingly.

Another recording played, this one of her cuffed in an interrogation room. The camera zoomed in on presumably a law enforcement agent checking some files. " _Fourteen escapes, huh? Well, you won't be getting out of-_ " His smug rant came to an end when he turned to see her chair empty. As he frantically spun in place to find her, Copperhead dropped from her perch on the ceiling to snap his neck with her thigh. _A contortionist, I see. Useful for infiltration as well as assassination._ Oz noted her forked tongue flicking out as she looked through the Black Mask-file. _And if not a Faunus, her mutations are similar._

"Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot." A series of clips showed a man in a ski mask with a high-tech scope over his right eye; first him holding a sniper rifle, then some policemen confronting him; at which point, he killed them all by ricocheting a single bullet from one of his wrist guns.

Both older men blinked at that. "How on earth-" Alfred asked, for once his surprise evident.

Ozpin recovered quicker. "He calculated the trajectory of his bullet to make a kill shot with all of them." His grip on his cane tightened. "I've encountered only a handful of people in all my life with such accuracy." _And without a Semblance, no less. Mister Fenrir could learn a few things from him._

Batman nodded. "He's suspected of many assassinations. Dangerous. But reckless." The headmaster gave a nod of his own; many naturals were like that. Such a trait was easily exploited. And speaking of reckless fighters… "Lester Buchinsky. Calls himself Electrocutioner." This man had scarring on his face and was clad in orange-blue armor. A picture showed him striking the man giving him his envelope with an electrically charged glove.

"Shocking." Alfred then gave a little shrug at the amused look Ozpin shot him. "Yes, I know. Hardly my best material. I promise to improve."

"That's all we can ask for." The two shared a laugh before he continued his thinking. _Buchinsky's a thug, at best. His reputation came most likely from sheer brutality. Still might be worth keeping an eye on._ Then the penultimate assassin caught his eye. A tall woman that walked with confidence down a dark alley, surrounded by thugs. "Shiva. Her skill is unmatched." No argument could be made as they watched her defeat them all with nothing but hand-to-hand skills. _She's a master at least on the same level of Deathstroke. But whereas he is a soldier, she is a martial artist. Dealing with a performer is different than with a technician. This business with Black Mask could be even trickier than expected._ Shiva's final scene was her accepting one of those envelopes from a very nervous goon who pulled back as if she could fatally strike him while receiving the envelope. Which she very well could, most likely. Then they could see just what its contents were:

**ONE NIGHT**

**TO KILL THE BAT**

**PAYMENT FOR THIS HIT IS**

**$50 000 000**

_So that's how much Black Mask wants my new ally dead. It seems he has some success to show for his methods if a sum like that is dangled in front of so many professionals._ And the last one was a hulking giant of a man, close to the size of Killer Croc. But whereas Croc had been covered in scales, this man wore a street jacket and pants befitting his bulk, along with a mask similar to what more recent fake wrestlers back on Remnant would wear. He wasn't a joke, though, considering how he ambushed a group of men on the docks with a shockwave-creating slam.

Batman, too, was surprised. "Bane. Here, in Gotham?" The tone indicated some familiarity on his part, more than any of the others, but there wasn't much official information on the databanks. Onscreen, the man dominated his opponents, even hoisting two larger ones simultaneously by their necks before snapping them. _He's not just strong, he knows how to fight smart as well. Whoever Bane is, he's not just some run-of-the-mill bodybuilder._ Bane then snatched away the familiar envelope, puzzling Batman. "Why would he be taking money as a hired killer?"

"You sound as though as you know him." Ozpin enquired. When the cowled man wouldn't answer, he continued. "If you two have encountered each other before -and I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant experience for wither of you," Alfred subtly nodded while Batman grunted an affirmative, "then perhaps the money is not nearly as important to him as killing you. And that could make Bane the most dangerous one of the bunch." His mind flashed with a hint of sadness to a certain large man furious over a familial tragedy before he focused again. That was a recent loss, but it had no weight here on this world.

They all focused on the last strips of information; two masked lackies forcing a dark-skinned man to kneel in a room that would belong in a nightclub. Just as Oz made to ask, Alfred beat him to it. "Is that warden Joseph?"

The scene transferred to show Black Mask being handed a lit cigar from one of his right-hand men, then holding it dangerously close to the man's right eye. "Mmm-hmm. Must be how Black Mask got inside the prison."

"As the new one in town, what do I need to know about Black Mask?" Ozpin asked; he was the root of tonight's actions, after all.

"His real name's Roman Sionis. He inherited a fortune from his parents after they perished in a mysterious fire." Batman began, pulling up more information. Oz nodded in understanding. "With Black Mask as an alias, he has his hands in just about every part of Gotham: real estate, drug trafficking, the police. You've already seen a part of that tonight, Ozpin." The Huntsman recalled Commissioner Loeb protesting he'd "always come through" for Sionis. "He uses torture for intimidation. And entertainment."

The computer now showed a collection of Batman's adversaries for the night. "Eight assassins after your head. What are you going to do, sir?" Alfred asked

"I don't know where Black Mask is or what he's really up to. So to start, we're going to find out who was operating this drone, and make them tell us what they know." The drive's final image was a picture of Black Mask's head. "Then I'm going to find Black Mask. And put an end to this."

Alfred's shoulders slumped a fraction before recovering, then he addressed Ozpin. "And you? I can't imagine any sane man wanting to be caught in the middle of all this."

Ozpin remained calm. "I appreciate the concern, Alfred, and I can assure you that I am perfectly sane. But I'm certainly not normal, either." Both looked at him curiously now as he continued. "I already offered Batman here my services, it would be cowardly for me to go back on my word now that we know the opposition. Besides, the odds aren't completely against us. Killer Croc has already been arrested, and the remaining assassins still need to find Batman. And don't forget, they're on a time limit. One night to kill the Bat. And seeing as none of the information we've seen indicates they're working together or even acquainted, we shouldn't expect them to help each other. That can be both a problem and an asset."

Alfred looked impressed with his explanation, if Batman shared this opinion he hid it well. "Either way, we need more information. We need to get started soon."

Alfred still seemed reluctant with this endeavor. "Sir, I may be stating the obvious here," he began "but you do realize that since you and I are the only ones who know the Batman's true identity, these assassins will all fail their mandate if you remain here." His tone was neutral, but he shifted lightly from one foot to the other, Ozpin noticed. _He's a loyal one, more than simply a servant to Batman. But of course their bond is stronger than that; how else would a man willingly aid someone into becoming a very well-funded vigilante while also showing such concern for him in the first place? Money alone can't be enough._ The professor then found himself the center of the attention. "Perhaps we can have a fresh pot of tea over Christmas dinner while Mister Ozpin can regale us with his story? Thereby waiting the assassins out?"

Batman shot down that suggestion more forcefully than needed. "They'll put innocents in danger to attract my attention. I can't take that risk."

"And you think it's a better idea to just put yourself in their crosshairs?" Alfred was sterner now, but he still maintained his composure. "Are you hoping our new friend will be lying in wait so you two can beat the daylights out of all of them?" A beep from a smaller screen drew their attention.

As it showed a model of the drone they saw in Blackgate, Ozpin understood. "You're finding out who sent the drone by cross-referencing its design information in the databanks."

"Not just that," Batman replied, typing in another command. "There's only one person in Gotham who can get his hands on something like this." A map of the city showed one specific location, business deal, and time: Jezebel Plaza, arms deal, 21:00. "The Penguin. He's a rival crime lord who's been tracking Black Mask. According to the drone's GPS, its next waypoint was a rendezvous with Penguin's men at Jezebel Plaza. I'll make them talk."

The butler now let out a resigned sigh. "You're sure this is wise, sir?"

"I know what I'm doing." The man's tone brokered no argument. _If nothing else, his resolve is strong._

"Well, in case you change your mind and wish to take up Mister Ozpin's offer for training tonight instead, I'll keep your training facility active."

"Oh, don't worry, Alfred," Oz assured him, "I still have every intention of teaching Batman a few things, but it's better we do it in the field. No offense to your master here, but he seems to be the thick-headed type. Therefore, practical lessons and error corrections are called for."

Alfred stared with bafflement, Batman just gave his usual stony glare. The butler finally spoke. "If I may be so bold, Mister Ozpin, you are a curious man. You could hardly be any older than in your forties, yet from the way you speak, I actually feel like the younger man in the conversation. And you seem so casual about facing professional killers and sadistic mob bosses. Even now, I have made more comments on the absurdity of the situation than you."

"I've dealt with threats like them before," Oz replied, "And much, much worse. Batman's… theme is a bit unusual, but I've also encountered other colorful personas in my life. He's even relatively low-key in comparison." Knowing what the next question would be, he held out a hand. "I understand you don't trust me very much, considering how you've both shown caution to reveal as little about me as possible, and I appreciate it. On the same account, please do not expect me to tell you all of my secrets. If possible, let's give each other reason to trust. And I can safely say I am not your enemy, Batman. Money has never been of much interest to me."

"Then why offer to help?" Batman finally spoke again. "You don't sound like you owe us or Gotham anything."

"No," The headmaster looked down at his shoes, considering his next words carefully. Returning home aside; Stopping Black Mask…He wasn't really sure himself why he was so invested in such a thing. Gone were the days he simply jumped right into rash heroics. _Or perhaps not…_ A tiny part of his ancient mind whispered. Finally, he said "But I did tell you I are in charge of a school dedicated to training young warriors. They are taught to risk their lives on a daily basis to protect their homes, their fellow citizens, their world against an evil that makes Black Mask and his assassins look like schoolyard bullies." He then let out a weary laugh. "I suppose I would be a monumental hypocrite if I just ignored what was happening tonight. Helping this city is something I can do, so I ought to do it."

It may have been a trick of the artificial lights, but he could've sworn he saw a hint of new respect in both their eyes. Alfred finally relented. "Very well, then. Forgive me for pushing you; I would offer you some tea as an apology, but time is pressing."

Ozpin gave a good-natured shrug. "No apology needed. Besides," he smirked a bit, "I prefer hot chocolate to coffee or tea, if I'm being fully honest." Even Batman gave a snort at that before recomposing himself, then they briefly walked over to the workshop. Alfred discussed Croc's condition and possible reasons for his rage with the two of them (and lamented the ham he had prepared for tonight, even getting Oz to promise he would at least sample it later) while the Huntsman received both a grapnel gun just like the vigilante's and a pair of goggles that would grant access to what he called "Detective Vision".

"I noticed you tire while using your power to enhance your jumps. And normal eyes, no matter how sharp, can only pick up so much." Batman explained, "Consider this your trial period. If you prove to me you can be trusted, I'll loan you more gear that can come in handy. But for now, these two should be enough to help you move around Gotham."

"The Batwing is prepped and ready to take you both to Jezebel Plaza, sir." Alfred reported upon joining them, his body language making it clear he still wasn't happy with his employer's decision. Without another word, Batman headed for the plane. Ozpin however slowed briefly to give the butler a reassuring smile. _Loyalty like that is a precious treasure._ Then as soon as both were in the cockpit, they blasted out the cave opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this chapter's been a whooper, that's for sure. Hope you guys are satisfied with Oz' first encounters here, this party's just getting started!


	3. Chapter 2: In The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that something that could be considered an alliance has been made, Ozpin gets a chance to see how his newest "student" handles himself. Not that it's a cakewalk.

Alfred had already added the coordinates to the autonav feature of the Batwing, so there wasn't much to do. For a while, Ozpin simply reflected his more recent actions in Batman's base, fingers idly drumming the rhythm of an old song, as he gazed at the snowing weather outside. Shortly after they'd flown, the tinted wall had retracted from around him, allowing him to fully see and hear what was going on. _As good a compromise as any, I suppose._ The professor knew his new "student" was testing him so far, observant to any action he'd taken on the rooftops, in the cave, and now.

But before he had a chance to ruminate more, a monitor in the cockpit suddenly flashed an alert. Batman radioed his support. "Alfred, I've got-"

" _I'm tracking it, too._ " Alfred confirmed. " _It appears the control towers you use for your autonav systems are putting out a jamming signal._ "

"Storm damage?"

" _You'll have to go down there and find that out for yourself, sir._ "

"Got it. We're close to one now." The plane altered course slightly, and the pilot turned back to his passenger. "Hope you're ready, because the Batwing's not landing."

Ozpin simply nodded and braced himself. As soon as it began circling a radio tower below, the cockpit flew open, allowing both to jump out and towards the building below. While the younger man unfurled his cape to gracefully glide down, Oz drew his new grapnel gun and launched it at a close enough gargoyle; he then activated the reeling-in function to shorten the swing and gently drop through the hole in the glass ceiling Batman had made. A light use of the headmaster's Aura ensured he could land on his feet without injury. Casually dusting the snow off his arms, Oz noted the curious look Batman was giving him and shrugged lightly. "Landing strategies are practically the first thing I teach my students."

Batman hummed noncommittally in response. They then focused on the sounds nearby. "I swear, we're the only ones here," A man was saying fearfully. Deciding to test the other part of his new equipment, Ozpin slid the goggles over his eyes; they lit up to show a transparent version of his surroundings, some of which glowed orange. And through the walls, he could see three skeletons, one blue, two orange with rifles. The blue one also had waves emanating from him as he spoke. _My, my,_ he thought in wonder while giving Batman an impressed nod, _so orange people are likely armed, while blue ones are civilians, then. This sort of scanner is years beyond even what Atlas today could produce. Very remarkable. But software like this is most assuredly custom-made, or else Black Mask's men would've used them too._

"Look, Gotham Optics gets a call that the tower's acting funny, right? So they send a guy over. But he never shows." The next part was in an irritated grumble. They walked through the hall to the source. "Probably went home for the night, lazy bastard… Anyway, when he doesn't report in, they send us over. There's no secret plan here, fellas. We're just doing our job."

"And we're just doin' ours." One of the armed men replied. "see, we've been hired to make sure no one touches this tower." The pair quietly stepped up to the double doors to have a better look with Detective Vision; out in the hall, the hostage they'd heard earlier was standing nervously in front of two mobsters, while another worker knelt in front of a third. A fourth armed man was to the right aiming at one final hostage. _Risky situation, but not the first I've encountered._

"You want us to leave? No problem. Just let us go and it'll be like no of this ever happened." Ozpin shook his head as they waited; logic like that almost never worked with criminals. None of them ever wanted to take the risk of authorities learning of their actions. Batman, meanwhile, was still in thought, and Oz decided not to rush him; if they were to be allies, they should listen to each other.

"Yeah, and what if you decide to tell someone, hmm?" The goon confirmed Oz' thoughts. "So I texted the boss to ask what we should do. Gotta wait till he writes back."

His partner seemed confused. "Can't you just, uh, call him?"

"He only takes texts, this guy. Weird, right? But long as he keeps paying us, he can use smoke signals for all I care."

"So, uh, does Gotham Optics give good benefits?" The professor raised an amused eyebrow at that; curious change of topic. "Vacation time? Health insurance? I'm thinkin' they must set ya up pretty nice."

From the looks of it, their hostage was a little nonplussed too. "I-I-I, uh, I guess..?"

"Listen to you!" Another mobster scoffed. "Thinkin' about a career change?"

"Nothing wrong with having options." _Okay,_ _that_ _I can't dispute._

And then he was reminded of what sort of criminals Batman normally dealt with. "True, true. Plus, after tonight, they might have some openings."

"Oh, no," The main hostage gasped. "Please, don't kill us…"

"We'll see what that weirdo who hired us has to say about that."

Batman then decided. "Be ready to move when you see smoke. I've seen how fast you are." Ozpin nodded, figuring it could be a good chance to see more of what the vigilante was capable of.

With that, they threw the doors open, causing the criminals to turn towards the sound. They quickly backed away upon seeing the caped man, guns raised. Without any fanfare, Batman dropped a smoke pellet onto the ground, obstructing the shooters' line of fire; from there, he went up to the inner gargoyles while the Huntsman darted to the nearest one and slammed him against a wall hard. As that one collapsed with a groan, the thug farthest away was using a hostage as a shield, yelling him to stay back. Then a black shadow descended from above and swooped him up; the poor perp was dropped a second later to hang by a rope from the gargoyle. _Crafty strategy there,_ Ozpin thought in respect as he broke into a sprint before sliding through a nearby grate. _Few people ever expect an attack from above. Hmm… I might want to stress that in the next lessons. Even Huntsmen tend to forget there's more than two dimensions on the battlefield._

"W-what the hell was that?!" A mobster dragging his worker said not far from the professor's hiding place. "You think that green dude's the guy that hired us? You piss him off or something?!" Before he could get an answer, Ozpin sprang out from the nearest exit and knocked his legs from under him, sending him to the floor with a punch for good measure.

Checking to make sure he wasn't dead, Oz then looked at the hostage. "Any injuries, sir?" The man shook his head, eyes bulging. "Please get yourself and your colleagues to safety. Call the police as well, I'm sure they would want to know what happened here."

"O-ok. I will." He said after a moment and headed for the nearest way out, but not before giving a nod in thanks. Ozpin then noticed some rumbling in a vent close by, before the sound of wood breaking and a pained grunt could be heard. _And that's four._

As he reached his ally, the last thug was long since down for the count, but the hostage was still cowering away, hands covering his head. "I can fix the tower, whatever you guys want. Just, please don't hurt me." Oz gave him a sympathetic look; poor fellow had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, now he'd encountered armed criminals and a vigilante that looked like something out of a nightmare.

"All I want is for you to get yourself to safety." Batman told him while moving on, his tone cold but with a hint of gentleness. He was already sprinting further into the tower.

Before following him, Oz stepped closer, despite the man flinching further into a corner. "Relax, your colleagues are safe. They're already outside, and the police are being notified as we speak." The worker started to calm down and looked to him with a question. "Quickest exit's that way." The professor gestured. He finally scrambled out, mumbling a thanks.

Ozpin briefly checked with Detective Vision to confirm they'd all gotten out safely, then called upon his speed and blurred down the path Batman had taken. He then grappled up to a higher point where a thug was hanging by a rope. Batman was waiting for him on solid ground. "No need to coddle them, we have work to do," He bluntly said before walking on.

"No need to scare them any more than they already are, either." Ozpin replied, one step behind him. "Besides, there's two of us; more chances to get things done." Once again, Batman simply grunted. Oz suppressed a sigh.

A door labelled, "GCR" led them to a room where the right side held something rather surprising: section of the wall blasted to pieces in front of another door (littered with notes having FORECLOSURE stamped on each one of them) with an electronic lock. The two stepped closer for a better look, Ozpin leaning into the hole. Inside was a bathroom with a lifeless body among the rubble. "Well, I think it's safe to say the tower malfunction didn't come from storm damage." He muttered.

Batman nodded. "But that still leaves the question of what did, and who. I need to set up a crime scene to find out what happened. Stand back and keep your goggles on." Oz complied, curious as what he had in mind. "I should start by identifying the victim," he mumbled, cowl lenses flashing. Soon enough, information about the body flashed in a small box next to it. Batman's musings continued while in the upper corner, a display saying, "CASEFILE REPORT COVENTRY TOWER DEATHTRAP" appeared over a progress bar 20% complete. "Victim's name is David Shannon, a Gotham Optics employee sent to repair a faulty network tower. But what killed him? Scanning the DNA impact on the wall should provide an answer."

Ozpin was stunned for the first time in a while, to be honest; if the technology behind this forensics device wasn't impressive before, it certainly was now. He watched as the goggles set up an image of the wall slowly being put back together and a hologram rewound the man from lying on the ground to hurtling through the air to standing in front of the door's panel. "Impact analysis indicates the victim was killed by some kind of explosion, originating at that access panel," Batman continued as the recording showed it suddenly erupting and blasting the poor worker clean through the concrete. "I should scan it for additional clues." _And to think this technology was created without a hint of Dust or even magic._ _This would revolutionize crimefighting not just on Earth, but on Remnant as well. Why, with the right software, hunting Grimm could be so easier, maybe even tracking her-_

The old protector shook his head; _not the time or place for thoughts like that._ He instead decided to test the scan function for himself, following Batman's example. Focusing his gaze on the access panel, Ozpin's goggles processed the information before finishing with an electronic chirp. He then decided to do the explanation this time. "It looks like the panel was rigged to detonate when swiped with a keycard. It appears someone really didn't want anyone gaining access to the tower or repairing it."

Batman nodded with his assessment. "And it looks like that same someone left a set of fingerprints behind." He then pressed a finger to his right ear. "Alfred, I'm uploading some prints for analysis. Let me know what comes back."

" _Certainly, sir. Searching now._ " The dutiful butler reported ( _He's turned up the volume so I can hear it too. I suppose it makes up for me not having my own comm_ ). " _And here we are: they belong to one John F. Baker. He's a rather unremarkable criminal. Small jobs, mostly. Only… hm, that's curious._ "

Oz glanced at Batman, but the younger man remained focused. "What's curious?"

" _Master Baker's dead, sir. His body was recovered from the Diamond District just under an hour ago._ "

Oz didn't need to be a master detective to understand what it meant. "Baker was hired to set up this trap, and after he had, his employer no longer needed him."

"Looks like someone's tying up loose ends." Batman agreed before cutting off the call and refocusing on the door. "I can bypass the booby-trapped panel with a tool I call the Cryptographic Sequencer. But I'll need the activation codes from the victim's access card." He stepped back a bit before tapping his cowl. "Reviewing the crime scene will show me where it is." Once again, they watched through the digital rebuilding of the wall and then the explosion.

Then Oz picked up something. "Pause it there," he said, focusing on the moment the trap had gone off, then turning to the nearby air duct. Extending the Long Memory, the professor gently pried it loose before setting it aside, then crouched down to pick the card that had landed there. He then handed it over to his partner.

Batman briefly inspected it, then confirmed, "This card has the codes I need to hack any of the network tower's access panels." He then drew a small, collapsible device from his belt with a slot that he slid the card over. Tossing away the card, the caped warrior opened up the device and knelt by the panel, Ozpin hovering over him as a holographic screen appeared. Eleven rows of letters filtered through the same number of boxes as he subtly moved two dials; before long, the word, "UNFORTUNATE" was spelled out, and the new password accepted. The door clicked, allowing Ozpin to swing it open for Batman to walk through. Once again, the headmaster marveled at the tools the vigilante had at its disposal. _Then again, it's probably better the Sequencer isn't on Remnant, seeing as it could make short work of any cybersecurity with the right clearance._ Up a ladder they climbed until they were in the Coventry. Batman then activated his comms again. "Alfred, contact the GCPD. Let them know about the body. Send the data from my analysis too."

Ozpin understood with a light smile. _He's making sure the authorities can build a somewhat-proper case. Which means he is actively trying to perform justice in his own way._ " _Certainly, sir. Does this mean you've found the source of the disturbance?_ "

"I think so." Batman opened the next (rather heavy) door with a fierce tug, revealing a monitor room with another panel. Stepping closer to it, he drew his Sequencer and activated it, but this time a new image was on top of the letter columns; a green recording of a man with glasses sitting in front of something ( _Pipes, maybe?_ ).

" _Well, well,_ " a voice, smug and layered with a sense of self-grandeur, began, " _if it isn't the king thug himself. Figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up. And I see you brought company along. At least he has better fashion sense. Sorry about the mess downstairs._ "

"Who is this?" Batman growled while Ozpin's eyes narrowed at the screen. He didn't know much of Gotham, so he couldn't discern where in the background this man was, or even if the background was real. No other choice than to keep him talking then. Arrogant ones always grew careless at one moment or another.

" _Think of me as a great big mystery! One neither of you're ever going to solve._ "

Batman didn't hesitate. "Enigma, then."

Ozpin then piped up as an experiment. "Or perhaps some little riddle not worth solving."

" _Oh, ho ho, you must both think you're_ _so_ _clever._ "Yes, he was definitely rattled by that remark; a fragile ego, then. " _Well, how's_ _this_ _for clever: I've taken control of towers all over the city. As long as they're active, your Batwing's useless. And it looks like it's going to_ _stay_ _that way._ " He now sounded calmer again. " _I mean, this one's practically_ _begging_ _to be taken offline, and you still can't_ _hack_ _it. Pun intended, of course._ " Oz suppressed a groan at that; he'd just remembered Qrow telling him that Taiyang's eldest daughter, Yang, had picked up his habit of making bad puns. He was immensely proud of the blonde as a former student and as a friend, but he wasn't quite as funny or clever as he thought. Or as good at timing.

But at least the message was gone, allowing Batman to shift through the letters until "NOFLYZONE" was spelled out. Then a bright yellow question mark, then, " _Hm, Black Mask's not going to like this._ "

Batman frowned. "What are you talking about?"

" _Wouldn't you like to know._ " Then it cut off again, allowing the screens around them to boot up. At the very least, the Batwing would be able to properly navigate in this part of the city, but…

"You're not comfortable letting a smug hacker run loose either, are you?" Ozpin rhetorically asked as they made their way to the roof.

"No." Batman was cycling through his systems until he brought up a holographic map of Gotham on his gauntlet. Certain parts were of a darker shade than others ( _Where the network is still compromised_ ), while others had markers. "These relays are part of a distributed security system. I wonder what they're protecting…" He then focused on a certain part highlighted in red. "That must be where Enigma's set up shop. We need to pay him a visit."

Before Ozpin could voice his thoughts on the idea, Alfred reported, " _I see you've regained control of, the Batwing, sir. I suppose it's off to Jezebel Plaza, then?_ "

"That's the plan," Batman began, "but then, I've also got a lead on Enigma."

" _Don't overthink it too much, sir. We both know you'll eventually wind up doing both._ "

Ozpin chimed in. "He who chases two animals at once catches neither. Enigma appears to be connected to Black Mask, so there could be a chance their paths intertwine later. But that meeting at the plaza will soon begin." At this point, they were climbing up the ladder to the top.

Once out in the open, Batman paused again, looking off in one direction. "If we don't get to Jezebel Plaza before that arms deal, we'll have no way of locating the Penguin." He then turned his gaze to the right. "But Enigma could be a wild card, so we should take him down."

"If he's that much of a concern to you, there's an obvious solution: One of us goes to Jezebel Plaza, the other investigates Enigma's signal." The professor offered, but Batman shook his head.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm positive I can trust you. Where I go, you go." Ozpin sighed, but said nothing. _He still cautious around me. Well, even if circumstances were different, I'd probably act the same way. Oh well._

So he conceded. "Fair enough. If our clocks are accurate, there's still some time left beforethe deal should begin. We could briefly make a detour and then swing over to the plaza," he then gave a lightly challenging grin, "if you think you're fast enough." _There aren't many students who can't resist a challenge. And this way, I can see how he moves across the city without a plane._

With his usual grunt, Batman fired his grapnel at a nearby building and let it reel him in for a bit before disengaging, using his cape to glide a further distance before using the grapnel again. Oz noted the fluidity of his actions while following; movements like that didn't come without a fair amount of practice, trial and error.

The professor may not have had a cape for gliding, but he effortlessly kept pace via grapnel and agility alone. Not for the first time was he grateful that one of his previous selves was a professional mountain climber. And as he pushed himself off a large pipe to flip onto a higher building, he fondly remembered another of his lives had been a free-running enthusiast. _I suppose there truly is no such thing as a redundant skill. Well, maybe except for synchronized swimming. And even_ _that_ _may come in handy one day._

Soon enough, they were deep in an area Batman called "Burnley", landing next to a massive train tunnel. Specifically, in front of a large green billboard advertising a train brand. One glance with Detective Vision told them that part of it hid a door with a big green question mark painted on the front. "Think we're in the right spot?" Ozpin joked.

"Let's find out." Batman tapped his knuckles at some of the cardboard. When he found a sufficient spot, he reared back to slam his shoulder when Oz stopped him. Wordlessly, the silver-haired man drew his cane and shattered the covering with a single powerful thrust (no magic required).

Storing his cane and the goggles away, he then gestured with a light bow. "After you." Batman silently led the way through the door into a hall leading to an old-fashioned elevator. It opened automatically upon their approach and no sooner had they stepped inside did it begin to descend.

"Enigma," Batman called out. "Where are you?"

" _I'm right here!_ " The hacker's voice called out from the many speakers. " _Well, figuratively speaking, anyway. Disappointed I didn't choose to meet up in person?_ "

"What's this about?" Batman pressed on. "Sionis hire you to throw me off his trail?"

" _Me, hmm? Sounds like he's not a very cooperative partner, Mister Green._ " Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow; and an arm to indicate the various shades of green their surroundings showed. " _…Touché. Anyway, think of me as an information broker. I've got data handlers everywhere, feeding me all_ _kinds_ _of interesting stuff!_ "

"And you think this is going to destroy Gotham?"

" _Oho, yes. See, bullet wounds and broken bones will eventually heal. But incriminating photos? Videos? Emails? That kind of damage can never be repaired. Tomorrow morning, when I release everything I've got, this city's going to collapse. Resignations, arrests, deaths; it'll be chaos in the streets, my little do-gooders, and there's not a thing you two can do to stop me!_ " The elevator finally came to a stop at the fifth floor down, letting them walk out into the hall. Another array of screens was visible with a larger monitor in the center. Batman went straight for it, pulling his fist back, when Ozpin stopped him just before an electrical charge ran across the devices. " _Oh, so there's one person here who knows to look before he leaps._ " Enigma appeared on the screens, his smugness apparent even from the shadows." _I figured you'd try and get all caveman on my equipment. It's password-protected, I'm afraid; with 10000 volts of electricity. You've lost, Batman. Might as well head home and get some rest. With everyone's deepest, darkest secrets about to go on public display, I've got a feeling tomorrow's going to be a very busy day for the both of you._ "

Batman typed with forced calm something onto his gauntlet, snarling, "One way or another, I'm shutting you down..." In the meantime, Ozpin's fists clenched, understanding just how deadly Enigma's schemes were. He couldn't count the number of times Salem's existence had nearly become public over the millennia. If people knew that not only were the Grimm under the command of an immortal witch, but also that said witch couldn't be killed… _Now's not the time, you old fool. Focus._ He did just that on Batman crouching by the access panel next to the door.

Unfortunately, all his Sequencer received was static. " _Ah-ah-ah! No key, no entry._ " Enigma taunted. Batman's scowl deepened as he rose, but Oz tapped him on the shoulder before he did anything rash. No point letting Enigma having an easier time with them. He then headed at the way towards the elevator, Batman following after another second. Once again, it slid shut, and they slowly ascended, neither saying anything. They could strategize when they were out in the open, and not in a building that Enigma had most likely rigged from top to bottom with surveillance equipment.

Soon enough, the two were back outside, snow gently drifting around them. "So," Ozpin broke the silence, "seeing as the direct approach didn't work, what do you have in mind now?"

"Put on your goggles." Batman typed a command, prompting his goggles to show the map of Gotham. "Destroying all the network relays will let me access his server. It's the only way to stop him." New points of light flashed onto the screen. "Those must be the handlers he was talking about. We can use them to track down the extortion data he's been collecting."

"Slowly take the pawns out of the game before cornering the king." The green-suited man nodded. "An effective strategy in chess and in real life." He then watched as the black-armored man pulled out his grapnel. "Off to Jezebel Plaza, then? Or would you rather we start tracking the informants?"

"Enigma's goons can wait, the Plaza deal won't. And stop testing me like one of your 'students', I'm not that green," was Batman's testy answer as he started swinging off again.

Ozpin chuckled a bit ( _Fair enough, he's a cut above even fourth-year students, and not just age-wise._ ), then caught up with him via some grapnel-aided acrobatics. As they crossed the rooftops, the vigilante angled his glide towards the large bridge, the Huntsman following. But then they stopped just at the halfway point, where beneath them, a group of thugs had gathered and were fighting each other. Burning vehicles surrounded them. "The GCPD dispatcher just reported a crime in progress," Batman began, "looks like this is it. We could go investigate, perhaps stop the crime, but we also need to get to the arms deal."

"Well, unless you've changed your stance about us splitting up," A grunt, "then we still ought to intervene. The plaza isn't that far away anymore, and judging by how much distance we make, I'd say we can afford intervening." With that, he swung in a low arc, kicking one thug in a vest stylized with a bird insignia, then using the momentum to smack a Black Mask thug in the head with his cane. Batman followed a second by glide-kicking a goon coming at the professor with a pipe.

From there, they each went after the nearest criminals, beating them down with little effort. Ozpin finished up with his five quicker, so he stood to the side to observe Batman batter the penultimate with a series of punches and finish him with a headbutt, then toss a batarang (as Alfred had called them back in the Batcave) at the last one, leaving him open for a knee to the face.

First a cursory check, then Batman tied them together with spare cables. Helping him, Oz' eyes narrowed on the insignia he'd noticed earlier. "Penguin's men?" He asked, before they started walking towards the other side; the grapnel didn't extend quite far enough.

"That's his brand." Batman confirmed. "And with some of Black Mask's mob in the mix, it looks like we walked into a fight between gangs."

"Crime lords rarely share." They fired their grapnels and again went to high ground. Due to the length of the bridge, they still had some time to talk.

"Trust me, I'll take out those assassins before they even know I'm there," Batman said. Not to Ozpin, as he figured out, but to Alfred. A little pause, then he replied in a testy manner, "I don't patter." A little chuckle rumbled up from Ozpin's throat. He would've very much liked to know they'd been talking about. A shame a comm-link had been considered too invasive.

Before long, the two were in the area Ozpin recognized, and Batman confirmed, as the Bowery. According to the airborne vigilante, it had a reputation for being particularly crime-ridden; Batman was therefore not surprised when he learned of the headmaster's first encounter with Gotham's lawless. But then came a sort of glass ceiling over a collection of stores from what Oz could tell. They landed gracefully in the center.

Ozpin scanned their surroundings; little shops decorated with lights, stairs leading out on one side, a quite colossal green tree covered in electric lights and other baubles. In front of it was also a wooden chair. Batman then spoke up. "Looks like we're the first ones here; we need to find a spot where we can stake out this place unnoticed."

"Agreed." Ozpin nodded, his eyes drifting upwards. "And I think I may know just the spot for both of us." He pointed at a gargoyle far above the opening; without another word, they pulled themselves up to on top of it. The structure was solid enough to carry them both, and from there, they watched and waited.

As Batman adjusted his gauntlet after a while, Oz decided now was a good time to start a lesson. "Remember what I told you about your fighting style?"

A bit of a wait, then, "You said I was too rigid, not mobile enough." Batman's tone was double-layered, Oz noted: on one hand, he didn't seem happy about the criticism, but on the other, there was some curiosity as well. He wanted to learn. _Good._

"I saw it again during the current fight. You're very good at transitioning from one opponent to the next, but you lean a bit too much towards attacking. When one of them made to swing a club at you, you pulled him in and beat him down with his own weapon. This almost let you get blindsided by his colleague." Batman said nothing. "You could've simply dodged the blow, thereby giving you a bit more room to maneuver. I know you're fast enough for evasive maneuvers, but if you see a chance to attack, you take it."

"It's better to stop them before they make a move."

"Maybe, but not everyone falls down after the initial strikes. And if you put too much energy in offensive strategies, it could leave you vulnerable to a counterattack. No armor in the world is indestructible. And remember our reptilian friend trying to bite off your head?" An affirmative grunt. "You could've avoided him grabbing you in the first place if you weren't too focused on punching him." Batman didn't seem happy, but he wasn't raging either, so Ozpin decided to move on. "Your strategy is on the right track if it's meant to be flexible, there's simply a bit more balance needed. And with any luck, you'll get a few chances to practice tonight."

That's when the big clock stuck nine, drawing their attention. Automated men hammered the bell behind the neon sign saying, "Season's Greetings." Men were moving below, and Batman changed to a different informative topic. "Penguin. Not a dime changes hands in this city he doesn't know about. If anyone knows where Black Mask and his assassins are, it's him. But Penguin's hard to find."

Ozpin nodded. "But if you want to start somewhere, then it's with his business dealings."

Down in the plaza, a man in a red-and-white hat was resting comfortably in the chair, one man at each side. "Guys!" he cackled. "So, little boys, what do you want for Christmas? Oh wait, I already know." He snapped his fingers, prompting one of his lackeys to open the large case he was holding. Inside was the disassembled pieces of a nasty-looking rifle. The leading thug of the other group in turn tossed over a briefcase which the seated one caught. "Now," he continued his little charade, "let's see if you've been naughty or…" he opened the case, and whatever was inside shined off his face, making him start giggling like a girl with a box of cookies. He leaned with a pleased look forward. "Nice."

As the leader then began putting together the rifle, high above them, two vigilantes exchanged looks. "Punk in the Santa hat must be in charge," the dark one said.

"I'll make sure he can't run away," his emerald ally replied. _And on an unrelated note, perhaps I should ask Alfred who this "Santa" person is, next time I see him._

With that, they simultaneously sprung off the gargoyle, Batman gliding and Ozpin boosting himself with his Aura. The former kicked down the one carrying the rifle, the latter landed in the center of the rest, tackling two and forcing their heads against the snow-covered ground. He then deflected the swing of one's pipe, knocking him off-balance, then kicked hm away. He then snapped the Long Memory against the hat-wearing one's fists, making him yelp, before pinning him to the ground one-handed. Now that their main target was secure, Ozpin decided to see how his newest "pupil" was doing. From the looks of it, he'd taken the professor's advice to heart, dodging and weaving more around blows before knocking his enemies down. It was still rather forced, but the man was definitely a skilled fighter. He also pulled off an impressive trick by summoning a swarm of bats around him, which disoriented the two remaining mobsters. They were then easy pickings.

The thug in his grip squirmed, but Oz simply tightened his hold. Grunting in pain, he finally slumped. "Ok, Ok, I give up!" He then shrieked as Batman lifted him by the collar and then hurled him against the chair. Tossing him the suitcase, he strode closer, the goon yelling, "Get awa-" and kicked hard against the case in his arms, smashing him through the wood. Pieces of printed paper fluttered from the broken case, Oz understanding it was a form of currency. Then as he tried scrambling away, Batman pounced onto the terrified thug.

The vigilante slowly lifted him by the neck. "Where's the Penguin?"

The mobster struggled in his grip, legs kicking out. "I… don't… know…" he coughed out. Oz frowned; this wasn't going to work.

Batman simply lifted him higher. "Where is he?"

"I swear…" He choked out, then Ozpin yanked him loose and let him sprawl into a pile of snow, coughing.

Raising a hand to forestall Batman's protest, the Huntsman explained, "Any longer and he'd have passed out from lack of oxygen. Don't worry," he marched over and put a hand on the thug's shoulder, "there are other tactics."

"Whoa, hey now!" the man sputtered (it was a miracle his hat managed to remain on his head). "I already said I don't know…"

"Yes. Yes, you did, but now we're simply checking if you've been naughty," Ozpin fired his grapnel upwards, latching it onto a ledge above, "or nice." He could've sworn he saw a glimmer of begrudging understanding in Batman's eyes as he got the idea, nodding sharply, but one could tell he was starting to become agitated with these critiques whilst on the job. All the same, the pair pulled him up to a lovely perch over the giant tree, his passenger squealing all the while. The clock ticked loudly behind them as Batman grabbed their source of information from Oz and dangled him in the open air. His hat finally fell from his head, fluttering to the ground.

"You heard him," the dark knight picked up where the Huntsman had left off, "time to talk. Where's Cobblepot?"

The man waved his arms. "Let me go!"

"If you insist." With that, Batman released his grip on the leg, letting him fall screaming for a second – and then Oz' own hand shot out, catching him.

"Careful now, we'd like to do this all night, but it can't be good on our arms." Ozpin then heard a chime coming from somewhere close… like the man's jacket.

"Please…" he whimpered while Batman searched his pockets, "stop, stop. I'll talk. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Please!" He pulled out what looked like a less advanced Scroll with a message reading, "Has the deal gone through?" The addresser was listed as Cobblepot.

Sharing a look with his newest mentor, Batman then looked down at the captive. "Too late. We already have what we need."

Meanwhile, Ozpin carefully fastened a strong rope around the man's leg. "Do try to stay still," he warned him, "securing a knot is rather difficult with just one arm." But he managed one decent enough, giving it a few tugs, then let go.

The man could barely blurt out "NO!" before falling with a loud scream. Ozpin gave the rope a light jolt, steering him safely into the tree below; that slowed his descent a bit, the rope itself doing the rest to make sure he'd reach the ground alive and in one piece. It had been a while since the ancient guardian had used such methods to question someone, but at least he still remembered his lesson from the first time: always be sure to distribute weight while tying a rope to them, and never stop their fall too hard. And judging by the man's shouting they were "frigging crazy!" it looks like he hadn't suffered any lasting- well, physical damage.

While he had been musing, Batman dismantled the phone and slid its card into his gauntlet. "If I can read this SIM card," he explained, retrieving the Cryptographic Sequencer, "I may be able to locate Penguin." But the holographic screen that appeared was distorted and with static. Frowning at this, Batman called his support, tapping it twice for speaker function. "Alfred, I'm getting interference on my com systems. Is that on your side?"

" _No sir, I'm seeing it as well._ " Alfred calmly replied. " _It's from the nearby GCR tower. It's the same signal jamming the Batwing's auto-nav systems. I've highlighted the tower on your map._ "

"We'll need to stop that system before we can track down the Penguin." Batman grumbled, putting away his Sequencer.

 _Goes to show that even the most advanced tools can be rendered useless if you know how,_ Ozpin thought. _Now that I think about it, Atlas may have grown a little_ _too_ _innovative in recent times._ But that was for a different time; instead, he said, "No doubt this is another part of Enigma's games, so we'd probably have to deal with it, anyway. Might as well solve it now."

Batman launched himself towards a building to their left, the professor on his tail. "You're one of those glass-half-full types, aren't you?"

"I wasn't always," Ozpin admitted, "but you have to admit, it's a good attitude. Especially if you wish to be productive." By now, they were very close to a large snow-capped balcony where armed men were standing around.

"…don't you think it's weird?" One was saying. "We've never seen this guy or heard his voice! Nothin' but texts from an unlisted number." The two silently latched onto the railing right in front of one pipe-carrying thug.

"Whaddo I care," another replied, "long as the money shows up in my bank account."

"That's the crazy part! Did you ever give him your bank account number? I sure as hell didn't. So how is he wiring us our money?" Ozpin quietly shimmied along to the left.

"You know what your problem is? You gotta stop looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Just being smart. You think it's a coincidence we get this job the same night Black Mask puts a bounty on the Bat's head? I don't wanna be mixed up in that, no way, no how."

"That reminds me," a different one began, "you guys hear about the new vigilante too? Some tall guy in a green suit busted up a deal close by, then he's seen again at Blackgate. What's he supposed to be, some kinda Ghost of Christmas Pounding?"

"Ah, you guys are being scared for nothin'," the relaxed one said. "This whole thing's gonna blow over. This green dude I heard about, too, but he's no superman. And soon as Black Mask realizes the Bat's a myth, things'll go back to normal."

"Hope you're right. And if that means we're out a job, so be it." Funny, the things you hear about yourself when you eavesdrop. Ozpin smirked briefly at the memory of one of his favorite pastimes (popping up behind mouthy students out of nowhere), but then he sobered, reached over the railing, and slammed two thugs' heads against the hard rock, knocking them out. Batman did the same with the one they'd avoided earlier, though he went the extra mile and strung him by rope onto the other side, then they were on the balcony.

All things considered, it was a short brawl. One of them had been lugging around a car door as a shield, but that tactic proved counter-productive when Oz had ripped it out of his grasp, smacked him upside the chin with it, then hurled it at the legs of his comrades, tripping them up. After that, Batman finished them with well-aimed batarangs. " _Well look who just showed up!_ " Enigma's voice blared from a speaker. " _Have you really decided to try and take me on? Get to it, then! I'm looking forward to watching the two of you fail._ "

Ignoring him, the pair's attention drifted towards a part of the inside barred off from them. The room contained a series of machines, with electricity sparking around an opening in the bars above them. Batman drew a batarang with a bigger center than the usual ones and hurled it towards the opening. Ozpin watched it with interest as it absorbed a portion of the current, then actually changed direction mid-spin. _Remote control. A colonel from Atlas has a Semblance that works similarly, if I recall. Good man to play chess with._ The projectile twirled to hit an open power switch on the opposite wall. " _Typical,_ " Enigma jeered. " _I mean, why apply cognitive resources to a problem when you can just throw crap at it!_ "

Ozpin tutted in mock disappointment as the gate opened and Batman ran through it. "First of all, I'd expect better language from someone attempting to appear intelligent, Mr. Enigma," he called out loud, "And second, if a problem can be solved by 'throwing crap at it,' then waste time and effort with something convoluted?" He couldn't see his face on account of him wrenching the heavy door open, but Ozpin was certain he could see scant amusement in Batman's body language.

Then again, it probably wasn't good to distract him while he was working. Besides, an audibly irritated Enigma already had that covered. " _You know, if you'd asked nicely, I'd have opened it for you. And for the record, mister, I'm_ _not_ _attempting to appear intelligent, I_ _am_ _intelligent._ " Batman ignored him and assembled "KEEPOUT" on his Sequencer, deactivating the jamming mode. " _Congratulations are in order,_ " Another video of Enigma appeared on the device. " _Maybe you're not as stupid as I've been led to believe. Ah, how rude of me, I don't believe your friend and I are acquainted._ " For a moment, he actually sounded frustrated before shifting his tone back to mocking. " _Go ahead, sir, tell me your name so I can properly show you the difference of our minds._ "

Aside from forcing down a laugh at Enigma not knowing just what kind of a test that might be, Ozpin figured what was bothering him. _Of course, he's frustrated. He prides himself on being a hacker, on knowing or having access to everything with the push of a button. But on this world, I don't exist. I literally just got here to this city, so he doesn't have any tangible information on me yet. And it's rattling him._ His glasses masked the sly look creeping into his eyes. "Of course, good sir. My name is Ozpin, and I've only been in Gotham for a little while now. Pleased to meet you, I'd shake your hand if you were actually present."

" _Sure, and then try to slap a pair of handcuffs on me._ " No doubt he was attempting to cross-check for the wizard's name.

"Why are you doing this, Enigma?" Batman cut in. Oz wasn't offended; they had a busy night ahead of them.

" _Direct! I like it. So I'll tell you both: Gotham's sullied. It's filled with brutes who control this city through violence and intimidation._ "

"You didn't answer my question."

" _Because you didn't let me finish!_ " Enigma sounded like a petulant child now. " _Yeesh, Mister Oz, teach your protégé some manners._ " This brought a slight snarl out of the masked man's mouth." _Anyway, I want to get rid of them, Batman. To improve Gotham's intellectual and moral standing. But I'm not a thug like either of you. My approach is a bit more refined._ "

Batman wasn't impressed. "What you're doing is no more different than stealing. There's nothing refined about it."

Enigma simply giggled. " _Your response is as predictable as it is banal. Goodbye._ " And the connection ended, allowing them to walk out of the room.

"I can honestly say I've met only a handful of narcissists like him before." Ozpin thought out loud. Some had been students, some teachers, a good number had been foes. "Better steel yourself, Batman; if wish to continue this mission of yours, they're probably going to become common."

"I'm aware." Batman grumbled. "At least now we can access the SIM card I took from that arms dealer and hack Penguin's communications." This time, his Sequencer had no trouble homing into the proper frequency.

Some static, then, " _The Penguin's pretty pissed off about the deal going south._ "

" _Yeah, if I was involved in that, I'd be on my way out of the city._ "

That was all the confirmation they needed. Back to maneuvering the roofs, Batman radioed Alfred. "Alfred, I'm reading a signal from Penguin's men, but it's not associated with any known wireless frequency."

" _Ah, yes, I see it here. Looks like the Penguin runs his own private wireless network using laptop transmitters serving as ad hoc com stations. He's feeding his men frequencies via two-way radio. There are two of these com stations near your positions._ " That… was actually a very clever trick for a group that didn't want to be tracked by official forces. As he somersaulted over a billboard, Ozpin was a little perplexed no one on Remnant had come up with it. _Then again, that might be a good thing._

"Good, mark them on my map. If we can find and hack these walkie-talkies, we can triangulate Penguin's position." After passing a church with a tall bell tower, they came across a collection of Penguin's goons. Batman walked across one steel bar, Ozpin another.

"…gonna kick ass in next year's Boiler Deck." One guy was bragging. "I already started lookin' into some self-defense classes."

"Self-defense?" The one next to him scoffed. "What's that all about?"

"You know, martial arts techniques on how to defend yourself from an attacker."

"Defend yourself? You're just gonna stand there and defend yourself while the other guy wails on you? You won't last two rounds." Ozpin rolled his eyes at that; practically every generation of students had at least one team that was more interested in brute force than technique. Some learned, others didn't.

"You know what they say. The best offense is a good defense." _Depends on the situation, sometimes, it's the inverse._

"Yeah? Who said that? Your little league coach? This is bare-knuckle brawling! You'll get knocked on your ass if you don't strike!" _Sadly, more often than not the case in a fight._ "I swear, this is why we get guard duty in the middle of the storm of the century: cause you're such a dumbass…" Right, then on to the fight.

They dropped each on one thug, disabling them (with a broken arm, in Batman's case), then the rest came at them. Batman focused on the armored one while Ozpin dealt with the rest. The latter offered no argument; it was good to deal with opponents of different kinds rather than overspecialize. The Huntsman weaved among the knife and pipe swings before sending them tumbling into the snow with one strike each. He didn't even need his cane for them, flipping his last opponent to the ground before kicking his jaw just hard enough that it wouldn't be broken.

Batman in turn assailed the last mobster with a flurry of punches that looked brutish at first but actually were targeted at spots that wore down his defense until he was too weakened to handle the finishing uppercut. When the vigilante flexed his neck before heading for the equipment on the wooden table, Oz gave him an approving nod. "You're getting faster and more adaptable." A grunt was all he got in return, but there did seem to be satisfaction. A little fiddling with the boxy-but-portable computer ( _Reminds me of the models from forty, maybe fifty years ago?_ ), and the Sequencer was homing in onto the frequency.

" _The Batman? And some green tosser with a stick?_ " An accented voice snarled over them. " _You expect me to believe that?!_ "

As his ranting continued, Batman collapsed the Sequencer and straightened. "We need to find the next com-station. From there, I can triangulate Penguin's position." They launched themselves into the air and were off again. Fortunately, navigating via rooftops really was a faster route than by the streets below, even when there was little traffic. Ozpin considered adding optional free-running classes to first- and second-year students; aside from its practical use, he could imagine the adrenaline rush would make it quite popular.

Their next target was on a rooftop with triangular windows rising up, goons with rifles walking in circles. Frontal attack would be too risky, both knew, so they each went after targets in their sights. Ozpin wrapped his arms tightly around the first thug's mouth and neck, silencing him in seconds, then set him gently down. No need to make noise or do any more damage than necessary. Batman had punched his out, then signaled at the computer nearby. Ozpin gestured an affirmative, then motioned he'd handle the last one. Another sign, then they went their separate directions.

The final goon was just coming around a corner when he stumbled over a black staff held just below his knees. Oz collapsed the Long Memory and jabbed two fingers at his neck, knocking him unconscious. Batman then approached, holding up his right arm as a holographic map was shown. That same voice was loud and clear. " _Alright, everyone, listen up. I know I oughta cancel our annual Boiler Deck fights after what happened at Jezebel Plaza, but just to show you what a nice guy I am,_ "

The map then settled on a structure far from any other landmarks. "There you are," Batman noted, "Onboard the Final Offer." He shut off the map, then explained, "Penguin's been hiding out on an old ship. No wonder he's been so hard to find."

"Past tense, remember?" Ozpin assured him. "And it seems like he's hosting a little fight club tonight. In other words, he feels confident. Safe."

"Not for long."


	4. Chapter 3: The Final Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now aboard the Final Offer, Batman and Ozpin face off against the full might of Penguin's operations... and one of Black Mask's assassins.

Grappling onto the tip of a nearby chimney provided enough leverage to catapult the two of them into the right direction, Batman using his cape to steer through the air and Ozpin flipping across the rooftops. The docks weren't far, so the silver-haired professor could already see a battered, dark ship with heavy containers just off the side of land. As they got closer, he could read "FINAL OFFER" painted on the side of the bow; _right track, then_. For a moment, his thoughts flashed back to the time where Ozma had once been a smuggler that liberated Faunus slaves before reorienting themselves.

Just before they could get too close, Ozpin noticed more than one man standing among the parts of the deck, carrying rifles. Batman saw them too. "Penguin's got snipers out." He noted as he let himself get a little more altitude. "We'll have to take the snipers down silently to proceed."

"Slow and steady, then," Oz replied, rolling to a stop on top of a crane nearby and adjusting his goggles. "I'll go left." He dropped, with a little help of his grapnel, down to right behind one goon near a container, facing the wrong direction, then wrapped his hands around his mask-covered mouth until the arms stopped flailing. Setting that one gently onto the snow, he crouched low and slowly moved closer to the next pair on the railways.

"So who's the outside challenger this year?" One of them asked. _Boredom; at times, a more potent tool than stealth._

"Some guy… Buchinsky?" This made Ozpin pause for a second. _Buchinsky… the so-called Electrocutioner._ One of the assassins was already onboard the Final Offer, possibly?

"Oh, yeah. I heard'a him. Big guy with a big mouth. Calls himself… Electric…?"

"That's right." A pause, then, "Wait a sec… they ain't gonna let him use those gloves in the fight, is they?"

"Hope not. That'd shift the odds." They were both so busy in their conversation that neither noticed one of their colleagues being pulled out of sight. To be fair, though, Oz only barely saw it himself. _Not bad, considering the bulky suit he wears._

"Yeah, it would. I gotta call my bookie."

"Don't bother." Both tried to turn around, but two hands slammed their heads together, downing them. Ozpin checked they were only unconscious before moving on, all the while a thoughtful expression. _Electrocutioner wasn't quite as fearsome in his first appearance, but there's always a chance he's hiding his full strength. After all, my newest history teacher, Bartholomew, looks like a caffeine-addicted bookworm, and he can still incinerate anything from a Goliath on down. Besides, if there's one assassin here, there might be more. If not on the ship, then close by._

He then slid up to one last thug, only for a grappling hook to latch onto him and pull him over the railing on his right with a surprised cry. Oz straightened, briefly looked over to make sure the fall had been non-fatal, then calmly watched as a dark shape landed silently next to him. "Any trouble on your end?" The only answer was a grunt that almost sounded insulted. "Fair enough. You heard about one of them being here?"

"I did." Batman answered, jumping over the railing to in front of the main door that led inside. A crimson banner reading, "FINAL OFFER", along with that bird-emblem Ozpin had seen on the goon's clothes, fluttered over it. "If Buchinsky's really on this ship, we can make him tell us what he knows about Black Mask. He won't be a problem." With that declaration, he swung open the door and walked inside, the headmaster right behind him.

Ozpin would've advised him not to underestimate an enemy, but he got caught off by the left goon standing in front of him. "Looks like someone brought a bat to a knife fight!" Sure enough, they were both carrying large blades. Batman made for a lunge, but Oz tapped him on the shoulder, making him snarl. Still, he consented to dodging the swings of the one that came at him.

Oz for his part showed solidarity by evading his own attacker's slashes. Up until the thug overextended, prompting him to grab the arm. "I'm retiring from crime!" The mobster hastily called out.

"You might have done that earlier." Ozpin stated before flipping him onto the floor and lightly kicking his chin, finishing the job. Batman broke the arm of his opponent, then they had a chance to survey their surroundings a bit more. Lights were attached all over the ceiling and behind the glass displays in the walls, which were filled with life preservers, missiles, and other objects you would find on a boat. Over the bars ahead of them was a sign that read, "GUN SHOP." As the armored young man gave him a look, Oz simply said, "The more often you decide to dodge, the more ingrained in your reflexes the movements become. Would you prefer I start swinging at you?" Silence.

The speakers whined for a bit, then they could hear Cobblepot's cackle. " _Welcome, welcome to this year's boiler deck fights! You know, I always get a laugh outta you first-round lot. That's why I keep you boys 'round._ " As he laughed again, the pair sprinted through the bars and down the poster and banner-clustered hallway, all of which told of announcements of the fights and special deals. " _Well, that an' I need someone to clean out the pisser._ "

But just as they were about to round a corner, both heard a voice that wasn't Penguin's. "The latest in military surveillance gear. Not bad." Ignoring whatever ramblings the crime boss made about his fights, Batman gave his green-clad ally a clear look saying they ought to check it out. Ozpin didn't argue; aside from the long-term consequences of mobsters running around with military equipment, things could be even more difficult if they used it in a ship that had definitely seen better days.

"Yeah. Pretty sweet, right?" Another replied. "My cousin was using these in the war." They traded a look as the next turn to the right showed a huge sign saying, "GUN SHOP" next to another set of bars.

On the other side of said bars was a cluster of Penguin's men looking over a collection of rifles from some wooden boxes stacked on each other. "Boss find any buyers for 'em yet?"

"Nah, Penguin's just been testing them on his own, so far." Some carried wooden bats or pipes, another was fully decked in armor. The latter was the first to get battered by Ozpin's cane, not receiving so much as a single chance to fight back before he was out cold. Batman in the meantime hurled a batarang at one cradling a rifle, forcing him to drop it, jumped onto the nearest thug and ripped the club from his hands, then sent him to the ground where he broke his leg. All the while, Penguin continued chatting over the speakers.

The others panicked; most came straight at the pair while one or two were smart enough to go for guns. The professor immediately sped after the latter while Batman concentrated on the former. Ozpin swiped out the legs of one with the Long Memory, then gave him an extra jab in the stomach just in case. The other actually managed to aim his firearm and pull the trigger, only for his target to deflect the bullet with a twirl of his cane. His eyes barely had a chance to widen before the rifle was shattered with a single blow, then he was kicked into the wall hard enough to crack it.

Meanwhile, Batman waded among four goons, dodging and redirecting attacks before dealing out punishment. Two fell quickly into groaning heaps, then the third was picked up and tossed into his colleague. From the pile they were in, two batarangs to their skulls finished the job. One final goon tried sneaking up on Oz, only to receive a backhand that sent him into the land of dreams.

The dark knight gave that last move a contemplative look, then moved on to examine a familiar machine on some weapon crates. Oz joined him with a nod. "It appears your hunch about the drone in Blackgate was correct. Same model."

As Penguin's broadcast ended, Batman said, "Penguin's hosting some kind of fighting tournament. That's where we need to go." The next door led into a corridor which ended in a T-shape. Writing on the wall pointed to two different quarters for the crew; they went to the right, just as a woman's voice announced, " _All available hands report to aft deck four. Engine room's starting to flood. Needs to be pumped out, pronto._ "

"Why am I not surprised?" Ozpin mumbled as they ran through the messy halls of deck one. Seriously, rust covered a good part of the walls, lockers were knocked over, paper and other trash littered the floor… _If he is going to own a ship, then the least he can do is take proper care of it. At least when I was captain of one, it wasn't in constant danger of sinking. And the crew never mutinied so much as once._

They came to a torn part where most of the floor was either gone or twisted metal. Flames burned in little spots around them. As Batman leaped onto a misshapen pipe and balanced along it, they heard, "Wish I had field duty, instead of cleanin' up after the accident."

"Why's it matter? At least it's warm in here." After he got close enough to hop to what was left of the floor, it was Oz' turn (the pipe wouldn't have been strong enough to carry both).

"Yeah, but tonight's the night. They're going after the Bat." Joining Batman, Ozpin went down the way that led to overlooking an open part of the boat's belly. The entire floor had been ripped out, leading straight to the water. Five men were in there, some carrying stun batons or pipes.

"The Bat? Wha- you serious? I thought he was like uh, an urban myth."

"Oh, he's real enough. Just ask Mickey." Ozpin looked at them, then at the hole in the floor, then at Batman. His eyes told him they were on the same page.

"Mickey?"

"Y'know, Lefty?"

"Lefty?" A moment, then, "Ohh… Lefty? Ych." Ozpin then fired his grapnel at one thug, standing right in front, then yanked hard, making him topple backwards into the water. The Final Offer wasn't moving, and the difference in height wouldn't be enough to kill anyone that fell through; therefore, right after Batman glide-kicked the goon that ran up to see what happened, he went and tossed that one through before he could react. Ozpin joined him with an Aura-boosted leap, and then they simply knocked out or threw out the remaining three. Outside, the wet ones splashed and cursed, but they were otherwise alright.

The woman from ealier called out again, this time with a bit more frustration. " _Hey, listen up! Unless y'all want this ship restin' on the bottom of the channel, I need some hands in the engine room right now -as in NOW now- to pump 'er out!_ " Sure enough, the water had risen to a point where the road onward was flooded. Another exchanged glance, then Batman fired his grapnel at a floating piece of wood that appeared sturdy enough for both (and confirmed via Detective Vision). Once onboard, Ozpin affixed his to a heavy iron ring on the opposite wall and pulled their makeshift raft forward. They then took turns at tugging themselves down the watery path; luckily rings were all in the right places for easy use. Meanwhile, the woman continued talking. " _Alright, time for a status report. Decks 1 and 2: still flooded. Deck 3: about half-flooded still. No real change there. Repairs on deck 4 are coming along quite well (no thanks to most of you lousy lugs) we've got the flooding in the engine room under control. That's all. Have a nice night. Enjoy the fights._ " Ozpin pulled loose some rubble blocking their path, then they grappled up to a path leading up to the boiler room (according to the arrow painted on the wall).

Opening a door treated the pair to first Cobblepot's voice, "Oh, that the best you can do? You hit like a ponce!" then they saw that among the large pipes was a fence separating the room from a patchwork arena. Inside, at least two men were busy fighting each other, with one or two weapons littering the floor. Heavy lights illuminated the battle ( _if you were to call it that. Even pre-freshmen could fight better than this._ ). Around them, more criminals cheered them on from fenced-off walls, while higher up, a podium held a short, round man in black. Oz knew he was Penguin the second he opened his mouth again. "Alright lads, the rest of you losers-to-be are gonna have to embarrass yourselves without me. God knows you can do it." He turned and started, well, waddling off. At least it was clear where his moniker came from. "I got some business to take care of in me office, and I don't want to be disturbed. Tracey'll be running the fights till I get back."

Batman had been testing the door for the last minute, but it didn't budge an inch. So he gave up and turned around. "Sounds like Penguin will be in his office."

"And the woman he called Tracey ought to know what that is." Ozpin continued.

"We'll make her talk." With that statement, he headed upwards among the pipes, the Huntsman prodigy on his tail. It was a bit more difficult than usual on account of hot steam sometimes escaping from a vent; Oz' Aura flickered a bit when one burst came suddenly from above him, but no lasting damage. Batman took note of the green field surrounding him, though. _He's astute. And inquisitive._ Ozpin simply gestured ahead of him, signaling they had something more pressing at the moment. So they continued to climb, until they were in front of a locked gate high above the arena. They tugged open the hole next to them and clambered in one after the other, sliding along its walls, until they dropped down inside the ring.

Ozpin straightened up and extended his cane to rest his hands on it while surveying the field. Up close, it was even messier than at first glance. Scraps of paper littered the floor while banners of various fighters fluttered loosely against their perches as some crowd members tossed down their drinks and snacks. There were also more than a couple of teeth and bloodstains lying around. Penguin wasn't investing his money in janitors that much. _The Vytal Festival, this is most certainly not._ The clacking of heels drew both crimefighters' attention as a young blond sauntered along the rail keeping people from falling into the ring. She wore a tight-fitting white pinstripe dress jacket and skirt, as well as black fishnets. Tracey, no doubt.

"Now here's a pair'a naughty geezas," the woman jeered ( _Hmm, definitely a different woman than the one who spoke earlier_ ) while climbing a bit onto the rail (and probably making those thugs right behind her very happy, Oz noted with a light eye-roll). "Proper naughty. An' they deserve a right proper welcome, don't 'ey, lads?" Still on her perch, Tracey leaned back to sweep her arm at a big man in the shadows.

A light shined down on him, allowing the pair to recognize him as the Electrocutioner. "You've just saved me a lot of trouble coming here, Batman." He sneered as he sauntered down the stairs, electricity crackling along his oversized gloves. "I'mma kill you! Then," he thumped his chest, "I'm gonna jumpstart your heart," he slammed his hands down onto the rails, making more than a few volts travel along it, "and kill you again!"

Buchinsky then vaulted over the side into the arena, pounding the ground to let more electricity roll across the floor. Not that it was harmful; Ozpin's Aura could easily handle a little shock with no problem while Batman's suit was most likely insulated. Electrocutioner rose to his full height and addressed Ozpin. "Maybe I can fetch an extra twenty million from your head, Greenie. You picked the wrong night to play hero."

Oz merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the gloves' continued crackling, but opted for staying silent in the face of this grandiose braggart. The second assassin of the night turned, yelling, "ARE YOU READYYYY?!" The crowd went even wilder. _Now I'm getting flashbacks of Salem's father. He was another sadistic blowhard._ He then settled into a stance loosely similar to boxing, cracking his neck. The burn scars were now much easier to see on his face. Still, he was far from the only thug with a nasty weapon Ozpin had encountered in this life alone. Not to mention all his previous lives.

Batman wasn't impressed, either. "We're looking for Black Mask. Where is he?"

But he just laughed, dancing on his heels and slapping his charged gloves together. "I ain't here to talk, I'm here to kick your ass!"

Ozpin leaned casually on his cane, unimpressed. "Look, Mr. Buchinsky, I don't mean to be rude, but we've already got quite a night behind and ahead of us, so if we could avoid a pointless fight, I'm sure we'd all be happy."

Electrocutioner just laughed harder while doing his little warm-up. "Go find some bingo game to play, old man, if you don't want to fight! No way I'm walking away from easy money." He beckoned them closer with his charged-up gloves. "Just think of me as a bat-zapper. Now, step into the light."

The Huntsman just sighed, then straightened. _No one ever picks the easy way until somebody has a black eye or a missing tooth._ Then Batman held up a hand in front of him. Oz looked down at it, then at Buchinsky with his antics, then at the vigilante's eyes. Finally, he shrugged. "He's all yours."

Batman nodded once, stared at his opponent for a second, then jumped and kicked Electrocutioner straight into the face. He was unconscious before he hit the ground, his gauntlets slowly flickering to a stop. And just like that, the whole crowd went silent.

Ozpin stared down at the assassin Black Mask had personally hired to hunt down his partner. _That,_ he thought flatly, _was the most disappointing fight ever._ A beat. _Of all time._ Oz idly nudged Electrocutioner with his cane. _At least Salem's father could back up his posturing. Somewhat_. He proceeded to look back up to the stunned Tracey and the equally speechless audience. "All that bluster, and yet I think we can all agree that that wasn't long enough for a single bite of popcorn." Tracey's surprise gave way to sneering anger. Oz merely looked back down at the glorified street punk with a slow shake of his head. It was slightly refreshing to know that they were now down two assassins, with only six to go.

Batman glared down at Lester one more time, then called out, "Who wants to show us where the Penguin is?"

At that, the crowd began booing while Tracey snarled, "Alright you lousy mugs, time t'earn your supper." They then began jumping over the rails into the ring, fists raised. "They're here lookin' for Cobblepot, boys. Let's make sure they don't find 'im." And just like the main event began.

Ozpin weaved away from the kicks of a man clad in armor lighter than the ones he'd seen earlier; this one had some training in martial arts. But he wasn't a master, either; the next roundhouse kick was too wide, allowing him to grab it and swing his entire body into another thug. Two cane jabs kept them down, and then the headmaster went after another who was trying to stab Batman in the back. The vigilante for his part alternated between using his grapnel and batarangs to disorient the wider masses, then beat down single targets with his fists. He also sprayed a tiny bit of Explosive Gel onto the ground and then flipped away, detonating it when two goons tried following him. As they went sprawling, headbutted a third to the floor, then tossed a trio of his projectiles at all three of them. "Boys!" Tracey screeched as she directed more men into the ring. "Fightin' like this is givin' Cobblepot a bad name."

Well, her words of "encouragement" weren't improving their fighting. As Batman spring-boarded off of an armored one to slam his knee into another with a knife, Ozpin intercepted a thrown box, inserting the tip of his cane through a hole and then twisting to send it back to its source. "Ay! Are you lot 'ard o' 'hearin'?" Four mobsters gathered around Oz, only for him to plant the Long Memory on the ground and then spin on top of its handle. His shoes slammed into their cheeks and jaws, knocking them all to the ground. "Oh, come on, ya buggered geezas! You gonna let the green codger do that to ya?" As he righted himself, Oz casually rapped the cane against the knuckles of one making a grab for his leg, then cut off the yelp by breaking that one's nose. _Codger?_ Ozpin wondered bemused as he dusted himself off and checked his partner's progress. _I know the hair can be misleading, but I'm hardly old enough to be called_ _that_ _._ Batman only had one opponent left, another martial artist who actually managed to land a punch against his shoulder. But then his followup was too slow, allowing Batman to pull him in and deliver an uppercut that actually made him do a backflip. He then adjusted his left gauntlet a bit and gave Ozpin a little nod. "Bugger it all," Tracey grumbled, walking away. "You lads sure are a disappointment. To the casino, then. Someone's gotta warn Cobblepot of what's comin' 'is way."

One last thug who'd been lying on the ground, pretending to be more beaten than he really was, quickly pounced towards a discarded pipe, only for the Long Memory to suddenly stab the metal in front of him. Backing away from the green-suited man eyeing him, he then got his skull pressed against the floor by a black boot. "Where's Cobblepot?" Batman growled.

"I ain't telling you jack…" he bit out from underneath the vigilante's heel.

Batman simply adjusted his footing a bit. "A little more pressure and I'll crush your larynx. What's it going to be?" Oz suppressed a grin; his foot was pressing hard against the cheekbone. No way he could actually damage the larynx like that, not without snapping the bone in half first. _I know that and he knows that. But our little informant probably doesn't._

Sure enough, he quickly sputtered, "Alright, alright. He's in his office. Only way in is through the theater; on the other side of the casino. But you'll never get past Tracey."

"Tracey is not a problem." He then kneeled against the thug's face, knocking him out cold. Rising to his full height, the vigilante then turned to his ally. "Looks like I can interrogate punks without your help, Ozpin."

Ozpin shrugged. "Just as long as you remember their limits to physical assault. Oh, and by the way, you might want to consider using your elbows more often. Even with the gauntlets, fists can endure less punishment than elbows." Batman grunted in exasperated acknowledgement, then strode for the door underneath the podium. The Huntsman followed him, stepping around the bodies, before tilting his head at one in particular. "What about Electrocutioner?"

"You saw yourself, Buchinsky's just a dumb thug. He won't be getting up any time soon. Penguin's more useful to finding Black Mask." Batman replied, his tone brokering no argument. Ozpin sighed at that. _He's good at following clues and changing strategy, but this tunnel vision is affecting his judgement. Buchinsky probably doesn't know anything useful about Black Mask, but he could still prove to be a hassle later down the road. Or,_ he paused in his thinking, _an asset._ Stepping over the still-out "assassin", he slid his goggles over his eyes and activated their scan function, focusing on the gauntlets in particular. With that done, he put away the goggles and upped his pace to follow Batman who was now in a room filled with crude weapons.

Oz's lips curled in distaste. "Even bandits back home take better care of their weapons," he muttered, earning a look from the caped fighter. The professor simply answered, "We have bandits, too, where I'm from, even if they're not the worst threat." _Unless Raven's the one in question. Such talent, such drive. A shame she chose to desert, but not the worst betrayal I've witnessed._ Ozpin forced himself not to show his sadness over the loss of a fine student, instead focusing on the stairs leading up. The next door was next to a very large painted, "G6"; it led to another part of the deck filled with pipes and walkways. Batman however seemed to know where they needed to go; probably thanks to his cowl.

The two made their way through the path, at times having to jump over openings that would lead into denser-packed machinery or slide under heavier equipment. The intercom let out an electronic whine, then Tracey could be heard. " _If Mister Cobblepot finishes with 'is guest and finds out you numpty prats let the Bat and that codger in green spoil his Boiler Deck fights, what do you think 'e's going to do to you lot?_ " A bit more climbing, then they stood in front of a wall of thick ice. " _Think about it, lads!_ " A dose of Explosive Gel, and the ice was blown to pieces. The pair then launched their grapnels at a walkway that was separated from them by a torrent of water, then continued the journey upwards. It was slightly more difficult than the previous route on account of some parts being covered in frost and icicles, but it was a cakewalk compared to the tundra of Solitas.

Overhead, a pair was speaking. "…heard the boss was just gonna send it to the bottom when he gets the new ship."

"Can't say I'll miss the ole rust-bucket. What a'ya think he'll call her? Final Offer Two?"

"You can't call it that. Final Offer's the final offer. As in, final. As in, you can't make another one." _Fair point._

"Good point. Well maybe a new name's good luck. We could use it."

"'specially if the Bat's in here somewhere." By this time, they'd reached the ledge of the walkway where the two chatting. Ice encrusted most of the side, but there was still enough room for both to hang on. Ozpin motioned to himself with one hand, then Batman nodded in understanding. Then the two reached up and snagged one each with their grapnels, reeling them in to slam their heads against the metal bars (Oz had to put in a little more force due to his wearing a helmet).

While they pulled themselves up, Tracey reported, " _Alright, you lousy mugs, we're on full alert. I want updates, updates, updates! Anyone seen either of the intruders? Are they still even on the ship? This is serious, lads!_ " Batman and Ozpin sprinted through the corridors following the arrow pointing towards the upper deck, wrenching open the next door to find themselves in a much better-looking hallway. Arrows on the wall pointed to the restaurant, upper deck and casino, as well as a map of the ship itself.

"Full alert, she says," Someone was grumbling. "Intruders on board, she says."

"Yeah, when was the last time we had an intruder on this ship?" They went and ducked around the corner, Batman crouching and Ozpin standing, so the three thugs wouldn't notice them. They were standing guard in front of a barred-off part of the upper deck, electricity streaming over part of it.

"Yeah, who'd think to break into this heap?" _I once met a Faunus pirate who used similar tactics. To be fair, Captain Azurebeard had a code of honor. And a good singing voice._

Another chuckled, then said, "All part of Penguin's plan I'm sure. Question is, can Tracey stop 'em before they get to the boss?"

"I ain't that worried about it. Tracey – she knows what she's doing."

"She's tough, ain't she?"

"Ooo, on everything but the eyes." Ozpin rolled his at their laughter; they should've considered themselves lucky that Glynda wasn't here. She was still a new teacher, but perhaps the best second-in-command he'd had in a long time. Batman in turn hurled a remote-controlled batarang that struck the one closest to the bars, dropping him and his gun to the carpeted floor. While his two compatriots were still shocked over what had happened, the professor sped right next to them, doing a leg sweep on one while snapping his cane against the helmeted head of the other. He then followed up with a series of lightning-fast blows against the latter as Batman jumped down on the last to deliver the knockout punch.

Soon, they were all incapacitated, and Batman drew another remote-controlled batarang to deactivate the lock on the other side of the bars. Then Tracey spoke up, " _Oy, I got a message for the Batman and the other tosser; from your mate, the Electrocutioner! Back on 'is feet, he is, and he says you may have won this round, but the fight is far from over! He'll be back for the both of ya. Watch your arses!_ " A nearby screen showed an overhead view of the arena; sure enough, there wasn't a single body left on its floor.

Batman sighed in aggravation as he looked at the blocked-off way. As he pulled down the ceiling around a candelier with his grapnel pistol, he noted, "Buchinsky's come to, and now he's on the lam. We should've tied him up and called the cops to get him." As they grappled to the floor above, he shot his "mentor" a glare. "Is this the part where you say, 'I told you so,' Ozpin?"

Oz simply smiled, unaffected by his frustration. "Actually, it's the part where I first tell you to err is human, Batman. I did consider tying him up myself, but I had another idea. Call Alfred and put him on speaker, he ought to be able to help us." Batman seemed curious now, doing as he requested. Upon receiving a nod that the butler could hear him, Ozpin continued. "Alfred, we had a run-in with one of the assassins. Lester Buchinsky."

" _The Electrocutioner. Are you both alright?_ "

"Quite alright, Alfred. Batman took him down in one hit. But he recovered and managed to escape. But you might able to give us a hand. Scans from my goggles confirmed his gloves put out a strong electromagnetic pulse. If I send you the frequency and you can isolate the signal-"

"We'll be able to track him down," Batman finished in comprehension. _Quick learner._

" _I'll get to work on that. Where are you off to now?_ "

"We're on our way to the Final Offer's casino," Batman answered. "We're going to make Penguin's assistant show us to her boss." He then shut off the comm before turning his attention to Ozpin. "How'd you know about the gloves?"

Ozpin shrugged. "I wasn't always a headmaster." Batman nodded and left it at that. To continue, they crawled one after the other into an air duct due to the normal way being boarded off. Batman kicked the way out free, then they found themselves in a storage room, crates (and one dead man hanging by his ankle from the ceiling) on one side, a path on the other. Festive music was playing in the background. Running down the path brought the pair into a large room with a long bar and more than one table used for various gambling games. Banners that read "HAPPY NEW YEAR" were strung up over the walls. _So on this world, the holiday called Christmas precedes the end of the year,_ Ozpin observed. _Shame I don't have more time to learn. Holidays tend to make me nostalgic._

"The casino," Batman cut into his thoughts. "Penguin's assistant must be nearby. We'll make her tell us where we can find Cobblepot's office." He then went straight for the double doors, opening them to reveal an extension of the casino. It was much bigger, with decorations covering every part of the walls. Massive pillars showed off ornate designs of snakes over the many slot machines affixed to practically every solid surface. Ozma's reincarnation that had found the Lamp of Knowledge (and questioned Jinn) had run a very successful casino, so he knew good taste where he saw it. Cobblepot definitely made an effort to impress.

"This your passcard?" Someone asked. In front of them, a couple of goons were moving stacks of money to heavy cases.

"Must be Vinnie's. He's always forgetting stuff." Batman went down one stairway, Ozpin the other.

"Should I go bring it to him?"

"You serious? We gotta move the cash before the Bat or the other guy gets here." Ozpin reached the one walking in a line with a rifle, quietly incapacitating him.

"Right, right. Hey. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Batman took out another.

"I'm thinkin' you should shut the hell up and pack the money."

"But, there's so much. He ain't gonna miss it if I just take a little Christmas bonus!" Ozpin shook his head at the stupidity. This goon wasn't the first to have such thoughts, and he wouldn't be the last. Despite the best efforts of mob bosses everywhere.

"You hear about the last guy who lifted a few bucks? Penguin told him he could work it off. At the bottom of the harbor." _Back on Remnant, I've heard of casino owners who chop off the pinkies of those that try skimming them. I wonder if they use such methods here as well._

"Hey, I was just askin-" Ozpin cut him off when he knocked their heads together, then flipped them both at the same time to the then took a radio off one of them and removed an electronic chip from it. " _Aren't you two a pair of persistent pains in me bottle?_ " Tracey said from over them, standing behind a large glass wall. " _Mister Cobblepot ain't takin' new visitors and there ain't no way I'm lettin' you into the theater to see 'im. So, you can be on your merry ways._ " More men rushed into the room from the nearby double doors. " _Show 'em the door, lads._ " Some went for Batman, others for Ozpin, fists raised and knives out. " _Yeah, that's how you do it! Give it to 'em good!_ "

Ozpin cane-whipped two thugs against the glass floor, then parried the blows of another martial artist before knocking him backwards into a slot machine with a strong jab. Batman kicked one to the floor, then slammed his right elbow into another that tried slamming a crate onto his head. " _Boys, yer puttin' me to sleep! Let's see some action!_ " The dark knight then unleashed a flurry of punches to one idiot that tried stabbing him before evading the spinning kicks of another martial artist. Ozpin smacked the Long Memory's tip against the foot of a thug carrying car-door-shield, making him drop his defense with a yelp, then grabbed the shield to slam it into an armored goon. " _Come on, boys. Let's show 'em how we do things 'ere on the Final Offer!_ " For all her yelling, though, the fight was over soon enough, with both intruders standing tall amongst the battered and moaning mobsters.

The sounds of something heavy slamming down echoed throughout the hall as they noticed a metal shutter now over certain exits. Ozpin searched them for openings, then looked at his "pupil." "Tracey mentioned Cobblepot being in a theater before siccing her lackeys on us," he noted.

"Sounds like his office is connected to it," Batman agreed. "And the entrance is controlled from that security room." Which meant they needed to access the security room. A brief trip into the nearest air vent got them out of the casino and near a trio of guards, two with rifles. But what had the two's attention was a security panel for the door the thugs were behind.

"…Nothin'. I just told her I was workin' Christmas Eve and there wasn't a damn thing she could do 'bout it." One was saying.

"Like that, huh?"

"Yeah, like that. Ain't like she's makin' enough she can tell me what to do."

"Yeah, you're right. You can't let them get the upper hand." _You three are_ _so_ _lucky Glynda can't hear your words._

"That's what my dad always said. 'Course, mom would slap him right after." _Huh, similar thing with some of_ _my_ _parents._ Batman hacked into the panel next to them with the Cryptographic Sequencer; spelling out "CLANDESTINE" was enough to unlock the gate. And alert the three standing guard. "Let's kill the sons of bitches!" One shouted, but then they stopped when they realized no one was inside the casino. Both heroes quietly went back into the vent and hid themselves after leaving it.

After a while, one with a rifle said, "See? I toldya, nothin' to worry about. Last guys probably scared 'em off."

"Heh, yeah. I'm feelin' better."

"Where the hell's my passcard? Dammit!" _Hello, Vinnie,_ Ozpin thought amused as he slipped closer to one of the armed goons and pulled him behind the machines. Just as the other two went for him, Batman sprung from his own spot in the vent to disorient the other gunman with his cape, then pummel the third. By the time Oz had cut off his captive's air supply, the vigilante had knocked out the latter and was driving his knee into the last one's ribcage.

Cracking his neck, Batman then flicked a thumb towards the way they had come in. Ozpin nodded and followed him, already hearing Tracey's voice. "Come on, girl. You're just on the other side of the theater. Step out for a sec and give me a 'and."

"Uh-uh, I can't," another woman replied, the same one that had earlier made the announcements. "He's doin' business. You know what that means." They walked into an old-fashioned elevator, Batman hitting the oversized red button. The barred door shut and they began to ascend.

"Yeah. Means someone's gettin' hurt. But we got serious issues out 'ere."

"C'mon, Trace, you've got a whole boat full'a brawlers. An' what 'bout that 'Lectrocuter? He's a nasty one, you'll be fine."

Tracey clearly wasn't convinced, judging by her tone and Detective Vision marking her as "nervous". "I'm tellin' you, they're not just a pair of ponces in fancy suits. They're naughty. An' they're mopping the floor with our best 'n brightest. Not that that's sayin' too much."

"I don't know. Just handle it, sistah! He's callin' me back in." By now, they'd reached the top floor, the door sliding open.

Tracey was sitting frustrated in front of a desk, staring at a heavy monitor. She groaned. "Now I'm really deep in it! Candy! She's earned 'erself a dry slap, she 'as!" As Batman and Ozpin calmly walked up behind her, she stiffened.

"That better be lip gloss you're reaching for." Batman warned her. The blonde then sprang up with a wooden bat, but Ozpin caught it effortlessly, crushing it to splinters with only a bare amount of his Aura. Batman then grabbed her by the wrist and forced it behind her back. Then he steered her into the open cell next to the desk.

"I knew neither'a you 'ad what it takes to me fair!" She snarled as Ozpin pulled the door shut. "Cobblepot ain't gonna be 'appy when 'e 'ears about this!"

"No," the headmaster replied, fastening the lock, "I imagine he won't. And for the record, I hardly look old enough to be called a codger." Batman meanwhile accessed the security panel above the desk via Sequencer, opening the shutter and bars in front of the theater doors. While Tracey claimed she'd get claustrophobic in the cell, Oz simply said, "Deep breaths, Miss. And try not to overthink your situation." They could've gone back down with the elevator, but if smashing through the glass and landing on the casino floor was any indication, Batman was running out of patience. Ozpin peered down with a sigh, then tapped the side of his forehead to Tracey. "Good evening." He said before somersaulting after his partner.

As it turns out, Batman may've needed his help. A big, burly man in tank-top and jeans kicked open the door, and him back into the center of the room, before stomping in. More men followed him as the big one growled, "'Ello, sons. You know you ain't welcome 'ere. And you know what we do to trespassers? Well, yer about to find out, ain't youse?"

Ozpin quickly pulled the caped man to his feet and whispered, "Fast attacks for the big one while dodging. Wear him out, then finish strong." Batman grunted an agreement, then they moved apart to dodge the brute's tackle. In a flash, Ozpin was right back next to him, thrusting with his cane repeatedly at different body parts. He swung a backhand which the silver-haired professor evaded, but another drew his attention by trying to kick him. Oz therefore had to disable his new opponent first, leaving Batman to continue striking the brute. Luckily, the Long Memory had already done some damage, and a little more was enough to make him stumble, letting the vigilante grab his head and slam it into the glass floor, cracking it. At the same time, Ozpin tossed up his cane, disoriented the two martial artists with circular deflections of their attacks, then caught his weapon in midair to down them both with a single two-handed swing. The last one made to throw a box, but Batman simply forced his skull through it, and that was that.

This time, Batman stepped into the theater unimpeded, allowing them to take in the surroundings. Posters, a chandelier of most likely glass diamonds, and in the center, a vitrine showing a model of the Final Offer. Out of curiosity, Ozpin tapped the red button in front, activating a recording of Penguin's voice. " _Behold! The Final Offer. Ain't she a beauty? And to think, I bought her for a song off a band of Somali pirates. They were going to sell her for scrap, if you believe it! Now she weren't always called the Final Offer. That was my work of genius. In a previous life, she was the cargo/cruise liner Olivia B. Meredith._ " His usual cackle, then a hint of pride." _A proud old ship indeed. They don't build'em like this anymore. Tough as nails, and with all the amenities a man could want. Those pirates didn't know what they let slip through their fingers._ " Even as they continued down the hall, one of them gave a brief nod of respect towards the ship. If there's one thing Ozma had always appreciated, regardless of which life he had lived, it was quality work of any kind. Something well-crafted would be able to maintain its form for a good long time. _Shame her current owner is letting it slowly sink to the depths. I wouldn't have minded seeing it in its prime._

The theater entrance led into an opulent hallway of stairways, vitrines and gargoyles. More of Cobblepot's men were there as well, patrolling the walkways or guarding some more men. One of their captives said, "You gotta know Mr. Falcone's not gonna stand for this."

"You wanna end on ice like your friends?" A thug sneered at him. As they separated to pick the threat apart, Ozpin frowned in thought. _Falcone… Right, the newspaper article. They're a powerful and long-lined mob family in Gotham. But from the clippings said, it seems that both Black Mask and Penguin's rise to power has threatened their positions. Another part of the struggle's happening right now, I suppose._ He crouched behind a corner, trailing a gunman. Another second, then he quickly pulled him in for a blow to the back of the skull, stunning him. Laying him down quietly, Ozpin then continued.

"You're scum. All'a you. You've got no idea what you startin'." Whatever Penguin's thug would've said in rebuttal was drowned out by the scream of a colleague Batman left dangling from a gargoyle. This prompted the remaining guards to stand at the ready. Ozpin fired his grapnel at another close by, yanking him down the stairs and into unconsciousness. Then as one turned to fire at him, Batman glided down to kick him, then slammed his fist into his face. Then the last could be seen climbing up a ladder further away, but Oz sped over and yanked him off-balance, making him tumble to the ground.

As they approached, the man who had been kneeling the whole time rose to his feet, looking around at their handiwork nervously. "What do ya want? I didn't do nothin'." He claimed.

"Who's your boss?" Batman asked. "What does Penguin want with him?"

"Alberto Falcone, but I got no idea what Penguin wants with him, I swear." He then rubbed his shaved head. "I don't know what your game is, but old man Falcone would be in your debt if you take Cobblepot down. He's right through that door back there." He pointed at a door close to the three of them.

"No thanks." Batman replied, walking off. "I don't need Falcones in my debt."

Ozpin followed, eyeing the mobster. "For now, stay here and don't cause any trouble. We won't be far away, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good! Phew, can't believe how much fun this is. Anyway, I'll try getting the Deathstroke boss fight done by next weekend. It'll be shorter, but still good, I hope ;-)! Till then, thanks for all the favs, follows and feedback!


	5. Chapter 4: Clash of Veterans

They quietly slipped through the door to see a room lit up with giant lightbulbs and various stage props, where the "meeting" was still underway. A young man, probably just adolescent, in a battered suit, blood all over his face, was slouching miserably in a chair, two men on either side of him. One held a makeshift mallet, the other a rifle. "Now where were we?" Penguin asked from somewhere. "Candy?"

A dark-skinned woman in a color-swapped version of what Tracey wore sauntered closer to the seated boy. "You suggested little Alberto over here," she paused in her little game to do something with her glasses (her face was turned away but Oz had a hunch she was winking flirtatiously; not his first interrogation), "Hey baby," before continuing as she walked off, "try to convince his father to take early retirement." She leaned onto a desk, lazily pulling a notepad on it closer. "He disagreed and called you a," she picked the pad up to hold it at eye-level, then mimed reading, "Let's see… 'psychotic. Little. Bastard.'" Candy was flashing a cold sneer all the while.

Cobblepot thumped his umbrella along the wooden floor as he stepped into view, the man flinching up at the proximity. "No…" he breathed while the midget closed the distance, "no, no, no, no, please!" before the umbrella's handle was rammed into his chest, making him curl up. Penguin cackled around his cigar at the groans coming from Alberto before tossing his accessory to the side.

While Alberto spat out blood, Penguin circled his chair, drawing deeply from his cigar, then let out a puff just as the younger lad looked behind him. He coughed at the sudden smoke cloud while the crime lord picked up a cattle prod from the table next to him. "Now you best listen, Falcone," he began, raising the rod so Alberto could see it, "cos this is the last time I'll," he drew it against the hard wood of the table, sparks trailing in its path, "ask." The prod let out a whine, bolts crackling between its points, as its owner stepped to in front of the boy and pulled his head up by the hair. "What are you gonna tell your father?"

Alberto spoke quickly, eyes wavering between the prod and the sadist holding it. "That we're getting out of the weapons business. I promise, I'll make him do it."

Cobblepot released him with another cackle and walked to the other side. "I see yer lips flappin', Berty," he sneered, "but they ain't makin' the sound I want to hear." He then started making mock noises of pain as the prod lightly jolted different parts of Alberto's body. Every time it flashed, the young man let out a grunt or whimper.

That's when Batman, who had been watching the entire time to learn about the Falcone situation, hurled a batarang right at the cattle prod, making Penguin drop it with a yell. Candy yelped in surprise as the weapon buried in the wood next to her. Then she could only scramble away as the goon armed with a rifle was suddenly slammed against the wall by a green flash.

Oz wrenched the weapon loose from the mobster he'd just tackled, then disassembled it effortlessly as he turned to face Cobblepot with a disgusted look. Brutality was something he could grudgingly forgive in the heat of battle, but this kind of sadism to make some more money was truly distasteful to the professor. Batman was also glaring at the gathered criminals from where he stepped out of the shadows. "Please," Alberto whimpered at the two of them, "don't hurt me-" before his captive backhanded him.

"You idiots better kill 'em," Penguin yelled at his bodyguards, "cos if not, you better 'ope they kill you!" The thugs promptly went for either one of the two, the big one with the mallet swinging at Ozpin's skull. The Huntsmen calmly parried it with his cane, then closed the gap to snap it against his arm, making him drop the weapon. "Don't stand there! Kill him!" He went into a barrage of cane thrusts, bringing down his defense despite the armored padding, only pausing to stop when another with a knife tried stabbing him. Oz evaded him effortlessly, then with a one-handed twirl of the Long Memory, sent him tumbling to the tiger rug. Batman in the meantime traded blows with a martial arts fighter before elbowing him hard enough into a glass panel to crack it, then threw him into the last thug. "Are you waitin' for a personal invitation?" Ozpin could see where Tracey had picked up her brand of encouragement from. And it was just as ineffective in the current situation.

Penguin's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be as he backed away from the two men who had just torn through his men. "Now, hold on," he tried as Batman stormed at him, "hold on a bloody minute!" The scowling man hoisted him above his head before tossing him screeching against the mirror. As the little mob boss hit the desk beneath him, he shakingly pointed a finger at him. "I seen your act. I ain't done nothin' you'd not'a done."

Batman simply threw him to the floor and looked for a moment at his partner. "I've got this." Oz nodding was good enough for him to crouch behind Penguin, grab him by the fur lining of his coat, and slam his head against the floor planks. "Black Mask. Put a bounty on my head. Where is he?"

Ozpin for his part moved over to the young Falcone's side, gently helping him up. "Can you walk on your own?" Alberto grimaced as he held his stomach but nodded hesitantly. Oz couldn't help but feel sympathy for him; yes, this boy was the son of a mobster, but he was still a son. "Then head out right now. One of your father's men should be outside. And don't do anything foolish. My colleague," he nodded his head towards the cowled vigilante pinning the psychotic midget down, "will come after you if you do." Alberto quickly nodded in understanding, then stumbled his way to the exit, the professor staying close in case he'd need help.

Cobblepot looked up at him. "I don't keep tabs on every geezer with a grudge. You're not a popular bloke in this town."

Not satisfied with the answer, Batman flipped him onto his back and gave him a good punch to the face. Penguin's hand drifted for a knife one of his goons had dropped, but a dark-green shoe kicked it out of reach. He barely had a chance to glare at Ozpin who was leaning on his cane, gazing down at him, before Batman lifted him one-handed up by the collar, other hand curled into a fist. "You're running out of time." The crime-fighter warned.

"What do you have to gain by protecting a rival, Cobblepot?" Ozpin chimed in. _No point wasting more energy in beating him, might as well apply a little logic. If his relationship with the Falcones is any indication, he has no love for the other crime bosses in Gotham._

Sure enough, that had Penguin quickly cave in. Especially when Batman made to punch him again. "Wait… wait. Lacey Towers… there was a murder…" he coughed out. "It was supposed to be his safehouse… But ol' Black Mask, 'e's got problems of his own, I'd say. Someone broke in there and-"

Then Oz' sixth sense flared, prompting him to spin around. Seeing an armored form drifting outside the doorway, he just managed to raise the Long Memory and get out "Batman, look out-" before two dark objects were tossed at his chest. They detonated with a loud bang, blowing the veteran Huntsman backwards into the wall; his Aura had absorbed most of the damage, but the force and noise was still enough to briefly disorient him as he landed in a crouch.

Through the haze, he could make out some sort of device being launched at Batman's foot, then a cable springing out from it and reeling him outside. The vigilante's attempt to latch onto the doorway was ruined by a boot kicking him in the face. As he was now strung up to the ceiling, the one that had ambushed him - _Deathstroke,_ Ozpin realized upon recognizing the armor's coloration- unsheathed a long thin blade from his back and moved closer towards Batman, weapon primed for a killing strike.

Ozpin appeared around the assassin faster than the armored killer could react and thrust his cane between the two of them, knocking the sword off course. Batman instantly capitalized on the opportunity to grab it and slam its handle into the mercenary's helmet, making him stumble back. He then quickly cut himself free and glided from the theater out into the open arena, Oz avoiding a retaliatory swinging kick from Deathstroke as he jumped down to follow. Inside, it would've been too cramped for a proper fight, making this the best option they had.

Deathstroke quickly jumped after them, rolling to a stop on the floor in a practiced motion. Batman dropped the sword he'd taken, but it wasn't the only weapon in the former soldier's arsenal, from what Ozpin could tell. Up close, his blue-and-orange armor was chipped and scarred in more than a few places, but still looked sturdy and bristled with tools. A pistol, a sword, a staff, some sort of launcher, pouches with various sizes. He then rose to his full height and began circling them, the pair copying his movements in opposite directions, Oz hoping to divide his attentions, recalling he seemed to only have one eye; Not that stopped several experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses he knew in the past. Ozpin's eyes narrowed at the posture, the tactics he had employed, the confident but calculating look in his one eye: this one definitely wasn't like Electrocutioner. Deathstroke knew what he was doing. He drew his one remaining sword and pointed it straight at the caped fighter but kept Oz within his line of sight as well. "It appears the game is over before it begins," he calmly said.

"I'm not playing games," Batman growled back, all three settling into their stances, "Slade."

Deathstroke looked between the two of them for another second, then he sheathed his sword and instead went for the staff clipped onto his back before focusing on Ozpin. "I don't know who you are, but there's no reward for killing you. Yet. If you're smart, you'll stay out of my way."

"The warning's appreciated," Ozpin replied, pointing his cane forward like a rapier, "but I can't in good conscience comply." Then a black gauntlet pushed the weapon down. He turned to see Batman glaring at him.

"I don't need your help here, Ozpin." He faced Slade again, who extended the staff further and twirled it. "Tell me where we can find Black Mask."

But the assassin ignored his order. "Your methods and tactics are impressive, but inferior. They will not save you." Batman lunged forward for a straight punch, but Deathstroke deflected it with his baton and slammed the main part against the side of his head. Batman stumbled a bit but rallied enough to block the next swing. He then grabbed hold of the staff and fell backwards, tossing Slade over him, but he quickly rolled to his feet. "Inadequate," was his only word as he swept out Batman's legs from under him and made for a downward stab at the throat.

But, once again, Ozpin's cane blocked his attack, the Huntsman following up with a spin kick that drove him away. He then crouched by his newest student to help him up despite his protests. "Watch." Ozpin then moved in, cane striking against staff repeatedly as the two veterans clashed. Slade rolled aside from a jab aimed at his helmet and thrust twice with his own weapon, only for Oz to counter it. They then drew closer again, Deathstroke managing to hit his shoulder, only for Ozpin to return the favor with an upwards strike at his chin that stunned him and left him open for a quick blow that made him stagger backwards. But he rallied quickly to parry the followup.

As the battle continued, Ozpin's thoughts went over what he could tell about his opponent. Deathstroke was stronger and faster than the average human, that was for certain. In fact, with the protection his armor offered, Oz could've sworn he was back on Remnant, fighting a rogue Huntsman. Besides, the staff offered a longer reach than the Long Memory, allowing him to land a few blows (luckily none that left any lasting damage, courtesy of Oz' Aura). Most of all, he had the skill and practice to make full use of his enhancements and as Oz previously predicted, Slade's literal blind spot nearly did nothing to hamper his performance.

Still, Ozpin had fought and won countless battles over the course of his immortality. Sure enough, he was noticing openings in the mercenary's stances. Deathstroke let out a hpmh when his collective three-strike combo was countered, but then was surprised when the green-suited warrior went in for an unexpected thrust that left him stumbling. "Impressive," he conceded while widening the distance, then drew the handgun Ozpin had noticed earlier and aimed it at him. Ozpin quickly deflected the rounds with practiced motions of the Long Memory, stunning both Deathstroke and Batman, who had been observing the battle with grudging interest.

"What are you…?" Deathstroke broke out of his silence in disbelief. He didn't get an answer.

Before the armored man could break out of his stupor, Ozpin's free hand drew his grapnel gun and fired it at the assassin's midsection, reeling him in for a downward thrust that sent him to the floor.

But a second jab to the head was parried before Slade spun his staff with lightning speed, forcing Ozpin to back away. As he got to his feet, stowing his gun away, he gave a nod of respect. "Looks like I misjudged who the real threat is here." Then he suddenly whipped out something and threw it to the ground. A blinding flash erupted in front of the killer, and then the next thing they knew, Deathstroke was lunging in to finish off the disoriented Batman.

But for a third time, Ozpin intervened, lightly pushing his ally aside to counter. They fell into a series of clashing blows at a blinding speed before it ended with Oz straining his cane one-handed against Slade's staff. Noting the slight puzzlement in his opponent's eye, he briefly tapped the rim of his specs. "These aren't just for show." Then both hands gripped his cane as he broke the deadlock, then the professor went for a series of lightning-fast thrusts with his right hand, practically juggling Deathstroke. He then slowed down a bit before building up enough momentum to shatter the mercenary's helmet with a rising slash.

Slade's face was now open to see, gray hair and beard neatly trimmed, a black patch fixed over his right eye, hard lines contorted in an angered snarl. He let out a frustrated sound and swung his staff before readying himself. Ozpin stepped back a bit, then beckoned for Batman to join him. "Now you can try," he said, eyes never leaving the mercenary. The younger man gave him a look that almost appeared baffled before Deathstroke went in for another lunge. "Upper left." Then Batman's reflexes kicked in, making him block the blow with one hand and strike at the staff's main part with the other. Ozpin calmly took another step back to give him more space, hands resting atop his cane. "I'm here to assist." He made sure his tone showed no sign of mockery; Ozpin didn't believe in coddling or belittling his students like some of his own long-dead teachers had. He wanted to give them a chance to hone their own skills, but that didn't mean he left them unsupervised.

Deathstroke, meanwhile, seemed even more furious than before. "Are you seriously expecting me to train this squeamish amateur?" He snarled before charging straight at the headmaster. Batman however got between them and weaved around his increasingly frustrated attacks while delivering more than a couple of his own blows. Ozpin nodded, pleased with the improvement. Batman had taken the chance he had given him to watch Deathstroke's fighting abilities; this, coupled with the damage Slade had already taken from his round with Ozpin and his rising frustration which made his attacks sloppier ( _even the best tacticians compromise their effectiveness when their tempers are high_ ), allowed him to keep pace and fight properly. He blocked a jab and then forced its own side against Slade's head, stunning him, then flipped him over his head. Deathstroke rallied with a taunt, "And yet another opportunity you failed to exploit," then leaped high, staff in one hand, the strange launcher in his other.

Then a claw was attached to Batman's chest while a second wire fired from it towards a red canister atop the arena. It quickly retracted, canister in tow, but Oz intercepted it with one hand, then hurled it at Deathstroke, who had moved to a far corner and taken aim with his handgun. The object went up in a fiery explosion, stunning the mercenary and leaving him open for Batman pull him over with his own grapnel. He then tackled Slade, bodily picked him up, and slammed him hard onto the ground.

Deathstroke kicked him away and dropped another flashbang before he could react. Ozpin tensed as he saw the assassin leaping in for the kill, but this time, Batman didn't need any rescuing. He kept his guard, weathering the many swings against his forearms, then blocked the staff to grab ahold of it. Then the vigilante headbutted Slade, spun around to backhand him, then went in for a series of punches that reminded an impressed Oz a bit of the cane attack he had used earlier. Deathstroke regained his bearings just enough to try and hit him again with the base of the staff, but Batman caught it, kicked him back while still holding on, making the older fighter lose his grip on it, then broke the weapon over his knee.

Undeterred, Slade drew his sword and settled into a different, two-handed stance. This made Ozpin stand a little more alert, and for good reason. Wielding sword was a different story than a staff, after all, and coupled with the fact he'd reached the limit of his restraint, Deathstroke was much more ferocious in his attacks. The blade scratched Batman's armor and gauntlets, sliced holes into his cape when he was just a little too slow in dodging, but for the most part, Batman was actually doing quite well in avoiding a fatal blow.

Deathstroke flipped away while firing another of those cord-devices at Batman's chest, reeling in another canister. The dark knight caught it in time and hurled it at him, but the mercenary easily rolled away. "Haven't either of you realized that I'm not here to fight? I'm here to kill." He snarled, aiming with his handgun.

"Fair enough," a voice behind him said. Slade spun around just in time to deflect the black shaft aimed at his cheek, but the following swipe knocked the gun out of his hand. Ozpin transferred his cane to his left hand and parried an overhead slash, then punched Deathstroke in the face with his right. "But we're here to win."

As if in agreement, Batman took the opportunity to roundhouse kick him to the floor. He then took a moment to address his silver-haired "mentor," filled to the brim with unyielding determination. "Let's take him down."

Ozpin nodded, returning the look, cane back in his right hand. "Agreed."

They then saw Deathstroke pick up the other sword Batman had discarded earlier. "I see it will take more. Fair enough." He then crossed both blades in front of him, scattering the light reflected in them, before dashing towards the pair.

From there, it was a fight on an even higher level between the three combatants than before. For all his frayed patience, Slade had lost none of his prowess, holding twin swords just as skillfully as he had been with just one weapon. Even taking his previous lives into account, Ozpin couldn't name many individuals he'd known who wielded dual blades at the assassin's level. Sometimes, it was slashing, then one was stabbed while the other slashed, then the stance changed again. Suffice to say, the Huntsman took on the main part of parrying the swords and forcing Slade's attention on him while Batman waited to strike at the right moment.

Fortunately, there was one final advantage the two had over their attacker: Age. Even with his enhanced physiology, Deathstroke was tiring from both swinging his weapons around and the damage the pair had inflicted on him. He finally was a bit too slow in avoiding a knee strike from Batman, forcing him to attempt to block Ozpin's next swing. Just before he connected, Ozpin channeled a bit more force into his weapon; the Long Memory shattered the sword into metal pieces upon connecting with it and cracked the ex-soldier's shoulder armor. Staggering away from the blow, Deathstroke tossed away the remains. "A few tricks left, I see." Another flashbang, but this time with a grenade rolled at Ozpin's feet one second later. The professor was forced to jump away from the subsequent explosion, lest it tax his Aura too much. Which meant Batman, who'd been standing further away and was therefore less affected, was supposedly wide open.

Ozpin had already recovered from the sneak attack, but he needn't have worried. "DIE!" Deathstroke roared as he brought down his sword onto the hero. Batman reflexively covered himself up and blocked the many swings with his gauntlets before stopping the last swing. Forcing the older man to give himself more room, he then assailed Deathstroke with a flurry of fist strikes that would've downed a lesser man. Credit where credit it was due, Slade stayed on his feet and went for one last horizontal slash, only for Batman to catch it between his palms. The two men struggled for a bit in the deadlock, then the third man settled it with a swift backhand that sent Deathstroke stumbling backwards, sword still in hand.

He made to attack again, but Batman wrenched the weapon out of his grip while Ozpin struck him at select points in the upper torso that blasted him into the wall. The two took the chance to catch their breaths a bit and trade nods of respect before focusing on their enemy. "It's over, Slade." Batman declared.

"…You seem to have a rule against killing," the addressed breathed out, somehow still standing, "You want this over, you'll have to break your little rule." Deathstoke raised his head and flashed a slightly manic grin before he rushed at the duo once more.  
Oz watched as Batman threw the sword straight forward—

Past Deathstroke's head and into the wall, where it sank more than halfway through. Its owner stared at it briefly, then turned around to receive an uppercut from Batman which knocked him back against the wall. Then a kick slammed his face against the sword's hilt, finally making him collapse.

Just as they were about to relax, the pair heard Cobblepot's voice from above. "Nice seein' ya, Batman," Penguin sneered down at them, Tracey and Candy on either side of him (though the latter looked a bit unhappy), "and thank ye and yer green bloke for the show. Feel free to let yourselves out." With that, he waddled back into the theater with Candy at his side, giving her a light smack on the rear.

Batman glared up at the mob boss, then a light cough drew his attention. "Mind loaning me some handcuffs?" Ozpin asked, kneeling over the beaten assassin. "He should be out for a while, but I'd rather not take any chances like we did with Buchinsky." His partner nodded and wordlessly passed him reinforced pair which he snapped around Deathstroke's wrists. Straightening, Ozpin glanced towards the exit. "Off to this Lacey Towers, then?" He suggested, unfamiliar with the name.

"No." Batman replied. "First we make sure Penguin doesn't cause us any more trouble." His eyes never wavered from the theater entrance. "We have to get up to that balcony, but our grapnels won't do the trick." They then traded a look that went down to a certain gadget their opponent had used. Batman carefully picked up the launcher, turning it over in his hands. It was a curious design, in Ozpin's opinion, capable of launching a dual-sided grapnel claw with pressurized gas at any target. From there, it would automatically fire its second claw at the exact opposite direction. "This should do the trick."

Sure enough, it did, as they now had a cable bridge high above the theater doors. Batman hooked it to his belt, clearly intending to use it more often. _Smart move,_ Oz approved. They then grappled onto the wire and slowly balanced their way across; Oz thought amused, _I have more difficulty balancing rowdy students and pestering from the Valean Council. Compared to that, this is a cakewalk_. But the door was securely locked, as Batman found to his mounting frustration. An electronic whine sounded out, followed by Cobblepot's familiar cackle. They turned around to see an image displayed against the wall, showing him lounging on some red pillows, Candy and Tracey around him. " _You'll have more luck gettin' into a nun's skivvies than gettin' into this room!_ " he taunted. " _Go on, then. Beat it a bit harder. Really make me feel it. Well, as you boys can see, I got me 'ands full. 'ave a Merry Christmas and piss off._ " Both women blew kisses at them while Penguin let out one last cackle as a farewell before it shut off.

Batman growled something under his breath while Ozpin scanned the door. In truth, his magic could probably blast the door down (heck, even in his current state, the wizard could probably blow apart the entire Final Offer if he cut loose), but Cobblepot wasn't the immediate threat here. "Come on, then. Black Mask and the assassins are the main target here. He," Oz nodded his head towards the door, "will probably lock himself up all week for fear we'd come knocking again. For now, he's the least of your worries."

After a few seconds, Batman conceded with a sigh. He then activated his com on speaker. "Alfred, see if you can find any information on a murder at Lacey Towers." At Ozpin's inquisitive look, he explained, "It's a high-end apartment building in a district called the Coventry."

" _Looks like the police are on the scene now, sir._ " Alfred reported. " _Oh. And this is interesting. They're saying_ _Black Mask_ _is the victim._ "

Both were completely shocked at that. "Black Mask, dead?" Batman wondered out loud. "We're on our way there now." With that, they jumped back down to the arena and sprinted towards the exit. Through the boiler deck they ran until coming across a part where the path was obstructed by water. Deathstroke's device, fortunately, came with multiple uses. As they steadily walked across the wire, Batman made another call. "Alfred, get GCPD to take a look at the Final Offer, moored at Dxion Docks. They'll find Slade Wilson tied up and waiting for them. Along with some of Penguin's illegally obtained weapons."

Alfred sighed. " _Another anonymous tip? Will do, sir._ " Meanwhile, Ozpin frowned in thought as they reached solid ground. _Someone actually killed Black Mask? If that were true, then they wouldn't be a bounty for Batman anymore. Deathstroke wouldn't have attacked unless he were getting paid. Or is it that it happened so recently he didn't know about it yet? No, a professional like that would some way of keeping up to date._ He shook his head. _One way or another, we need to know for sure what happened at that safehouse._

Sighing, the professor decided to change topics. "Well done in your fight against Deathstroke," he praised Batman. "He was definitely a cut above the average mobster. And certainly better than Electrocutioner."

"But you fought evenly with him. In fact, I'm pretty sure you were holding back a bit, so you didn't really need my help beating him." Batman looked at him while he walked. "So why let me fight?"

"Like I said, I want to help you improve, Batman." Ozpin answered truthfully. "And how can you learn if you only observe? After all, I might not always be around to handle the deadlier opponents."

"I don't need protection." Batman testily shot back, jaw clenched tight.

"No, but you can get better. For example, do you know why I had more success in countering Slade than you did at first? And on the same note, why you had a better chance against him later?" Hearing only a grunt, Ozpin sighed. "Humor me, please."

Another moment, then grudgingly, "I rushed in, thought I could catch him off-guard. He was ready for me, but not for you, Ozpin. Slade didn't know who you were or what you could really do. You, on the other hand, saw how he fought, then gave me a chance to do the same more extensively."

"Correct, but there's a bit more to that." Batman now glanced at him with a little honest curiosity. "Let me tell you a little secret about veteran warriors, Batman: they tend to develop patterns." Ozpin collapsed the Long Memory and stowed it away to free his hands. "Our bodies adapt to physical actions we do often, like riding a bike or swimming or even just walking. The more often we do them, the more used to the motions our muscles become.

"Fighting follows under the same principles. I take it in your training, you had to perform certain combinations like _katas_ often, yes?" A nod. "And as you learned more techniques and practiced them thoroughly, the more ingrained into your muscle memory they became. Someone like Slade, who has lived longer and fought in more battles, has developed more experiences certainly, but he has also grown used to fighting in a particular way that has proven to show the most success in past battles."

"So even if he has other tactics at his disposal, his body would still default to tried and true methods." Batman concluded, a tone in his voice that pleased Ozpin. It was the same tone he heard in a student when they found the answer to a particularly annoying problem. And it usually meant they were eager to learn more. "So how do you make sure that doesn't happen to you?"

"The best tactic," the headmaster answered, "is to broaden your skillset. Make sure you learn more than just one approach to fighting someone. That way, your body can adapt to more than just one situation. Admittedly, it sounds easier than it actually is, but it's doable. Especially when you're still young and willing to improve."

For a while, they walked in silence. Then Ozpin heard a quiet, "Thank you." and smiled.

Then as they stepped into the gun deck, the screens mounted on the walls' corners suddenly flickered on, showing someone in a red hooded coat with a white A painted on the side. " _Oppressed citizens of Gotham, your cries for help have been heard!_ " His face was hidden by a white featureless mask while his arms gesticulated wildly." _I am Anarky, voice of the people, here to save you from the plague of corruption that now infests this once proud city! Those hired and elected to keep us safe won't lift a finger! And why would they? They've been bought and paid for, encouraged to turn a blind eye._ " The broadcast continued as the pair walked through the ship's corridors. " _If they won't act, I will. At dawn's first light, the sources of Gotham's ruin will. Be._ _Destroyed._ " The next part was said in clear mockery. " _Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming of propaganda and consumerist garbage._ " The screen then showed that same A symbol, only in crimson.

"As if there wasn't enough going on tonight." Batman grumbled.

"Don't underestimate anarchists, Batman." Ozpin advised, thoughts flashing to the White Fang, which had grown increasingly aggressive in recent years since Ghira Belladonna had stepped down. "When someone believes in a cause strongly enough, they're willing to do anything." His thoughts drifted to those he'd encountered who willingly served Salem, either out of fear, their own interests, boredom shockingly, or because they truly believed she was a goddess. But then the door to the outside opening and cold wind flowing against his face snapped him out of those thoughts. _Focus on the present, you old fool._


	6. Chapter 5: Death and Anarky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chores just seem to multiply; first the situation with Black Mask, now a terrorist named Anarky has announced his presence. Also, there are some murders that seem to have struck a chord with Ozpin's newest ally...

Back on the outer deck of the Final Offer, the duo immediately drew their grapnels. "We should hurry to Lacey Towers," Batman said. "before the cops destroy all the evidence from the crime scene Penguin mentioned."

"You really don't have the highest opinion of Gotham's finest, do you?" Ozpin noted wryly as they waited for the Batwing.

"You've seen what some of them are like, Ozpin." Batman's answer was blunt and bitter. "Corrupt, incompetent, barely any better than the criminals. Why else would I be doing this?"

Oz would've retorted, but suddenly a large projection of Anarky was activated in front of them. " _Hello, Batman. And greetings to your friend whose name I don't yet know. I was hoping to get a minute of your time. See, I've got a story to tell both of you. About crime and violence. Greed and vengeance. But it's also a story of redemption. Of second chances. Of change._ " They exchanged curious glances at the words. " _I've planted three bombs where Gotham's corruption is at its strongest. But unlike those I fight to overthrow, I believe in choice. So, I offer you one: Let them detonate or stop them. Your actions will determine what I do with you two._ "

Someone on his side called out, "Hey, Misters. Over here!" as the projection went on a loop. They pulled themselves up to the top to find a white-hooded man waiting for them. Batman was already drawing back his fist when he quickly lifted his head, showing a white smiling mask, and spoke. "Whoa, easy now. I ain't lookin' for a fight. Got a message, that's all. Anarky says if you're gonna make a withdrawal, you better do it soon." He showed them a device counting down from three minutes.

Batman scanned it, then looked at Ozpin. "I know where the bomb should be. Follow me." Ignoring the shocked jump of the anarchist next to them, the two guardians launched themselves off the railing and towards the city. Ozpin allowed more of his Aura to flow into his limbs, increasing their strength as he flipped from building to building. His goggles were on and displaying a bat-like sigil further away; likely Batman feeding him the location so neither would slow the other down. In less than a minute, the Huntsman reached an area where more people dressed in the same garb were standing around. One had crouched in front of a square box with wires poking out of it while another spoke of the freedom that would come without money. _Definitely anarchists._ He then realized they were right next to the Gotham Merchant's Bank.

Ozpin wasted no time in attacking them, driving one into the snow with four jabs of his cane while twisting a knife out of another's hand. Batman followed a few seconds later, kicking down another before he hurled a batarang at a fourth. All the while they fought, another recording of Anarky played. " _They say money makes the world go round. But it also makes for excellent shackles. You're tied to your job. Your mortgage. Your need to buy the next shiny thing your overpriced television seduces you with. Imagine what we could accomplish, if only someone would set us free!_ "

Batman flipped the last one onto the ground, then plunged his fist into the bomb, disabling it. But he didn't seem satisfied. "Ozpin, Alfred, we've got a problem."

" _So I saw. This Anarky fellow mentioned three bombs, which means two still remain._ "

"We need to find them." Ozpin stated, not asked. The Batwing was close by.

" _I've no doubt you will, sir._ " The ever-loyal butler assured them. Ozpin frowned at the possibilities of letting bombs go off in such a populated city and wondering what he could mean with Gotham at its most corrupt, but before he could discuss it with Batman, the latter was already listening to something via com. Then he snapped his head up, a certain look in his eye. "Someone called the police. There's been a shooting not too far from here. We need to head there now." Without another word, he fired his grapple upwards, letting himself get pulled into his aircraft's open cockpit. Oz quickly followed, concerned about what he had heard.

The Batwing didn't take them far before they sprang out again and headed straight down. As they landed softly in the snow, the headmaster realized they were close to the Bowery again. Batman led the way straight down to one alley relatively clean compared to the rest of this area. After he landed on the ground, Ozpin noticed his steps grow progressively slower, almost hesitant as they reached a certain spot.

Two bodies lay dead as the snow slowly fell down around them. They were covered in a police tarp, but Ozpin could partially make out it was a woman on top of a man, and a scan with his goggles confirmed it. But what also caught his attention was the chalk outlines of two more people piled on each other right next to them. One appeared to have worn a dress, but as from what he could tell, no signs of any death could be seen in that part of the area. Bending down for a closer glance, he realized they weren't made from chalk, but white paint, carefully tended.

 _Ah, it's a memorial. The couple that were killed in this spot must've been very well-respected._ Ozpin bowed his head in respect; he had been to so many different funerals and memorials, but each one had eked a place into his recollections. Maintaining the position for a few more seconds, the professor noticed Batman staring down at him. _No, not me,_ he understood, _at the outlines._ Standing up, he asked, "Who were they?"

"Very good people," Batman answered in a forcedly neutral tone, "taken cruelly. Before their time." He then stepped closer to the more tangible pair. "Two victims, both shot dead. I know them." He mumbled the last part. A scan of the body, then, "This is Horace Riley, heir to the Riley mining empire." The vigilante frowned. "Odd. He still has his wallet and watch."

Ozpin meanwhile turned his attention to the woman. "The other one is Clarissa Rodriguez, a socialite and activist." He then lifted the tarp and tilted his head in curiosity. "Her necklace is worth a fortune according to your data, but it's untouched. Whoever killed them wasn't interested in their valuables."

"Riley proposed to Rodriguez just weeks ago." Batman then activated the reconstruction feature, prompting both men to step back a bit. As the image of a person shooting the two was formed, Oz couldn't help but notice Batman's fists clenching hard together while his sight drifted to the outline again. _He knew those two as well. Personally._ "The reconstruction indicates that Horace's lung was punctured," Batman stated. "He drowned in his own blood. Clarissa took a single shot to the heart. Death was instantaneous. Both shots were from an automatic. Finding the casings will let us identify the killer."

Ozpin chose to ignore Batman's increasingly tense reaction and played the footage again. "Our killer was more careful than most; seems they had the foresight to retrieve one of the casings." He then knelt by a grate in the wall next to him, prying it loose with a good tug. "But the other one flew into the vent, beyond their reach." He scanned it, and sure enough, there was a print.

Batman's frown deepened as he processed the identification. "Those prints... I know who did this." He tapped the side of his ear. "Alfred? I need a location on Ian Chase." It wasn't on speaker, so Oz couldn't hear what the butler's reply was, but Batman continued with, "She's dead. Horace too." Another pause. "The location, Alfred." Then after another moment, he began to stride out of the alley. "Come on, I know where to find him."

Ozpin was still unsure, considering how unbalanced the crime-fighter seemed to be. "What about Lacey Towers? Or Anarky's bombs?" He hoped a different objective could clear his mind.

But Batman wouldn't have any of it. "This takes precedence. I'm not letting this scum get away." The Huntsman sighed but followed.

They didn't use the plane, but the two made swift progress across the roofs until they were in what the map referred to as the industrial district. All the while, Ozpin couldn't help but feel cautious around his partner, who seemed wound up like a weapon about to fire. All of his movements were faster, more aggressive; he looked much more like his namesake now. _I've seen him angry and frustrated before, but this kind of rage is something else. Either he was close to the murdered couple,_ he vaulted over a large pipe, _or they reminded him of the other couple. I have a feeling the latter two were ones he cared deeply for, but without any knowledge of this city, I can't be sure._

_But what I do know is when someone this furious is after another man, then they're usually out for blood._

They were now right next to what appeared to be an abandoned steel mill, where a group of Black Mask's men had clustered. One was saying, "You gotta leave town, man. They gonna know it was you."

"They can know it, but they can't prove it. And that's what matters." Another replied, undoubtably Ian Chase.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've been planning this for a while. Covered every angle." _If that were true, we wouldn't have found you now._

Another looked worried, though. "I don't know... The cops have all kinds of tools. Real sci-fi stuff. Laser beams and powders and sometimes even psychics." Oz would've chuckled at that had the situation been less tense. "Don't you watch TV?"

"Life isn't like it is on TV." Chase spat out. "You don't get to live happily ever after with the woman you love. Instead, she leaves you for your best friend!"

"Sorry man... Didn't mean to bring it all back." The thug backed away, hands raised disarmingly.

The murderer took a deep breath, then sighed. "It's fine, it's fine. Just give me a minute."

"Sorry," Ozpin said as he landed behind him, making Chase whirl around in shock, "but you don't even have a second." He then jabbed the Long Memory into his stomach, making him curl up, then struck the closest one upside the head. The old wizard then turned to see Batman was already dealing with the others. And he was even more ferocious than in his previous fights, pummeling them and breaking arms and legs before they even had a chance to fall in the snow. In no time at all, Batman was the only one standing, and making his way for the man still on the ground by Ozpin.

Batman furiously brought his foot down on Chase's head with more force than necessary. "What do you think you're doing?!" The man sputtered, trying to wiggle his way out. "Do you know who I am!?"

"I know exactly who you are," Batman snarled, disgust and hatred mixed in his voice. "You didn't do it for money, you didn't even do it for love!"

Ozpin frowned at his tone; this was getting too emotional and if he wasn't careful, the vigilante would be breaking his no-kill rule. "He's not going anywhere, Batman." He stepped behind his ally, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

But Batman didn't seem to hear the professor as he shrugged off the hand and applied more pressure to Chase's skull. "You're... choking... me..." He barely got out, his struggles growing weaker. "I... can't... breathe..."

And from the looks of things, Batman wasn't even close to being done with him yet. "Not out of jealousy, not out of anger, you did it because you're a small, selfish, malicious..." He then paused for a moment before tapping his ear; _Alfred was probably trying to tell him something,_ Oz figured as the black-armored man forced even more of his weight down.

The headmaster wasted no time in grabbing Batman by the shoulder and, with a bit more Aura applied to his arm, hurling him against the nearest wall. The impact stunned the vigilante but he landed on his feet, fists raised and teeth bared like an angered dog. "That's enough, Batman." Ozpin's tone was cold while he held his cane at the ready. "I don't want to fight you, but you're going too far here."

Behind him, Chase was sucking in mouthfuls of air and staring fearfully at the cowled man. "What… the hell's… wrong with you?" He then looked up at Ozpin. "Hey man, whoever you are, keep this sick bastard away from-" The Long Memory snapping against his jaw knocked him out quick and relatively painlessly.

Ozpin tilted his head back to make sure he was still breathing, then refocused on Batman. "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve death, but for one thing, that's not something either of us have the right to do." His tone softened. "For another, you've been taking particular care not to take any lives so far. Don't break your habit on some fool that killed out of a twisted obsession."

Batman relaxed a bit from his battle-ready stance, but still looked quite angry. "Don't patronize me, Ozpin. I knew what I was doing when I chose this life. I don't need you to remind me of my own code."

"Quite a bit of evidence to the contrary, I'm afraid." Oz narrowed his eyes as he remembered how the young man had acted ever since they found the bodies in that alley. "The way the victims were killed," he started, "they reminded you of someone you lost, didn't they?"

He stiffened, then started walking away. "That's none of your concern. I don't need to explain myself to some stranger who forced his way into mentoring me."

Ozpin sighed. With his training and the presence of fear he exuded, it was easy to forget Batman was still young. "I'm not trying to pry, but I'll ask you not to assume I don't understand."

Batman whirled around, a mixture of anger and incredulity clear to see under his mask. "What could you possibly know of losing everything in the blink of an eye?"

At those words, a cascade of memories suddenly poured through Ozpin's mind, all of which came from lifetimes' worth of pain. And it all led back to her. "More than you could imagine," he finally replied, a growl unintentionally slipping in. Batman noticed it, too, from the looks of it. The ancient guardian of Remnant drew in a long breath, forcing his temper down. "I've suffered loss, too, Batman, and it wasn't just something that occurred once, either. I may not appear so, but I am quite old. Many people I've cared for are long since passed away, not least because they were connected to me. But I keep trying to do what is right because I hope their memories can be honored this way, and that one day, I'll have the right to look them in the eye when my time comes. You ought to understand that, no?" The vigilante looked down at that.

"We've both put much effort into making our lives count for something, it seems. But it also means we can be very dangerous if we don't hold ourselves back." Ozpin walked over to his ally, making sure to show no aggression. He then extended his hand as a sign of peace. "Keep your rage in check. Draw strength from it but don't let it overtake you. If you keep your emotions calm, you can achieve anything. But if they run wild, they could be the death of you. In more ways than one."

Batman didn't say or do anything for the better part of a minute, but then he clasped the Huntsman's hand and shook. When he lifted his face, his eyes were much calmer, not relaxed but focused. Ozpin smiled and let him step over to Chase's prone form, where he tied him to a nearby streetlamp. He then called his other friend. "Alfred, let the GCPD know that Ian Chase has been apprehended. I'm also sending you the evidence I collected." Alfred said something in response, to which Batman answered, "No, there isn't."

Then as they made to leave the area, Batman paused for a moment. "I'm... sorry."

"Don't be," Ozpin replied as the Batwing loomed over them, "like I said, I understand quite well." As they seated themselves into the cockpit, he then asked, "Lacey Towers or bombs?"

"Bombs," Batman replied, piloting their ride back towards the Coventry. "I think I might know where to look for Anarky's next informant." A half minute of flight, then they launched themselves out over a building that had "Soder Cola" in neon letters affixed on top. Sure enough, another one dressed like an anarchist was huddling on the balcony.

His tone was as dark as the mask he wore. "We gotta shut 'em down to shut 'em up! Otherwise we'll never be free." His device read three minutes and fifty seconds, prompting the duo to grapple themselves towards the bridge on the right. Even with the benefit of Aura, crossing its wide length took Ozpin a bit more time than before, but soon enough, he was ahead of Batman, swinging through the district. The intercepted signal brought him to a smaller, half-built bridge where more anarchists had assembled, grumbling over being controlled by corporate powers. Anarky's voice rang out. " _You're drawn to me. Go on, admit it. Like little moths to the light. Flit on over. You want to know what I'm selling. And if you don't? Too bad. You can't shut me off any more than you can the billboards. Or the branding on your clothes. The fliers that litter the streets. Or the sound-bites that clog the air. I'm in your face. I'm in your head. Just like them! But I'm the menace? Here I am, trying to educate. But you don't want to hear it. You just want to buy it. But only if everyone else does too._ " Apt, considering the Gotham Casino was brightly lit up next to them.

He dropped down with a flash of his magic from the Long Memory, the dome of green energy scattering them, then quickly made sure the two closest to him wouldn't be getting up any time soon. The sound of feet landing in the snow told him his partner had arrived, thereby giving him the opportunity to march up to the bomb and neutralize it with his cane. "That's two down, one to go."

As if on cue, Batman tapped his cowl to let him listen in on a third broadcast. " _Gotham is a prison and the police its wardens. To protect and serve, their motto goes. And they do. Protect and serve THEMSELVES. We live in fear of their gaze. Their billyclubs and guns. When they walk down the streets, we avert our eyes. We tremble when they speak. Who are these people, really? What drives them? Is it justice? Honor? No. They want power and the badge gives it to them. And so those we look to for protection-instead inspire fear._ "

By the time it finished, they were back on the other side of the giant bridge, running down a side path for the last informant. He greeted them with a bit more bitterness than the prior ones. "Anarky's right, you know. Cops don't care about us. We're better off without 'em. But you both already knew that, didn't ya?"

Batman tensed up for a split second, but Oz kept calm as the final device showed they had less than three minutes. This route took them across the city to right behind the GCPD building, a sturdy structure that might've given off more of a comforting presence if not for its members' corruption. Out on the coast, a group of anarchists had gathered again, talking about whether or not blowing all of the cops would work. Ozpin briefly held a flare of hope before they agreed it was worth it, then sighed as he channeled is power again. "Head for the bomb," he told Batman, "I'll keep them off your back."

A nod, then he dropped with another emerald shockwave that knocked all of them down. After that, the professor sped to each one to disable them in a nonlethal manner, leaving behind green afterimages in his wake. Once done, he joined Batman by the broken weapon of terror. The detective looked at the scene. "Why don't you use that kind of power more often?"

"For one, because its source is finite," Oz answered. "For another, because I don't wish to be too dependent on power. I noticed you're not fond of someone fighting your battles for you."

Batman conceded with a nod as his com pinged. " _Interesting. Even after knowing all you did about the places I targeted, you spared them._ " Anarky noted.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

" _Disappoint me?!_ " Anarky asked in what appeared to be honest disbelief." _Not at all! Come on down to the Courthouse so we can continue Gotham's trial!_ " With that, the communication shut off.

Batman fired his grapnel at the closest perch. "Think he's sincere or just using an excuse? It's hard to tell with anarchists." Both let themselves be pulled up from the spot towards the GCPD building and the rest of the city.

Ozpin shrugged as he landed on a gargoyle. "We've yet to meet him in person, so I cannot say for sure. But if he's this cavalier with lives that haven't joined his crusade, then it's probably not a good sign." _Like how human fatalities at White Fang sightings have risen. Sometimes I wish I wasn't confined to my office. Batman's way can prove more pleasing in the short term._ He sighed a bit. _But in the long course, my position as headmaster is too important. I have a better chance of countering Salem as I have in the past._

It didn't take long for them to reach the Courthouse thanks to the Batwing; Ozpin had suggested they conserve energy for the upcoming confrontation. A few thugs not affiliated with Anarky were standing in front of the entrance, but they weren't any trouble. Plus one of them was secretly a data handler for Riddler who quickly told them everything he knew in exchange for a quick knockout. After that, they walked into the building.

Batman had briefly explained to Ozpin that the Courthouse had been dedicated to a man named Solomon Wayne who had played an important part in Gotham's history. But the house itself no longer handled cases and was now a place where homeless often gathered. The walls were covered in familiar graffiti and scraps of paper littered the floor. As they came through the door into the main hall, the pair were greeted with applause by men wearing the same masks of the informants.

"Ah! I'm so glad you came." Anarky himself stood at the old, arms crossed. Up closer, he looked much shorter than on the projections. "It's an honor, really. There's so much for us to discuss!"

Batman calmly walked into the center, eyeing the anarchists surrounding them. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to propose an alliance. I've heard so many amazing things about you, Batman," the leader turned towards the silver-haired man calmly resting his hands on an ornate cane, "but you, sir, I'm not familiar with."

Oz bowed his head as a little greeting. "I only just arrived to Gotham, Mr. Anarky. Please call me Ozpin." He pointedly turned to look at one fingering a heavy pipe. "But it seems you've formed quite a gathering."

"So many of Gotham seek a release from the chains of corporate bastards." The young man extended a hand. "I think the three of us could accomplish great things together."

Neither was impressed, though. "I don't work with criminals," Batman bluntly said. "You need to turn yourself in."

Anarky folded his arms back together, clearly agitated. "Tell you what," he sneered as more followers came behind him, "I'll turn myself in as soon as you do the same. But neither of you consider yourselves criminals, do you? The suit. The gadgets. The sense of entitlement. You're just another rich kid atoning for his fiscal sins. And you, Ozpin, standing there so proudly, looking down your nose at the rest of us. You must be part of the problem. Such a shame."

Ozpin tilted his head. "I wouldn't say I'm looking down my nose at any of you. And at the very least, neither of us are eager to endanger innocent lives for what we believe in. Can you say the same?"

Anarky angrily waved his hand, prompting the followers surrounding the two to attack. While Ozpin fended off two swinging pipes at him, Batman slammed another into the ground before parrying a fourth's punch. "I thought you wanted to make a difference, Batman!" Their leader called out as the caped fighter jump-kicked one trying to blindside him. "I looked up to you. Wanted to be you. Guess that's why they say you should never meet your heroes."

Oz twirled a man by the tip of his cane into the wall while Batman snapped the arm of the last one. The latter declared, "It's over."

"Not quite." Anarky shot back as more jumped off the balcony towards them. They weren't much more dangerous than the prior group, and the anarchist grew more frustrated at watching them fall. "You'll burn for what you've done!" He tossed down a burning bottle at Batman, who swiftly rolled away from the fire it started and tackled one trying to attack him. "I won't let you ruin this!"

Another bottle fell close to Ozpin, who actually had to pull two men out of the flames before knocking them out. "Far be it from me to tell you how to lead," he called out while punching another to the floor, "but your men may have a better chance of stopping us if you don't set them on fire."

"That's it!" Anarky leaped from his perch himself, furiously clenching an electric baton. He then swung wildly at the headmaster, who calmly parried his reckless moves effortlessly. Then with a twist, the Long Memory sent the weapon clattering to the ground, and before Anarky had a chance to retrieve it or continue fighting, one of his followers' bodies was tossed against him, making him fall into the wall. Then a black gauntlet knocked the mask clean off his face.

Batman made for another hit, but then he saw a young face twisted in anger. "You're just a kid." He muttered in light surprise.

"Makes sense," Ozpin said, inspecting the fallen mask. "You're passionate and rather hot-blooded for a crusader."

Anarky glared right back at them, hands raised. "So? What does it matter? I wanted to make a difference. I thought you'd feel the same."

"We do," Batman replied, "but not like this. A lot of innocent people almost died tonight because of you."

"Innocent?!" The boy spat out. "They watched as Gotham went to hell and didn't do a thing!"

"They're just afraid."

"No, they're weak! And so are you. Both of you."

Ozpin stepped closer, stowing away his cane to appear less threatening. "Why call them weak? How do you decide what strength is?"

"Because people won't stand up and cleanse this city! They just walk around on the street, letting crimes happen all around them, while the police and other government dogs just let the wheels of greed keep turning. That's what makes them weak: their cowardice."

"And this is your idea of rousing them? Coercion by threat of being blown to pieces? How exactly are your methods any better than those you want gone?"

Anarky's eyes flickered for a moment, then they blazed with fire again. "I want to save this city! I thought Batman did, too, but if he's listening to you, it's no wonder he's failing. You're just fighting the symptoms, letting bad guys be arrested, but not killing them. How hard can it be to get rid of a few worthless souls?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be hard at all," Oz agreed, drawing looks from both vigilante and anarchist, "and just for the record I have less compunctions about killing than Batman. But like I already said, I'm the newcomer, so I'll follow his example. Besides, if everyone in this city began to kill each other because they think it's the right thing to do, Gotham will be drenched in blood."

Batman nodded in respect as he tied Anarky's wrists together. The youth simply loked away with a scoff. His work finished, the dark knight rose and tapped his gauntlet. "The police are on their way." The two then made for the exit.

But before he walked through the door, Ozpin turned around. "Anarky, there is a certain bit of courage in the willingness to take a life. But would you be willing to spare one? To at least give the people of Gotham a chance to prove themselves instead of making their choices for them?" Anarky actually looked up at him; there was still plenty of judging anger in his blue eyes, but also something else. A spark of thought, maybe?

Oz could only hope. _The choices we make shape our lives, boy. For better or worse. Please make it for the better._

The walk back to the outside was uneventful, and Batman seemed to be contemplating a few things. But all he said was, "Let's check out the apartment now. Hopefully the cops haven't completely contaminated the scene."

"No more delays, then," Ozpin agreed, grappling up to the Batwing.

After a quick flight, the duo was back among the rooftops, overlooking the building labelled Lacey Towers. "So," Ozpin asked, "how do you want to start?"

Batman's mask flashed as he used Detective Vision. "The cops investigating this crime should have a radio station set up. It will look like a mobile satellite dish, probably on a rooftop."

Ozpin nodded in agreement, silently impressed this world appeared to have satellites where Remnant didn't. _From the technology I've seen so far, Dust doesn't seem to exist on Earth. Yet the humans have found ways to power more advanced devices, even ways that aren't dependent on a proximity to the planet._ He allowed himself a brief smile as he swung towards a building Batman was already gliding at. _Humanity is resourceful, and it doesn't give up easily. I have to remember that._

Three men in armored garb stood at attention, the letters "SWAT" painted on the backs. They were probably meant to be a special task force, but frankly, even with one carrying a rifle, they didn't put up more of a fight than the average Gotham punk. While Oz gave the last officer a solid kick to keep him down, Batman was already fiddling with his Cryptographic Sequencer. Soon enough, they could hear a radio conversation. " _Rubio, what's your twenty?_ "

" _On the balcony for a smoke with Jimenez._ "

As Batman put away his gadget, the Huntsman searched via Detective Vision until he found what he'd been looking for. "There," he pointed at two officers outside, "those men on the balcony. That might be our way in." At a nod from his colleague, he grappled over to the other building and climbed along until he was hanging onto the balcony.

"Open and shut case," one, Rubio, was saying, "Penguin murdered Black Mask and his lady friend. I mean we found the bastard's stubby little fingerprints right by the bodies." This new information made Ozpin pause in confusion. _If he's the one who killed Black Mask, why would Cobblepot tell us in the first place what happened? Is this a trick?_

"Yeah, we got Penguin now." Jimenez agreed. "Like to see him squirm outta this one. Fingerprints. Two dead bodies. He's 'bout to do time."

"Yeah, 'cept Forensics'll take all the credit. And I'm the one who found the prints," Rubio grumbled as he moved down the stairs.

"That's why they call it first response. First pickin's on the loot, but none of the glory. Me? I'd take the loot over the glory any day." The professor suppressed a sigh; these two were hardly reliable sources of information. If they wanted to know the truth for sure, the needed to see the room for themselves. Ozpin reached up and pulled in Rubio when he walked by to slam his head against the metal railing. A scuffle above told him that Batman was disabling Jimenez. Pulling himself onto the balcony, he walked up to see the vigilante crouching over an unconscious cop.

Opening the exit door showed the floor of an apartment building of some quality. Clean floors, well-lit courtesy of the lamps mounted on the walls, green woven wreaths with their own festive lights hanging here and there… all in all, it was no wonder a self-respecting crime lord would've chosen this as a place to hide.

The two marched down the hall towards the doors wrapped in police tape. The first two looked like no one had set foot in them, but down the corner revealed another where the tape had been parted. Batman opened the door and led the way inside the safehouse; it was a mess of cases open and partially emptied and more of the yellow tape hanging this way and that. Ozpin also couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell; dead flesh and burnt meat, two aromas he'd unfortunately grown quite familiar with in his time.

The living room was partially scorched, with a man wearing the familiar mask of Sionis' crew lying dead on the floor, and a woman in white strung up to the chandelier. Her arms were raised along the sleeves of her coat to give her appearance of a winged creature. As they slowly walked on the burnt carpet, Ozpin chose to break the silence first. "The police believe Penguin killed Black Mask, but then why send us here at all? Was he trying to disorient us?"

"Let's start with the body first," Batman crouched to scan the lying victim's hand. "This crime took place days ago," he muttered, "The fire and the exposure to the elements make identifying the victims difficult. The male victim is wearing a black mask, but I can't positively identify him as Roman Sionis without a DNA analysis, something I can't do in the field."

"Ah," the headmaster raised a finger, prompting Batman to look at him, "you're certain this crime took days ago, yes?" At a nod, he continued. "But you and I both saw Black Mask -or someone looking like him- back at Blackgate only a few hours ago. So either one of them could be an imposter." The detective nodded in thought while Ozpin decided to analyze the woman. "The female victim, at least, can be identified by her prints," he reported. "Tiffany Ambrose, Roman Sionis' public girlfriend."

"Or one of them, at least." Batman took over, cycling through the information. "She was no angel. Long list of priors. But nothing to indicate she was the target here." He turned his gaze to beneath her, where reconstruction of the scene began. "The fire spread as a result of a Molotov cocktail thrown into the room." A holographic image of a person standing near the corpse on the floor was created; they held up a lighter to a rag from a bottle, then hurled it now burning at the spot where the scorch marks were the strongest. "It may have been intended to destroy evidence."

"That, and something else." Ozpin mumbled as he walked closer to Ambrose, cane tapping the floor. The way she was poised, and something about the chandelier- the sound of something cracking drew both their attention. Ozpin knelt down where he stepped to find broken pieces of glass. His goggles digitally reassembled them to form a crystal just like the ones hanging from the chandelier. Ozpin looked up again with a frown. "Whoever had strung her up didn't kill her then. She must've struggled in an attempt to free herself, thereby loosing this crystal and maybe others in the process. She was bait."

Batman's frown took on a certain level of disgust shared by Ozpin; _the one responsible for whatever happened in this room has a certain sense of humor. A cruel one. Penguin has already proven himself sadistic with what he did to the Falcone boy, but this doesn't seem like him. He showed relatively simple ways of torture. All of this is a bit too… clever._

"They were both killed the same way; a single bullet through the heart each." Batman was reexamining the other victim. "The shallow trajectory of the bullet suggests the shooter could be someone of Penguin's height." Oz pointedly tapped his cane on the spot near the shattered remains of a dining table where the reassembly indicated the shooter's position. Batman nodded before continuing. "But the grooves on the floor suggest that the victim was killed by someone leaning back in a chair." He stepped closer to the lying man for a different look at his female counterpart. "This bullet was fired from a revolver. Ballistics analysis indicates a low angle of trajectory. The shooter could have been someone of Penguin's height." He crouched to examine the floor. "But the pattern in the gunpowder residue suggest the bullet was actually fired by someone lying on the floor."

Ozpin's eyes then tracked a certain handprint on the wood to his left. "Here's what that officer, Rubio, was talking about; these fingerprints are a match for the Penguin. But they're on top of the soot from the fire."

"The cops were right, Penguin was in the room," Batman surmised. "but these prints prove he was here after the murders were committed. If he didn't kill Black Mask or whoever this is, who did?" He looked around the room again. "The only thing we know for certain is that Tiffany's shooter was lying on the floor. But why?" That's when he noticed something right under his feet. Kneeling down, the vigilante deduced, "These white streaks are shoe polish. Whoever shot Tiffany was being dragged along the floor."

"So besides the victims," Ozpin summed up, "there were two other people in the room: Miss Ambrose's shooter, and whoever was dragging the shooter." He then walked forward again. "The location from which the male victim was shot may tell us more." Stepping among the table's wreckage, Oz paused over a sizable dent with stains in the floor. Scanning it, he reported, "There's indications of DNA here, like someone had their head slammed into the floor, but it doesn't belong to either of the victims. Whose is it?" He activated Detective Vision to reconstruct the table's destruction, which fit in the open balcony door and a crushed ornament beside it. "A fight broke out when someone startled the shooter. That one tackled them into the table, breaking it, but it's unclear who won. Either have been either at this point."

"Review the evidence to see if we can learn anything more about either the intruder or the shooter." Batman walked into the small kitchen. "There's still one impact point neither of us have checked yet for clues, I'm looking into it now."

Ozpin nodded, then rewound the scene of two fighting, one bashing the other's head into the floor, to when the intruder had stepped into the room. Sure enough, his eyes noted a piece of cloth trapped in the doorway. A scan told him more, which he told Batman. "I found some loose strands here. Fabric analysis indicates the intruder was wearing a white suit or sport jacket." The professor then raised his head as he remembered something. "Black Mask was wearing one in Blackgate…" He pointed at the male body. "If that isn't Black Mask, it could be he was the intruder." His frown returned. "But that still doesn't help us identify the shooter."

"But I might able to help with that." Batman had moved out of the kitchen to where he was now in front of it, kneeling by something small. He leaned up and tapped a partially cracked part of the counter. "This DNA is from the female victim. The level of oxidation suggests it has been here for several days. By reviewing the evidence, I was able to find out what she was doing when she was attacked."

Ozpin accessed the recording of that area's reconstruction, showing Ambrose carrying a bag with one hand and doing something with the other that he had seen plenty of students and adults do on a regular basis. "She was bringing in groceries and simultaneously using her phone."

Batman nodded as he rose, holding up a battered and scorched phone. "She was sending text messages to Roman Sionis, about someone named 'the Joker.'" Noting Ozpin's curious look, he quickly said, "I'm not familiar with him."

"But Joker may be an apt moniker." Now Batman looked at the old protector curiously. "In some card games, the Joker acts as an unpredictable factor, one with the potential to flip around the entire game. And this entire scene here," he gestured around them with his cane, face still dipped in a frown, "I can't put my finger on it, but there's a feeling of… amusement." He couldn't quite stamp out the feeling of revulsion that left on his tongue.

"Amusement?"

Ozpin turned their attention towards the female victim. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but Miss Ambrose's part in all this… it's giving me a bad feeling." He shook his head. "Let's go over what we do know before we start speculating. Someone supposedly killed Black Mask."

"But this crime took place several days ago, and like you said, Ozpin, we saw Black Mask earlier tonight." Batman picked up before giving an irritated growl. "The only answers we have raise more questions: who is 'the Joker?' Was he the killer here? Or is he one of the assassins? We have a body, an unknown shooter, and an unknown assailant who attacked the shooter." His eyes then showed he had come to a decision. "We need to match the DNA samples against the records in the National Criminal database to identify who was in the room." Batman then tapped his com. "Alfred, we need to access the National Criminal database."

" _Well, the only way to do that would be to infiltrate the Gotham City Police Department._ "

"Then that's where we're going," Batman declared as he began to leave the apartment. Ozpin sighed, not exactly keen on potentially worsening relations with the local law enforcement, but didn't see an alternative. And so he followed after Batman.

Alfred wasn't happy with the decision, though. " _Sir, you'd need to physically hack into their servers. Ozpin, if you're listening, could you please talk some sense into him? Even with what you are both capable of, this is a risky endeavor._ "

"True," Ozpin conceded loudly enough, "but if the officers we overheard are any indication, it's already likely the police will assume Penguin was the perpetrator, leaving us with no clues as to what exactly happened. I'm really sorry, Alfred, but unless you have another suggestion, this is the only immediate option we have." He then spoke gentler, "Don't worry, we're not foolish enough to simply kick down the main door. And I already promised I'd keep Batman out of too much trouble."

A sigh over the radio, then the butler sounded a little more acceptant. " _Very well. But if you insist on doing something that foolish, you'll need a powerful nonlethal weapon. I recommend coming back to pick up your concussion detonator._ "

"Not a bad idea," Batman agreed, turning towards the older man. "And I can take the opportunity to loan you more equipment, Ozpin. It looks like things are going to more of a handful, and surprisingly, I think I can trust you."

Ozpin smiled a little. "The feeling's mutual." They then walked out of the apartment and down the hall for the exit, but a policeman with a riot shield was blocking the way out. Before he had a chance to say anything, Batman ran up the shield's side and brought his knee down, felling him. Another cop suddenly popped out from the corner with a stun baton, but Ozpin knocked it out of his grasp with a twirl of the Long Memory, then struck his cheek, knocking him out in an instant. "Time for us to go, I suppose."

Batman nodded and held the door open for him to pass through. He then signaled the Batwing to pick them up, leaving them to wait a bit in silence. Then just as he could hear the familiar roar, Ozpin's keen eyes picked something happening on the street below. He called to Batman who was about to grapple up, "One moment," then vaulted over the edge.

Below, a blonde woman were fearfully backing away, holding a young boy close by in one hand and pressing a baby close to her chest with the other. "Please," she begged the two men approaching her, "just let us go! We've got nothing to do with whatever you guys want!"

"Hey, hey," one of them chuckled as he twirled a knife, "Nuthin' personal, darling. Just following orders."

The other thug rolled his shoulders. "Yeah. Our employer says your deadbeat brother's been trying to skim him, so we jus' need you and your brats to help him… remember his place."

"No, please," the woman sobbed, the boy looking between her and the men, "I-I don't know anything about what he's been doing. Just-just please…" her eyes welled up with tears as she made to hand the crying baby over to the boy, "leave my kids alone."

"Aw, sorry." The second cooed in mock sympathy. "But our orders were very specific. All'a youse gotta come with us. Besides, it ain't good to break up a family on Christmas Eve, now is it?" Neither one noticed someone silently landing on his feet behind them.

"Agreed." The disturbingly calm voice made both turn around, only for a black cane to swoop in and send the knife flying out of one's grip. That one barely had a chance to yelp before two more swings mad him tumble into the snow. The second tried to kick the green-suited man, but he simply stepped out of the way and then swept up his other leg from underneath him with a low move. Then a jab from the cane to his chin kept him out of commission.

Ozpin brushed some snow off his arms, then turned with a concerned look to the still cautious blonde. "Are you and your family all right?"

She nodded wordlessly, while the boy had a more… vocal reaction. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He suddenly called out, startling everyone present. "The way you just came up behind them and voom! Wham! That was so cool!"

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at the words; up closely, he couldn't have been older than six. "Why, thank you for the kind words." He walked closer to the family, silently glad they weren't flinching away. The mother was a little calmer, showing an exasperated smile under her tears at the lad's antics, and even the baby had quieted down. "Is there a safe place nearby you can go?" The blonde nodded after a moment. "Then head straight there and call the police when you're sure you're safe. There's a captain named Gordon who'll definitely want to help if what I've heard about him is true."

The woman nodded again and quickly took her child by the arm. Before she went, she said, Thank you. Thank you so much, I-I don't know what-"

Oz gently raised a hand to placate her. "As a former parent, I understand completely." He then knelt down to look the excited boy in the eye. "Mind making sure these two get to where you're going safely?"

"No problem!" The boy whooped. "Can I learn those cool moves too, mister?" His mother rolled her eyes while the infant burbled.

The professor laughed. "It's Ozpin, and I'm a bit pressed for time at the moment. But if you grow older and properly apply yourself, who knows?"

The mother then steered her bouncing son down towards the main street. But before they were completely out, she called back, "Merry Christmas, Mister Ozpin."

"Merry Christmas to you as well." Ozpin replied, a sad smile working its way onto his face. He then glanced up. "Sorry about the delay."

"No worries." Batman replied from where he was perched on a fire escape, glaring down the other way. "Some things are more important." With that, the Batwing flew the pair towards the Batcave.

Alfred was already waiting for them with a tray holding a mug. As Ozpin drew closer, he could see it was filled with a steaming brown liquid. "Welcome home, sir!" The butler greeted while Batman walked by. "The concussion detonator is on your workbench. Remember, if you use that instead of your fists, you'll do less lasting damage to those police officers and civil servants."

"Noted." Batman grunted, not breaking his pace.

Alfred's smile grew a little more genuine as he turned to their "guest." "And as for you, Mr. Ozpin, I recall you mentioning a preference for hot chocolate."

"Why thank you, Alfred." Returning the smile, Ozpin accepted the mug, blew on its top a few times, and took an experimental sip. A warm feeling of relaxation immediately swept through his body and mind, making him release a pleased sigh. He then noticed something of an aftertaste. Drinking a little more, he finally asked, "Nutmeg?"

"Indeed, sir. A former acquaintance of mine taught me it adds a certain kick to the flavor."

"Can't believe I never thought of that myself." Ozpin took another sip of it, then nodded his head. "It's perhaps the best cup I've had in my life." He praised the butler, truthfully at that.

Alfred returned the nod and then escorted the headmaster to where Batman was fiddling at another device. A large metal box was attached to the rock wall with a digital screen underneath it. "This is a 3-D printer that can expand your arsenal, Ozpin." He explained. "Tell me what you have in mind, and I'll have it ready in a few minutes."

Ozpin thought about it for a few seconds, then said, "I'll definitely need something long-range. No offense to your batarangs, but they're not quite my style." As Alfred handed him a slip of paper and pen, Oz drew a circle with two gears, one larger and encompassing the other. "Disks with this emblem would suffice."

Batman nodded and typed in the necessary data. The machine whirred to life as raw materials were inserted. "The database is open to use while you wait." Alfred raised an eye at the indirect level of trust. Batman simply turned to the detonator on his workbench. "You'll be able to help more if you know more about Gotham and its players."

Ozpin held back a smile, then walked over to the main computer, chocolate in hand. "I'll be sure to make the best of it." He then began scrolling through various information not only over the various crime families, but about the whole of Gotham. The professor had always been a speedy reader, but this was still quite a lot; the city had a colorful past. Alfred stood next to him, adding facts he knew from his extended life in the city. One of the more disturbing stories was over the abandoned Arkham Asylum, an institute founded by its namesake, Amadeus Arkham, who reportedly went mad himself. Long since shut down, it was considered by some to be haunted, and despite rational minds scoffing at the idea, Ozpin was still a bit superstitious considering his own… experiences with supernatural powers. _Perhaps best to keep an eye on that._

Then as he was reading about a politician named Sharpe's recent attempts to gain more favor, his eyes noticed a reference to Crime Alley. Frowning at the name, Ozpin searched for more on it. His eyes then widened as he read about the numerous crimes that had happened in the area's vicinity (thereby granting its unfortunate nickname), including a wealthy couple shot to death years ago. The only survivor of the event was an eight-year old boy, now the head of the multi-million-dollar company, raised by his butler-

"Yes," a voice behind Ozpin said, making him slowly turn around. Batman -Bruce Wayne- stood in front of him, a second belt in his hands. Alfred Pennyworth stood to the side, a bit of worry in his otherwise stoic demeanor. "Looks like you figured it out."

The old warrior slowly rose to his feet, looked between the two of them, then said, "I'm sorry."

"For what? I let you access my files. Should've kept a better eye on you."

"And I'm still sorry for prying," Oz continued, "but I am also truly sorry for what happened to them, as well as not showing proper understanding. No child should have to witness such a tragedy." He held out his hands away from his cane. "Rest assured, I have no intentions of telling anyone your secret, Mister Wayne. Or yours, Alfred. No less because it's far from the worst secret I've kept. But if you don't believe me, you're welcome to lock me up. I won't resist." And much to his own surprise, Ozpin hadn't told a single lie just now. So many times, he'd had parents, only to lose them, or never have them in the first place. But witnessing their deaths, probably blaming himself for not being able to do anything…

Ozpin was mentally kicking himself a bit because he knew that sensation all too well.

Batman stared at his wrists a while longer, then held out the belt. "It'd be a shame to put you in a cell and let this collect dust." At the surprised looks, he simply said. "You haven't given me reason to doubt you yet, Ozpin. So don't start now. Because I'll be watching."

Alfred, as always, used snark to help the situation along. "Ah, you truly have mastered the art of showing trust and suspicion simultaneously, sir."

"An ability few are capable of," Ozpin agreed with a light laugh. He accepted the belt and affixed it around his waist, just over his regular belt. It was of a golden shade, with multiple pouches attached. He then drew a dark-green disk from one, marveling at its lightness and the engraved gears, then gave it an experimental toss. The projectile flew in a perfect circle across the cave before he caught it again. "It's been a while since I've used a throwing weapon," Oz nodded appreciatively, "but I can definitely work with these. Thank you."

Batman nodded as he led the way to the launchpad. "Then we're all set. Let's get going."


	7. Chapter 6: Gotham's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes now sneak through the headquarters of the GCPD, bearing full witness to its current status and the moral integrity of its individual members.

As always, the Batwing quickly brought them close enough to where they needed to go: the GCPD building. Ozpin didn't have much of a chance to look at it while he and Batman were busy stopping Anarky's bombs, but at least now he'd get a full view of it, inside and out.

_Hopefully not while we're in an arrest cell._

It was a tall, rectangular structure, multiple windows on each floor and searchlights pointed at every direction. All in all, it had the appearance of a modern fortress.

The new belt he wore remained securely fastened around his waist as he nimbly dropped down to a snow-caked rooftop. During their brief flight, Oz had gone through the collection of tools now at his disposal: his trusty cane, the grapnel gun, the goggles, throwing disks (some of which had an added feature), smoke pellets, Explosive Gel, a zipline, Cryptographic Sequencer, concussion grenades, and an ear communicator.

The last one chimed as Alfred called them ( _I suppose I really have made a breakthrough if Batman trusts me to listen in these talks_ ); " _Master Bruce, Mister Ozpin, guards have been doubled at police precincts since Loeb's murder. You'll need to find a way to sneak in that won't attract attention. Otherwise, you'll never make it to the server room._ "

"Understood. Thanks," Batman replied from his gargoyle perch, just over a courtyard. Guards with sniper rifles moved to and from key positions. The vigilante looked over the whole lot of them, then fixed his gaze on where Ozpin had quietly pulled himself towards.

The professor first wrapped his arms around the officer right next to him and kept him in a sleeper-hold until he stopped resisting. Laying him gently down, he tapped his chest once and gestured towards his right to the next staircase. Batman understood and leaped in the opposite direction.

The rest of the guards hadn't yet noticed their number had decreased, instead talking about the arms deal the two had earlier interrupted at Jezebel Plaza. Apparently, "a monster with wings" and "some green dude with a stick" (Oz couldn't help but smirk at the descriptions) had caused quite a fright for the criminals, especially after they dropped that one thug onto the Christmas tree.

 _Looks like we're becoming more well-known,_ the Huntsman thought while disabling another guard patrolling the stairs. _And here I was, a little happy to get some freedom from my reputation as a prodigy and youngest headmaster of Remnant. I do take pride in my accomplishments, but it can be rather exhausting from time to time._ Oz grappled an officer closer to knock him out before wincing. _Not to mention Theodore keeps wanting to challenge me for the "strongest headmaster."_

He quickly shook his head to avoid a certain spar that nearly reduced a good portion of Beacon to rubble before felling the last guard on his side with a strike to the helmet that wouldn't do too much damage. Oz then walked towards the door that seemed the best bet for getting inside quietly. A broadcast rang out about a curfew being officially in effect; _not surprising, considering the commissioner's death and the high criminal activity tonight. They're probably doing everything they can keep the public from panicking._

As Batman joined him, prompting the green-clad man to open the door for the maintenance room, Ozpin remembered the time he explicitly forbade curfews in Vale as its King. On paper, it's a smart way to keep the populace safe and accounted for, but packing people together for extended periods of time leads to a tense atmosphere and the need to vent frustrations on something. Such negativity would practically be laying out a welcome mat for the Grimm. Even after the council was officially formed, the decree against curfews was kept in Vale, though the other kingdoms didn't emulate it for various reasons.

 _But at least Grimm are nonexistent here,_ Oz reminded himself while they headed further inside, _so as long as the curfew isn't permanent -or as the more violent police members don't overdo it- hopefully Gotham's citizens won't suffer too much._ Batman then came to a stop in front of a closed door and looked back at him, rapping his glove against the fractured wall on their right. After a moment, Ozpin understood and retrieved his supply of Explosive Gel. An application in the shape of a gear, a tap of the detonator, and the wall became rubble. _Impressive how controlled the explosion is. Dust would've made more of a mess._

"Hey, you hear that?" A voice from below them said. Peering over the edge, the crime-fighters saw a gated service elevator a couple feet below. Further down, Detective Vision counted three officers standing around.

"Yeah," one of them answered, "probably another water pipe bursting. Love to go take a look, but you know, my shift's over." As soon as they got onto the platform, the elevator took them slowly down.

"Loeb, Loeb understood. The problem is, Gordon ain't a team player."

As they continued grumbling over their superior's supposed inflexibility (or integrity, from a certain point of view), Ozpin noted, "Seems Alfred wasn't exaggerating about the increase of security."

"This won't be easy," Batman agreed, "but if we're going to access the National Criminal Database and find out what happened at Lacey Towers, we need to find the server room. Without being discovered."

"So no splitting up, then. I'd offer to act as a decoy, but the second they become aware of my presence, the entire building will be under full lockdown." Ozpin lamented. "Good thing there's only two of us. A bigger group would attract more attention." The elevator then came to a level where what policemen referred to as "the bullpen" was further away, prompting them to hop off.

A sprint down the hall and a removal of the grate in their way brought the duo inside an air vent close enough so they could hear Gordon talking while on the move. "I know everyone's still in shock over what happened to commissioner Loeb, but we need to stay focused on our primary targets for tonight. So far, Waylon Jones has been processed, and we're following an anonymous tip on Deathstroke's location. But we've got a ways to go before sunrise."

Ozpin briefly paused in mid-crawl to view through a damaged part of the gate separating them from the rest of the bullpen. Gordon tapped a chalkboard with numerous clips attached to it. "There's eight assassins in town tonight. From the info we've been gathering, they're among the most dangerous criminals on record, period. After interrogating Waylon Jones, we've learned that they're all competing for a bounty which Black Mask has offered for the head of the Bat."

"Where do I sign up?" One joked, drawing a couple of laughs and some other comments; "I thought he was a ghost," "Yeah, I thought the Bat was a myth," "An' what about that other guy, the one Petrelli won't shut up about?"

Before the captain spoke up again. "Alright, cut the chatter, people. Our goal is to secure order in this city. So our number one priority becomes bringing in the Bat before these assassins get to him."

"Sir," another voice called out, "the other guy, in the green suit with the cane, what do we do with him? I just got a call from a woman close by Lacey Towers who said a guy matching his description saved her and her kids from gettin' nabbed. Called himself 'Ozpin,' said you'd be the guy she could trust for safety."

"Oz? Can we expect Dorothy and her little dog, too?" This brought another round of laughter and a moment of confusion for Ozpin before he brushed it off.

Gordon paused at that for a few seconds before he continued, pacing up and down. "So far, this 'Ozpin,' as you called him, is someone nobody seems to know much about. He just popped up tonight and seems to have a similar modus operandi as the Bat. And seeing as Waylon Jones," he glared at one cop who yelled out, "Just call'em Croc, sir!" then went on, "is currently nursing three cracked ribs, a very sore jaw with missing teeth, and a dislocated arm, we can assume he's as potentially dangerous as any one of the assassins." That made the officers freeze up. "Maybe more so, because we don't know his motives. Either way, bring me every bit of information you can find on him, and he's to be arrested along with the Bat." The man then spoke so softly to the one who had brought Ozpin's name that both eavesdroppers had to strain a bit. "Give me the woman's number, I'll talk to her right after we're done here."

Oz smiled in relief at the compassion in Gordon's voice. _He's definitely a decent one. I'm glad I made the right call in mentioning his name to that mother._ "Now. The closer it gets to morning, the more desperate the assassins will grow, and if he's still out there, the more damage they'll cause to the city, as they try to find or attract him. All right, dismissed." With that, the officers dispersed while their captain went straight for a desk phone.

Batman thereby decided there was nothing more of interest to learn, so he moved on, Oz right behind him. They began hearing a new voice just up ahead. "…well, they were supposed to be guarding a crime scene, not gabbin'. No wonder the Bat got the drop on'em. Tell'em to keep their eyes open next time." No guesses as to what happened to the man next.

Batman's method of shutting him up, though, earned him a disapproving look from Ozpin as he came out of the vent and a word of admonishment from Alfred. " _Must you be so brutal, sir? These are city employees._ "

"They're as corrupt as they come, and they're in our way."

"You may want to think twice about that approach, Batman." Ozpin disagreed as he walked down the hall on the right. "No less because simply beating up all the corrupt officers may leave the department no choice but to hire more of the same kind out of desperation. You'd then probably spend more time fighting policemen than actual criminals just to evade arrest."

" _I wish you'd listen to the man, sir._ " Batman just sighed at their words. " _You never know when you might need their help. At any rate, your objective is the GCPD server room. I've marked it on your map._ " The next door was for the office of the SWAT manager. A fairly basic setup: file cabinets, a desk, a whiteboard showing pictures of various gang members. But cheering and heavy blows could be heard further across the room.

Right in the other room, three cops were watching animatedly a small television. Batman immediately took down one before they even realized they weren't alone, and just as the other two settled into fighting stances, Ozpin was right behind them in the blink of an eye. He grabbed both helmeted skulls and slammed them hard together; it wouldn't do lasting damage, but the men would be nursing headaches when they'd wake up again.

Meanwhile, two officers (the bullying kind) were "interrogating" a homeless person on his knees. Ozpin couldn't help but notice the blood-stained floor, fingering the Long Memory. "I done bin clean three days! Likes I said. Thing swooped down outta nowhere! Huge wings. And claws! It like, threw these dart things. Paralyzed d'ose bastids!"

One just chuckled, then dryly asked, "Paralyzing dart things? Wha- you think I'm a schmuck? Huh?! I look like a schmuck to you?"

"No, no! I ain't saying that."

"Oh, he's definitely on something." The other one drawled. "I got a guy in lockup who can sell whatever he's carrying."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute. Gotta get his story straight first. Now, let's go through it again."

Shooting the headmaster a telling look, Batman slowly stalked towards the door, but Ozpin reluctantly stopped him. "If we make a big scene, they'll know for certain something's up. And if we're too quiet, that man might take full blame and receive even worse treatment. Right now, the server room is top priority, remember?" A resigned grunt, then Oz stepped over some flyers on the floor advertising a circus to pull down an overhead grate and led the way inside as indicated by his goggles' map.

The short route brought them over the SWAT conference room, where a very large group had gathered. Batman looked down at them, then cut off the professor as he made to say something. "Don't worry, I'm not thinking of jumping down there. With your help, I'd stand a good chance against that many armed men, but it'd make too much noise." He then eyed the distance of the gap in front. "We can use Deathstroke's remote claw to pass above their heads undetected."

Ozpin nodded. "Lead the way, then." The line stretched cleanly between the two points, allowing them to creep across it one at a time.

"Alright, listen up," the leader below was saying. _What was his name again? Ah yes, Branden. A prime model for a corrupt policeman, from what I've heard. Which reminds me…_ "While you jokers were playing cleanup crew at Blackgate, I was making us some money. I worked out a deal with our pal Black Mask. If any of us can kill the Bat before the assassins get to him, we get the bounty - all fifty million dollars of it. And for those of you who ain't too good with the math, that means we all retire early."

"Nice!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Let's take 'im down then!"

"Yeah, what're we waiting for?" _An entire unit of greedy fools. No wonder Batman and Anarky feel obligated to their respective crusades. I know I'd be no different._ _Several others back home would likely feel the same._

"Enough!" Branden barked. "We only get one night to get this done. So whatever they put you on tonight - I want you to blow it off. Finding and killing the Bat is your number one priority. That clear?"

A series of affirmatives rippled across the crowd. _Well, things just got a bit more difficult,_ Ozpin mentally grumbled as he exchanged cold looks with Batman.

"Questions? Shout 'em out."

"How we gonna keep this from Gordon and the rest of the force?"

"Well for starters, you're gonna keep your damn trap shut. Anyone else?"

I heard from McKain a new guy's shown up, some guy in a fancy green suit. He's got some tricks and might be working with the Bat. How do we go with him?"

"Yeah, Black Mask's taken notice of the new one too. And he didn't say anything outright, but I'm pretty sure we can net ourselves a little extra if we bring the guy's head along with the Bat's. Next!"

"Sir, what about the assassins? Will they see us as competition?"

"Yeah, I didn't sign up to be on those guys' hit list."

"Look. Y'all put your lives at risk when you signed up for SWAT. Now you want to make the big money, you're going to have to accept bigger risk. That's how it works. Anyone wants out can hand me their badge." Not a single one made a move. _Greed: as powerful a lever as fear._ "Didn't think so. We good to go?"

"Wait, Branden," one in the back called out. "How do we know Black Mask will keep his end of the deal if we do kill the Bat and his buddy?"

"He's good for the cash, trust me. And I know where he's stashing it."

"If you know where he's got the cash, why don't we go get it?"

"'Cause the last thing we need is a war with Black Mask and his men. Come on guys, let's do this." By now, both men had landed quietly on the ground and ducked out of sight.

Stowing away a certain gadget in his belt, Ozpin idly noted the newspaper showing a vandalized picture of the politician he'd read about earlier, Sharpe, then addressed Batman in a whisper after he silently knocked out a guard at the coffee machine. "Aside from the fact that now a specially armored unit of the GCPD is after the two of us, there's still something else that's bothering me."

"Black Mask making that deal, right?" Batman guessed correctly. "It sounds more and more like he really didn't get killed at Lacey Towers. But if we want to have any idea of what really happened there, we need the database's information."

A door marked "RECEPTION" was on the path to the server room, but a security panel indicated it was locked. Oz glanced at the device, pulling out his own Sequencer, and asked, "May I?" Batman nodded and turned the other way to stand guard. The professor knelt down next to the panel and began fiddling with the device. Twelve digital columns of letters appeared, prompting him to slowly scroll through the combinations just as he'd seen Batman do earlier. Good thing a former past life had a deep pleasure for solving word puzzles. It didn't take long before "SERVEPROTECT" was spelled out and accepted, unlocking the twin doors. With a satisfied tilt of the head, Ozpin stowed away the Sequencer and quietly opened the door. "After you."

The reception area was quite tidy and restrained in terms of holiday decoration; only a few colored lights hanging among the rafters. A few cops were busy having a chat. "Then we treat him like any other scumbag; if we can't find dirt, we'll make our own." One said to the other while a third angrily beat on a vending machine.

"I'm listenin'." Too many eyes, not enough room to effectively sneak by.

"What if Captain Gordon allowed all the perps in the holding cells to go free?"

"You mean… we set them loose?" Batman drew out the remote claw and began aiming it carefully.

"Little prison riot, right here in GCPD. Makes him look like he doesn't have control, right?"

"I like it. How do we make it happen?"

"Lemme think a minute." Neither vigilante nor Huntsman had any intention of letting these men disgrace their superior, though. Suddenly, a fire extinguisher was connected by cord to one officer and pulled in, prompting a burst of foam to cloud their view.

Ozpin hurled a disk at the one who'd been banging on the vending machine the entire time, knocking him to the floor, then he was already next to the two furthest from them. A flurry of cane strikes sent them reeling even despite the reinforced armor, while Batman finished the one on the ground before pummeling the last one who'd taken an extinguisher to the back. All the while, the intercom made announcements of rewards for any valid information given and a request for donations to the late commissioner's family.

That done, the duo then heard raised voices, one of which was a bit familiar, and silently marched over towards a door labelled, "INTERRROGATION ROOM RESTRICTED AREA" and opened it to show a viewing room, full of chairs, an inactive camera and a one-way mirror that allowed them to see the other room's occupants: a policeman leaning against the glass, and their old hat-wearing friend, seated at the table. " _So what does this 'disruptor' of yours do?_ " the cop asked, his voice carried over by the speaker.

" _Little bit of this… little bit of that,_ " the Penguin goon coolly replied. " _Mostly though, it does a whole lot of none-of-your-damn-business._ "

" _Oh, you wanna play it like that?_ " The officer shrugged. " _Alright. Maybe I'll have the guys at evidence lockup take a look. They can get kinda rough, though. Hope it isn't fragile._ "

" _You want to play hardball, buddy? How's about I tell my cousin at the Gazette about the payments you boys' been extorting from Penguin and the like?_ " Ozpin took the time to wander around the room, noting the various wanted posters and (much to his distaste) an extortion note inside the typewriter on the desk. That aside, Batman seemed curious about the disruptor mentioned and he could understand why: it could be useful later down the road.

" _Scum like you's got a cousin at the Gazette? You 'spect me to believe that?_ "

" _Don't see ya callin' evidence lockup, now, do I? You cops are all the same. You ain't gettin' nothing' out'a me._ "

" _Like I said, I got all night._ " Oz's eye drifted over a newspaper with the headlines concerning Gotham's newest district attorney.

" _You and me both, pal._ " Well, if an officer of the law couldn't get him to talk, then maybe a vigilante looking like a bat and a Huntsman outside of his jurisdiction would have better luck.

Batman smashed effortlessly through the glass ( _cheap quality,_ Oz couldn't help but think) and pulled the cop through to incapacitate him. "Not you gus again!" the thug yelped, jumping out of his seat. But before he could even think of running away, a certain silver-haired man was right behind him, fingers idly drumming on his cane's handle.

Batman climbed through the broken window and hoisted the thug up one-handed. "Talk. Or you won't be walking anywhere. Ever." He warned.

He squirmed desperately. "No way! You and that snob gotta answer for droppin' me off that rooftop, buddy."

"No, you have to answer to me. How does this 'disruptor' work?"

"Ask one of the pigs. They got it in evidence lock-up."

"Hm, it is a lovely night outside," Ozpin said in mock thought. "A little stroll outside could do wonders for our health."

The perp paled at the implications while Batman easily caught on and followed. "How about we turn that into a walk up to the roof?"

His resistance crumbled. "Okay! Okay! You win, ya psychos. It...It jams weapons, overrides electronic locks, alright? Now... are you gonna let me go?"

Batman gave one last gem, "How'd that work out for you last time?" before knocking him out. Tossing aside the unconscious thug, he then told Ozpin, "That disruptor might come in handy later on, but evidence lockup isn't on our route."

"Not to mention we'd be technically stealing police evidence," the headmaster reminded him. "The police here are mostly a collection of thugs, but they have the law on their side. Unless we have definite need for a device like that, let's not give them more excuses to arrest or shoot us."

Batman mulled it over, then gave a nod not as reluctant as one he'd have given only an hour ago. "Then let's go." Ozpin nodded and opened the door to the outside, allowing htem to walk into another part of the SWAT division. Once again, loud voices drew their attention to the right, where doors for the outside were. "We got rights!" _Not a good sign._

Grappling up to the top of the dividing wall, they had a clear of some officers assaulting some homeless people from the looks of it. "Who told you that?" One asked, tapping his baton. "Huh? Your buddy, Anarky?"

"He will wipe this city clean of your filth!"

"Yeah? From his comfy cell? We brought him in just a while ago." That made the men freeze up in trembling horror. "B'sides, if he's gonna wipe things clean, then maybe he should with you!"

Another cop cackled at that. "Good one!" Alright, enough was enough. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to test a piece of their arsenal.

Both men hurled their concussion detonators at opposite sides of the crowd where the homeless people weren't present, felling most of the officers. They then launched themselves from the top of the wall, Batman going left, Ozpin right.

In the span of a few seconds, more than half of them were out cold, and the rest were barely able to put up a fight. Ozpin ducked under the swing of a baton while ramming his cane into the stomach of one SWAT member, then lashed it against the helmet of another which made him tumble to the ground. He followed that up by grabbing the arm of the one who'd attempted to hit him and hurling him over his shoulder onto his curled-up friend.

On the other side, Batman flipped and darted around the blows of his opponents, throwing punches, kicks, knee-strikes and elbows whenever he saw an opportunity. And there were many. Roundhouse-kicking one into unconsciousness, he then batted away the clumsy punches of another and smacked his fist into that one's jaw, then spring boarded off him to pounce onto another. With one final strike each, the battle was over.

Ozpin smoothed the wrinkles in the suit, then walked cane in hand to where the homeless had huddled together. "Any major injuries?" he asked while crouching down to one prone on the ground.

"M-most of us're good, but Terry here took a bad hit," One spoke up, but then shrank away when Batman came closer.

Batman scanned the other two; not like they would've gotten closer to let themselves be checked. "Get yourselves to a shelter." He told what appeared to be the leader.

"You kiddin?" the man yelled. "That's where they round us up!" He then shook his head. "Ah, you don't get it. Anarky gets it, but you… I mean, thanks for helpin' us out, but you guys don't get it!"

"One way or another, you should get your friend somewhere he can be properly treated." Oz checked the man's pulse and breathing, then pulled out some gauze from his utility belt. "His vitals are stable, but I'd recommend moving him carefully. No sudden jerks or abrupt lifting." He advised while gently wrapping up a nasty gash on the side of his bald skull.

His two friends nodded and lifted the poor man up as softly as they could by the shoulders. But before leaving, one asked, "I-is it true? About Anarky being locked up?"

"He tried to recruit us half an hour ago," Batman calmly replied, tapping a boarded-up part of the secretariat. "We disagreed and came to blows."

Ozpin talked quickly to calm the panicked homeless. "We didn't kill him, and the police cannot simply have him disappear without causing too much of a disturbance. Now, your friend really needs help, and even if he didn't, do you really want to attack two men that just disabled a large group of officers with ease?" No answer. Ozpin gave them a disarming smile, gesturing to the exit. "Then off you go. And good luck. Sincerely." As they hustled out of the stations with conflicted expressions, Oz watched them with a heavy heart.

A little bang drew his attention to where Batman had blown a path clear through the office, allowing them to navigate the halls back inside. "Putting their faith in Anarky is dangerous," he commented as they rounded a corner. "He's too young, too volatile. If the police don't put him in prison, the government could make him disappear."

"They believe in Anarky because he's made them promises of a better Gotham. And of retribution for the pain they've suffered." Ozpin gave him a meaningful glance. "But if someone were to show them there's another way to make this city better, who knows?" He then focused on a door leading to a locker room. "This way?"

Batman nodded and opened it.

A voice from inside made them stiffen, but then the words became clearer. "…listening to me, I don't care what's going on out there, I gotta deal with this problem." Drifting along the lockers allowed the duo to sneak up on a SWAT member yelling in his phone. "If I don't get the bastard what he wants, he'll send the tape to the press. What the hell am I supposed to do?" He was too agitated to notice them. "That's the best you got? How'm I gonna whack'em if I don't know how he is? Guy's a mystery. Complete friggin' enigma. Yeah, great advice. Thanks," he growled bitterly before hanging up and walking over to a locker where he started to angrily rip out its contents. _Another one that Enigma has in his pockets. He's quite well-connected, if it weren't for his ego, I'd actually consider bringing him into the fold if we were on Remnant. He wouldn't be the worst I've recruited._

One way or another, they couldn't let him notice them. A series of blows from Batman solved that problem pretty nicely, allowing the duo to slide through the vent in the wall that led to an unused tunnel.

As the intercom announced some code called 2-11, Ozpin then picked up a different voice, female like the announcer, but younger. And angrier. "He's out there catching the criminals that you let walk free! I've heard talk about another guy joining up with him!" It came from the right, in between some loose wood; Captain Gordon was arguing with a young redhead, probably in her late teens, inside an office ( _his, perhaps_ ).

"They are the worst kind of criminals," Gordon shot back, "the kind who thinks their actions are justified, who acts completely outside of the system-"

"The system is broken!" the girl cut him off. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Gordon raised a hand after her, calling, "Barbara! Wait." But she didn't, so he walked after her, quietly trying to slow the redhead down. Noticing a framed picture of a woman on his desk, as well as the shade of red the captain's hair was, Ozpin turned to Batman, who'd been watching as well and was now sliding loose the vent in their way. "Is she his-"

"Daughter? Yes. I haven't met her personally, but her name is Barbara Gordon. A good kid, honest like her father, from what I've heard." They pulled themselves higher up via grapnels to a ladder that led to the maintenance access overlooking the bullpen they'd seen earlier.

Down below, some cops were moving around the various offices in search of someone. Most likely them. "There's 50 million bucks riding on this!" Branden's voice rang out. "So I don't wanna hear any excuses. Bag the bat and let's get paid!" _Definitely us,_ the emerald headmaster noted while swinging over to a perch on the left, Batman going right.

Multiple individual targets, each armed in one way or another. Tricky, but not impossible. Especially when you have a partner. Oz dropped to the top of a divider, right over a SWAT member. "If half the crap I heard about this Bat freak and his green buddy is true, we're in for one helluva fight," he muttered just before the professor pinned him down and struck the back of his neck, putting him out.

_A fight? Rather presumptuous._

Hearing something heavy crash into something, Ozpin saw white foam flare up, no doubt Mr. Wayne's handiwork. Someone shouted out, "Possible contact!" from a few walls away, reminding him that there were still seven more officers in the room. Detective Vision revealed they were spreading out further, while Batman was still watching from above. Oz was actually a little surprised (and rather pleased) the two didn't even need to say anything to come up with a proper plan.

Ozpin pressed himself against a wall as one guard with a shotgun stepped by, then pulled him into a chokehold. With that one down, he quickly darted to another desk as Batman sent a canister flying into another one that would've spotted him, then added an extra hit as the explosion only stunned him ( _quality armor there, I'll give them that._ ) Then as the black-caped man leaped down to slam a third's head into the desk behind him, the fourth close by didn't even get a chance to aim before a green disk flew around the corner to strike his helmet; this disoriented him long enough for Batman to reel him in for an overhanded smash. And then they ducked out of sight from the remaining three.

One attempted to assert authority. "We're the cops! You don't get to run from us!" He got his head rammed through a cardboard wall for his troubles.

Another decided neither the money nor whatever oath he had sworn as a cop was worth it and made a break for the exit. Too bad he failed to notice the black cane held at shin height until he tripped over it, sprawling to the ground.

The last one aimed his gun this way and that, firing off a burst at every sound he picked up. Then something verdant zipped to his left, prompting him to unload his whole weapon with a slightly hysterical cry in that direction. Just as he was starting to calm down after that, footsteps made him spin around to be face-to-glaring face with the Bat. The SWAT member brought up his weapon, only for it to click a bunch of times. "Should've saved ammo," was the last thing he heard before all he knew was a sore head (despite helmet) and persistent ringing.

Adjusting his gauntlet, Batman checked with his cowl's sensors to make sure there weren't any more of them, then walked over to the exit. Ozpin was already working on the electronic lock, the intercom announcing, " _Priority one alert! All available personnel should be searching their quadrants for two males. One is six-foot-six with silver hair, dark-green clothing, and a cane. The other is six-foot-four, dressed in black, has… wings?_ " Oz couldn't help but give Batman an amused look, moreso at their rather erroneous respective heights than their descriptions.

"Well, now, Batman, apparently we're giants among men."

Batman himself lightly snorted in agreement. "If it makes those idiots think twice about getting in the way, fine by me."

Oz eventually has his Sequencer come up with the phrase, "POLICEOFFICER."

" _…Is this for real?_ "

"Regrettably yes, ma'am. Tonight is just the sort of night where you must leave your sanity at home." _That…Is closer to the truth than either of them may imagine. But in my experience, I've come to find it best to just roll with the punches as they say._ In the hallway for GCPD Investigations, two officers were chatting away, looking in a different direction. "Shouldn't you be searching your quadrant?"

"Eh, I'll leave that for the boys in SWAT."

"Why's that?" Upon closer inspection, they were overlooking a room meant for target practice where others were actively practicing. Their aim needed some work, though.

"Aint' you heard?" that one's voice dipped into a whisper. "Branden made a deal with Black Mask. They're trying to kill the Bat and collect the bounty."

"You've got to be kidding me. Gordon know about this?"

"Probably. But what's he gonna do? What can he do? Hell, he's lucky if Branden and those guys ever listen to him."

"This department is so screwed. Hey, uh, how do we get in on the bounty?" At the start of the statement, Oz would've felt a little guilty knocking their heads together. Now, though, not so much.

The professor then sighed at the look his potential friend was giving him. "Yes, I'll admit most of these men are easily tempted. But just beating them senseless is hardly going to bring them onto the straight and narrow path." They continued on, but Ozpin wasn't done.

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, Batman." He kept to Mr. Wayne's codename, as Ozpin knew the value of secrecy and knew all too well it took one slip, one ignored eavesdropper for a secret to leak out. "I imagine you yourself recognize the value of histrionics. Of symbols."

A grunt came in response. "Gotham's underworld is full of the superstitious and cowardly. It's starting to spill over into the citizens themselves. People of flesh and blood can just as easily be ignored or destroyed by Gotham's corruption. The average men who try to do good don't stand a chance."

"All the more reason we, or rather you, ought to keep an eye out for Captain Gordon. He might be the best chance for cleaning up the Gotham Police and that can be the first big step to cleaning up Gotham as a whole. With him in a position of power, there would be a better chance for him to keep an eye out for the actual good folk, raise them up into positions to do good alongside him, as opposed to Loeb bringing in the easily corrupted to perpetuate the status quo."

For the record, Batman didn't offer so much as a word of protest to that. At the very least, he seemed to believe Ozpin's words have merit. Good.

But even as the announcer requested a headcount due to many members not being accounted for, the server room was now in reach. As usual, a security panel was connected to the door, but this time, a metal box was mounted right in the middle of the wires. Ozpin was puzzling over what its purpose could be when he saw Batman's Sequencer increasingly display static until "Connection with Batcomputer jammed" appeared in red.

Storing it away, Batman rose to glare at the box. "They're using a security protocol I'm not familiar with and the windows are reinforced glass." He explained, then wondered. "Ozpin, could that green power you use…"

The Huntsman shook his head. "It wouldn't be any quieter than blasting it with Explosive Gel. But," he scratched his chin in thought, "our chatty friend did mention a disruptor that overrides electronic locks… down in evidence lockup."

Batman caught on to his meaning. "I take it this counts as a definite use and justifiable?" The question almost sounded like it carried a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, and Alfred would be pleased to know you've learned a thing or two about wit from him," Ozpin retorted with a small laugh. Nothing else needed saying as they went for the basement (and defeated two guards in their way).

Batman called their support. "Alfred, I can't access the server room. I need an alternate route."

" _The evidence locker, sir?_ "

"A slight complication keeps us from the server room, and something among the evidence could help us," Ozpin explained.

" _I suppose it has been too simple for you both so far. Well, according to these schematics, it adjoins an old elevator shaft which you can access via the infirmary. You should be able to break in from there. I've added it to your map._ "

"We see it now, thank you, Alfred." Ozpin confirmed with his goggles while Batman made short work of the lock to the elevator shaft. The gate slid smoothly aside, allowing them to hop down. Wayne's cape helped him glide to the bottom while Oz' aura absorbed the impact with no trouble. But they still remained on alert: the route Alfred had shown took them through the arrest cells, after all.

A winding corridor brought the two to a large room where the walls were all cells for locking up criminals. And they were nearly all occupied. In front of one particular cell across from them was a small collection of SWAT members. "It's gotta look like an accident," the leader said. "like Gordon lost control. What we need is a classic prison riot."

"You want a riot?" A guttural voice snarled back. "Let me out."

"Easy, tiger. There's cameras around here. We ain't lettin' no one out."

"He's got a point," the other officer commented. "Let this lunatic loose, it'll be friggin' pandemonium in here."

"I said, let me out." Something about that tone set off an alarm in Oz's mind.

"Like I said, we ain't lettin' no one out. But ain't no harm in tellin' him about the latching mechanism on the door there."

"That one we just had repaired?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know how well it was repaired."

"If I was you pigs, I'd get going…"

"We'll be outta your way soon enough." Ozpin tossed a concussion detonator, Batman remotely attached a fire extinguisher to the one in the middle, and the corrupt brutes were soon in total confusion. The Long Memory whirled in classic saber swings to take away the rifles, then forced them to separate from a cluster. This allowed Batman to beat down two before they could recollect their wits. As for Ozpin, he only needed one hand for his cane; the other appendages made sure two more wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"Time to level the playing field!" One snarled as he staggered over to the gun rack mounted on the wall. Going for any of the rifles lying on the ground would've meant going through the man with the silver hair and tiny glasses, and he was at least bright enough not to try his luck like that. But not bright enough to realize the other enemy had been waiting for someone to go for the box. A black gauntlet seized his head from behind and slammed it hard against the metal, knocking him out of commission. The final officer got juggled a bit by Oz's cane before he collapsed on the floor.

"Hey," one prisoner called out, "what are youse supposed to be?"

"What the hell's he doin' here?" another screeched, pointing at Batman.

"Hey, you! You broke my arm, y'know that?"

"I hear there's a huge price on your head. Come to turn it-" That inmate shut up, along with all the others, as Batman slowly swept his glaring eyes over each of them.

Ozpin, on the other hand, was watching the prisoner the officers had been talking about releasing earlier. He was a burly one, clad in an orange sleeveless shirt and ski mask. But what really stuck out was the metal tank strapped to his back. Large tubes ran from it into his forearms, some green liquid flowing in it. _Whatever that stuff is, I doubt it's a calming agent. But then why let the man keep it? Is it affixed so deeply to his body the police couldn't remove it safely?_

Either way, the man didn't appear cooperative enough to explain its purpose, and they had other matters to attend to. Ignoring the taunts of those few brave perps, Batman slammed the red button to retract the bars to the infirmary. With one last wary glance, Oz followed the dark vigilante further down into a room filled with both standard medical equipment and more Christmas decorations. Even a green tree (nowhere near as big as the one in Jezebel Plaza) sat in the corner, decorated with lights and ornaments. " _Good, you've made it to the infirmary._ " Alfred noted. " _Now look for an entrance to an old elevator shaft. That will take you to the evidence locker._ "

"Got it." The entrance was walled off, but a single application of Explosive Gel reduced the already crumbling wall to pebbles. As Alfred had said, the shaft had long since been stripped of its machinery, now nothing more than rock and a small puddle. Their grapnel launchers took them up a fair distance, then the remote claw proved its use again to help cross a length to an open vent.

And just like that, they were in the evidence locker. Boxes, slips of paper, and other equipment were placed rather haphazardly all around the room, not much effort shown in properly sorting it. "From the way they spoke about the disruptor, it ought to be a new addition," Ozpin offered as he glanced in one corner full of boxes.

"Then they likely haven't stowed it away yet." Batman agreed, heading for an open gate at the room's center. And sure enough, resting on a table was a rather large projectile launcher of metal and carbon. Detective Vision showed a set of features that in tandem were designed to release low-level charges. These could then briefly disable electronic equipment they came in contact with and, Ozpin figured upon reading the voltage level, most definitely incapacitate a grown human being if need be. It was rather blocky and meant to be used with both hands, but as Batman handled it, the device could easily be attached to his belt without compromising mobility. "Now we should be able to bypass the security on the server room door." He noted satisfied.

"Then let's get to it." As they went back through the elevator shaft, a new broadcast made the duo pause. " _Priority one alert: hearing reports of a prisoner disturbance in the holding cells. Emergency protocols engaged._ "

 _So they actually went through with it. Those vain, greedy buffoons..._ Oz felt a wave of frustration briefly rise before quenching it down. Now was no time for emotion, tempting though it may be. Cries and yells of fury could already be heard further ahead.

The way through the infirmary was as simple as when they had first come in, but just as they came into the corridor to the cell block, the bars slid down, cutting them off. "Kill those damn pigs!" A criminal shouted as he slammed into an officer, more joining him to kick the man's ribs.

Just like the server room, the access panel for the bars had a jamming box attached, preventing their Sequencers from working. "The only way to get through is to use the disruptor," Batman pointed out, drawing said device from his belt.

"Good chance to test it, I suppose," Ozpin thought out loud, Sequencer at the ready. The vigilante nodded, took aim and fired, a small bolt hitting the box dead center. On the surface, it remained unchanged, but Oz's Sequencer showed no interference as he figured out "LOCKDOWN" as the password. The bars rose without any difficulty.

"This ain't such a bad Christmas after all!" Someone yelled as a cop fell screaming from the upper levels and landed in a crumpled heap. The brute was on the ground floor, stomping down on another's head.

"Hey, where're the rest of the cops?"

"Maybe the Bat and his buddy killed 'em all!" But the chatter ended when they noticed who had just stepped into the room. Batman wasted no time in hurling a trio of batarangs, scattering the nearest group, then engaging the closest one in a fistfight. He deflected the blows with ease and kneed him in the stomach, making him curl up into a ball. Then as another tried to blindside him, the dark knight threw him to the ground and broke his leg.

Ozpin in the meantime had sped over to two downed officers, helping a less injured one to his feet while warding off attackers. "Get your colleague out of here, I'll keep you covered." He ordered calmly before lashing out with his cane hard enough to knock down two at the same time. The cop quickly complied, though whether it was out of camaraderie or fear towards what the green-dressed man might do to him was up for debate. Either way, he slung an arm over his head and carefully led the other guy out toward the doors, Oz staying true to his word. Not a single prisoner touched them.

More kept jumping in from the higher floors, though, and a certain brute hit a large button strapped to his wrist. Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the green fluid suddenly flowing into his arms and the near bestial roar he released, then had to focus as that one moved at him with more speed than before and hurled a punch. The professor brought up his cane to block it-

And was a bit surprised when the force of the blow sent him skidding back towards the bars. The man wasn't just dumb muscle, either, because he was already following up with a solid left hook. Ozpin ducked under the swing and rolled out of his reach but noted with a raised eyebrow how the fist he'd avoided left a sizable dent in the metal where it connected.

_An enhancer, then. Some kind of compound that increases his physical abilities. And aggression. No wonder they were considering letting this one run loose._

Some thugs took his standing there to be an invitation to punch him, but the ancient hero casually weaved away from their clumsy swings before sending them tumbling away with a few tactical hits from his oldest companion. Those that tried keeping their distance became targets for either his emerald disks or Batman who had finished with his own group ( _note to self: give him props for that clever use of Explosive Gel and his remote claw_ ). Between the two of them, the regular perps were helpless, and those that had weapons or armor, they only lasted a few seconds longer.

As for the enhanced brute, he was a notch above the rest, but not undefeatable. Now that Oz had a better understanding of his strength, he managed to redirect the haymakers thrown at him, sometimes into an unfortunate thug that happened to be nearby.

Besides, the same thing that made him dangerous was a big glaring weak spot: while Ozpin parried the brute's attacks, Batman first beat down the two in his way, then grabbed hold of his tank from behind and ruptured the tubes, liquid spilling all over the floor. The man let out a frustrated howl and tried to backhand him, but his moves were already slower and weaker.

Oz had to step away to deal with the last remaining thugs, but a little use of his grapnel along with the Long Memory took care of them quite nicely, and besides, Batman wasn't in any real danger. Even when he picked up a blade in a desperate attempt to regain the advantage, the headmaster was already there to shatter it with a single thrust, then bring him tumbling to the floor with a spin kick.

Both checked their surroundings, but there weren't any more criminals (well, still conscious, anyway), and those few cops that were in the block when the riot began either escaped or had regrettably died from their injuries.

Ozpin knelt by the brute, frowning at the chemical still dripping from his harness, and scanned it. "A curious thing, this. Do you know what it is, by any chance, Batman? My goggles are not showing me a match for any chemical."

"I've seen it only once before." Batman replied, checking for a way out. "This stuff is called Venom by Bane," he nodded at Ozpin freezing up at the familiar name, "and it's a steroid he used in our last… encounter. Practically turned him into a juggernaut. But only Bane knows the formula. I tried getting a sample, but he's smart enough not to let me." He then pointed straight up, prompting them to grapple to a higher level and corridor where they could leave the cell block. "But I didn't hear of Bane supplying his men with Venom before tonight."

"An attempt to give him a tactical advantage against us, maybe?" Oz offered.

 _This "Venom" reminds me a bit of the time when people would actually inject Dust crystals or powder into their bloodstreams. But… that proved incredibly risky, both physically and psychologically. That much raw power, coursing through your veins, is agony._ His frown turned sad at the memory of one more recent acquaintance with such a fighting style who'd developed a grudge with him. His last attempt to kill Oz had involved trying to crush his skull while his arm was infused with four different Dust types. It would've blown his entire right side off (and caused more than a little collateral damage) hadn't the professor managed to remove and scatter them. By some stroke of luck, Hazel had even got to keep his arm (and its full functionality, too). Not that it made him hate Oz any less.

_I'm truly sorry for what happened to Gretchen Rainart. She deserved a happy life._

But as always, he didn't get much time to ruminate on his many, many regrets. "250, charging!" a woman's voice rang out from up the stairs.

"Clear?" Both men slowed their pace, understanding what might be up ahead and not wanting to disturb. This sounded critical, after all.

"Clear!" Two paramedics, a blonde woman and a dark-haired man, were keeling over a fallen officer, defibrillator on top of his chest. Sparks flew, and the policeman let out a shuddering gasp.

The male medic checked his arm and sighed in relief. "I-I got a pulse!" His relief however evaporated when he finally noticed the two men hovering close by. In particular, the one in armor and horned cowl.

His partner seemed to be aware of their presence but continued to perform CPR on their patient. "Alright, call it in. Let's get him to Gotham General."

This snapped the man out of his fear and seeing as neither Ozpin nor Batman made a threatening move, he refocused. "Will do, soon as he stabilizes." But he couldn't help but look back up and beg, "Please, we don't want any trouble."

"We're not here to hurt you." Batman stated matter-of-factly.

Ozpin took on a more reassuring tone. "We'll be gone soon enough." Then as they made to leave, he added, "Stay safe." The hall was in bad shape, a few uniformed corpses lying against the walls while small fires raged. The elevator shaft ahead was open, allowing them to pull themselves up to the basement access. And past the door they'd originally left, the pair were back in front of the server room. Just better prepared this time.

While his ally kept watch, Batman first disabled the jammer, then hacked into the panel to open the doors. It went off without a hitch, and they slid open, letting the two step inside the room.

But it turns out it was already occupied. By a certain girl who was crouching by one of machines, fiddling away at her computer, when their footsteps made her jump up and whirl around with a gasp. Batman simply said, "Easy." Neither man would've hurt her, anyway.

Something Miss Gordon seemed to realize, judging by how quickly she calmed down. She wore a fluffy coat and light-blue jeans, with intelligent blue eyes behind rectangular glasses staring at the two in awe.

As usual, Ozpin decided to go for diplomacy. "Forgive the disturbance. We don't mean to cause you any trouble," he smiled, "we're simply here for a quick errand. Would you care to tell us where we could access the National Criminal Database?"

Miss Gordon smiled back and gestured to her left. "It's right here." She then took a few steps towards the professor, watching him lean on his extended cane with curiosity. "So you're the new guy in town. Oz, right?"

Ozpin chuckled. "That's what my friends call me. But yes, Ozpin, at your service." He bowed a little, making her giggle. "Well, at least as long your service doesn't involve me and Batman here being placed under arrest." The redhead let out another laugh at that.

Batman's attention was more focused on the various computers, humming in thought. "You must spend a lot of time here." He then knelt closer to one particular machine and attached a small black case into a port, pressing its main button. Green lights on it slowly activated.

Miss Gordon's eyes gleamed with interest. "Cool Pwnbox," she noted, then came to a realization, "you're bypassing the network's security. Hmm, but you'll need to physically bridge the intranet to the external telecom wires if you want to uplink remotely."

The Pwnbox let out an affirmative beep, prompting Batman to retrieve it. "This kind of knowledge could get a young girl into a lot of trouble." He warned, but not without a slightly impressed look.

_Yes, she's a bright one, with a good heart. Probably would want to join her father in the force if not for its current state._

She then said, "They run under the building."

Both men turned around, Oz with more amused curiosity than Batman (who seemed a little exasperated). "What does?" The latter asked.

"The telecom wires. You can access them through the sewers." Trading a look, the duo gave her grateful nods and made for the exit. But then Miss Gordon spoke up again.

"Wait…" She hesitated, looking between them, before coming to a decision."This city is rotting, since before I was born. My dad tries to do good, but his, hah, 'coworkers' would gladly see him gone and his work covered up for a quick buck. Someone trying to do good for Gotham, I never thought anyone would do such a thing. You've been doing this for years. And now there are two of you. What made you guys do this? The whole vigilante thing?"

The two paused before sharing a meaningful glance, Oz's previous statement coming to mind. Batman answered first, turning back to her. "I can't speak for him, but I made a promise."

Ozpin winced inwardly, fully aware of what he meant- and who he was referring to. _You've taken up an unenviable mission, Bruce Wayne. But it's certainly one worthy of respect. Can I say the same…?_

The professor then noticed both were looking at him now. Smiling to himself, he said with a wistful tone, "In my case, I simply do as I did when I was a younger man." He then sighed as he remembered the God of Light. "And before I made a promise of my own." Ozpin then lifted up the Long Memory to gaze at the intricate vines decorating its handle. "I suppose I want to see whether or not there's anything left in me of the man I was then."

Sensing the loaded statement, Barbara attempted a joke. "Well, you're not looking that old, Oz-" then a gray canister was tossed into the room, spraying gas all over the place.

While she instinctively covered up her mouth and nose despite releasing a few coughs, Batman and Ozpin tensed for a fight. "Get out of here." The former waved the girl away as they backed further into the room, Detective Vision showing them the threat outside.

She then did something rather impressive; instead of panicking, Gordon's daughter ran straight out into the assembled officers. "Hold your fire!" One called out immediately. _So at least they're gracious enough not to shoot their captain's daughter. There's hope yet._

Barbara let out a few more coughs, then yelled in irritation, "You idiots! It's me! What are you thinking?"

"Who were you talking to in there?" Batman tensed for a split second, but relaxed when he heard her next words.

"Voice chat on my laptop, you idiots! What decade do you people live in? Jeez!" Oz give him an impressed grin which he almost returned before they pried open the vent behind them and scurried away.

 _I do believe we've found one of those impressionable Gotham folk._ Indeed, there was hope to be found for this city.

Inside the vent, Batman activated his com. "Alfred, we're on our way out, but before we can access the server remotely, we need to hack into the telecom wires under the GCPD."

" _You should be able to access them from the sewers which run under the building. I'll peg the nearest entrance on your map._ " The closest exit led to a room that showed boxes, empty bottles and spent bullet casings. Ozpin's goggles soon answered the unspoken question: they were on that firing range the two had seen earlier.

And they had company. " _Remember, shoot to kill,_ " Branden told via radio the officers in the room who couldn't see them because of the boxes. " _and when Gordon asks, the Bat and the other guy shot first._ "

"Sir, they say neither one has a gun."

" _Of course they've got guns! And if they ain't got one, you know what to do. It's not like you haven't done it before._ " "Sir, yessir!"

A rather charming, barbaric lot.

Crouching behind their cover, Batman mused, "Penguin's man said the disruptor can be used to jam their weapons." Two men had already moved a little closer ( _Guess we were a little too noisy just now_ ), so he leaned just a bit out to launch a charge at one's rifle. The disruptor needed time to recharge before it could be used again, but it had already helped.

When Ozpin darted out of cover to draw their attention, only one managed to open fire on him while the other angrily slapped his nonresponsive weapon. "I just cleaned this!" he complained before Batman tackled him.

Oz evaded the bullets with his natural speed, disorienting the ones further away with two disks before he knocked the rifle out of the shooter's hand with an upward swing, then brought his cane down on his head, felling him. Those that weren't shaking off the projectiles from earlier rushed towards the pair, one with a riot shield. The latter had his weapon used as leverage for Batman to bring his knees down, then had the back of his head slammed against the ground.

Ozpin first flipped over one man, then saw another scrambling for one of the rifles. Unfortunately, he'd picked up the jammed one. With a growl, he flipped it around and tried swinging it like a club, but the Huntsman lazily sidestepped his attack and knocked him down with an elbow to the back of his head. He then dusted himself and sprinted to the other while Batman headbutted the last SWAT member unconscious. Vaulting over the spot where marksmen were separated from the field, Ozpin saw the exit and made for the access panel. By the time Batman caught up with him, he'd already deciphered "LOCKANDLOAD", unlocking the door. "I truly wonder who comes up with these passwords."

The vigilante chose not to answer, instead walking out and into the investigations hallway. Past the left door brought them back into the bullpen, by now cleared of unconscious policemen. But more would likely be coming soon, so when an elevator on the right opened up, they bolted straight for it and hit the up button once inside. Just in time, too, because Branden and two of his lackies kicked open the doors they just came through, guns at the ready. "There they are! Stop them!" Shots fired forced them to flatten themselves against the lift's walls, but the bulletproof doors soon slid shut, allowing them to ascend. Oz heard Branden snarling, "Sonnuvabitch! To the roof!"

"You heard him, go go!" The elevator slowly took them up in silence, both men in thought over what their next moves should be. Then as it slid to a stop, someone from outside hit the button. The doors opened to reveal Captain Gordon, who to his credit stared wide-eyed at the two for only half a second before he drew his gun at Ozpin.

The professor closed the distance and had already snapped up his cane so its tip pointed right at Gordon's nose, making him freeze. "Easy does it, sir," Ozpin said, neither weapon wavering. Batman stood at the ready, but a raised finger stopped him. "We don't want to hurt you. But it would help all of us if you stayed out of our way."

But the captain wouldn't back down. "Never." He then made to pull the trigger, but the cane lashed against his shoulder, knocking his arm towards Batman. The vigilante immediately grabbed the gun and wrested it out of his grip and pulled Gordon closer.

"Listen," Batman tried. "We're on the same side." Then he pushed Gordon away.

But the redhaired man still didn't appear convinced. "he same side!? My side works within the law. My side doesn't leave suspects with broken bones and missing teeth." He then got up into Batman's face. "We've earned Gotham's respect!"

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here." Batman shot back with a glare.

Ozpin gently pushed them apart. "No offense meant to you specifically, Captain," he frowned at the sound of approaching footsteps, "but you have to admit that the GCPD isn't exactly a beacon of justice and integrity at the moment."

Whatever retort Gordon would've made stopped when Branden and his men rounded the corner, guns pointed straight at the crime-fighters. "Gordon, clear the line of fire!"

Gordon immediately stepped between the groups, hand raised towards his subordinates. "Hold your fire! If they move, take them down!" He then looked back towards Batman and Ozpin. "You've got nowhere to run."

Ozpin gave him a flat look. "Captain, there's at the prospect of least fifty million dollars right in front of them. Do you honestly think someone like Branden would you stand between him and that much money?"

Sure enough, Branden had trained his rifle straight for Batman's defiant head, "Move, Gordon! I'm taking them down-" not noticing both were holding smoke bombs in their hands.

The smoke fully obscured their movements, letting Batman pull Gordon to the shut elevator (the impact knocked him out as well) while Ozpin deflected the aimless bullets fired at him. Then in a burst of emerald speed, he lunged in front of them, his cane spinning to remove the rifles from their grips. The two officers Branden had brought along didn't even get a chance to react before one was tripped up and snapped against the hard floor and the other was reeled in for a heavy beating by the caped fighter.

Branden for his part tried to go after Batman, but he was severely outclassed, if the way he was flipped over the hero and then kicked in his back into the wall was any way to measure their abilities.

 _This enough of a bigger risk to you, lieutenant?_ Ozpin wondered bitterly as he watched the fallen officer sag to the floor. No one likes an openly corrupt man.

But thankfully, Gordon was unharmed aside from the small hit to the head. Batman hovered over him for a bit, masking his conflicted thoughts. "He has a strong sense of right and wrong," Ozpin noted, drawing his attention. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be so strongly opposed against our methods. With any luck, you two might actually get along in the future."

Batman stood still for a moment, then shook his head as he marched to the door for rooftop maintenance. "I don't believe in luck."

_You and Qrow have that in common, then._

But Oz noted that wasn't a definitive "No." while he quickly followed. Trying to force an alliance was always messy in the long run. Batman seemed slightly more open, but Captain Gordon appeared almost just as stubborn.

_Another ally wouldn't hurt, especially one that shares your moral integrity, Captain Gordon. And I suspect we will meet again before this night is over._

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Madness and Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as the pieces of Lacey Towers' deaths come together, our heroes see more of the insanity that may rise among Gotham's people

**Before we begin, and I know it's a little late, my condolences to the death of Chadwick Boseman. He was an amazing actor and taken before his time. Rest in peace, good sir.**

* * *

Back outside in the falling snow, Alfred contacted them again. " _Sirs, I've highlighted a nearby manhole on your map. Those sewer tunnels lead directly under the GCPD._ "

Batman responded with a short, "Good work, Alfred," before approaching the two officers standing guard on the stairs above them.

" _And Sir, do try to keep out of the, uh_ " Ozpin almost released a little laugh at the obvious revulsion of the butler's next words, " _muck down there. Remember who has to clean your suit._ "

Batman simply knocked the heads of the guards together and moved on without a word. The professor stepped around their prone forms while replying, "We'll avoid it if we can. Believe me, it's hardly a pleasant sensation actually steppinginto the muck." _And this is my favorite suit, no less._

But as the duo neared the ledge, a familiar voice crackled over their comms, though not one they had expected. " _Hello? Hello, Batman? Ozpin? It's Barbara._ " Batman started at that and shot Oz an accusing glare, but he quickly shook his head; he hadn't given Gordon's daughter their frequency. And apparently, she hadn't needed him to. " _Sorry for, uh, hacking into your comms, but I need a favor._ "

With a laugh, Ozpin offered, "At least she apologized. Why not hear her out?" Batman looked like he was trying to incinerate the whole rooftop with his eyes, but he didn't shut off his comm as they leaped towards the rest of the city.

" _Some evidence crates have gone missing. Army-grade stuff and no one here's doing anything about it. So I'm sending you guys their GPS location information. Use your weapon disruptor on any crates you find. It'll fry their circuits and render the stuff useless._ "

Ozpin exchanged a glance with his partner in mid-swing, who seemed conflicted. "I know what you're thinking, Ozpin. I don't have an issue going after the caches, but it's not really comforting to know she can access part of my equipment."

"If she really wanted to stop us, Miss Gordon would've simply alerted the officers back when she first came out of the server room." The Huntsman reminded him. "I'm not saying you should reveal your true identity to her, but at the very least, you can consider her an ally, I think. Moreover, better to have someone of her spirit under surveillance."

"Surveillance?"

"Oh, yes. As I said before you're inspiring people to be better than they were. Do you think Miss Gordon will simply stop what she's doing because you won't support her? This way, you can keep an eye on her."

The vigilante mulled it over a bit as they soon came to the targeted manhole, then nodded, tapping his ear. "We'll look into it."

" _R-really?! Thank you so much, I swear to make it up to you both!_ " Oz let out a short laugh at her enthusiasm. _Barbara Gordon, you would've been good friends with a former silver-eyed student of mine._

As they reached the alley where their point of entry lay, two policemen nearby were chatting. "…get me wrong. I'm in on this thing with everyone else. But how does he plan to beat those assassins at their own game? I mean they're some of the best killers in the world!"

"You know Branden," a familiar voice - _McKain_ \- replied, "I don't think he's planning anything. Just doing the first thing that pops into his head."

"Yeah, well that ain't gonna work this time."

"It's worked for him in the past." The Huntsman teacher barely registered the other's agreement as Batman flipped open the manhole and the two slipped down into the sewers. _So there is dissent among Branden's subordinates. Even a few of them have some understanding of how much he's out of his league. Honestly, even Electrocutioner alone might be too much for him to handle._

As for the sewers, they were pretty much what he had expected: spacious, filled to the brim with pipes, and odorous. _I really hope this isn't the sort of smell that'll never come out of my clothes. Even the best Aura cannot block out stench,_ Ozpin mentally grumbled while keeping a straight face. He was no narcissist, but a headmaster of a Huntsman academy had to maintain a respectable appearance.

But the next sight was rather perplexing: a group of mobsters were watching a skull-masked martial artist practice some _katas_ in a wider part of the corridors (one even clapped for a moment), separated from them by a steep chasm. Batman exchanged a perplexed glance with his green-wearing partner. "Strange. These are Black Mask's men. Not the kind of guys I'd expect to find running around in the sewers."

"Much less in ones right next to police headquarters." Ozpin then frowned at the giant stack of metal barrels next to them, with yellow warning signs and wires connecting them. A check with his goggles confirmed they were high-grade explosives.

"Could be worse," one mumbled. "At least he sent an expert martial artist to protect us down here."

His partner scoffed. "Protect us from what, the rats?"

"No, the Bat, you idiot. Or the new guy in green with a stick they say has partnered up with him."

"The Bat or his partner. Both of 'em's got better things to do tonight than hang out in the sewers." _Well, we're not hanging out, per say…_

"I hope you're right, but just in case, I'm glad we've got ol' Kung Fu on our side."

"Whatever makes you feel better. I'm just worried about how I'm gonna get this smell outta my clothes."

Meanwhile, another pair were chatting away as well while they fiddled with the barrels. "Boss is makin' some big moves tonight."

"Yeah, we gonna remind people why Black Mask is the name to be feared in Gotham City."

"You sound like an insurance commercial."

"What, you ain't with us? 'cause you know, you're either with us, or…"

"Hey, I'm behind the boss a hundred percent. I just don't see how all the crap he's got us doin' tonight is gonna put money in our pockets."

"I'm sure he's got his reasons. An' I ain't about to ask what they are."

"Me neither." Alright, they didn't seem to know much more of whatever plan their boss had cooked up, but the collections of bombs powerful enough to blast at least a skyscraper to rubble likely wasn't part of some special Christmas ritual ( _though there are a few old ones on Remnant that are similar…_ ). Batman glided, Ozpin grapnel-swung, and they were in the fray.

The Long Memory flashed like dark lightning against the armor of a heavyset thug who tried to rush him, battering him into enough of a daze that a final straight thrust sent him tumbling into two of his colleagues right behind him. While Batman parried the blows of the fighter who'd been demonstrating his skill earlier, Oz applied a dollop of Explosive Gel on the floor before flipping away, then when its activation catapulted another martial artist into the air, he made sure that one, as well as the regular pair still shook up by their bigger friend falling on them, stayed down with some rapid-thrown discs.

He almost whirled around to counter the punch thrown at the back of his head, but a batarang was already knocking the goon off-balance. Nodding briefly in gratitude to his friend, Ozpin kicked that one headfirst into the wall, then stepped over to the barrels as the vigilante dispatched the last few with some acrobatic takedowns (and the odd limb-breaking). Scanning the collection, he then noted with some relief that no detonators had yet been affixed to them; they therefore wouldn't pose a threat currently.

Batman agreed with his assessment and blasted open a boarded-up path that brought them to a door labelled "PUMP ROOM." From there, the grapnels helped them reach a higher plateau on the left, though their move onwards was slowed by a sudden burst of hot steam. And just across the ledge the duo now stood, someone was yelling, " _I SAID, you gotta hit the button to open the gate!_ "

"Nah, I already ate! Just tell me how to work this thing!" They quietly grappled up to hang onto the opposite ledge.

" _HIT. THE. BUTTON. TO. OPEN. THE. GATE!_ "

"I know I'm late! I just wanna get down there." _Okay, there's a discussion I never thought I'd hear twice in ten years…_

The other one was less amused. " _Seriously?_ " Batman similarly had little appreciation for a sideshow, if the elbow in Ozpin's ribs was any indication. So one pulled the mobster right in front of them over the edge with a sturdy line on his ankle while the other assailed the more armored one standing to the side with a barrage of swift blows. What was a series of climbing, grappling, steam-dodging, fiddling with the controls of the pumps so they could move on without potentially being washed away, and finally a use of the remote claw via ziplines that allowed them to kick down the glass protecting two riflemen. And knocking them out in the process.

 _What does it say about my mental state,_ Ozpin idly mused over the radio's attempts to call the downed thugs, _that this series of events, which would be incredibly insane and dangerous even for some professional Huntsmen, actually feels like a pleasant vacation to me?_

Nevertheless, he hacked into the nearby access panel, opening the gate where another stood guard. Batman swiftly traveled over to the spot with his cape, and by the time Ozpin had caught up, he'd already punched the man into unconsciousness. With that, there was no one to stop them from moving on. The winding path brought them into the telecom room of the GCPD, not far from what they needed to access.

And there was company up ahead. "Alright, gimme another one."

"How many more we got to set?" Exchanged glances confirmed they had the same suspicions.

"As many as Black Mask says we gotta set." Down a hall and a turn to the left had them overlooking a small area where more mobsters were attaching packs to different parts.

"What's got into the boss? This ain't like him; bombing cop shops? Most of these guys are on our payroll."

The grunt wasn't the only one confused. "Aren't we practically under the GCPD right now?" The professor asked to be sure.

Batman nodded. "So why are Black Mask's men planting explosives here? The cops have always been under his payroll."

"He spoke about 'big changes' happening tonight when we tailed him in Blackgate… Maybe he wishes to remind the police they're under his control?" But even as he offered it, neither Batman nor Ozpin himself was convinced. _If that were all, killing Loeb would've already sent a clear message. And demolishing the entire precinct with a good portion of the police inside, corrupt or otherwise? That's too drastic a show of power, he still needs reliable pawns in key positions to maintain control. Black Mask may be a sadist, but he's not a fool from what I've seen._

There was still something about all of this that just felt off.

The caped crime-fighter appeared to share his thoughts, but he continued to track the movements of the ones down below. "We're not getting answers standing up here, and we can't let them destroy the GCPD. Can you do your little barrier trick down there, Ozpin?"

"Of course." Then at Batman's nod and silent as a drifting leaf, Ozpin swung a bit closer and followed up by plunging straight towards the platform's center. As he descended, emerald energy crackled around his form until he landed cane-first into the center; a sphere of green power rose around the former legend, blowing every thug to the floor. He'd held back a bit as not to pulverize them, which meant that two armored ones and a martial artist standing furthest from him were less shaken.

But he wasn't alone, as one of the bigger goons found out when a dark shape plowed into his back and pinned his head to the floor. From there, he went on to batter his colleague while Oz calmly parried the kicks of the MMA fighter. The former went down with a fierce headbutt while the latter was smacked upside the face with a very durable ebony tip. The crime-fighters then dusted themselves off, disabled as many bombs as they found, and made for the elevator controls. As it rose, they could see a greater number of canisters like the ones from earlier. More voices from above also drew their attention; they'd apparently noticed the elevator activating and were awaiting their colleagues. One even muttered something about waking up "Tiny."

 _Tiny, eh? Why do I think that the owner of that name isn't a three-foot man with a high-pitched voice?_ The elevator came to a stop as its bars moved away, then as they stepped out, another smaller group of mobsters noticed the new arrivals.

Including one massive fellow decked out in body armor. _Ah yes, that's why._

The two split apart, each drawing goons after them. The two regular ones went down in five seconds each, the pair of martial arts practitioners (the warrior part of Oz couldn't quite acknowledge them as masters) didn't take much longer, but "Tiny" was a different story. He charged with unexpected speed towards one or the other, tree trunks for arms swinging for him. A misstep could lead to either being crushed.

A quick smoke pellet to the face from Ozpin disoriented the giant, then Batman, who was closer, started his usual fist-barrage. But the armor held quite well, leaving Tiny unfazed. The vigilante barely managed to flip out of the way ( _Looks like he learned to stay on his toes from Killer Croc_ ), then his unofficial mentor took over. "The latches!" he called out, drawing Batman's attention to the armor.

Then in a practically rehearsed move, both men darted to either side of their enemy and struck with precise blows at certain points of the armor, undoing their latches and letting them fall harmlessly to the ground. Undaunted, Tiny continued to try and grab them, but now Batman and Ozpin combined their attacks into an onslaught of strikes that weakened him just enough for the caped crusader to flip up, grab his head, and slam it as hard as he could against the floor.

As if on cue, Alfred explained, " _The telecom wires you're looking for run right through the chamber you're in._ "

Batman turned in a circle before marching straight for a machine on the nearby cluttered desk. Attaching the Pwnbox to it, he typed a few commands onto his left gauntlet. "Alfred, confirm we now have access to the National Criminal Database." Ozpin hovered over his shoulder, curious.

" _Connection confirmed. You can now perform DNA analysis. I'm also sending over the police file for the Lacey Towers case._ "

A digital projection flickered over the gauntlet, showing a tall, dark-haired man in a white suit standing in a hallway. "This photo is from the day of the murder." He noted the timestamp. A nearby bar scrolled more information. "It's a perfect match."

More images, including a DNA stem and the face of another man, cycled in front. A medical article popped up briefly, speaking of the inclusion of a pacemaker for Mr. Sionis. "The DNA tells more of the story…" Ozpin patiently watched the proceedings, eager to see what Batman was coming to realize. He had done some fair bit of detective work over the millennia, giving him some measure of how the Lacey Towers case had happened, but Bruce Wayne possessed a talent for deductions like few he had ever seen. Coupled with the raw information, he decided to simply be the audience for what came next.

And he wasn't disappointed. "…but here's something the police overlooked:" Batman pointed out upon bringing up a news article. "Roman Sionis owns the Gotham Merchant's Bank," now the enlarged picture of a human iris. "and he installed biometric security only he could access."

Ozpin's brown eyes widened as he understood the implications. Batman's gauntlet reported the analysis was complete, prompting him to deactivate it and activate the comm. "Alfred, Ozpin, I have enough information to solve the Lacey Towers case. Here's what happened:" In the professor's ancient mind, he began to imagine the events told…

* * *

_Back at the apartment, the door was kicked open by a goon, allowing Penguin and his goons to march in and see the corpse in the living room._

"By now, Gotham P.D. thinks Roman Sionis is dead; the casualty of a turf war. Murdered by the Penguin."

_Oz imagined the short little crime lord sidling up to the body and prodding it with his umbrella. He then pushed aside some of its shirt to reveal bare skin, no pacemaker. This enraged Cobblepot, making him kick up a little tantrum and place his hand on the nearest object to steady himself. Leaving the telling prints behind._

_Of course; Penguin likely kept tabs on his rivals for any sort of advantage. He must've known about Sionis' recent surgery, hence how he realized the victim wasn't him. And he never actually said Black Mask was the one murdered at Lacey Towers, just that "Ol' Black Mask's got problems of 'is own, I'd say."_

"But I know better."

_The scene changed to a little earlier, where Tiffany Ambrose stepped into the currently undamaged apartment, balancing groceries, her keys, and the phone she'd been texting on. She locked it behind her, still texting, "WHO IS THE JOKER?" then went for the kitchen._

"Someone spooked Sionis' girlfriend, so he sent her to his safehouse," _the blonde placed her groceries onto the kitchen counter just as the reply came, "NOBODY THAT MATTERS." She thereby failed to notice she wasn't alone._ "Which was anything but safe."

_A hand grabbed Tiffany from behind and slammed her head hard against the counter. The phone and groceries were scattered into the living room._

"Sionis showed up later, ready for trouble," _A little later, a man wearing the iconic black mask slowly walked into the room, revolver at the ready. He then saw the poor girl now strung up to the chandelier,_ "and found it." _Realizing too late that someone was sitting at the table. Before he could react, a single shot pierced the man's heart, knocking him dead to the floor._

"Or so it seemed." _The scene changed again to outside the apartment, just a few minutes before the man had walked in. The real Black Mask was giving one of his subordinates, a low-level thug named Giovanni Luchese (the man whose picture and information Ozpin had seen earlier), the mask and pointing towards the door._ "Roman's always been paranoid, it's probably why he's lasted this long."

"He'd sent in a decoy," _then as Luchese took the direct approach, his boss slipped around until he was outside on the balcony, watching the intruder gun down the fake._ "Giving himself the element of surprise." _He quietly slipped in, unknowingly tearing off a slip of his jacket against some of the loose wood, but accidentally stepped onto an ornament he hadn't noticed._ "But it wasn't enough." _The shooter started at the sound of broken glass and whirled around, where Black Mask broke into a running start and tackled him onto the table._ "There was a fight; Sionis lost." _As it broke under their combined weight, the man forced Sionis off of him, mounted him in turn, and then beat him into submission amid the wreckage._

"The killer didn't hesitate to shoot the decoy, but he wanted Roman alive, to access the cash stored at the Gotham Merchant's Bank." _He calmly dragged a bound Black Mask along the floor until reaching the steps up; then he pulled out a Molotov cocktail and a lighter._ "With Sionis under control, all that remained was to tie up loose ends." _The ignited incendiary was tossed into the center of the room, spreading a fire._

"But it wasn't the fire that killed Sionis' girlfriend." _and prompting a now alert Tiffany to shake from her captive spot, loosening some of the glass crystals. While they shattered on the ground, the intruder ejected most of the bullets from a revolver, then placed it into Black Mask's hand, who was still bound on the floor. Ozpin's stomach turned at the image of Roman having to aim (with his captor's help) at the trapped, likely terrified, girl and then pulling the trigger._ "What kind of monster forces a man to kill the ones he loves…?"

 _A disgusted sentiment both guardians shared. And they both knew the answer._ "The Joker."

 _The final scene was a thrashing Black Mask being dragged down the hall towards the exit._ "He's the shadow we've been chasing."

* * *

"And now we know where he's going next," Ozpin finished for him, face set in a hard line. "Gotham Merchant's Bank." For a while, neither said anything, simply processing everything they had learned. Including the cruelty shown by the new player introduced. _I was right: the way Miss Ambrose was strung up, him shooting a decoy while reclining in a chair, forcing his captive to kill his own girlfriend as an act of "_ _mercy"_ _… Just what are we dealing with?_

Batman then tapped his earpiece. "Alfred. See if you can find any information on someone named 'the Joker'."

" _Searching now, sir. Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anything coming up. What do you know about him?_ "

"Not much. But he's taken Black Mask hostage."

" _So you're absolutely certain Sionis isn't dead, then?_ "

"Quite," Ozpin chimed in. "From the sound of things, he's worth more to this Joker alive than dead. He's the only one who can fully access the Gotham Merchant's Bank, after all, and maybe even more." Then a certain thought made him freeze and turn to his "student". "…How certain are we that Black Mask has been in control of tonight's proceedings? He kept speaking of making big changes, starting off with a clean slate, but what if none of this was Sionis' plan?"

" _Then the assault on Blackgate, the commissioner's death, perhaps even the assassins and the attempt to bomb the GCPD's building?_ " Alfred asked with an increasing sense of unease.

"Sionis has just been a puppet for him this whole time…" Batman gritted his teeth. "But now we can deal with them both. Joker's most likely heading for the Bank. We're on our way there now." With that, they sprinted for the exit and out through the corridors of the sewer. They'd been two steps behind the real instigator of all this, but now maybe, just maybe, they had a chance to catch up.

Climbing up the ladder and pushing the manhole out of the way exposed Oz to a chilly, welcome burst of clean fresh air after traipsing in a blasted sewer. Though the three men with guns and… rabbit masks (?) did slightly dampen his chance to enjoy it.

For a while, no one moved. Then the thugs did something unexpected: they began to sing.

"You are very cordially," the center one sang (off-key) while they did a sort of jerky dance.

"Cordially,"

"Cordially,"

Then in unison, "You are very cordially invited to a party!"

"And it will be a grand affair,"

"Grand affair,"

"Grand affair,"

All together, again. "And it will be a grand affair hosted by the Hatter!" The duo exchanged looks. Batman, unimpressed exasperation and Ozpin, unamused resignation. It would seem every villain they came across had a sort of gimmick.

"We do hope that you can come,"

"You can come,"

"You can come,"

"We do hope that you can come to share in all the joy!" With that final verse, their masks flared up with electricity, making them jerk around puppets whose strings had been cut.

And a new voice crackled into their coms. " _Greetings and salutations, Batman. I am Jervis Tetch: inventor, entrepreneur, and part-time haberdasher. You must be wondering why it is I sought you out. Well, I have an employment opportunity I'd like to discuss with you and your stylish associate._ "

Then a terrified girl's voice suddenly interjected. " _Help me! Please! If you're hearing this, he's going to-_ " then the sound of her sobbing being muffled.

" _Oh, don't mind Alice, poor dear,_ " Tetch continued calmly, " _Her mind is all aflutter. And who can blame her, after all she's been through… but I'll have her right as rain soon enough. Don't neither of you worry about that._ " The conversation ended like that.

Ozpin wordlessly stepped over to the nearby access panel, Sequencer spelling out HATSHOP in a few seconds. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Batman," he forced his voice calm as the garage door rose, "but I'm growing less inclined to view Gotham as a vacation spot the more time I spend here."

"Hence why I wear the cowl."

Batman traced the signal to the center of the Bowery; the logical, long-term part of Ozpin would've argued that intercepting Joker was more important, but something even older inside him said otherwise. _Am I too used to battling Salem's indirect actions that I'm forgetting small acts of good in the short term?_ He really hoped not, silently relieved that his younger partner had made the decision for both of them.

Once they leaped clear of their ride, the two navigated the rooftops all the way to the upper part of Jezebel Plaza. Some thugs were standing guard, but it was a motley group, only four, one with a pipe and another with a knife. Batman and Ozpin disabled them almost off-handedly as they surveyed the hatmaker's shop the signal had originated from. _Appropriate._

The inside of the shop was tidy and clean: hats of various sizes, shapes, and colors on display, boxes for carrying them neatly stacked on shelves, a pristine counter displaying more headwear. But a familiar voice in the back drew their attention. "Careful now! I don't want any accidents! Everything needs to be perfect!"

Detective Vision showed there were at least seven hostiles on the other side of the door, but the door itself was locked. "Of course." But the vent in the left wall was easy to pry open.

"Of course, sir." Tetch stated. "You must refer to me as sir at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes." They wiggled as quietly as they could through the cramped passage.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Yes, I understand, sir."

"Yes."

"No. Sir."

"Of course." _Heh, reminds me of that one Faunus terrorist with the mind control Semblance. Just goes to prove that even if you can fully control someone, they still have their own limits. Physical and mental._

Tetch himself seemed to realize this, judging by what they could see through a hole in the duct. "Oh, this is maddening!" he whined, a short little man dressed in green a similar shade to the suit Oz wore. An ornate top hat of the same color rested on his head as he waved his arms at the assembled men, each of whom wore one of those rabbit masks. "I'll have to look into rewiring the neural interface. The good news, the best news, really, is that it works! You all listen! Maybe not as well as you should, but it's a start. That's always been the trouble though, hasn't it? No one ever wanted to hear what Jervis had to say. He might as well have been invisible… But now! Ohoho, now you'll have to pay attention! Because now you won't have a choice!"

On the one hand, Ozpin felt pity for the man if he had truly been neglected by the rest of society. Humans are very social creatures, after all. But on the other, he couldn't abide him exerting control over other people, even if they appeared to be common thugs like the ones the two had been fighting all night. Not to mention kidnapping an innocent girl.

Besides, Tetch really should pay more attention instead of monologuing, otherwise he may've noticed the black-armored man in cape and cowl and the green-suited man with a cane drop from their perch into the room. But he didn't, not until both had knocked out two goons each.

The rest immediately rushed towards them, but whatever made them puppets hadn't improved their combat abilities. The same, typical street-brawling punches and kicks were easily avoided or locked, then they went sprawling. Both vigilantes also made sure to disable the strange metal discs affixed to their masks, given they were likely the source of Tetch's power over them.

Soon enough, Jervis Tetch stood alone amid the unconscious bodies. But he remained casual as ever, even happy to see them. "You both came! How wonderful! It really is an honor to make your-" But Batman reached the end of his patience and slammed him against the grandfather's clock behind him.

"Where's the girl?"

The little man struggled in his iron grip. "W-whatever do you mean?"

"The girl you took. Alice." Ozpin clarified in a calmer tone behind Batman, but from his sharpened gaze and the way his grip clenched around The Long Memory's handle, one could tell he wasn't in any happier spirits.

"Excellent, then you know why you're here!" Tetch relaxed again, clearly delighted.

Batman snarled, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, perhaps the three of us don't see eye-to-eye after all," he lamented in faux-sadness. "Let me remedy that!" His eyes drifted up. "Tick tock, watch the clock."

Against their better judgement, both drew their attention upwards just as the clock flared up in an instant. Ozpin stumbled away, almost biting out a curse as he realized he hadn't pushed up his shades. As the room shifted and lurched, he could just make out Batman cradling his head, "What… did you… do?" More flashes of light as both collapsed, then-

* * *

They were in a twisted garden, surrounded by giant misshapen tress and even larger mushrooms, while a twisted cobblestone path lead to a rusted gate. A tower version of the grandfather clock could be seen in the distance, though distance itself appeared to be a warped concept here. The sky was a swirling mass of darkness as crows cawed in sync with the mad cackling of Tetch. " _ **Welcome to Wonderland, my friends!**_ "

 _I was careless,_ Ozpin chided himself as they stepped towards the open gate. _The man's clearly found a way to hypnotize people, and even the most powerful Aura provides little defense against mental assault. Well, controlling_ _my_ _mind is nowhere as easy he'd like to think. But… no, this doesn't feel like an attempt to control us. At least not yet, anyway…_

All the while, their enemy continued rambling. " _ **It's where I first met Alice, you know! Ah, what grand adventures we had!**_ " The path went to the right, with electrically charged floor panels over a gaping abyss. Stone busts of his hat-wearing head were placed on either side. " _ **But then they took her from me. Poor, sweet Alice, lost and alone! I**_ _ **had**_ _ **to find her! Had to bring her home! And so I did! It was quite the journey, let me tell you… but she's here again. Safe. With me!**_ "

The duo quickly ran over the charged parts when they periodically shut down until they reached a ledge. On the other side was a large old-fashioned keyhole in the wall, three lit lanterns on either side. Acting on a hunch, both hurled their respective projectiles at the lanterns, Batman right, Ozpin left. Sure enough, once the final lantern was broken, the keyhole glowed green and the wall came down like a drawbridge to let them across. Just in time, too, because the spot they'd been standing on flared up a second later.

" _ **Still, the forces of the queen are everywhere.**_ " Now they stood over a stone bridge with more chargable parts over a dirty stream. " _ **Conspiring to reclaim her. Which is why I brought you here. Who better to protect Alice than the Batman himself?**_ "

"This isn't just an act." Batman kept his gaze unwavering on the path in front even as he observed their situation. "He's completely convinced this is all a twisted reenactment of Alice in Wonderland. And all the while, that device of his has completely warped our perceptions. Not just sight, but hearing, smell, and taste are all telling me this is real right now."

"Same here, I'm afraid. It's a miracle we haven't tried to attack each other." _Alice In Wonderland? Must be a fairy tale or the like,_ Oz noted while they shimmied along a vine and leaf-encrusted brick wall. "But you felt the heat from the electricity earlier too, right?" A nod. "Then it's a mixture of hallucination and real traps, but he hasn't tried to actually hypnotize us." They dropped down to solid ground and climbed up the nearby walls where an oversized crow perched, cleaning its feathers. "If he really wants you or me to 'protect' the girl, then maybe this is a test of sorts. An interview, so to speak."

"He wants us to prove we've got what it takes, wearing down our resistance to his control at the same time." They then stepped off a ledge into a misshapen hall with three doors in front, over each of which was a mirror. Instead of reflections, they showed green images of the clock tower, other rooms, and the over the center door, a goon with a rabbit mask. " _ **Oh dear. It's seems you both have gotten yourselves all turned around. Which way's in? Which way's out? Oh dear, oh dear, what is my route?**_ "

The headmaster looked up at the mirrors, then at the doors beneath them. _This "game" is almost certainly connected to his obsession with the story. I would have an easier time if I were more familiar with it, but no such luck._ He exchanged a glance with Batman, who stared up at the center one, then nodded towards the door. _Good thing I'm not alone._ They walked through the middle door, only to come out through the left. But now the man had changed to the right mirror, so Batman led the way to that one. This time, they came back out through the center door, and the goon had walked into the left one. _He's having us follow the man. Or the rabbit_.

As they stepped through the last door, this time, they emerged into a different room, where a reflective glass took up an entire side. " _ **well, well. You figured it out. But it taxed you, didn't it? Drained a bit of that willpower of yours, hmm? Thoughts getting heavier for our well-dressed friend? Finding it harder to maintain control?**_ " Some men charged through the glass towards them, and soon Batman and Ozpin found themselves fending off strikes. " _ **Soon, Batman… Soon…**_ "

Ozpin slapped aside the arms of his attacker with one swing of his cane, then swept out his legs from underneath with the second, while Batman picked up his and brought him down headfirst into the ground. But more kept coming through the mirror.

All the while, Tetch went on. _"_ _ **Careful, now! It's not all flowers and tea parties down here. In fact, Wonderland's home to some rather nasty creatures. It brings out the best-and the worst-in us!**_ _"_ An attacker with a pipe made for Batman's back, but a grapnel pulled him in for a cane-assisted takedown. The vigilante then flipped away as the Explosive Gel he deployed on the ground blew two more into the air, then added a batarang each for good measure. " _ **Don't worry-Alice is in very good hands. More tea, Alice?**_ "

" _ **Get away from me!**_ " The girl's voice rippled in the air, her panic clear as day. The next goon barely had a chance to leave the glass before a disk clanged against his mask.

 _"_ _ **Oh my, it seems someone's forgotten her ma**_ _ **aaa**_ _ **nners.**_ _"_ A swarm of bats circled Batman, disorienting a trio that attempted to surround them and making them easy pickings for Ozpin moving at Aura-enhanced speed.

" _ **You're crazy!**_ " One of the last two goons picked up a pipe in each hand and charged straight at Ozpin. The Huntsman weaved around his uncoordinated swings and grabbed him by the collar, then hurled him into the nearby wall.

" _ **Not crazy, Alice. Mad. There's a difference, you know. What it is,**_ _ **well, uh,**_ _ **I can't remember**_ _ **,**_ " Tetch suddenly burst into laughter, " _ **but trust me on this.**_ "

Both heroes reared back and punched the final one square in the mask, sending him into the mirror which shattered into nothing. In its place was a simple door, one that led to another part of the mansion. They were on edge now; they knew the more the girl resisted Tetch, the slimmer her chances of survival grew. " _ **You must be wondering why I've brought you down here?**_ _ **Well, s**_ _ **ee**_ _ **,**_ _ **I've developed the most wonderful device. One that compels obedience!**_ " the path on the left showed swaying chandeliers, suits of armor propped against the wall, stained glass windows showing his leering face underneath that familiar hat, and more electric floor panels.

" _ **With weaker minds, it works quite easily. Stick my creation on their heads and just like that, they're under my control!**_ " Luckily, the floor shut itself like before off at certain intervals, so the pair ran across until they reached a wall of glass, the same image of Tetch's face as on the windows, in their path. " _ **Stronger-willed individuals, however, require a bit of... breaking in.**_ " But a little of the familiar gel, one jump back to avoid a powerful shock, and the way out was clear.

Now there was a river of brown liquid that could've been tea; it would've fitted with the tree-sized spoons and colossal teacups in the same twisted forest surrounding them. Further away, humongous kettles poured tea straight down, feeding into the stream. " _ **And this, my friend**_ _ **s**_ _ **, brings us to the here and now! You are my Humpty Dumpty**_ _ **,**_ _ **Batman.**_ _ **Your friend Ichabod Crane, scampering away from the Headless Horseman.**_ _ **Your mind**_ _ **s**_ _ **are**_ _ **shattering, and when I put the pieces back together, you'll be mine. Forever**_ _._ " He then giggled in excitement.

… _If I had a little more time and energy, I'd welcome the chance to learn more of these stories,_ Ozpin wondered as Batman used his grapnel to pull the saucer they were standing on across the "river" to the other side. But the younger man's moves were growing a bit more sluggish, and Oz knew it wasn't just the fights of the night catching up with them. He himself was having a harder time keeping track of their surroundings.

Tetch may've been certifiably insane, but his methods were beginning to break down their resistance. There wasn't time to waste. The door on the other side brought them to a narrow rock path that broke off and forced them to climb along the side. " _ **Did you know that time moves in seven different directions here? But you've stuck to just one. Forward. Always forward. How boring!**_ " Then the two had to duck their heads and crawl through a narrow space. " _ **So why don't we try moving back!**_ " Now in more breathing room and up a ledge, large playing cards decorated the walls. Over wide chasm spanned a rope that led to an entire section constructed like a massive card house.

They deftly used their ziplines to traverse the rope until reaching a giant card that depicted Jervis Tetch holding up an ace of spades card. _Foreboding._ It fell apart as soon they reached it, letting them roll onto the card floor. " _ **Tell me what you see. Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is it SCARY? Hmm? I hope it is!**_ " A giant pendulum Oz had noticed while zipping by began swinging right into the cards behind them while the world cackled. _ **In fact, I hope it scares you to pieces.**_ " They sprinted across the rapidly shattered cards until jumping to reach safe ground. Ozpin opened the keyhole door to reveal a tall room with giant cogs turning all around them.

Jervis didn't seem happy with the results. " _ **No, no, no. This is wrong! All wrong! All upside down and inside out and wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!**_ "

Batman launched the remote claw upwards for them to grapple onto. "Sounds like he's getting frustrated. How are you holding up, Ozpin?"

"I'm a little tired, but still cognizant. You too?" The dark knight nodded while they stepped along the line. "Whatever he used at the beginning must be wearing off sooner than it can weaken our minds." Dropping down a lower platform, Batman put his fist through a steampunk-looking box, making a gear on the left wall move upwards until it reached a certain point. Another application of the remote claw, and they were on the other side, stepping through yet another door.

" _Stop it! Stop it right now! There's no winning down here! Not for you! I'm in control! You play by MY rules! You and Alice both! Do as I say! Do as I say right now!_ " Tetch was not only sounding more agitated as their surroundings grew less like a surreal painting and more like a mechanical contraption ( _Like a clock tower_ ), but his voice was also less demonic. _Another sign the hypnosis is fading away, perhaps._

"Tetch is definitely losing his cool," Batman jumped past another oversized pendulum to the next platform, his emerald ally following. "He's bound to make more mistakes now."

The inside of the construction was a bit tricky, but with his own Beacon Tower in mind, Oz took the lead in navigating it. A little weight here, the grapnel sent there, they were then close to the top and out of this lunacy, if Tetch's reactions were anything to go by. " _You've ruined everything! My lovely party all in tatters. The table overturned and the guests_ _are_ _all gone! I think you should leave. In fact, I demand it!_ " They were now in the face of the clock, walking along the pipes connecting the turning cogs until a ladder leading up was reached.

Ozpin ascended it first to find himself back in the room they'd originally found Tetch. Said madman was now holding a knife to the throat of a young blonde girl in a blue dress and white apron. The poor thing was scared out of her wits. "Help me!" she begged, noly to flinch when the blade drew closer.

"He can! He will! He just has to leave!" Tetch sang, insanity dancing in his eyes even as Batman climbed up behind the wizard. "They can! They will! They just have to leave! They can! They will! They just have to leave! Really now, I can't decide who's becoming my pet peeve..."

Ozpin extended his cane and leaned against it, adopting a calm tone while signalling to his partner behind his back. "Mr. Tetch, if you truly care for Alice, then put the knife away. We can keep her safe, I assure you." Meanwhile, he could hear Batman getting ready.

The man just shook his head. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. You refused my tea, good sir, and have ruined my party. So off you go, so I can clean up the mess and tend to Alice."

Ozpin made as if to bow in a conceding manner, "Very well," then a remote-controlled batarang looped around him to smack into the back of Tetch's head. The professor was then right in front of him, slamming him headfirst against the ground.

After that, Ozpin gently led the sobbing girl to a nearby armchair while Batman restrained the midget and tapped at his gauntlet. "Are you injured?" The headmaster asked her. After another round of sobbing, she looked up with tearful eyes and shook her head. "Don't worry. You're safe now, we won't harm you."

Batman chimed in. "The police are on their way. Everything's going to be alright." The duo then began to walk for the exit; there was still a lot to deal with.

"…No," that little word made them turn back; the girl just stared with a haunted look at nothing. "It's not." Then she collapsed into another fit of sobbing.

 _Poor girl. No one should have to go through what she did,_ Oz thought with a heavy heart. He then walked back to kneel next to her and took off his glasses, allowing her to fully see his eyes. "Miss?" he asked politely, wanting to give her some control. It took some time, but the blonde finally looked up from her hands.

"I'm truly sorry for happened to you tonight, and that we couldn't arrive sooner." Oz kept his eye-contact with her steady. "Believe me, both myself and my friend," he gestured back to Batman, who stood close by and watched with interest, "have had similar encounters. And I'll admit that would be hardly much comfort to you right now.

"But please don't forget one important thing:" her face grew a little more curious, "you're still alive. That man may've tried to trap you into his madness, but he failed. And as much as the events tonight will stay with you, they don't need to shackle you. You should try to return to your old life. Do you have friends, family?" She nodded hesitantly. "Then you have a precious thing. If others offer help, let them. If you fall, get back up, dust yourself off, try again. Because I assure you, life can be harsh, but it can be beautiful, and worth living. If you're willing to give it a chance.

"We need to go, because this city has others like him, and others like you. But you're certainly not alone."

She then gave a hesitant smile. "Th-thank you. Both of you." Ozpin returned the smile and rose, joining Batman as they walked through the hall. They could both still hear sobs, but they weren't as strong as before.

Then as he held open the door, Batman froze. "Those things you said to her," he began, "did you mean them?"

Ozpin walked straight through. "I've told a great many lies in my time," he answered. "but I meant every word I said back there."


	9. Chapter 8: Hope And Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as they take a quick detour to handle a favor for a certain redhead, Batman and Ozpin grow closer to confronting an enemy unlike what they had expected...

Outside the shop, Batman made to draw his grapnel, but paused, turning his head to a different direction. "Gordon's daughter sent me info about six weapon caches Penguin's men have hidden throughout Gotham. I didn't notice before, but one of them is close by." He looked to Ozpin questioningly.

"Be assured, I don't mind any detours." With that, they pulled themselves upwards from the plaza to a short tunnel nearby where one of Enigma's toys were set up. While Oz casually broke it with a swing of The Long Memory, Batman scouted ahead to see a group of men guarding a wooden wall. As he joined his partner, the professor checked with his goggles to confirm a large crate was behind it. Batman suddenly pointed at one man in particular. "Enigma?" A nod.

No more words needed to be exchanged as they charged at the thugs. Two went down almost instantly, and a third lost his pipe to a disk and was grappled into a two-handed smash. Then the next tried to go for a lunge with his knife, but he was pulled screeching rather high-pitched over Ozpin's shoulder and flipped onto the ice. Meanwhile, Batman assailed the second-to-last with one batarang that stunned him and then a flying kick that did the rest.

Enigma's lackey was the only one still conscious, even as he tried scrambling away. "Y-you dudes are for real?!" Oz was right next to him in-between blinks, cane close to the side of his head. "P-p-please… let me go," he begged. "I'll tell you both whatever you need to know. Please…"

"Including the extortion information Enigma's having you watch over?" Ozpin slowly put the tip of his cane under the man's chin.

He only hesitated for two seconds. "No… no problem, no problem, man." He quickly pulled out a device that Batman snatched out of his grip. "I'll take you guys to it myself if you want." But a knock on the top of his head quickly put him out.

They then walked over to the wall, Oz applying some Explosive Gel onto its surface. _I'm getting quite used to these gadgets._ After its wooden fragments flew apart, Batman briefly checked how the crate inside functioned, then fired his disruptor at the lock, jamming it. "No one's going to be able to access it now." He reported to a certain number.

" _Nice_ _!_ _One down_ _,_ _f_ _ive to go_ _,_ " Barbara congratulated them before shifting to a more bitter tone." _I can't believe ther_ _e_ _are people on the force who think it's okay to have stuff like this out on the streets. Pinching from evidence is bad enough... But selling weapons? SWAT's supposed to be the good guys._ "

"They'd probably tell you that their salaries aren't enough for the risks they have to undertake for keeping you and other innocents safe," Ozpin explained to the girl. "Not to mention it's likely how they were taught by their predecessors. Those who may've been a bit more idealistic were either brought along to their line of thinking or resigned because they couldn't handle it. I've seen this sort of thing before, Miss Gordon." He sighed under that bitter truth before continuing.

"But that doesn't have to be the case for tomorrow's officers. Someone just has to be willing to stand up and say there's a better way, and then prove it."

" _You sure you're not having a teensy bit too much faith in us?_ "

A sad smile grew across his lips. "You wouldn't be the first to tell me that, and I've been disappointed many times before. But you're still asking us to do this, are you not?"

The redhead laughed at that. " _Well, for what it's worth, thanks for humoring me, Ozpin._ " She then shut off on her end.

Oz kept his smile a bit longer, then sobered up and watched Batman bring up a digital map. "Five more crates, all scattered from each other. We'll be busy."

"Do you trust me enough that we can split up? It would save time, and we are each equipped to handle this alone. Should one of the assassins make a move, you can radio me and stall them until I arrive."

Batman said nothing while he considered, then nodded. Sooner than the wizard had expected, no less. "No reason to doubt you yet." _Give it time._ "We'll each handle two, then meet up at the last one that's on the Final Offer." They pointed out their respective targets, then launched themselves to the rooftops in separate directions.

Ozpin twisted and flipped across the snow and ice-caked buildings, centuries-old experiences as usual aiding his movements. His first target was in the industrial district, Sheldon Park. Much of Gotham City's electrical power came from the plants here, from what he'd read on Batman's computers. But it also provided a few good places to hide illegal dealings. _Those are something Gotham appears to have in abundance. A bit like Mistral, I'm afraid._

Up ahead, three men, each with rifles, were watching over a crate just like they'd found earlier. They kept moving in rather coordinated circles, likely both to keep an eye on the entirety of their surroundings and to counteract the cold. Setting down quietly from his higher ground, Ozpin rolled his shoulders and took a stance, The Long Memory fully extended and at the ready.

None of the thugs had a chance to react, let alone fire a single round, before a green man-sized blur suddenly zipped in and struck them all down. Gracefully coming to a stop despite the slush, Oz sighed a bit. _I should get out a bit more, that felt rather sluggish._

Shrugging to himself, he knelt by the large box and inspected its lock. Electronic, requiring a code, same as the previous one. Now, the wizard didn't have Batman's disruptor, but he did have a few tricks of his own. Placing his bare palm against the metal, he channeled an infinitesimal portion of his magic through his fingertips. A few green sparks flashed, and the internal circuitry flickered and then shut down.

To be sure, Oz tried opening the crate but found he couldn't, not without Aura (and probably ripping the cover clean off). Satisfied, he reported via comm, "I just took care of my first, the police can collect the goods at any time."

" _Sweet! That's two crates! You know, I thought about getting my dad involved, but he'd probably just say it's a matter for the IAD. He's got way too much faith in the system. I wish I could get him to see just how broken it is._ "

Ozpin shook his head as he took a running start off the roof before grappling to another. "Your father's not wrong to have faith. It's probably one of the few things that help him get up in the morning and try to make a change in a system broken to its core. And I imagine he wants to give you of all people a brighter future." _Any parent would._

A sigh, then, " _Yeah, I know. I just I could help him sometimes. Or at least get him to smile more often._ "

" _Almost every kid wants that._ " Batman's voice rumbled over the connection. " _And you're helping him a lot._ "

" _R-really? Thanks, guys! Well, no more distracting you two, later!_ "

Then as Ozpin was about halfway to his next target (which had to be next to the GCPD headquarters, because Penguin also has cops under his thumb and the night was a bit too easy), Batman called in to confirm his success with disarming the third crate.

" _I've been flipping through the precinct's file on you and... wow. Let's just say you don't have a lot of fans here. But you probably knew that already. Anyway, I've trashed some of the more ridiculous stuff. I mean they're saying you kill people. And I know that's not your style_ _s_ _._ "

"I have killed in the past," Ozpin admitted. "but I try to use other options before resorting to it. Besides, Gotham is Batman's city, so I think it's fair to play by his rules." He swung by his grapnel to the right.

" _Much appreciated._ " Half sarcastic, half sincere; Alfred would've approved. Then there was nothing more to say as they all continued on their paths.

Despite the very real threats of Gotham, not to mention the unease he felt around this Joker character, the old warrior couldn't help but feel a little… loose. Fighting to protect a single city was less taxing than an entire world, of course, but he hadn't realized just how used to his former circumstances he was, to the Grimm, to Salem; Both were always looming on the horizon. For goodness' sake, he half expected one of her acolytes to suddenly leap from behind a water tower and attempt to kill him, or worse, attack some citizens. Or perhaps that she was in some way behind this whole scenario as a means of permanently removing him as an obstacle from conquering Remnant.

 _Of course, the humans here are very much a threat to each other. Much like on Remnant. I suppose I should be relieved that discord is a trait not reserved for humanity of my home. And like there, here are souls willing to stand up and do what's right for the sake of goodness._ His spirits lifted upon considering Bruce Wayne, Alfred, Barbara Gordon and her father. _Who knows, maybe I can-_

Then a part of his mind unleashed a memory of a certain time, a girl that became a woman and a follower, and later a broken shadow. All because of him. The pain he felt made him slip on the next ledge and it was only his reflexes that kept Oz from tumbling to the streets below. Pulling himself up, he took a few long breaths to calm himself, and slowly, his hands stopped shaking.

But it wasn't over yet. _Can what, you wretched old bastard?_ That part from before whispered harshly while he forced himself to keep moving forward. _Have you forgotten how many times you've drawn others into your mission? How many times you've failed them? Gotten them killed? You've already done enough in your part of damning Remnant. Don't you_ _dare_ _pull them into the mess you've made._

 _No. No, you're right,_ Ozpin mentally conceded, a single tear flowing down his right cheek as he neared the GCPD building. … _But maybe, just maybe, I can help them with this mess. Surely, I can't destroy_ _everything_ _I touch. ...Can I?_

He gave his thoughts a firm shake and wiped away the tear. Behind the building he had recently infiltrated, another of the crates was guarded, but not by Penguin's men. _Of course._ Four SWAT officers lazily stood guard over it, chatting away. "They better get here soon, desk sergeant's gonna wonder where the hell we went."

"Ah, relax. If she gives us a hard time, we'll toss her a few bucks. It'll be fine." Ozpin jumped down to the top of the gate separating them from the bay, still unnoticed.

"I don't get it. If Cobblepot's all hot and bothered about getting his hands on this stuff, why's he taking his sweet time picking it up?" _Maybe because a certain two vigilantes showed up at his shambling excuse for a boat and made him lock himself up…_

"Just keep an eye out for anyone not minding their business. Last thing we need is someone poking around." That one got his fears confirmed just before he was knocked out by some kind of disk, smaller than a Frisbee and dark green.

Ozpin parried the club swung at his stomach, then with a twirl of his wrist, sent it spinning into the air. The guard didn't even get a chance to put his arms up before two more blows made fall back into the snow. The third and fourth tried rushing him at the same time, but the Huntsman calmly weaved around their blows, even letting them hit each other, all the while tracking the falling club. At just the right moment, he pulled them together, and a second later, the metal object clanged against their helmets, leaving them down for the count.

Chuckling a little, Oz then walked over to the crate, and like before, channeled a miniscule piece of his magic into the electronic lock. It sputtered and then broke, unusable. "Miss Gordon, Batman, I've just taken care of my second."

" _Only two more crates to go. Thanks so much for doing this. Tonight's crazy enough already. If these guns got out there... I don't even wanna think about it._ "

" _Neither do I,_ " Batman's voice rumbled. " _I'm heading for the last of mine._ "

"Then I'll see you at the Final Offer. Let me know if you encounter any trouble." Ozpin vaulted from his current rooftop to roll to a stop on one lower down.

" _Same to you._ " Not much had changed on the ship, aside from some thugs wandering the deck. But a second glance at the upper parts and the closest rooftop told him snipers were present. As for the final crate, it was currently in a shipping container suspended by crane over the deck. Well, Oz might as well make himself useful while waiting, he decided.

Right after he neutralized one of the two on the roof, Batman reported, " _I just got done on my end, see you at the Final Offer._ "

" _Alright. Only one more of those suckers left! Gotta say... working together is kinda fun. I mean - we're actually getting stuff done! And my dad thinks I'm just sitting in his office texting and watching TV. If only he knew!_ "

"Please don't give the poor man a heart attack, he's already got a fair bit on his mind." The teacher good-heartedly chided her while putting the other gunman in a chokehold. "Anyway, I'm already here and tidying up a bit. Until then." He then lowered the unconscious man to the ground and silently grappled to the Final Offer's control room. Sniper Number Three still hadn't realized what had happened right to when he was kneed in the back of his head.

Then right as he was slamming the last one's head against the metal wall, Ozpin noticed a dark shape floating towards the main deck. Signaling an all-clear, he stood back to watch Batman dispatch the goons who had grown cocky under their supposed protection. The fight barely lasted two minutes, even with a martial artist present.

As Batman climbed up the stairs, Ozpin greeted him with a, "Well-balanced," as he opened with his grapnel gun the container where the object of their interest was hidden.

Batman grunted back a thanks, then aimed his disruptor and fired it at the crate's lock. Right on target, the mechanism sparked, then shut down. Both could imagine Cobblepot screeching in rage when he found out about his merchandise, but Batman managed to keep the smirk off his face. "The last crate is secured. Penguin shouldn't be any trouble anymore."

" _That's it! We did it!_ " Miss Gordon cheered before saying so sheepishly they could practically see her blush." _Well – you_ _both_ _did most of it, but I helped, right?_ "

Ozpin couldn't keep the smile away if he tried. "Indeed, Miss Gordon. You've made a true difference tonight. Congratulations."

Barbara continued, her tone appreciative from the praise. " _I think we made a pretty good team. So... If you're ever, like, I don't know... looking for some kind of_ _junior_ _partner_ _or apprentice_ _... I'm here for ya!_ _Oh, and Ozpin? It's Barbara._ "

"Well, Barbara, I'm afraid I currently have an entire school of pupils waiting for me back home, but it could be our melodramatic friend may have an opening in the future…"

"Don't drag me into this," Batman grunted, but they both heard the light humor in his tone. "Still, you did good work, Miss Gordon."

"And that, my dear, is high praise from him. Trust me." That earned the headmaster a glare.

The girl giggled. But Ozpin wasn't done. "Miss Gordon—Barbara. Earlier, you asked my associate and I why we do as we do. Now, I might ask the same of yourself. Why help?"

" _Me?_ " He could imagine her leaning back, mulling the question over." _Well…Gotham City is my home. I've said before that it's been kinda collapsing under the weight of crime. My dad hasn't given up on trying to ensure people don't get mugged coming home from work every day of the week. It's a thankless job. Literally. The GCPD's popularity has been at an all-time low but he hasn't resigned in the years it's been going on. I've had to patch him up after his 'co-workers' try to remind him who's really in charge of Gotham…But he hasn't given up. He believes in a better future for this city. He's given me courage that way. Same as Batman, and now you. So, to answer your question, Ozpin: I want to live up to the ideal of making Gotham City better than it is. Not just for my dad, but for others who wanna do good in turn. That's how things get better. It may take a while, but it's something worth doing. You've shown me that._ "

Ozpin felt a certain emotion well up inside his chest. "In that case, to be perfectly candid, Barbara, from what I've seen tonight, you've proven yourself to be your father's daughter. And come what may in the future, I foresee Gotham City will benefit greatly under your watch. Whatever occupation you pursue, I believe you can accomplish a great deal for your father and this city."

There was a smile in her voice. " _… Thanks, Oz. It's been great talking to you. Even you, Batman!_ " A grunt for a response." _Anyway - I'll let you get back to kicking ass and keeping us safe! And you'll see - one day my father's gonna figure out just how cool I already know you_ _both_ _are!_ "

His smile saddened again as familiar words crept out. "Barbara, I can't speak for Batman, but I am just a man. And not even a very good one." _As a certain girl I once thought the world of would tell you._ The pair grappled up to the nearest roof and waited for the Batwing to arrive.

But Barbara had one last thing to say. " _Hm. Way I see it, you're really not a very bad one, either, Oz._ "

That made the old man freeze up in total shock. But then she disengaged before he could contradict her or ask what she meant or, well, say anything. Even as old training rose up to keep himself looking impassive, thousands of thoughts warred in his mind, saying she could be right, she was dead wrong, she didn't know the whole story, she's just romanticizing him…

A hand clapped on his back, giving him a chance to focus. Batman-Bruce gazed at the fallen hero, his expression unreadable. "She's not wrong," was all he said before firing his grapnel at the Batwing hovering above them. Ozpin stared after him for only one second, then copied the motion. Even as they flew back towards Jezebel Plaza, a grateful smile played its way on his lips.

* * *

Flipping out of a personalized aircraft over a bustling city wasn't something Ozpin did on a regular basis, but he had to admit, there was a certain feeling of exhilaration he could appreciate. Why else would've he made teaching about landing strategies Beacon's first lesson? As he grappled along the side of a roof to turn his fall into a swing, Batman gliding expertly on his right, a nearby clock tower chimed loudly. " _It's midnight, sir._ " Alfred's voice crackled over the comms. " _Just wanted to wish you and our new friend a Merry Christmas._ "

"You too." It was short, but Oz could've sworn he heard some gentleness in those two little words.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, my friend. I can't claim to be familiar with this holiday, but in return for the hospitality offered to me, it's the least I can do." _And to you, Bruce Wayne. I hope you'll be able to take off the cowl for good one day._ Alfred switched off from the two with a warm farewell. An alarm rang from inside the building. _But that day hasn't arrived yet._

On top of the roof, Batman went straight for the door to the inside, but it was locked tight. This prompted Ozpin to circle it on the right, scanning with Detective Vision, until he found a suitable spot and blasted the weakened cement apart with some Explosive Gel. Inside, dead guards were lying in front as well as on the staircase downwards, another indication they weren't the first to arrive. The dark knight quickly leaped down and flipped open the latch for the rest of the bank, followed half a second by Oz.

Now behind the clock, the way out was barred with access panel and small jammer; Batman's disrupter took care of the latter while Oz' Sequencer spelled out "OPENSESAME", making the bars in front of the exit retract. Opening the door, they found themselves overlooking the main lobby to be ornate and quite professional-looking even with holiday details, as expected of any bank worth its reputation. If it weren't for one rather disturbing detail. "Bodies everywhere…" Batman muttered as he perched on the railing. "The Joker may still be here, in the vault. We should use caution."

Ozpin nodded, himself apprehensive of what was basically a slaughter. "That goes without saying." As he climbed down, loose paper scattering in his wake he kept checking each of the victims, his frown deepening with each passing moment. "They're all dead, but there's something much more sinister going on here." As his ally looked at him, he pointed at one. "That man's been strung up in lights. The one to his left has had a wreath placed over his neck. They weren't just killed, someone took the time to purposely leave them in these positions."

Batman's fist clenched as he connected the dots. "You mentioned there being a sense of amusement back at Lacey Towers, Ozpin." He angrily wrenched free a vent with his grapnel. "Is this what you meant, that the Joker has some sick sense of humor?" A single nod was all the confirmation he needed. "All the more reason to stop him."

One after the other, they slipped into the vent and crawled their way until they were right on top of the main vault. Detective Vision revealed an extended group of armed men moving in the room, as well as the wall being doubly thick. Therefore, both men each applied a coating of gel before triggering the detonators.

The floor crumbled to pieces upon the explosion, letting them drop right into the vault. The mobsters immediately aimed startled their weapons at the duo, only for the two closest to be disarmed and hit to the ground. But the rest kept their distance, and with the moment of surprise gone, were ready to shoot.

And right in front of them sauntered Black Mask, pistol in hand, eyes gleaming from his skull. Next to him was another thug dragging a secretary along; Ozpin couldn't help but frown as he took a better look at her. The poor woman was clearly terrified, but her lips kept shifting into a toothy smile, and it seemed like she was quietly giggling. Behind her and her guard, part of the wall had been shattered, leaving it open for the rear end of a truck to be positioned there. Inside were numerous bundles of the paper Oz had learned to acquaint with dollars, the city's currency.

"Think you boys can just waltz on into my bank, huh?" The crime lord sneered at them, arms spread wide. Then his head snapped towards one in particular. "I've been hearing there's a new cat in town, a guy with style who joined up with the biggest guy without style in Gotham." He tilted his head in curiosity. "Care to share your name with the class, Mister…?"

The professor kept his tone neutral as he scanned the room. _Something's not right here…_ "Ozpin will suffice, Mr. Sionis. And in fairness, would you be so kind as to introduce your latest acquaintance?"

Black Mask froze up for a split-second, something both crime-fighters noticed. "We know about the Joker," Batman pressed. "Where is he?"

"The Joker? Hmm…" Then Sionis just backed away from them, pretending to be in deep thought. "Never heard of him." He turned around and grabbed the oddly grinning secretary. "How 'bout you, doll?" He aimed his gun straight at her cheek. "Know the Joker?"

"Th-the who?" she managed to get out between a bout of restrained giggles. Meanwhile, another mobster pushed over another man in the same suit as Black Mask with his hands bound and a sack over his head.

"And you, sir," Black Mask then ripped the sack off his head and pulled away the piece of duct tape over his mouth. "Name 'Joker' ring a bell?"

But Ozpin barely registered the words as he stared at a battered Roman Sionis glaring right at his captor. _Wait. We know for a fact Roman and Black Mask are the same person. But if Roman's not the one wearing the mask right now, then-_ "You son of a bitch!" The man growled through some missing teeth. "You think you can steal from me and get away with it?! You're a dead man! Dead!" Oz glanced quickly at Batman, whose own shock melted away in realization. _We've underestimated him._

And in one of the most brutal displays Oz had ever seen, the imposter whirled on his captive, harshly striking his weapon against the man's face repeatedly. "CAN'T. YOU. JUST. PLAY ALONG?!" Black Mask emphasized each word with a crack against Sionis' jaw with the base of his gun in a voice that definitely wasn't Mask's.

As he continued to kick his captive in the ribs, the woman's chortles slowly but surely grew into full-blown, uncontrollable laughter. Even as terror flashed in her eyes. "Y-you're insa-ha-ane!" She barely managed to get out between her howling.

The imposter finally stopped hitting Sionis, only to nearly double over. Oz noted with disgust how his body language and the little noises coming from him belied a twisted feeling of amusement, even as he waved for the bound man to tossed into the back of the truck. He then straightened and made to follow, then paused, pulling off the mask and turning back to the two.

Ozma had seen many faces over the course of his various lives. Some had been cold, some gentle, some stunningly beautiful and others utterly horrifying (one person had been both of the latter). But he could count on one hand the number, including Salem after he understood just how far the Grimm's essence had corrupted her, that could turn his stomach like the face this man wore. Skin white as a Grimm's mask, teeth bared in a cruel grin with blood-red lips, eyes of a gleaming emerald that sang songs of madness and violence. As he giggled, the Huntsman's grip tightened around The Long Memory's handle; _So this is the Joker, then?_

"It's been you this whole time." Batman's tone was heavy with contempt. "You hired the assassins. You've been running Sionis' operation."

Joker just tilted his head, smile not wavering for a second. "Well, technically it's my operation now. Isn't that right, boys?" At this, the goons all discarded their skull masks for ones resembling twisted clown faces. "There we go, a lot more dramatic than those old eye-sores, wouldn't you agree, Ozzy? Or would you prefer Mr. Pin? Mr. Pinhead, maybe?" He threw back his head as his own deranged laughter mixed with that of the secretary. The combination sent a chill down the centuries-old Huntsman's spine like few Grimm ever could.

"You've got us," Batman tried. "Now let her go."

The madman calmed down enough to sneer at him and pull the guffawing woman into a one-handed embrace. "Oh, life would so simple if you and your new best friend were all I wanted. Noooo, no, you're just a pair of teeny little distractions, compared to what I've got up my sleeve." He then aimed the gun straight at Batman's chest and pulled the trigger, laughing.

But Ozpin intercepted all three shots, deflecting them with three precise movements of his cane that sent the bullets harmlessly embedding themselves into the walls. The mobsters all just stared at the display, too stunned to even keep their guns raised, Batman nodding his head in gratitude. Even Joker paused in his laughing fit, taken aback, before shaking his head with a fresh chuckle. "Now that's some fancy trick there! Looks like I'll be having a widdle bit more fun than even I would've guessed! Here, kiddies," he shoved his hostage at the pair, "have a laugh on me."

Even when Batman pulled her behind him, neither her laughter nor that nightmarish grin abated. Ozpin forewent pursuit. Looking at the woman in confused worry, the professor wondered if she might've been drugged in a manner he had certainly never seen before. He shifted his attention, with rising anger, at the one responsible. "Do you really believe there is anywhere you can hide from us, Joker?" His warning was ice-cold. There weren't many times he could recall in recent history where he had been so furious.

Joker sneered back a challenge. "Why don't we find out, Ozzy?" Then as her laughter reached a crescendo, he hopped onto the back of the truck even as its engine started up. "Do you hear that? Sounds like eight tiny reindeer." The vehicle began to drive away, even as some thugs noticed and tried chasing after it. The reason soon became clear when Batman and Ozpin noticed in the laughing lunatic's hand a device with a button on it. When he pressed down, it flashed from red to green.

Even as giant fireball erupted from the vault, Ozpin struck the ground with The Long Memory, summoning his verdant barrier around Batman and the secretary, then with a grunt of effort, lifted it up and sent it and its contents out of the room. Even as the explosion tore through the room and blasted the vault door right into the much smaller doorway, he kept the shield up until the last ember was gone. Then he dispelled it with a sigh, _Didn't want to risk it being not strong enough. My magic's not what it used to be._ He turned back to his partner. "Is she…?"

"Dead. I've never seen theis kind of poison before." Batman gently laid the secretary's unmoving body onto the dollar-covered floor. Her face was still contorted into a horrible rictus similar to the one Joker had continued to show them. They couldn't even close her eyes. "And we're about to get company." That statement was all both needed to immediately grapple up to separate gargoyles.

Sure enough, a group of rifle-carrying second-rate clowns came through the door on the opposite side of the room. "I'm tellin' ya, they ain't dead." The leader said in his radio.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ " Joker's voice drawled back as they fanned out. " _Must be a bad connection. I thought I heard you say that after I BLEW UP a building on them, THE BAT AND THE PINHEAD SOMEHOW SURVIVED?!_ "

Batman swung over to another spot and fired his disruptor twice, disabling two rifles, though their owners didn't notice; too busy flinching at the last words. "If they was dead, there'd be bodies. There ain't no bodies."

" _Oh, since I know that's impossible, I'm going to let you reconcile my_ _vision_ _of reality with your_ _version_ _of reality, and in case your pea brain can't parse big words, I'll translate it into thug-speak for you:_ " said thug was smart enough to hold the radio away from his ear for the next bit. " _KILL THE BAT AND HIS LITLLE FRIEND, OR I'LL KILL YOU!_ "

 _Not if we don't find you first, Joker,_ Ozpin promised as he dropped a smoke pellet into a group of four, blinding them and letting them fire at random. He then pounced down on the closest, taking apart his gun and clubbing him with the pieces, while Batman glided from the other side to ram another's head into the hard floor. A third was knocked for a loop by a batarang, then stumbled right into the headmaster's fist. The last one almost managed to aim his rifle at Batman through the dispersing smoke, but Ozpin's cane cracked into his knee, making him fall with a cry, then a black boot slammed into his mask, and all he saw was darkness.

But now their cover was nearly completely gone, forcing them to hide before the rest could notice. Batman slipped into a floor grate while Ozpin ducked behind a divider. " _The Joker knows we survived the explosion._ " The former's voice crackled in the comm. " _We need to hurry before he kills Sionis or anyone else._ "

"Then let's wrap this up here. They're also all wearing a machine on the outside, probably so Joker knows which ones are conscious." But as he tried using Detective Vision to track the remaining four thugs, all he received was interference. "Batman, something's jamming my signal."

" _Same here. See if you can figure out what it is and take it down._ " Oz suppressed a chuckle at the irony of the situation, even as he slipped to another wall to track a goon; it had been a long time since he really took orders from someone else. But then again, Batman had a knack for leadership. _If he'd enrolled in Beacon, I'd have little choice but to make him a leader. Such potential._

Then as he noticed something interesting, Joker sent another message. " _As your new commander-in-chief, I've got one simple order for you: No one gets out of that bank alive._ " Then as Batman sprang up and downed a goon who stepped over his hiding spot, " _Since you can't find Batman, maybe you could find the lucky fellow he just introduced his fist to?_ "

As for Ozpin, he spotted one thug carrying a metal backpack with a massive antenna on top. _I wonder…_ he silently trailed after the man with his goggles on; sure enough, the disturbance was highest around the gadget. So when he pulled back the man and wrapped his arms around his face until he stopped moving, he then wrenched off the antenna and gave the pack an extra kick.

Just like that, Detective Vision was working properly again, just in time for Batman to realize that he'd almost run into a mobster around the corner. But he reacted quickly and battered that one into the land of (rather painful) dreams before the man could notice.

As for the last one, he dropped his gun and tried making a break for the exit, but a certain man in an emerald three-piece suit, fingers drumming on the top of his cane, hampered his progress. " _That didn't take long,_ " Joker could be heard muttering from his radio. " _Maybe I should've left a few more of Black Mask's goons alive, huh?_ "

The perp couldn't respond, for one, because he only had a one-way radio. For another, Ozpin pulled him in close by the collar while Batman stalked towards them. "Stop! Stop!"

"The Joker. Where is he going?" The Long Memory hung by his side. "Fair warning, my friend is quite agitated and I'm not in the best mood right now either."

"Yeah, I know. Guy's nuts, man!" His eyes clearly mirrored his frightened disgust. "Killed about a quarter of Black Mask's men when they wouldn't take orders from him."

Batman did a good job of suppressing his revulsion when he took over. "Unless you want to join them, talk." He loomed closer.

"H-he said something about the Steel Mill…"

Ozpin looked toward Batman, remembering the time they'd tracked down Ian Chase. "That's Sionis' mill." The vigilante explained.

The false clown let out a small chuckle at that. "I-it's Joker's mill now. Ain't no way either of you gettin' in there."

"Your concern is noted," was the last thing he heard before the handle of Ozpin's cane rattled his jaw. Its owner wasted no time in activating his comm. "Alfred, I assume you've been following our encounter?"

" _Unfortunately, Master Ozpin. I've encountered my fair share of deplorable souls, but this…_ " The feeling was one Ozpin shared. _We have to stop Joker now. I've seen eyes like those before, and not from Grimm. A being like that would set the entire world on fire, just to watch it burn._

Batman continued Ozpin's plan of action. "Pull schematics on Sionis Industries' steel mill. Joker's taken Sionis there. He's going to kill him unless we get there first."

A hint of concern could be heard in his answer. " _This Joker sounds dangerous…_ "

"Ozpin's theory was right: he's taken over Black Mask's operations and slaughtered the men who wouldn't turn. He's the one who hired the assassins."

" _And it must he who ordered the bombing of the GCPD._ " _Right,_ Oz remembered, _of course he would. On one hand, it sends a clear message of power. On the other, it fits his recently uncovered capacity for sheer insanity._ " _Oh, dear lord. Shouldn't you think about letting the police handle this one?_ "

"Not a chance," Batman snarled as he strode for the exit. "He's mine."

Ozpin went to follow him, if mostly because he understood this was too much for one single person, when he noticed his comm was still active. " _Master Ozpin, this is a private channel. Please… watch over Master Bruce, would you? I'm not certain how to talk him out of all this, but at the very least, he seems to respect you._ "

He smiled at that; he had been a father more than once, too, and not just by blood. "I can't convince him to change his mind, you know probably better than I do how stubborn he can be. Besides, I'm not certain the police can deal with a threat of this caliber in its current state." A sigh from the old man. "But I've no intention of letting him just run off on his own. That I promise you."

After a little pause, " _I cannot thank you enough, Ozpin._ "

"And you don't have to, Alfred." He turned off the call and remembered he'd stopped moving. Doubling his pace, Oz found his newest student outside, hiding away from some SWAT officers parked in front of the entrance. _No doubt they heard a rumor of us being inside the bank, and not being aware of who actually set up the bounty, they thought they could ambush us._

Luckily, they were still busy discussing strategy, and by the time they began moving for the building, the Huntsman had joined Batman. "Sorry for the wait, just needed to discuss something first." The vigilante gave him a curious look, but then both of their attention shifted to a particular sound: a baby crying close by.

There wasn't any point in fighting the officers, not with Joker, Sionis and a child in apparent danger, so they drifted away from the bank towards the source. Right in the middle of the plaza stood a lone carriage, nothing or no one in sight. Inside, the baby's cries continued, notably at the same pitch. "Trap?"

"Trap. But we might as well get it out of the way before someone else springs it." So they moved carefully up to the carriage and pulled away the blankets to find, sure enough, a tape recorder playing the cries they'd been hearing. "There's nothing here…" Batman murmured…

Then Ozpin spun around, his cane slicing through the spot where the woman was a moment ago. She nimbly ducked and kicked out at the same time, only for Batman to block her attack. She then used the momentum to roll away from the following cane thrust, then rose to her full height. "Shiva, I presume?" Ozpin was silently impressed with her reflexes; he may've held back a bit, but his attacks weren't so easily dodged. Yet this woman did it so gracefully.

Shiva gave a mocking bow, notably one where she could keep her eyes on the two. "Indeed. I have heard rumors that the Bat had acquired an ally this evening. And to my delight, one with true skill. You must be Ozpin, then."

Batman was wary as well. "Trying to collect the bounty?"

"That's just a consolation prize in case you fail the test."

"Test? We don't have time for this."

But Shiva continued. "Somewhere in New Gotham, an innocent man is about to die. And while your friend is still a mystery, we all know you, detective, won't allow that. So the question is: can you find him, Batman? Can you save him?" She narrowed her eyes at the other man. "Ozpin. You may observe, but aid him in any way without permission, and the test will end." Then she disappeared in a flash of smoke.

The pair were left staring at the place previously occupied by the assassin. Batman drew in a breath to calm his seething anger while Ozpin stonily worked his jaw.

Between the Joker and now Shiva-not even counting the remaining assassins and additional criminals potentially hiding in the shadows, Ozpin could not shake the feeling this night would only get worse before it got better.


	10. Chapter 9: The Steel Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh off their encounter with Joker and Shiva, the two now have to act quick if they want to have any chance of stopping the danger posed...

Gaze lingering on the spot where the woman had been standing, Batman let out an irritated growl, then spoke. "If we go after Shiva, then Joker has even more time to finish up with Sionis and do who knows what else. But I doubt she was bluffing." He finally turned to his "teacher." "I can't ignore this, Ozpin."

Ideas warred in Ozpin's head. The logical part agreed that the best course would be to focus all of their efforts on making sure the Joker couldn't cause any more trouble. Dangerous as Shiva was, she was either a pawn in his game or an unrelated matter; nothing compared to the… evil that emanated from that man.

The professor couldn't really explain it in a rational manner, but the fact remained: every second he had spent in Joker's presence once the truth had been discovered, his instincts had been screaming how dangerous he was. Only one other person brought out this level of trepidation from him, and he'd learned a long time ago not to let resources go to waste. Ozpin knew his own abilities, but having Batman along would tip the odds all the more in their favor. Letting a single life perish at Shiva's hand was tragic, but low in scale to letting their ability be diminished.

…But he still caught himself nodding to his partner's words. "No one said you have to, Batman. There's two of us, after all, and Shiva has expressly forbidden me from interfering. Let me move ahead for the steel mill and handle any obstacles there. Once you've completed her test, you can meet me at the mill."

The caped crime-fighter gave him a shrewd look. "You're assuming I can handle whatever she's got for me on my own, professor?"

Oz shrugged with a smile. "You've given me no reason to doubt you. Consider it a test from me as well."

His lips twitched minutely. "It's a risk for both of us, but we don't have many other options. Clear out the mill as much as you can, but don't confront Joker unless you don't have any other choice. He's mine."

A nod at that; if it were Salem and he had choice, he'd very much take the chance to defeat her personally. _Not that such a thing was possible,_ he mused with a small touch of bitterness and envy. "Keep your guard up. There's a good chance another of the assassins might make their move." Ozpin launched his grapnel upwards. "Save the person, and don't let her get to you, Batman. You're stronger than that."

"I won't." Batman punctuated his affirmation with taking off in a separate direction, the Batwing awaiting him. Oz kept an impressed eye on him even as he navigated the nearby rooftops himself. _He's willing to put saving a single innocent over stopping a madman. I can't decide if that's noble or shortsighted. Or both._

He gave a wistful sigh jumping as he traversed the upper parts of Gotham. Back on Remnant, the headmaster of Beacon could've sent Qrow or another trusted veteran (there was no way he would ever have students confront a creature like the Joker) to deal with the criminals. In the meantime, he'd be going over all the information, trying to guess what Salem's endgame would be. But in Gotham, all of the allies and resources he'd developed over countless lifetimes couldn't be accessed. All he had was his ever-reliable cane, his Aura, a fraction of his original magic, the experience and memories of similar situations…

And Batman, who seemed to trust him to an extent. The two had already accomplished a great deal, but would it be enough? Then his thoughts drifted to Barbara, her eyes and words so full of admiration. She definitely deserved a peaceful, safe Gotham. Her father, too. Not even counting those two policemen who first escorted him. They were green and definitely had their own ideas of what being policemen meant for them, but they were not irredeemable. They'd proven that much to him despite some of their less favorable side ventures.

_I don't know if this is logical. But… saving lives is the most important part, right? Can you really say you're doing the right thing if you let an innocent die for the sake of convenience?_

Oz' mouth curled up again. _Either way, it's been a while since I've been so active in the field. Since I've had to make these choices in person. I could certainly stand to learn a few things from this little adventure._ _I think, deep down, I truly needed this._

Rounding a corner in midair with a twist of his body, Ozpin silently marveled at how quickly one could navigate the city from higher ground. He could already see the front of Sionis Industries' mill, the back of which he remembered from apprehending that Chase fellow. Only this time, it was more heavily guarded. His attempt to determine just how many enemies he might have to deal with was hindered by a familiar static in Detective Vision. _Another jammer._

The Huntsman silently slipped among the shadows, using his goggles to track where the disturbance was strongest. He found it in an open container, a device mounted on the wall. A heavy blow with the Long Memory reduced it to scrap and enabled Detective Vision. Ozpin then grappled up to a higher vantage point, unseen by the guards.

"What you think they're doin' in there?" One thug asked another.

"Whatever they're doin', Black Mask deserves it."

"Heh, yeah. I wouldn't mind a few whacks at the old boss myself." _Not much loyalty here. Sionis should've been more careful._ Oz gently dropped down to behind a colleague of theirs that was patrolling a far corner. He kicked down a knee and wrapped his arms tightly around his face, though the elongated nose of his mask was a bit of a hindrance. Nevertheless, the man sank to the ground in less than a minute.

His partner chuckled in agreement. "Me neither. But… you think we can trust the new guy?"

"A guy who calls himself the Joker? Hell, no. But you can't cross him neither." _So they're not completely blind to Joker's madness. But they just might regret changing sides soon enough. And not just because of me._

"Ain't that the story of our lives?" The goon almost sounded regretful there. Oz flashed a small bit of pity for them even as he disabled a sniper on the right walkway. In a place like current Gotham, making a living the honest way was probably difficult to say the least. Well, the least the professor could do was not harm them too much.

He snuck down to where the two had been conversing, guns at the ready, then pulled them in simultaneously, fingers of both hands at key spots by their necks. The pressure caught off their oxygen and quickly knocked them out with little pain and no long-term injury. Footsteps from behind made Ozpin whirl around and hurl a disk. The projectile struck the rifle of the one stepping into view, knocking him off balance. It only took three seconds for him to reach the goon and pin him to the snow.

Two more had heard the commotion and were running straight for him, but a second disk made one lose his footing as he tried climbing down a ladder, making him fall to the ground. The last one didn't even get a chance to pull the trigger before his head made contact with a black shaft. Multiple times.

Ozpin began brushing off the remaining snow when Alfred reported, " _Sirs, I have isolated the electromagnetic signal on Electrocutioner's gloves. You can track him with your scanners now._ "

" _A bit late, Alfred,_ " Batman bluntly replied, making Oz frown a bit. " _We're about to get our hands on Black Mask, and maybe the Joker, too._ "

"Still, it's good to know we can find Buchinsky before he leaves the city or tries something rash. No doubt that extravagant pup won't accept a rescinding of the bounty." Ozpin reminded, getting a thoughtful hum from his partner. "How's the test going?"

" _The hostage is secure, I'm tracking the blood of one of Shiva's followers. Another man was captured. The mill?_ "

"I just finished with the outside's guards and am about to enter. You shouldn't encounter any resistance on your arrival."

" _Very well, the signal is ready to be followed, should you need it._ " Alfred reminded them.

"Thank you, Alfred." The headmaster replied, honestly grateful for his assistance. He then opened the main door and stepped inside, The Long Memory collapsed but ready in his right hand.

Inside, he appeared to be in a loading bay, boxes stacked to the ceiling and various machines for carrying heavy loads lying in wait. And people, too. "The new boss's one hell of an actor. I had no idea it was him under the mask." In a relatively clear area, a trio of thugs were idly chatting around, two with knives, one with a shield. More were further ahead. Begrudgingly, Oz had to agree regarding the Joker's skill of mimicry.

"Me neither. He was the spittin' image of Sionis. How long you think he's been impersonating him?" Grateful no one outside had managed to fire their guns and thereby alerted these fellows, Ozpin slipped into a floor grate and slowly crept to under their noses.

"Days, weeks maybe. Who cares?" The third waved it off. "What I care about is what in the hell Rocco and the guys are still doin' down there? It's after midnight."

"They're changing the security codes," the first answered while playing with his blade, "and interrogatin' the Black Mask. That's what I heard."

"Ah, great. Sounds like we'll be here all night." By then, Ozpin had gotten far enough that he could leap from out of the grates and onto the nearest thug. With that one out of the fight, the other two hastily made to confront him, only for the makeshift-shield-bearer to get his feet tripped up. He sprawled on the floor, his ally falling onto him a second later with a bent knife.

The Huntsman then lunged at the armored thug coming down the nearby stairs with a rifle, twisting it out of his grip and into the head of the perp on his left. Then followed a barrage of rapid thrusts that practically stripped him of his armor before he tumbled backwards. Ozpin then ducked under the gasoline tank hurled at him, stuck the tip of his cane into its handle, and then swung it towards the wall next to the last mobster. The resulting explosion was just far enough not to kill him but stunned him enough to have his head slammed to the ground.

Oz righted himself and donned his goggles for more of Joker's lackeys. Sure enough, another was in the above office, one of which had been rattled by the commotion. "You see what happened down there?"

"What're you goin' on about now?"

"All our guys, gone. It's like they vanished. Vinnie, Paul, Frank… you don't think it was the Bat, do you?"

"The Bat? Here? N-no way, I just got the phone with a buddy said he was on the other side of town!"

"W-well, what about the new guy? Oz-something? They're probably out for revenge after the boss tried to off 'em." _Not so much revenge as just trying to make sure that… unruly wretch is unable to cause more harm,_ Ozpin mused as he ran through the parts of the mill. _The murder attempt, that's just part of the job._

His path took him through a door towards a staircase, a voice from higher up barely audible. "Listen, Anyone, including the Bat or his buddy, opens that, door, they're full of holes." Perking an eyebrow at that, Oz scanned the door at the top; sure enough, there was a rather large turret on the other side, pointed straight at doorway. "That thing's fully automated. Never misses."

 _Thanks for the warning._ He pulled open the vent above the door and himself in with his grapnel. As his former student Taiyang had always been quick to remind his teammates (much to the professor's pride), if the direct approach didn't work, then find a way around the obstacle. "How do you know it works?"

"Trust me, it works."

He climbed through the shaft to find the group Detective Vision had seen earlier. Three were eyeing the door further away, safely behind its rather… thorough security, while two more, one in armor, stood at the room's center. A vault door similar to the one in the bank was partially open, leaking loose dollar bills. All of them appeared on edge to some degree. "This is like that scene in a horror movie, where you know the monster is just outside the house, and we're the dumbasses stuck in the house."

No, man, we're the monster." A little scoff escaped his lips, unheard by any of them. Times like this, he actually enjoyed his work a bit.

Ozpin slid out of the vent and crept along the steel beams before dropping onto one of the goons hovering behind the turret. The one right next to him panicked and actually tried to realign the gun; an attempt to use it against the intruder? Needless to say, it was too large and heavy to be moved by one person alone, and Oz himself wasn't interested in trying his luck against fully automated fire.

Driving back the armored thug with cane strikes, he kicked out the knee of the one near the weapon and with a single hand and a small roll backwards, bodily launched him at an armed colleague, downing them both. That left the big one and a non-armored goon charging at him with a pipe. Ozpin parried his wild swings with practiced ease before disarming him, then grabbing the metal and tossing it at the other thug. It struck him straight in the makeup-adorned helmet, making him fall back to the floor with a heavy thud. As for the last one, he twirled flailing to the ground after one more blow.

That battle over, Ozpin first walked back to the slightly askew turret and smashed it to pieces with an over-handed swing of The Long Memory. _Batman ought to be done soon, wouldn't want him to be riddled with bullets due to my own negligence. Besides, we may need to leave the same way we came in._ He headed for the computers on the far desk. _I don't know the security code for the door, but that's likely a good place to look._

The headmaster crossed the distance in a few quick strides, dollars fluttering in the wind. He spared a glance at the pictures showing all eight assassins hired, then focused on the computers. Next to them was a heavy open suitcase nearly filled with stacks of money. Ozpin made to retrieve his sequencer, then spun around with his cane at the ready. He then relaxed. "Good to see you again. Already finished Shiva's game?"

Batman shook his head as he drew closer. "More like she's allowed an interval. I was just lucky the trail lead to under a bridge close by. I haven't really fought her or any of the other assassins yet. You encounter them?"

"No, so far, only Joker's men. From the way they spoke, I doubt he's actually here." Oz' jaw clenched at how he'd slipped away, then he exhaled and continued. "But Sionis is, I'm sure of it. At the very least, he may be of help." He thumbed towards the desk. "I was just about to access the security system."

"I can handle that with my gear faster." Batman stepped closer and typed a command onto his left gauntlet. Then he activated the comm as a digital screen booted up over his forearm. "Alfred, I'm uploading data from one of Black Mask's servers. We need codes to bypass a security door in the loading dock."

" _Receiving it now, sir._ " Data of Roman Sionis began showing, including medical data they'd seen before. Both read with avid interest.

"More about Sionis' pacemaker implant…" Batman mumbled while watching a heartbeat simulation. "It says here he has prolonged Q-T Syndrome. Anything that raises his heart rate could trigger cardiac arrest." Then came pictures of a familiar lunatic. "Sionis was having Joker followed. These photos show him obtaining chemicals used in making explosives."

"Sionis definitely ought to have at least an idea what Joker's plans are," Ozpin summarized from the information. "So let's go arrange a chat with him."

" _Good fortune to you, sirs._ " Alfred replied as a blueprint picture was seen. " _I've also found the security codes you were looking for. You have access to the building now._ " The billionaire deactivated his screen with a confirming nod to both of his allies, then the duo grappled up towards the ceiling and dropped back down into the cargo bay. Then the butler spoke again. " _Master Bruce, looking through Sionis' files, I found reference to a chemical similar to the compound you need for your glue grenade. I'm going to try to synthesize it in the lab. If it works, I'll have a prototype for you as soon as the resin cures._ "

"Good, I'll need it." Batman indirectly thanked him while they walked through the room. "The more we learn about the Joker, the more I realize…" he paused for a second, prompting Ozpin to eye him in concern. "there's something very different about him." He then turned to his ally in green. "Ozpin, you said a while that you train children to face threats worse than this."

"Back then, I thought Black Mask was the real threat tonight," Ozpin conceded, a frown deepening. "The Joker on the other hand… I can count on one hand the number of times I've met such insane evil. And there's no way I'd let my students have to face such a man if it could be helped otherwise." _The Grimm, they're violent, destructive, but that's simply in their nature. There's no real malice to their actions, it's simply their drive. But Joker… he's something else entirely._

By now, they'd reached the door, access panel keeping it locked. Fortunately, the sequencer was now able to puzzle out the code, allowing them to open it. But as the door swung closed, a shadow drifted over the bay's depot, putting both on guard. "What was that?" Batman asked, hand drifting to his belt.

"I don't know, I couldn't catch a glimpse." Oz' eyes scanned the room. Desks with files, damaged machinery, a massive ice column in the corner, but no sign of an enemy. They continued with a strange mixture of haste and caution, eyes, ears, even noses a bit scanning for any hint of an attacker. But nothing. There was a small part of Ozpin that felt the silhouette looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Finally, they arrived into another loading room, this one with even more goons. Some were escorting a forklift into an opening in the right wall before the bricks slid in place after them. "We'll need to find a way inside that room." Batman muttered, eyes drifting back the way they came.

Hidden mechanisms were something Oz was quite familiar with (Batman as well, if his cave was any indication), so there had to be some sort of control. But first things first. "C'mon, why are you still messing round with that crane?" A thug scolded the one manning the controls as the crane drifted away from the wall. "We're supposed to be locking this place down."

"Whatever, man." Was the disinterested reply.

"I'm serious, knock it off!"

"Okay, okay! Let me shut it down." The heavy load swung to a stop. "Why we gotta lock this place down anyway? Joker expectin' the cops?"

"I heard it ain't the cops he's worried about, it's the Bat and his buddy." The two crime-fighters separated to box them in from opposite sides.

"The Bat." That one was positively skeptical. "So all that rumor stuff's for real?"

"Well, the boss seems to think so."

"Yeah, the boss also thinks that green and purple is an acceptable color combo." _Some on Remnant would agree, though I personally prefer green primarily._

"What're you tryin' to say?"

"The new boss is… a little crazy, that's all." _Understatement of the upcoming year._

"That's where you're wrong, man. Green is the new black." Oz paused while climbing onto a container. _…I almost agree with that._ Then he shook his head; no time for fashion, now.

He sped from the high ground to whip out the feet of two goons standing close together just as Batman pounced onto a third on the other side of the warehouse. Crouching low to place something on the ground, the veteran flipped away from the swipe of a club, then detonated the Explosive Gel he left behind. The resulting blast blew the still-downed goons into opposite directions while the third with the pipe somersaulted backwards. He didn't even get a chance to rise before another crashed on top of him, thrown by Batman.

As the vigilante reeled in another, Oz side-stepped a shield bask from the last one, then tripped him up with his cane. He then brought his foot down on the shield, smacking it against the man's head, finishing the job. But then the wall retracted again as a new voice called out. "Oz and the Bat're here, people. Get ready."

"Yessir!" More goons ran out, weapons at the ready as a heavyset brute in armor strode after them, cracking his knuckles.

The entrance slid shut after him. "I want them dead, you understand me? Deader than dead. They get past us and any of you that survive will wish you were deader than dead too." Ozpin made to answer the big one's challenge, then Batman gave him a little signal. Curious, he simply joined the black-armored man, cane out, as they circled the pair. "I'm gonna string you both up like salamis, then carve you into tiny pieces!"

Then Batman slammed a small blinking device onto the ground. A slight whine emanated from it, then a swarm of bats flew in from all sides, black shapes gathered into a cyclone of screeching darkness. The thugs, happening to be in their path, yelled and lashed out in desperation as they were assaulted by claws, fangs and more than a few wings. Even the brute wasn't unscathed from the bats' attempts to remove obstacles.

"…I can appreciate your chosen moniker a bit more now, Batman." Ozpin chuckled, himself unaffected by the avian creatures, but impressed. He in turn only gave a smirk before charging at the confused thugs, disabling two in twice as many seconds with a flurry of blows. Oz for his part lashed out with the Long Memory, battering multiple targets at the same time. Even as the device calling the bats deactivated and they fled the warehouse, the mobsters were too disorganized to mount any sort of coordinated counterattack. Batman and Ozpin, by contrast, fought like seasoned partners, aiding each other and sometimes delivering the coup de grace for each other's opponent.

In less than a minute, only the brute was still standing, and despite no more bats there to distract him, he couldn't hit either of the two. They, on the other hand, quickly stripped him of his armor, then assailed him with a collection of blows from fists, kicks, gadgets and a deceptively durable cane that wore him down until a final uppercut from Batman put him down for the count.

Even though the immediate threat had been taken care of, Batman looked around with a frustrated expression. "I can't see the controls for the passageway anywhere. With our luck, they're on the other side."

Ozpin simply eyed the crane holding heavy iron bars above them, then the controls right next to them. "Well, there's a time for every sort of tool. Including a hammer." He stepped over the unconscious bodies and activated the crane, making it move at full (rather unimpressive) speed into the wall above the entrance. It slammed hard into the surface, dislodging a couple of bricks, but not enough for an opening.

Clicking his tongue, Batman shot his grapnel at the back of the load, Ozpin copying his action, then both gave a good yank. It swung back from the force, then crashed again into the wall, breaking apart the rest. "That's more like it."

But as they grappled to the top, a cold cackle made them freeze up while a shadow passed over the now exposed floor. From their perch, they glanced in every direction, but still nothing. Dropping into the walled-off room, Oz remained on guard while Batman moved for an elevator on the other side. Just as he caught a glimpse of a woman standing high up in the warehouse, a terrified voice rang out.

"Get them out of me! Help! No! Oh, God! Please no!" That same laugh reverberated along the walls as the lift slowly came up, the voice growing louder. "Get out, get out, get- AHH!" The gate retracted to show a goon clawing at his chest, then shuddering to a stop.

"Who did this…?" Batman muttered, worry etched into his voice. While Oz quickly activated the button to make it bring them down, he scanned the body for clues. "No signs of assault… Hmm." Something in the tone made the professor step closer. "Ozpin, take a look at this."

Donning his goggles, he understood immediately. "His entire system just shut down- hints of toxicity. The man was poisoned, then." _I'm not an expert anymore, but there are dozens of neurotoxins that could inflict such damage. And terror._ He reminded himself, looking at the scratches the man's jacket and shirt bore.

Suddenly, he recalled another female assassin from the list shown earlier this night. He looked sharply at Batman. "The Joker is not the only one to use poison. In fact, was there not another individual who would be inclined to maintain a snakelike moniker?"

Batman, ever the sharp one, immediately arrived at the conclusion: "Copperhead. Keep an eye out."

Glancing about every which way, Ozpin responds, "Two, whenever I can spare them."

As the elevator came to a stop, the two heard a new voice while they walked towards the next door. "…just lost it. Started clawin' at his skin and then he ran into the elevator."

"We should call for backup," another suggested.

"So we can get laughed at cuz we couldn't handle our jobs? Hell, no." Batman opened the door to find a maintenance room with two lackeys in front of them and three more farther down.

"I swear it was some kinda witchcraft or somethin'." A third said, thankfully looking the wrong way.

"We ain't gonna make it out of here. None of us are…" Oz pulled back the closest into a headlock, allowing Batman to sneak over to the next man.

"Hey, yo." The farthest one said. "Somethin' doesn't feel right here. It's like we're being watched." When he didn't get an answer, he turned to see the two by the elevator unconscious and the remaining two trapped in chokeholds by a man in black armor and cape and another in a green suit. He charged down the stairs, only to be intercepted by the green one who batted away his knife with a sleek black cane, then unleashed a blur of strikes that sent him tumbling back into the stairs. The last thought in his mind before darkness took him was, _huh, I was right._

Ozpin checked the pulse of the one he'd just knocked out. Satisfied with its steady beat, he gently pushed him out of the way, then climbed up the stairs, Batman following. On either side of the hallway were barred cells ( _for temporary prisoners, maybe?_ ), a small office as well on the right, all of which were relatively new additions. The exit was locked, but a quick application of Oz' sequencer spelled out "NARCOTIC," allowing the door to be opened.

The next room was likely meant to be a simple boiler room in its original purpose, but Black Mask seemed to have converted it into a large drug laboratory; Ozpin recognized the equipment and arrangements similar to pictures he'd seen on Batman's computer and from council meetings over crime. A giant black skull had been partially painted on the massive tank in the room's center. _There's not much difference in the narcotics being run here than on Remnant, aside from Dust usage in some._ He didn't have much time or inclination to consider it, on one hand thanks to all of the other threats tonight, on the other someone yelling, "Let me out of here!"

The voice sounded familiar. "They're holding Sionis in here somewhere," Batman realized, but to their irritation, Detective Vision only showed static. Plus guards were patrolling much of the walkways. They grappled up to gargoyles in opposite directions, needing more of a natural bird's-eye view. _At least five men, each with sniper rifles. And still that jammer._

"Whaddaya say, Joe?" A thug taunted, leaning his gun on his shoulder. "Should we let him out?"

"Joe" supped his chin as in thought. "Let me think: he did give us that raise he promised us." Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh wait, no, he never did. That's right, how could I have ever forgotten?" Batman had already dropped down to snatch up one of the snipers and leave him hanging by the gargoyle before moving on.

Sionis at least wasn't cowed easily. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill both of you slowly! With my bare hands!" _If he weren't a remorseless crime lord, I'd admire his will._ Ozpin swung lower to tackle one thug walking along into the corner and punch him out.

Done with that, he spread himself on the ground and fully extended his cane, holding it like a billiard cue aimed straight at the ladder in front. When the one he'd noticed earlier climbed up, he peaked over the ledge just in time for a square tip to ram into his head, sending him falling with a cry to down below. Another heard his cry, but a line attached to his back and pulled a gasoline tank into his back, setting off a small explosion. No fatalities, but they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

By now, the rest were on edge and ready to shoot at anything that looked funny. Ozpin first returned to higher ground, then tossed a special disk he'd been saving. As soon as it landed, the projectile began emitting a loud whine, drawing in an armored thug. When he looked down at it in curiosity, the Huntsman snuck up from behind and slammed his head hard against the wall. As the man slid to the floor, he peaked out to watch Batman descend to behind the men who had been taunting their former boss earlier and knock their heads together, making them crumple up. As he quickly rejoined his colleague, the two exchanged nods and walked inside the room they'd been hearing Roman's voice from.

Inside, it appeared to be a cross between a meeting room with blazing fireplace and armchair, and a torture chamber. Roman Sionis was strung up in the far part of the room, glaring at nothing. "Hey, Wonder Twins. Over here. Let me down!" he snarled. Ignoring him for the moment, they walked towards the desk and monitors close by. The desk itself was cluttered with technology, one of which was the jamming device which Batman quickly neutralized with his disruptor, large files of individuals (Cheshire, Black Spider, David Cain) that each had the word "REJECTED" stamped in red on them, and another suitcase filled to the brim with dollars. "Are you assholes deaf or somethin'?" The monitors were apparently linked to cameras all over the steel mill; no sign of any other mobsters or intruders. Then again, trained assassins likely knew dozens of ways to avoid detection. With nothing else of interest, they headed for the fallen boss.

Sionis showed no signs of gratitude at his rescue. "Get me out'a this thing." He spat out. Then again, neither Batman nor Ozpin felt really happy rescuing him in the first place.

Batman undid the locks for his feet, then Oz pulled him loose from the chains suspending him, lowering him to the ground. "I'm certain you have had a trying time, Mr. Sionis," the professor asked in a calm tone, "So allow me to be candid: Where is the Joker?"

Sionis just sneered. "You and your fancy talk can go to hell, snob."

"Wrong answer," Batman warned, kicking him in the ribs as Ozpin rose. He ignored the disapproving, mildly exasperating look the older man gave him and crouched over their captive. While he let out some of the frustration that Joker was still eluding him, Oz made to stop him (crude beating wouldn't get them anywhere with Roman) when his ears picked something up. A metal sound, like some sort of clicking. He slowly turned in every direction, but the room's only occupants were the three of them. No one else. Right?

His thoughts went back to Copperhead and the potential entryways for her. "By my count, there are still nine more ribs I can break." Batman flipped Sionis onto his back and punched his chest, making him cry out.

_Honestly. Whatever happened to sitting down for a nice cup of tea, or cocoa, and a civilized interrogation?_

But Sionis wouldn't budge. "You think that'll make me talk, after what he's put me through? The torture, turned my men on me, stole from me. Murdered my woman. He's my kill, not yours and not that old geezer behind you. Mine!"

 _Why does everyone assume I'm that old? Probably the silver hair…_ Oz' eyes flickered up to the ceiling, where most had crumbled and fallen away. _Could she…_

Batman hit him again and fiddled with his gauntlet. The holographic simulation of his heartbeat appeared over the arm. "I can control your pacemaker remotely. Want to see what two hundred and fifty heartbeats per minute feel like?" A bluff, Ozpin understood, but a risky one.

"You wouldn't…" Sionis didn't seem to buy it.

The headmaster opened his mouth to interject, the firm hand approach wasn't working. Maybe they could form some kind of temporary deal.

But then another noise, much closer, made him whirl around in alarm just as a lean figure dropped from the ceiling. "Batman!"


	11. Chapter 10: Femme Fatales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copperhead strikes, forcing Ozpin and his newest friend to put even more effort into just staying alive, let alone protecting Gotham...

Ozpin's cane swept in a wide arc towards her head, but the woman bent her upper body and neck almost unnaturally back to evade it, then she kicked out against his torso, which flickered green from his Aura absorbing the impact. Still, it was enough for her to push off of him and flip into the air where she snapped both legs around Batman's neck and twisted, flipping him to the floor. The woman landed in a crouch, steel claws affixed to her fingers screeching against the floor as she hissed at the two men. Her eyes gleamed predatory at one, then the other.

While Oz slowly circled her, cane out in front, Batman quickly pushed himself up. "You're wasting your time, Copperhead."

The assassin lunged at him again, but this time he caught her arm and forced her torso towards the ground, bending the arm behind her back. She looked up to hiss at him, then flipped up her leg to kick Batman in the face, forcing him to release her. Copperhead attempted to pounce him while he was still reeling, but an arm grabbed her by the throat and hauled her screeching back. Ozpin barely deflected her swipes and kicks with the Long Memory; it wasn't just her speed or deceptively strong limbs, it was the way they just seemed to ignore the rules a normally jointed person would follow. _Argh, contortionists. Always a nuisance._

She lashed a claw at his throat, aiming a kick at his stomach a second later. The Huntsman adjusted his grip on his cane, knocking the claw off-course with the handle, then bringing the tip down on her knee. Then as she stumbled back, he threw a left hook into her cheek, making her spin to the floor. But the woman didn't hit it on account of a black-armored leg slamming into her stomach, releasing a cough. But Copperhead was good; she spun in midair, arms and legs whirling in every direction to drive away the duo before she landed back on the ground.

Copperhead spat out a little blood, then gave a cold giggle, just like the one they'd heard earlier. " _No desesperado…_ " she hissed, eyes narrowing at Ozpin in a way he'd seen snakes and Faunus with such traits act before they'd strike. "Too bad for you." Before he could reply, her bare feet snagged a loose floor panel and with a forward roll, she launched it right at the professor. Even as he sidestepped the metal, Copperhead was struggling with Batman.

In a blink, Oz was next to the pair, trying to help his partner hold down the woman while her claws slashed against armor and Aura. He barely registered Sionis crawl towards the exit. "Kill them and I'll pay you whatever you want!" He spat out. "Make'em suffer and I'll double it!"

Copperhead managed to force her legs against Batman's chin keeping Ozpin and his cane back with her arms, pausing briefly to sneer at the battered man. "An empty promise from a fallen king. I know about the Joker."

Ozpin took a step back, pulling her with him and giving Batman a chance to push her off him. "And you actually believe that lunatic will honor any sort of bargain?" Beacon's headmaster took the force and fell backwards, hoisting her over his head.

The only reason she didn't crash was due to releasing his cane and flipping onto the ground. "Don't worry, _plateado_ ," she slashed at the approaching vigilantes, "I always make sure my deals are honored."

Sionis had pushed himself to his feet and gave the room's other occupants one last glare. "Couple'a freaks… You all deserve each other." With that, he knocked open the door with his shoulder and staggered out.

Eyes narrowing, Ozpin made to go after him. But something wrapped tightly around his body as he forced himself to a stop. _Careless._ Little pricks could be felt all along his arms and neck as Copperhead's claws tried to break his Aura. With a grunt, he snapped his head to the right into Copperhead's nose just as she slashed his chin, drawing a cry from her. Her grip weakened and Batman ripped her off of Ozpin, only for her to twist around in his arms and strike his neck, making him grunt in pain, then flip off of him. The killer clicked her blades against each other and gave a pleased hiss.

Ozpin readied himself for the next step but then stopped as the outer rims of his vision blurred. Staggering, he felt something trickle down his neck. He placed his free hand up to his chin and then withdrew it; sure enough, there was a small trail of blood. _Damn, she must've managed to get a scratch through my Aura._ A glance to Batman staring at his own hand told him it was the same. "What did you just do?" The cowled man asked for the both of them.

Copperhead simply turned around and pulled herself up to an opening in the ceiling. "I've killed you," she boasted as she leaned upside-down from her perch. "And in a few minutes, your bodies will realize it." Ozpin hurled a disk at her, but his aim was off and she easily dodged it.

Neither could continue as they fell to their knees from likely the same toxin that had killed Joker's goon. _This poison…_ Ozpin thought as his eyes tried to focus on the cackling assassin, _I've never encountered anything quite like it before. Certainly not in_ _this_ _body._ With a grunt of effort, he summoned his Aura and channeled it through every part of himself. Green energy flickered around his head, arms and legs. Both Batman and Copperhead turned to look at the veteran warrior in interest before the assassin laughed. "That's it. Fight back. Use whatever tricks you might. With every effort, with every attempt to prolong it, you both simply hasten your ends."

And then she was gone, only a final cackle in her wake. Ozpin forced himself upright despite the war his body was currently undergoing. If skilled enough, a trained Huntsman could use their Aura's healing potential in a concentrated effort to counteract toxins, but it varied from chemical to chemical. _And with my Aura not even at one hundred percent,_ Oz thought bitterly. _You let your guard down, old fool. This is the price._ His cane was currently serving its traditional purpose.

But the affects were lessened to his sight being a little blurry around the edges and shadows more pronounced. At least he could stand straight, Aura still crackling around him. Ozpin was more worried about Batman, though; after all, his compatriot didn't possess Aura to aid him. The vigilante staggered as he pushed himself back up, prompting Oz to step over and gently help him rise. "Save your strength, Batman," he advised. "Do you have any sort of antitoxin on you?"

Batman shook his head. "Nothing… specific for… this…" Every word he released seemed to be a battle. But still he rose, pointing at the ground. "Must scan the room for… Copperhead's poison…" His eyes flared as Detective Vision activated. "Droplets of female perspiration… Copperhead came this way."

Ozpin understood, sliding his goggles one-handed in place. "I'm on it." His tool digitally reconstructed the image of Copperhead charging towards them, then flipping up to the beam from earlier. "All we need is a single untainted drop…" he mumbled, rewinding the scene again and- there! Some poison had dripped off her claws into a tiny crevice in the metal.

Detective Vision quickly analyzed its composition and fed the results to both men's devices, and then to the Batcave's computer. "Alfred," Ozpin called while supporting Batman, the two heading for the exit; this room was too small for another battle, "I've just uploaded the analysis of a neurotoxin that Copperhead injected into us. We need you to synthesize an antidote as quickly as possible."

" _Dear Lord,_ " the old man breathed, " _I feared something was wrong from Master Bruce's vitals being off the charts. Get him and yourself up to ground level so I can have the Batwing pick you up. And after this, you're both coming back here so I can have a look at you._ "

"No…" Batman spoke up as they walked through the drug laboratory. "Send an air drop… Batwing would take too long… to shuttle us back…"

" _O-of course, sir. Stay strong. Both of you._ " The process was painfully slow, with Ozpin only being a little better in shape than Batman. And it didn't help that shadows of Copperhead flitted all over the place, accompanied by her laughter. Especially as they couldn't be sure what was real and what wasn't.

And yet, he wasn't carrying Batman all that much. In fact, even as the younger man had a coughing fit, his focus didn't waver from the path. Or from keeping an eye on their surroundings. Batman was obviously in bad shape but refused to stay down. Another shadow flashed over the exit door but passed again when they reached it. _We're stuck in her little game, with a fraction of our strength. Besides, I can't help but feel that there's another one watching us. Why…?_

Suddenly, someone landed very quietly behind them, and it was just shy a miracle Ozpin heard them in time. The Long Memory flashed up and clanged against a long sword not unlike that of a katana; this woman, clad in dark conservative garb and mask covering her lower face, brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, was decidedly not Copperhead.

She spun in place to prepare a second strike, but that was intercepted by a black spiked gauntlet. Batman batted the blade aside to grab her right arm before she could retreat, allowing Ozpin to knock her out with one good blow from his cane. Releasing her, the former steadied himself and gazed down at her prone form, eyes widening and narrowing ( _must be having a difficult time differentiating between hallucination and reality_ ). "She's… one of Shiva's… acolytes. Shouldn't… be here."

 _This woman isn't one of the mobsters we've been fighting all night long,_ Ozpin reminded himself as he forced down an urge to cough. _She avoided Copperhead to reach this far, snuck up on us while we're fighting the poison; she's too disciplined to simply attack us without her mistress ordering her._ "Shiva must've been keeping an eye on us the entire time. Maybe she's altering her test… To include… me now…" Shaking his head, he could feel a pounding in his skull, the headmaster re-shifted his hold on Batman and turned back to the door.

After Batman held it open for them, they continued back down the hall from earlier. Oz wasn't sure if the goons they had defeated a while ago were still there, his focus was torn between watching out for more ambushes and keeping Batman safe. His ally's eyes were now unfocused and he was mumbling things. "No… cleaning up this city…" he spoke and gazed at nothing in front of them. "Wouldn't understand… haven't forgotten what… Wayne stands for."

Ozpin gave him a gentle shake. "Steady there, Batman," he spoke softly, but with a firm undertone. "Whatever you're seeing isn't real." He wasn't sure what Bruce was seeing, but he'd been accustomed to speaking with traumatized students and colleagues before; it had taken more than four months of recovery from a particularly graphic mission before a promising officer of the Atlas military had been willing to engage in casual conversation. And he knew for a fact that James still tended to have flashbacks even after rising to the headmaster position.

At least he knew how to help ease them out of such episodes. Sure enough, Batman seemed to use his words as an anchor and pull himself out of it just before they reached the stairs. "Right… not real…" then his eyes sharpened ahead. "…What about her?"

Ozpin looked straight ahead, thinking he could see a female figure approaching them, black dress flowing in her wake- his eyes widened with alarm as a familiar laugh that wasn't Copperhead's echoed along the walls. But he blinked, and there was nothing there. "…Just another illusion. Pay it no mind." Oz wasn't sure who he was reassuring.

Then long past the stairs, almost at the next door, Bruce's attention turned to the bars next to them, even though Oz couldn't see anyone there. "…Tried to save… Loeb…" This time, he had a better idea what the vigilante was imagining. He gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder and helped him along to the elevator, where the dead thug they'd inspected earlier still lay.

Bruce practically slumped against the button setting it in motion, then stared at the body even as they rose. "Didn't know… wanted to save…" His voice was almost pleading now. "I will save Gotham… I have to…" Then he pitched forward to land on all fours just before the elevator stopped. "Please… I'm trying…" Trying to push himself up, Bruce seemed so broken right now. And they hadn't even made it past the open, ominously glowing gate yet.

… _Hopefully another hallucination._ Ozpin knelt down by his pupil despite his own weariness. Stopping this blasted toxin with Aura was only going so fast. "Batman…" he began, wishing to say his true name, but considering the toxin's effects, couldn't be too careful concerning hidden eavesdroppers. And in truth, he was not quite sure what further to say. "I can only guess what you're seeing, what your mind is torturing yourself with. I'm sorry we haven't saved every life we could tonight, and sadly that is par the course. You couldn't save your parents then, either," anger flashed through Bruce's limbs at the words. Oz hated saying it like that, but it helped him focus. "Just as I have failed to save far too many in my time."

"But for some reason, neither you nor I have stopped trying." That made Bruce pause again. Ozpin smiled; he'd learned by now that like many, this young man responded when challenged. "Or are you giving up? Are you going to let Copperhead claim your life like this? Are you content to let Joker and the rest have their way with your home?"

Batman first got onto one knee, then forced himself without aid to his feet. "Never." That single word came out with no sign of the war in his body. And though his next steps were wobbly and he gave no objections to Oz helping him along, there was still an aura of defiance. They headed with their heads raised for the outside. _Bruce Wayne,_ the millennia-old warrior mused with pride, _you would've made a legendary Huntsman. And you make a strong man. I daresay even the likes of the fabled Grimm Reaper or Summer Rose herself would not have been a match._

"Hey, _pendejos_!" _Right. Fight now, cure him later, respect later still._

Three Copperheads appeared out of nowhere, claws at the ready. The pair split apart to parry the opening lunge of one each, then Batman slammed his fist into one's jaws, Ozpin thrust his cane in a second's abdomen, then the third was flipped to the ground with a stomp to the head, making all three fade into mist.

Still, the assassin laughed. "Is that the best either of you can do?" Ignoring her, they continued each step towards the gate, now more clearly the opening to the secret passageway. Back out in the warehouse, Oz needed his cane more to stay upright, Aura continuing to flash around his limbs. The fighting was just spreading the poison even more. Green mist swirled around the two in the warehouse's center as Copperheads crawled out to surround them, hissing at each other and performing tricks you'd expect from circus contortionists. "You are not gonna like what comes next!"

"I am already disappointed." The new voice made all turn as more women like the one that had attempted to ambush them earlier dropped in a circle around the Copperheads and their prey, swords drawn. Shiva (well, three of them) suddenly appeared ahead, a frown across her face. "To think the one my master has such hopes for would be brought to such weakness by a mere poison…" she shook her head. "Ozpin, Copperhead. If either of you value your lives, you will allow my subordinates to put this failure out of his misery."

The Copperheads gave angry hisses at the newcomers. "This is my kill, _chica_."

"Don't worry…" They all turned to see a hunched, but otherwise ready Batman bring up his fists. "I'll take… you all on."

And Ozpin stepped up next to him, twirling his cane. "And if you want to get to him, you'll have to answer to me. And fair warning, ladies," The Long Memory came to an abrupt stop. "Never underestimate cornered prey."

And thus, the battle began.

A trio of warriors somersaulted towards them, blades flashing, while a Copperhead attacked from either side. Trading a nod of encouragement, Batman and Ozpin blocked the various swords, claws, kicks and punches in practiced moves that were thankfully only partially hampered by the toxin's effects. Oz hurled a concussion grenade to provide more breathing room, then pummeled three attackers simultaneously with thrusts of his cane before finishing them with a two-handed swing. Two of the women fell to the ground unconscious, the other dissipated. Another Copperhead pounced on him from behind, only to thrown over his shoulder and fade away as well.

Meanwhile, Batman used his cape to blind a warrior (and possibly an illusion), then punched her until she fell back before flipping over a Copperhead that seemed solid. "Tell me, Batman," she taunted as she twisted under a kick, "How will you or your friend defeat the phantoms of your minds?" She received her answer in a blow to the stomach that lifted her, followed up by being hurled away. Then Batman evaded a piercing attack from another of Shiva's followers and rolled away, leaving some Explosive Gel that blasted her to the floor and finishing her with a batarang (though he tossed three in total).

Shiva herself stood impassively as a spectator, noting the techniques her quarry used to stay alive, actually defeating all of her acolytes in their conditions. Just before she dodged a grapnel fired at her and brought up her hands to block the strike of a reeling-in Ozpin. The Long Memory's momentum forced her to fall backwards, but she immediately rolled upright into a stance. "Are you certain you can turn your back on him in his current state, Ozpin?" She taunted. "Or in yours?"

Oz wasn't stupid; with the way his Aura kept fluctuating, he wouldn't have any proper shielding from her attacks. And still the poison continued to hamper his reflexes. Which meant he'd be fighting at best on equal ground with the assassin, at worst an uphill battle.

A little smile played on his lips. _You can't be a Huntsman if you have nothing but easy wins all the time._ "I suspect Batman has more to offer than anyone here knows, including himself. As for me," the professor thrust his weapon thrice at mid, then low, then high in three seconds, forcing Shiva on the defensive. "Just because I'm a little weaker doesn't mean you've grown any stronger."

Shiva returned his smirk and attempted a kick-palm-strike combo which Ozpin mitigated to a light hit to his shoulder. "Very well. Entertain me, and I'll let the test continue. You have my word." Then she leaped high to perform an axe kick that forced him to defend with both hands on his cane.

As Oz traded blows at a lesser speed than he was used to, he spared a glance at Batman grabbing hold of Copperhead, slamming her into the ground, then dislocating her elbow when she attempted to cut him again. _Well done, my friend._ His pride turned to concern as the vigilante doubled over in a coughing fit, but Ozpin was too busy countering Shiva's rapid strikes to aid him.

"NO!" Luckily, Copperhead settled for crunching her elbow back where it belonged and putting distance between them. Batman rallied enough to start fighting again, only he was mostly swinging at hallucinations. His opponent flitted in and out of range, taunting him all the while. "The body cannot survive without the mind, Batman. Necroptosis. Look it up."

As for Shiva, she was proving every bit as deadly a combatant as Deathstroke. Perhaps more so in a certain way; Slade was a veteran with a well-balanced fighting style to complement his arsenal, but he fought mostly in a straightforward manner, with little variation. Typical soldier mindset.

Shiva, by contrast, was at least half Slade's age and a reminder why martial artists were called artists. All of her moves were done with equal amounts of grace and deadliness, be it a punch or knee strike or hand chop. She shifted around blows that should've done serious damage and fought back with speed that made Ozpin wonder if she didn't in fact have Aura. Truly a prodigy.

Of course, Ozpin had been called that as well, and he was the headmaster of a school for warriors. Even in his current state, he knew how to read a fighting style.

The emerald Huntsman decided to play defensive for a bit, letting Shiva attack him with a series of blows from all sides. He suppressed a wince, seeing as Aura was only able to sporadically absorb impact, but weathered the storm, waiting until- There! Shiva's left leg kicked his cane out of his grip, making it spiral in the air, and slowed just a fraction of a second to add more power to the throat chop with her right.

In a speed she hadn't seen yet, Ozpin pivoted on his right foot, spinning three-hundred sixty degrees, and cracked the back of his left heel into her cheek. The dark-haired woman spat out blood as she fell to one knee; the kick had gone right through her defenses and unlike Deathstroke, she wore no armor to mitigate the impact. Rubbing her cheek, Shiva immediately looked back to see her opponent catch his cane in midfall. Her eyes flashed with anger, anticipation, but Oz could see a hint of uncertainty as well. Just as he'd planned.

 _Prodigies. They breeze so quickly through their areas of expertise that when an actual hurdle appears after a long period of success, many get thrown for a loop. I wonder how long it's been since you've been knocked down like that._ From the way she rose and assumed her stance with noticeably more caution than before, quite a while.

Nevertheless, Shiva kept her composure and resumed attacking him. By now, though, Ozpin knew how she preferred to fight and was ready. Strikes that rattled him earlier were batted aside, kicks were preemptively stopped, he had even paid attention to the tells when the woman would attempt a feint. If it weren't for slight exhaustion and the Aura-poison stalemate his body found himself in, he could've finished the fight already and helped Batman.

Not that Batman needed the help, as he was able to notice. Even with most of his maneuvers going against thin air, Copperhead failed to deal a lethal blow despite her best efforts. She continued to taunt him with promises of him faltering, and the word, " _pendejo,_ " (whatever it meant) was spat out rather frequently. Still, Batman not only fended her off, but got off a fair number of hits too. After one knee to the chin made her stumble away, she screeched, "You should be dead!"

Unfortunately, she had a point. Oz noticed Bruce's body moving slower, as well as more sporadic coughing fits. And he couldn't really say he was in any better shape. An elbow to his ribs almost felt like someone had thrown a fireball at his chest. Blood trickled from his mouth. They needed to end this now.

And just like that, with the sound of glass shattering, a stroke of luck came. " _Sirs, the drop container has arrived._ " Alfred, Gods-blessed Alfred reported. " _Can you see it?_ "

"I see it," Batman rasped as an answer; the metal pod wasn't too far away from him. But Copperhead had crouched down in front of it. Gritting his teeth, Oz came up with a risky plan. As Shiva rushed him, he stepped aside at the last second, tripped her up with his cane, then grabbed her coat with both hands to hurl her with all his current might and Aura straight at the other assassin. Copperhead failed to notice before Shiva slammed into her, leaving both women sprawling along the floor.

Sighing in relief (he'd been lucky that the Copperhead he'd aimed at wasn't an illusion), Ozpin dragged himself towards the container while Batman almost collapsed against it and unlocked it. Two sets of fluid injectors rose from the folding-away panels, the vigilante taking one and immediately injecting it into his neck with a relieved grunt. He then took the other and, when Oz was close enough, stuck it into the older man's unshielded neck. The silver-haired man breathed out as he felt his strength return; the antitoxin was likely mixed with a safe sort of stimulant. In another minute, his Aura stopped fluctuating to return to its usual state.

Sounds of a scuffle drew their attention to close by. Copperhead had apparently not appreciated the fact Shiva used her to stop her fall, and Shiva wasn't eager to taste her little cocktail. The fight ended with the dark-haired woman launching her half-reptilian competitor into the air, then kicking her with both legs against the nearest steel beam. Copperhead slumped to the ground, dazed. Frankly speaking, he expected no other outcome in a scuffle between those two.

Eyeing her, Shiva wiped away more blood from her lips, then returned her attention to the two men. All three tensed up for a continuation of their fight, only for Shiva to give an impressed nod. "Defeating my followers, fending off that wretch, giving the most difficult fight I've ever had, all while at a fraction of your full strengths…" She bowed her head, this time with more respect. "Skilled. Honorable. Devoted. Traits both of you share.

"I see now, Batman, why the master has chosen you. And you, Ozpin," her brown eyes locked with his, "I know of no other person that matches your prowess. I included." The last part was said grudgingly, but Ozpin acknowledged the praise with a slight bow of his own. Shiva gave a decidedly unfriendly smirk. "For now."

Shiva turned back to Batman. "It seems we have both learned something today, detective. Be grateful you have him as an ally."

"I'm more grateful than you know," Batman replied, his voice stronger, "but I don't care about you or your master. We're bringing you in."

Shiva shook her head slightly. "No, you're not. But you have both earned a reprieve. I hope, in time, you will come to realize how wrong you are about Gotham. It is not meant to be saved. It cannot be saved - Only cleansed. And from the ashes, reborn."

"If that is what this master of yours truly believes, then you should be careful, Shiva." Ozpin warned, hands settling atop his cane. "I've heard such words many times before, and more often than not, the ones who said them learn that if you burn the present for the sake of a brighter future, you shouldn't act surprised when all it holds is ashes." _I've learned that the hard way, too._

Shiva remained stoic. "One way or another, we'll see. Keep your skills at peak efficiency, Ozpin. I will be far stronger the next time we do battle." Then smoke flashed around her, and she was gone. Oz sighed at that. _Taking a collection of lives in order to preserve many more. Such thinking can't be the right solution long-term. This could be trouble later down the road. …Though I wouldn't mind another, proper battle with her._

But right now, there was another enemy to deal with. And she was battered and exhausted, but neither man forgot what the professor had said about cornered animals. "You _cabrones_ think you're cured? My poison is still in your veins," she climbed along the metal behind her to her feet, "and it will remain there for as long you live. Which won't be very long."

Ozpin blurred in green and slammed her one-handed against the beam. "I've had enough poisoning for one night, thank you." As he pulled out a length of sturdy cord from his utility belt to bind her, Batman's attention turned to the steel container still suspended by crane.

Soon enough, Copperhead was hogtied with the tightest knots Oz knew and the container was open on the ground. "You think these ties will hold me?" She sneered as Batman picked her up.

"Maybe not," he unceremoniously tossed her into the container. As she landed with a heavy thud and began to struggle, both stepped up to shut the doors. "But I'd like to see you get out of this."

Ozpin slid his door in. "And you might want to conserve strength, ma'am. Those ties are designed to grow tighter the more you wiggle. Have a pleasant evening otherwise."

Copperhead looked up. "I know where he is! The Joker."

Both paused in mid-closing. "Tell us." Batman poked his head through the crack.

"He's called the meeting. All the assassins will be there." An idea sparked in Ozpin's mind at that, and judging from the way Batman looked at him, they were on the same page. "When you set me free, I'll tell you where."

Neither Ozpin nor Batman liked that deal. "Thanks, I owe you one." With that, the dark knight made to close the door.

"Wait! I can tell you the location."

"You already did, much appreciated." Oz replied as his partner finished closing up and he forced the locks into place.

All the while, Copperhead provided him with a colorful display of what he assumed were foreign curses. _Yes, Earth has an abundance of languages. I hope I have some time to learn a little more about them._ Their captive belted out something like, " _Malvado hijo verde de un gran puta!_ " … _Preferably more than swear words._

As they walked through the warehouse, Batman sent out a call. "Alfred, send GCPD an anonymous tip. Tell them to look inside the shipping containers at the steel mill."

" _Does that mean you and Master Ozpin have dealt with Copperhead, sir?_ "

"Yes. And we're about to deal with the Joker."

Alfred protested. " _I don't think that's wise after what you two have just been through. You should come back here for medical-_ "

"Not now, Alfred." The tone was even sharper than usual; Oz could only worry why. But Batman didn't seem to care as he finished the call and strategized. "You figured out Electrocutioner's gloves emit a powerful electromagnetic signal, Ozpin, which we can follow with my scanner. He'll lead us straight to the Joker."

"First let's get out of this steel mill without any more surprises." As they moved through the loading bay, Ozpin could feel he was being watched. "…Is there something you wish to ask me, Batman?"

"That energy you use," he pointed towards Oz' face. A look in a relatively clean ice pillar revealed what Batman had noticed: a bruise under the Huntsman's right eye was visibly getting smaller. Soon enough, it was gone, just like the cut where Copperhead had poisoned him. "I would've offered having the Batwing take you back to the cave, but it doesn't just shield you, does it? It reinforces your physical strength and heals your wounds."

"Indeed. Good eye. It's called Aura and is a manifestation of my soul. Yes, I know," Oz chuckled at the look Batman gave him, "it sounds far-fetched, but it is the truth. Where I come from, we all have the potential to unlock and harness it for combat, among other things." His ears then picked something up. "I'd be happy to explain more, but later."

Batman followed his line of sight and understood. In the next room was a small group of thugs handling a large canister. "Alright, that's the last of them." Detective Vision revealed it contained illegal chemicals.

"Thank God." One slumped in relief. "My freakin' back's killing me."

"So now what?"

"We wait for the guys to show up and pay for the stuff." Batman used the jammer on the one thug carrying a rifle, then they simply walked up and beat down the mobsters in seconds. Frankly after the last battle, this couldn't even be called a skirmish.

"Let me destroy the canister before moving on." Batman marched up to it, applied some Explosive Gel, then blasted it to foul-smelling pieces. He then tapped his cowl.

" _Sir?_ "

"I'm uploading a chemical sample. I need you to run a scan of the city. Look for high concentrations of the compound. Find the source and we can shut them down." _This boy is a relentless multitasker. Much like,_ Ozpin recalled with a pang of guilt, _the missing leader of Team STRQ. Missing...Wait...Could it be possible-No, focus on the mission; not past regrets and certainly not minuscule hopes, you old fool._

" _Certainly. I'll alert you as soon as I've found something._ " With that, they walked out of the mill towards the next mission.

"Now, about this 'soul power'…"

"Would it cause irreparable damage to your moral core to be a little more open-minded?"

* * *

**I promised you guys I'd give you a Ozpin vs. Shiva fight, didn't I? With the Aura, I know Qrow was still poisoned by Tyrian despite being a veteran, but for one, he lasted a lot longer than most (albeit not in best shape), and for another, Oz has got experience he doesn't. Who says you can't use Aura to counter toxins? And it didn't cure him, either, it just lessened the effects. Thanks to my genius editor, MasterPrince713. And most importantly, Happy Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Joker's Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as they catch up to the Joker, more of his twisted mind is revealed, and even Ozpin may realize he has never encounter anything quite like this menace before...

It took a bit longer to pick up on Electrocutioner's trail. Specifically, they had to grapple all the way up to the central pillar of the, in Ozpin's eyes, impressive structure named Pioneer Bridge, stopping on the way to break up a shootout between two rival gangs. But soon enough, Batman's scanner showed where they needed to go.

The path led clear across the city, giving Ozpin ample time to share some of his story. Batman and Alfred via com came to accept his explanations for Aura and its extended potential of a Semblance, not doubt helped by what the former had witnessed in their adventure. Granted, there was still a fair dose of skepticism about its origin, but that was nothing compared to when Oz finally admitted he wasn't from Earth. Honestly, the look of sheer disbelief Bruce Wayne had given him could've probably blasted a hole clean through the planes of reality.

Fortunately, the professor remembered a way to prove he wasn't just an insane man with a strange powerset: his Scroll. He thanked whatever tiny lucky star watching every now and then over him that he'd kept it inside his pocket when he'd been transported to Earth. Even better, the device's battery charge had been at 82%, so Oz didn't need to worry about it losing power too quickly. Granted, he couldn't access the CCT (no interdimensional connection), and the software is apparently non-compatible with Earth's internet, but he still had a collection of pictures he could show his new allies. Though Oz had to admit, he'd never tried to hold a lecture and presentation while simultaneously flipping around the upper parts of an area like the Diamond District. _This gives new meaning to teaching in the field._

Batman's natural curiosity soon overcame his practiced cynicism as he analyzed the photos of Beacon Academy, its peerless staff, certain students that had found special places in the headmaster's heart, Dust crystals, various parts of Vale and its fellow cities… Ozpin was honestly impressed he was able to ask sensible, poignant questions even while gliding past roofs. The concept of Huntsmen and Huntresses in particular drew his attention.

And of course, the reason for their system being in place. The Grimm, both the pictures Ozpin showed him and their descriptions, seemed to disgust the vigilante. "You say they're drawn to high negative emotions?" He asked, slightly pausing on a roof to turn his glare to the image of a Ravager spreading its jagged wings.

"Yes," Ozpin replied from his seat, mouth set in a cold frown. "Sorrow, rage, despair, fear, if there is a large concentration of humans sharing enough of these emotions, a Grimm attack is practically guaranteed." _Or if she exerts her will over them,_ he added mentally. He'd briefly considered telling them about Salem (read: give the same story he would to those he brought into his inner circle), but this was still too early. Though he somehow felt he would before the night was over. Considering his own knowledge of Batman's true identity, he supposed it was only fair.

"Part of the reason that Great War I mentioned before was fought was because one side believed suppressing emotions was the key to survival, and they wouldn't take the risk of making that optional."

" _No doubt in the long term it would simply generate more negativity,_ " Alfred chimed in. The old butler had taken interest in the cultural aspect of Remnant, especially with the color naming rule. He'd also been more than a little amused with Oz' descriptions of his more eccentric colleagues. " _But… you said humans just now, Master Ozpin. So animals or flora are spared from their rampages? And what about these Faunus people you mentioned?_ "

"Faunus are targeted by Grimm just the same as humans, regardless of which animal traits they possess. It seems anything any living thing lacking sentience is usually of little interest to them, but even after centuries of combatting them, we still don't know much about them." _Well, I do, but few would believe that the tales of the Brother of Darkness creating them are true. And frankly, in those days, they were not the menaces they currently are at present, thanks in no small part to Salem, so such knowledge is a moot point._

"But they don't need sustenance, they just destroy out of sheer instinct." Batman looked over more pictures of the Grimm, scanning them with Detective Vision. He couldn't link the Scroll to his database due to lack of compatibility, but he and Alfred could still take notes and photocopies of the information. "You weren't exaggerating when you talked about training children to fight even worse monsters than the criminals I've seen."

There was a slight edge to his voice, the reason why Ozpin quickly discerned. "We do not force the students to train as Huntsmen, Batman. The threat of Grimm is dire and ever-present, but I would never allow someone to rob their child of the choice to attend my school or not. And the other headmasters share my stance. If they choose to become Huntsmen, then we respect the choice by nurturing them until they are ready."

Batman gave a conceding nod before a beep sounded from the crime fighter's gauntlet. At that the professor added, "And like I amended before, when I made that declaration, it was before I knew of the Joker." The duo was now looking at the Gotham Royal Hotel, one of the finest establishments in the city according to many online critics.

Batman shifted gears remarkably quickly from scholar to warrior as his eyes narrowed at the people below them. "The Joker's probably booked out the hotel," he theorized, "but why are SWAT providing security? We need to find out what's going on here." Sharing a nod, they both dropped down to lower separate positions.

Silently landing on top of a streetlamp, Ozpin crouched to observe two chatting officers just ahead. "…people trapped in there. Hotel guests." _So maybe they're waiting for an opportunity to rescue the hostages._

"You wanna make fifty mil the easy way, a few eggs are gonna get broke." Oz' eyebrow twitched. _…Or they're expecting me and Batman to arrive, then attack when our guards are down. Disappointing, but not surprising._ He then noticed Batman giving a signal from on top of a black van further away, prompting him to swing as quietly as he could towards the direction indicated.

One was even addressing those few thugs outside. "So, what gives? Black Mask raid an amusement park or what?"

"You don't get paid to ask questions, pal." Was all he got as an answer.

"Hey, Branden's doing you a favor here. Don't forget it." Now Ozpin could see how they could slip into the building: one of the garages was open, with a collection of both SWAT men and Joker's goons, though the latter ones still wore the skull masks of Sionis' crew. Either they were putting on a show, or they had yet to learn about the new management.

"Yeah, right. We ain't forgotten," the mobster sneered. "Good Lieutenant Branden's a friend to us." Both crouched in opposite corners of the entrance.

"So what's with all the train tracks?" That made Batman and Ozpin look at each other perplexed. Train tracks? In a hotel?

"It's a surprise. Now, why don't you go back to your post and let us finish our work?"

"I'm fine right here if you don't mind."

"Who says I mind?" Whatever retort the corrupt policeman would've made was stopped by a gloved hand spinning him around and a black fist meeting his jaw. In that same second, another cop felt something swipe out his feet from underneath them and a shoe crack against the back of his helmet, ensuring he'd have a nasty headache even after waking up.

As one, Batman and Ozpin each drew their respective projectiles and hurled them at the two goons armed with rifles, knocking them down briefly. The Huntsman proceeded to rush the last officer, overwhelming his shield-increased defenses with some rapid strikes; compared to Copperhead or Shiva, this was a cakewalk. As his partner reeled in the final mobster for a kick to the face, he tossed another disk at one of the downed mobsters who was just trying to rise again, making his efforts for naught. His colleague tried a few seconds later, but a snap of The Long Memory on the top of his head made him sink back into the snow.

Oz flicked a bit of snow off his elbow. "Can we expect to encounter any more of Branden's men inside?"

"No. Joker only wants them standing guard outside from the sound of it, and I doubt any of them have the spine to try and defy him. Not when they think they might upset Black Mask." They walked towards the door to the inside.

Ozpin held the door open for him, allowing him to access the parking lobby. Which looked like someone had set a Goliath loose through it. Shattered walls, upturned cars, open fires… coupled with the mentions of an amusement park and train tracks, Ozpin idly mused if Joker intended to turn the hotel into his personal playground before Alfred asked, " _Sirs, has the Joker taken a room at the Gotham Royal?_ "

"He's in here," Batman confirmed. "And SWAT are doing his dirty work, keeping Gordon and the media away from whatever's going on inside."

" _Doesn't Branden realize it's not Black Mask he's working with?_ "

Ozpin answered this time. "Joker seemed able to fool everyone else with his performance as Mr. Sionis. And Branden's not one to let thinking get in the way of collecting a little more money. We'd have to toss the Joker with sufficient evidence at his feet to prove the point, more than likely."

"That's exactly what we're going to do with him, only to Gordon." Batman swore, his voice dropping to a lower volume as they spotted a few guards walking along the road ahead.

One wearing armor mumbled, "Hope he doesn't leave us inside when he decides to test it," as they headed left.

"Nah, I'm sure he just got a little, uh… excited at the bank." His friend replied.

"Excited. Yeah. Right." _Well, at least this one has a sense of danger too,_ Ozpin thought while trapping him in a neck-lock, Batman slamming the other's head into the concrete. Three seconds and he stopped struggling.

Laying him on the ground, the headmaster noticed his partner's gaze at the emergency gates below. "Controls for those bars are in the overlook on the other side, past the punks settled down there."

He nodded, understanding how they were going to head into the hotel, then followed Batman into dropping from the overlook towards a larger collection of Joker's thugs.

As Batman kicked another armor-clad lackey away mid-glide, Oz landed on the shoulders of a knife-wielder, angled himself, then flipped off, causing the man to tumble, to bring both heels down on a third on his right. Rolling to his feet, he extended his cane to fend off the strikes of a martial artist (though he was at best a dabbler compared to Shiva) while throwing two disks at the ones he'd already downed. His current opponent attempted a three-kick combo only for the silver-haired Huntsman to bat away the first strike and nail him straight in the stomach. He fell with a moan, arms curled around his midsection.

Ozpin then watched as Batman somersaulted from the goon whose leg he'd just broken towards another trying to pull a shotgun out of a crate. That one was pinned to the ground and received a solid blow to the forehead. The last thug standing grabbed a pipe from the floor and started to charge at the crouching vigilante, failing to notice the wad of Explosive Gel in his path. The explosion knocked him for a loop even with armor on, and before he could get up again, a black boot stomped his helmeted head against the concrete.

 _Increased flexibility, setting traps beforehand, heightened alertness,_ Ozpin noted pleased while he decoded the password for the next part. _He truly is a quick learner. Still room for improvement, but he himself is aware of this. Truly astounding progress, either way._

His Sequencer spelled out, "ROYALHOTEL," prompting the bars to retract. Volts were surging wildly in front of them, but a batarang to the large red button in front deactivated the power quickly, allowing Batman to pull himself up to a control panel with the line launcher and his grapnel. From there, he released the emergency gate, which slid upwards to allow people through again, then jumped back down where Ozpin was waiting.

No sooner did they head through the pass did the two stumble upon a familiar vehicle: "Joker's ambulance." It had been parked haphazardly against the wall, a little smoke emanating from it. Not even all of the money had been removed from its back, there was still a sizable amount. "Well," Oz clicked his tongue, "at least we now can be certain he has little actual interest in becoming wealthy…"

"…And he must be in the building." Batman finished, marching to the front. "There's an elevator, but it's been deactivated. Give me a second." Ozpin stepped in front of the device, raising an eye at the odd decorations like a large clown-shaped mask in the corner, while the younger man fiddled with a generator. With a mechanical whirr, the elevator slid open, revealing a pile of more loose bills on top of a fresh corpse and green footprints painted on the carpet. _Just what is he up to?_ The question nagged at the millennia-old hero as he pressed the button for the next floor, Batman joining him.

Alfred called them as they ascended. " _Sir, do you know just where in the hotel the Joker is located?_ "

"Not yet. Why?"

" _Well, it looks like there is a security room in the hotel lobby. You could use the cameras to find him._ "

Batman and Ozpin looked at each other in contemplation. "It's probably our best chance."

"Right, we'll try that. Beats checking every room one at a time…" The elevator slid open with a ding, showing a quite ornate hallway that would've looked high-class were it not for more circus decorations and metal drums with wires attached. "There are enough explosives to take down this building," Batman noted as they passed them. "I wonder what other surprises we'll find."

"Somehow, I have little enthusiasm for such findings." Ozpin muttered on their way to the door where "ENTRANCE" had been scrawled in green on the floor in front of it. It led to the hotel lobby, where armed mobsters patrolled the different walkways of the large room.

 _This city certainly has an appreciation for gargoyles,_ Oz couldn't help but notice as he rapidly grappled up to one of the sculptures, Batman doing the same with another. No one had noticed, yet. "Y'ask me," one goon said to another, "he ain't intendin' to pay up. Soon as one of the assassins kills the Bat and his buddy, Boss'll kill that guy, keep all that cash in his bank account."

"No way," his partner scoffed, unaware of the dark shape wrapping itself around another mobster on the other side. "Pull a stunt like that, ain't no one gonna trust him again. He'll lose face with the other syndicates in the city." Hm, a fair point and yet Oz also knew from experience such displays were for the sake of dominance and were all too prominent. Not to mention, more successful than he realizes.

Ozpin descended to trail another walking underneath him, forcing him into a darkened corner where nobody could interfere.

"Hey man, look at what he's been having us do tonight. You think he's worried about losing face?" _I honestly don't know what that man is concerned with. He lets dozens of dollar bills be scattered across the rooms, he had no compunctions about detonating the vault while his men were still inside, and torturing Black Mask seemed to be less for information than out of pure cruelty. And these decorations…_

"You got a point." Then the two turned separate ways, but before they could walk off, Oz pounced out and knocked them down with a slash of his cane, thoughts still racing. _More often than not, to defeat an enemy you needed to know and understand them. And so we need to learn more about the Joker. Preferably before he blasts this building off the map._

He slipped away down a ladder, watching a line launcher connect to an armored brute with one of those jammer backpacks, then to a nearby gasoline tank. The blast took him down, damaged the jammer beyond use, and drew one more thug towards the noise. That one got a green disk upside his head, then received a kick to his chin before he could get up.

Batman grappled back up from the unconscious men while Ozpin waited patiently behind a rather weak wall, tracking the approach of the penultimate mobster. When his goggles showed he was on the other side, he thrust once, a hint of magic inside the cane's tip, and blew the man clean across the room. A rather high-pitched cry followed by a heavy thud to his right confirmed the room was now secure. The professor took a moment to appreciate the large tree, its decorations modest, but still beautiful, then sprinted towards the security room.

Batman was kneeling beside the entrance, sequencer in hand, as the security panel confirmed its unlocked state. The room itself had been unmanned this whole time, so there was nothing to impede them from entering and cycling through the various cameras. It was Ozpin who noticed a screen above showing the room they needed.

Inside what looked like the penthouse suite (based on its size), there was a large dining table where heavy briefcases rested on it, one open. Festive lights were strung up along the ceiling and part of the walls. But that was not what got the duo's attention:

Aside from three thugs on standby, Firefly stood on one side of the table, clutching his flamethrower, while Electrocutioner had propped his feet up on the other, eyes on his phone. Across from him was Bane, massive arms wrapped around his chest and definitely showing more interest than his "competition".

As for what the giant was looking at, Joker slowly paced in front of a collection of monitors that took up the whole wall, each displaying something different. Increasing the magnification, they could see Deadshot was on one, some kind of cartoon on another, crudely drawn images on most of the rest.

The main perpetrator of tonight's crimes wore a dark purple coat with gloves and the mask that had given Sionis his moniker. " _Friends, assassins,_ " he began in Black Mask's rasp, " _welcome to our first quarterly performance review._ " He spread his arms wide, then let them fall, Buchinsky barely paying attention.

" _As you can see here,_ " Joker gestured to some of the drawings, " _Batman deaths are coming in far below projections. And this Ozpin fellow, the one with the cane and the specs, I wouldn't think he'd be a major obstacle to this undertaking._ " "Black Mask" turned back to the present killers. " _But here we are._ " He turned away as a giggling fit seemed to overcome him, then recomposed himself. " _We are really going to have turn this around._ " He sauntered over to Electrocutioner, who for his part seemed more interested on whatever he was doing with his phone than anything else…

then ripped off his mask and tossed it onto the device. " _And by we, I mean_ _you._ " Joker laughed in his true voice, propping himself onto the table. Buchinsky glared at him in confusion, but if Bane or Firefly were surprised at the reveal, they hid it well. " _Got that, Mr.… Cutioner?_ "

" _Just who._ " The mercenary rose from his seat, dropping the mask as sparks crackled around his gauntlets. " _The hell. Are. You?_ "

" _I'm the guy with the money._ " Joker gestured to himself as he sprung from the table and took a few steps. " _And the gun._ " Then in a flash he drew a customized revolver and levelled it at Electrocutioner's head, the assassin raising his hands in surrender. The clown fired twice past his scarred head and then lowered the gun, accidentally setting it off. He sprang with a surprised chortle from the smoking hole, then turned towards Electrocutioner. " _So, when I hire you to kill the Batman,_ " he stepped a little closer, then made the heavier man fall back into his office chair, waving his gun around. Joker stomped away with a frown as his voice rose to just below a yell, " _you_ _shut the hell up_ _and_ _kill the Batman! And his spectacle-wearing old dog, too!_ "

Then he came closer and propped up a foot against the chair, grinning again. " _So do you have anything else to contribute?_ " Ozpin tensed up at that tone; he'd heard enough times before to know it meant someone was about to be killed.

Electrocutioner simply kept his eyes trained on the gun barrel close to his face. Joker leaned in, snarling just loud enough that the speakers could pick it up, " _I didn't think so._ " Then he kicked hard against the chair, sending Electrocutioner crashing through the cracked window and into the cold air. Buchinsky screamed all the way as the two crime-fighters snapped their heads at the different screens, tracking his fall.

He continued to scream as he dislodged a large chandelier on the outside, then both crashed straight through the lobby's glass ceiling, but it was too late for them to do anything; even Ozpin couldn't move fast enough. Lester Buchinsky bounced once, then hung limply among the heavy bronze, electricity dancing from the weapons that had made his moniker.

As one, Ozpin and Batman bowed their heads in regret (criminal of not, no one deserved to die like that), then looked back towards the penthouse screen with rising fury.

Joker was casually licking his fingers and twirling a knife in his free hand. Neither Firefly nor Bane had moved an inch. " _Mm, mm, mm, this fruitcake is fantastic!_ " Then in a blur, Gotham's newest crime boss spun around and jabbed the blade halfway into the wooden table. That chilling grin was on his face again. " _Anyone want a piece?_ "

The message was very clear.

Joker straightened up and dusted off his gloves. " _Alright, meeting adjourned. Get out there and kill the Bat. Double and an extra serving of figgy pudding if you get Ozzy on the way._ " Deadshot's screen disconnected and Firefly revved up his jetpack, then shot out the hole his competition had made. Only Bane was left, which the Joker noticed. " _Move it along, big boy._ "

The big man shook his head once. " _No. They're coming for you now. And when they get here, I'm going to kill them both._ " Bane then got up, his bulk looming over the scrawny man, who looked uncertain for a moment before his smile slowly returned.

Bane closed the distance, snarled, " _So_ _you_ _wait._ " With one hand, he shoved the Joker into an office chair. The force took him dangerously close to the broken window.

Not that it seemed to bother Joker as he crossed his arms and laughed. " _Well,_ " he tilted his head at the behemoth standing in front of the opening, " _this should be interesting._ " He then swiveled around the room in his chair, letting loose that same blasted chuckle as if he didn't have a care in the world. It echoed all the way from where they exited the security room.

Ozpin gripped his cane so tightly his knuckles turned white at the reminder of how far that man's cruelty extended. But he drew in a long breath and exhaled slowly. _Remember, Oz: do not let anger control you._ He noticed Batman watching him, likely also forcing himself to stay calm. "Your city," the wizard started, "your command. What's our next move?"

Batman tilted his head up to where a maintenance lift was suspended. "That lift should get us up to the ceiling so we can get out of here." His cowl flickered. "But its engine is dead. We'd need to give some kind of a jumpstart…"

At that, both looked at each other, then at the dead man still trapped in the chandelier wreckage. Specifically, at his weapons. "…those gloves still appear functional even after that fall." Ozpin noted as he maneuvered around the glass shards to inspect them. He briefly took a moment to slide Buchinsky's eyes shut out of respect, then nodded. "I believe you'll put these to better use, Batman."

"Right then." The circuitry was rather simplistic, not quite on the same level as the gloves some Huntsmen wielded, and with a second pair of hands, removing the necessary parts and affixing them to Batman's own gauntlets took little effort. A minute later, he experimentally clenched his freshly augmented fists, causing energy to crackle along the knuckles. "I can think of more than a few ways to use these."

"Then time for a test run."

"Hmph. Your favorite kind."

"Guilty. I am a professor, after all."

They climbed up to the lift where Batman gripped either side of its generator, pouring electricity into it. One by one, the circuit lights flickered on until the entire machine activated, the winches pulling them high enough that their grapnel guns could reach the roof.

But a chopping sound drew their attention even as Batman intercepted police chatter. " _Six-five to Branden. Six-three reports sighting Batman and Ozpin in the building._ "

" _Excellent. What about Gordon?_ " A helicopter with a searchlight passed along the side of the hotel.

" _No sign of him. He's got no idea anything's going on here._ "

" _Alright. You men be ready to move when I arrive._ " _So if we wish to leave the hotel, we wouldn't simply have to contend with the Joker, his thugs, and Bane, but Branden's group as well. Lovely._

Well, both men knew there was no use turning back now. On the tenth floor was a broken window as big as a doorway, allowing them to enter the Gotham Royal's east tower. As they rolled onto the carpeted floor, the first thing noticed was the layer of snow; the window must've been smashed some time ago, judging by the rate of snowflakes. Another was the stuffed polar bear in one corner with a bucket placed on top of its head. Despite these oddities, they continued on.

" _Were you able to find the Joker, sirs?_ " Alfred asked while they rounded the corner.

"Yes. He's in the penthouse."

" _I see you profited from my advice. Yet again._ " _Easy, Alfred. Don't ever think we're not grateful for your help. Even if I show it more often than your ward._

"Not yet," Batman mumbled as he strategized. "Getting to him won't be easy. The elevators are down and Joker's goons are everywhere."

" _Well, I've no doubt between the two of you, you'll figure a way up here._ "

Ozpin laughed. "Your confidence, as always, is appreciated, Alfred." The next door led to more rooms, however, a security gate cut them off from the path forward. Luckily, the generator for the bars were on their side.

While Batman walked over to the machine affixed in the wall, Ozpin readied himself for the unaware mobsters on the other side. "When do we get off the hotel guests?" _The hostages are still alive, then?_

"Joker says we can kill any employees we find, but we gotta keep the guests locked up."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"The Joker's got all hands redecoratin' this fine establishment. You ever think who this is all for?"

"The guests?" A chill went up his spine. _Oh, no._

"By the time we're done with this joint, it's gonna be a dan house'a horrors. And they're gonna be stuck in it." The gate only lifted up a fraction, probably Batman wanting to maintain surprise. But there was still plenty of room.

The first speaker laughed. "To think, they paid three hundred bucks a night for this?"

"Sounds like a reasonable cost of admi-Yeaggghah!" The last word being so distorted was on account of a green flash taking out his feet from underneath. The one closest to him didn't even get a chance to use his blade before something dark swung into his head, then all darkness.

Ozpin dodged the bats swung at him, absent-mindedly noting the words, "ENJOY THE SHOW" painted on the ground. He then spun The Long Memory in an old sequence he hadn't used in a while, reducing their weapons to splinters, then sending them sprawling even as Batman practically electrically tenderized another inside his body armor before headbutting him against the wall. The last one tried making a break of it, only to be pulled back and collapse with a broken arm.

" _Oooh well, would you look what the bat and the wizard dragged in?_ " They glared at the clown grinning at them from the screens set up near the window. " _You know you're both a little late for supper. I almost wanted to roast up Toto, I'm so hungry. Lucky for you, your dear friend Bane just_ _refused_ _to start the meal without you._ " He paused in his gesticulations to snicker. " _Apparently, he prefers his dishes served cold._ "

The screens shut off, leaving little else to do but head for the laundry room. Oz paused for a moment when he registered the fact that Joker identified him as a wizard. After a brief hesitation, he continued on after Batman, dismissing his enemy's words as a reference from this world as opposed to the madman seeing through him.

They would've taken the direct route, but the security gate was down and barred by furniture, so they had to fall back on the tried-and-true method of the air vent instead. It brought the two into the elevator shaft, but no sooner did they hop onto the first lift, were they forced to leap to the other as its cables snapped and it went screeching down, sparks trailing after it. It hit the bottom with a crash and a surge of flames.

 _Another of his little "pranks," no doubt._ Luckily, the other elevator was stable and with a generator on top. An application of the "shock gloves," and it took them up another few floors before the charge ended.

Another floor above, the doors were slowly pushed open. Someone yelled, "What's going on down there?"

Another sneered, "Go ahead and beg. Ain't gonna help you." A goon peered out into the shaft but couldn't see either of the two. _One of the many reasons I prefer this shade of green._

"Please don't! I-I have a family." Then a thud and a cry of pain could be heard.

"Think I give a damn about your family?" Batman was first at the ledge, unnoticed by the lookout.

"All right, put him out of his misery." A third voice said. Whatever his colleague would've said was drowned out by the scream the lookout released. He was namely hoisted from his spot into the shaft, only avoiding falling to his death by a sturdy rope wrapped around his ankle. The others barely had a chance to realize what was going on before two man-sized things rose from the elevator doors. When they would later be questioned by the GCPD, all any of them could remember was a giant bat and a green man with sharp eyes and a painful stick.

Ozpin couldn't help but look at their surroundings with a bit of horror; bodies were strewn all over the place. One with a puppet head over his, one halfway out the window, one tied up to some giant game wheel… and all dead, save for two huddling the corner. "Please," One begged with trembling hands, "d-don't hurt me!"

"We won't," Batman assured in an infinitesimally gentler tone than usual. "We're here to help."

Ozpin managed to give a silent but warm smile, hoping it could be enough to reassure them. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Luckily, the employees seemed to calm down a bit. "Okay. But… please. Please, they've got my friends. Holding them hostage in the overview bar."

"Where is that?"

"The suspended bar. Between the towers." _Right, the glass structure Electrocutioner fell past._ "Please, you have to help my friends! You don't want to know what these animals have done to them."

"We'll do our best," Oz finally managed to say, gesturing towards an open closet. "Hide in there with whatever you believe may protect you. Come out only if you see us or any police you think appear trustworthy. We'll try to clear out the hotel as quickly as possible."

They gave him and Batman, currently charging up a generator to activate the next gate, grateful looks, picked up some fallen pipes and went for the closet. "G-give them hell!" One called after them as they slid under the gate and raced through the hallways, more giant presents on either side.

And Joker seemed to be paying attention. " _So, let's see!_ " he taunted from the televisions. " _That's two hotel employees rescued for you and… oh my. I'm still waaay ahead in the employees killed column._ "

"This isn't a game, Joker." Batman spat out, Ozpin simply glaring at the madman.

" _Aw, come on, of course it is, my batty friend! But don't get too greedy, boyos, I know it's tempting with all these goodies lying around but don't helping yourselves to a gift._ " He leaned in close enough wagging a finger they could count his yellow teeth. " _They're not for either of you!_ "

The "gifts", of course, each had an explosive barrel inside, and Ozpin wasn't sure even with what he knew of bomb disposal that they'd be able to disarm them before Joker could trigger their detonations. And Joker knew it, smiling at them from the screens as they walked to an open large window and stared out.

The overview bar was still like how they'd last seen it. For now. " _There, there… don't feel left out! I've got a special gift just for the both of you right up here…"_ But the sound of metal groaning heralded a burning cart riding on train tracks straight along the side of the building. " _And it's wrapped in about four hundred pounds of muscle._ "

Directly across from them, a thug stood with gun in hand in another open window. But the line launcher and their ziplines closed the distance, the guy only managing to get out, "Oh crap!" before Batman's knee met his mouth.

" _Uh oh, Batman!_ " Joker called out from the speaker, " _You and Oz need to hurry! Someone's about to get shot!_ " On instinct, the young hero began to sprint to the right, but Ozpin managed to keep a cool head; he caught up in time to hold his friend back from rounding the corner, then gestured towards the goggles he wore. Batman understood and soon saw what he had meant: an automated turret pointed straight ahead. _Someone's about to get shot… right._

Leaning just slightly around the corner, he fired the jammer at the turret, disabling it with a spark. " _…oh, fine._ " Joker actually seemed to be pouting. " _Nobody likes a spoilsport, Pinhead. Eh, I'll get my entertainment one way or the other._ " Ignoring him, Batman used his gloves on the generator to open the next gate, allowing a small group of thugs to attempt to charge him.

Key word being, "attempt". Ozpin's cane flashed before they could even reach the caped man halfway, sending them flying into the wall with one blow each and just a bit more force than necessary. Oz was a little wound up.

" _Where'd Sionis find these guys?_ " Joker grumbled lightheartedly. " _Oh sure, they talk a big game, but put any of them in the old electric chair and they bawl like little girls. Trust me, I've done the research._ " _Steady now, you old fool,_ the professor scolded himself as he and a visibly tense Batman walked through the tower's ventilation shaft. _We already know he's a deranged sadist, so just focus on stopping him. At least we now know the extent of his lunacy._

The climb through the shaft was rather simple, if not straightforward, though Ozpin half-expected it to be rigged with traps. But they grappled up and shimmied along the metal ledges with little trouble. " _6-2, Branden. Has Black Mask responded yet?_ " Branden was getting ansty.

" _Negative. No word from him since he entered the building._ "

" _Sonnuvabitch Sionis thinks he can ignore us?_ " The greedy officer growled over the radio. " _What about Gordon?_ "

" _We got him investigating a B n'E out at the old amusement park. But word is Vicki Vale's got wind of this._ " _Vale…_ _Right, the reporter I saw trapped in Blackgate. And Batman's note stated she was… persistent, but honest._

" _Damnit, I'm almost there._ " The professor's lips quirked while he leaped over a passage. Law enforcement and reporters rarely got along at the best of times, he'd seen it more than once just in Vale. With Huntsmen, it varied among the individuals. Some enjoyed the chance for a little fame, others considered them a hindrance, others still had no opinion at all.

At the moment, a giant spinning fan above them delayed their progress, but Detective Vision traced its controls to be on the other side of a drop. Batman's line launcher allowed Ozpin to walk across and shut off the fan, allowing them to grapnel one after the other to a vent for the next floor. A small amount of crawling, and they were in another part of maintenance where steam rose up from floor vents in front. _That could be harmful._ Good thing opening a hatch opposite from them redistributed the steam and let them continue without trouble.

Someone was up ahead, though. "Yeah, there ain't no sign of 'em, though. You sure I gotta keep watch?" The thug was speaking in a radio while facing the wrong direction. He therefore didn't notice either of the two until Batman pulled him over the side with a yell.

No other guards were posted along the path, so they reached the 25th floor's laundry room unimpeded. And through the next door, most of the ground was covered in snow thanks to the open windows so that the carpet was barely visible, though the Christmas decorations appeared harmless. " _In. Credible,_ " The Joker continued to taunt over the speakers as Batman and Ozpin quietly knocked two goons standing guard around the next corner. " _They really outdid themselves with this penthouse suite. The bathroom has three kinds of soap! I mean, who has time for all that cleaning? I usually just hop into a vat of acid and call it a day._ "

Another security gate blocked off passage to the other tower, but this one had a dead body strung up with a deer head mounted on his own. Electricity crackled around it. Ozpin eyed it, as well as the sign placed above the door for the ballroom saying, "JOKER'S SLEIGH RIDE" with trepidation. Batman threw it open and stepped in, only to freeze. "What is this…?" he murmured in open horror.

Ozpin joined him concerned and saw instantly what had caught his attention: TVs lined one side of the open hole where spikes pointing out ringed the edges, but that was nothing compared to what the space overlooked. " _Like what I've done with the place?_ " Joker's laugh chilled them as much as the unholy cross of an amusement park and a torture room they witnessed. Carnival music played out into the night. " _I know, I know, it's a bit much. What can I say? I can be a tad… compulsive from time to time._ " A car rolled in on the tracks into a tunnel as flames surged on the other side.

… _I was wrong. I have no idea just how far his madness can go._ That realization chilled the old man to the collection of souls inside him as they quickly moved through a side tunnel and approached the "park's" main entrance. Which was guarded. "When we bringing the hotel guests through?"

"Soon, I hope. Thing's just about done."

"I just don't see why he had to test it out on our guys."

"Did you uh, did you laugh when the first guy started screamin'?"

"If I'm bein' honest," the one addressed let out a chuckle. "I totally did!"

His friend laughed, too, both vigilantes listening in quiet anger. "Me too. This is a lot more fun than workin' for Black Mask, that's for sure." That's when he got slammed to the floor. Batman flipped off him to ram his fist into another carrying a blade, then cracked an elbow into a third that tried to grab his shoulder. That one was then pushed down and got his leg broken.

Ozpin meanwhile reeled in another with his grapnel to trip him up and then spun him into another, their heads banging into each other. For just a second, he contemplated upping the damage, then simply shook his head to clear the fog of temper and just nudged them over. Batman was less forgiving, judging by how his electrically charged fists pounded the last thug with armor before uppercutting him. But, Oz reassured himself, he left no real lasting damage. _He's furious, but still holding back a bit. Good._

The gate swung open just as crudely wired chairs in a giant puddle surged with electricity, shocking their clown-mask wearing occupants. " _Where did I get all of this, you ask? Well, I got a great deal on an out-of-service amusement park._ "The men had only a minute and a half before the voltage would kill them; Ozpin threw a disk at one red button while Batman a batarang at its twin, flipping two boards away to make room for the line launcher. " _Oh, you should've seen the real estate agent's face when we_ _shook hands_ _on the deal._ " Then another laughing fit.

Ozpin ground his teeth as he swung alone up to the newly fashioned line and dropped over towards the boarded-off part, his goggles leading to the panel for the power. His Explosive Gel blew apart the wood and he crossed the distance in half a second, sequencer in hand. It took a little longer than usual, but soon he had the code, "KNOCKKNOCK", deactivating the device. A loud whirr, along with Batman's confirmation, reassured the Huntsman the men were safe. Criminals or not, he'd rather not watch them die.

" _Hmm, well, technically that was cheating,_ " Joker muttered at first while Oz left the upper room (though he did give the panel a good strike to prevent it from being used again), " _but, ah, what can I say? I've got a soft spot for cheaters! So bravo, Ozpin. Braaa-vo._ "

Neither bothered to release the goons from their bonds; they were still criminals, after all. The route continued down the right, up the ladder and then stopped with fences on either side and a large button that when stepped on generated an electrical current on the left fence's other side. A huge white mask was partially constructed on the fence. " _Ha! Nice try. No way out of there! Guess you'll both just have to wait until I start sending the hotel guests through. That'll be a scream._ " Batman quickly drew a batarang and threw it through the eye hole, " _Givin' it the old college try, are we? To be honest, Batman, your optimism is surprising, given that frown you're always wearing,_ " where it absorbed some of the charge upon contact, then looped around to spin through the other eye and hit a fuse box.

A part of the ceiling above swung open, letting them draw themselves up onto part of the tracks. " _Aren't you just a pair of resourceful rugrats? Now play fair. Don't make me take your little belts and stick away._ " The duo sprinted down the tracks in a mixture of haste and caution. There was no way to predict what would come next. And soon, the tracks ended with a side room with another fence barring them off from another man strapped down.

"Oh no… not again," the mobster whimpered, "Please…" then Joker's voice drowned out his pleading when Ozpin stepped onto the platform. " _Now this, this one I like to call Joker Says._ " One by one, the clown heads on the fence's other side lit up, but in a specific order. " _And right now, Joker says you're going to make this poor man scream his head off._ " When the last one, second to the right, lit up, four balloons slowly inflated.

 _If we try to pull him out, he'll be electrocuted. No other choice but to play along._ He then threw sharpened disks to pop the balloons, but in the same order the faces had lit up. Confetti sprayed from each one upon popping. _Hopefully, this is part of the game and not just a twist._ With the final pop, the gate rose again and a new sequence began, slightly faster than the original.

" _Ooh, now this one's my personal favorite. Reminds me of my childhood; the taste of the kettle corn, the clickity-clack of the rides, the stench of the dead vagrants they found under the boardwalk-Oh, the good old days._ " Ozpin considered the words even as he repeated the sequence, hoping he could get a clue out of the Joker's ramblings. But the problem was he just couldn't tell what was real and what was just a lie. It all just seemed insane.

But at least the blathering hadn't thrown off his focus, or else the game wouldn't have ended well. Even as the safe captive mumbled, "he… he did it…" the wall opened for the tracks to continue. Batman was sprinting along the boards until he flew from one ending to another part and landed in a small space where thugs awaited him. Ozpin joined him after disabling the "game" just as he felled one and tossed a concussion grenade to drive the rest back.

And the Joker simply continued to talk. " _I think the one little thing you need to work on is that sense of humor, Batman. You haven't smiled once tonight. I mean, your green pal has, albeit no thanks to my jokes, but hey, he smiled. I know I saw it! And you know what they say: A smile a day keeps the reaper away._ " The grenade had made the thugs easy pickings, but one heavyset brute merely shrugged off the blast.

As Ozpin flipped a dazed martial artist over his hip, Batman activated his shock gloves and unleashed a flurry of punches so quickly they sheared off his opponent's armor. He tried pulling him into a hug, but the black-armored hero rolled to the left and continued his assault until the bigger man finally staggered. Ozpin cupped his hands, let Batman jump onto them, launched him high, and then the dark knight brought his still-charged fists right down on the muscled man's skull, downing him. " _Not too shabby, guys. Ten points out of ten for choreography. Now then, it feels like you should be done, doesn't it? You run roughshod through my Christmas attraction, and now you can't even find the door? Oh, the sad part is, there is no door._ " Sure enough, the gates wouldn't open, nor did another exit present itself. " _That's right. NO ONE gets out. I'll admit, it kills to repeat business, but then...so do the rides._ " At least, at first glance.

Another scan of the area, this time with Batman's technology, gave them the same idea. _A little absurd, but it's not the craziest one I've come up with._

Grappling up to one of the balconies together, Ozpin then manned a control dashboard it held, prompting a colossal jack-in-the-box to spring out from the park's other side. Joker was now clearly grating on Batman's nerves. " _You want to know the awful truth? I've only been in Gotham for a few days, your compadre, the Wizard of Ozzy just popped up out of nowhere tonight, and we've already accomplished so much more than you in the-what has it been- 2 years that you've been doing the whole costume thing. Roman Sionis? Gone. Loeb? Whoa. He was corrupt to the core. Got rid of him. That warden at Blackgate? Pretty sure he'll be facing charges after what I made him do tonight._ "

Batman's teeth ground together, but then Oz placed a steady hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at his mentor. _Don't let him get to you,_ his brown eyes said. _Trust me, I know what it's like to feel if you haven't been succeeding at your duties. But you have done good, both tonight and before. And you can continue to do good._

Batman nodded once, confirming he got the message. Joker went on, unaware of their thoughts. " _You know, it's amazing what you can get done when you don't concern yourself with right and wrong. When you just... do things for a laugh. That's the problem for you, Batman, and for Oz-and it's hurting your efficacy: You're. Far. Too. Serious._ " _But if you only concern yourself with your own amusement, Joker, you can't accomplish anything worthwhile or help others._ Ozpin shook his head; in the end, he was simply a madman with too much imagination. And he needed to be stopped.

The line launcher provided a narrow, but stable bridge for them to grapnel onto and walk along to the exit. Purple smoke burst out from both of its sides. " _So, you've made it to the end of my little carnival ride._ " Then Joker's tone slipped to one of disappointment. " _Unfortunately, you're supposed to be dead ducks by now._ " A slight giggle, then increasingly humorless. " _Will you gents just while I go_ _shoot_ _the architect. Come here, you little-_ "

" _Boss. Please, don't-_ " then a pained cry rang out. Yes, Oz reaffirmed while they walked through the exit and the first thing they saw was a corpse reclining on a couch with a large candy cane shoved through the TV on his head, he needed to be stopped as soon as humanly possible.

The hallway was mixed with usual decorations and the Joker's twisted contributions, but what caught their attention was the thug aiming a gun at an employee, his back turned to them. "Thought you could hide from us, huh?"

"Please," the employee begged, arms high, "please don't!" He hadn't seen them yet, either.

"C'mon. Back to the bar." He turned around right into the closed fist of Batman. The man sunk to the carpet like a rock.

The employee looked at the two men in frightened awe. "Who are you…?"

"We're here to help." Batman said in a calming voice.

"There are more of them… they have my coworkers… they're… they're forcing them…" he began to hyperventilate, so Ozpin gently guided him over to an undamaged chair where he collapsed.

"Don't worry. We'll get to them before anything happens."

The employee was a little calmer. "Okay, just… hurry. Please." Both warriors then walked to the door for the overview bar, pulled it open and stepped through to observe a half dozen hostiles on the other side of a locked gate. Hostages kneeled with trembling hands over their heads.

"Neither the Bat nor that Oz-dude are showin' up. You alright if we ice these guys?" One asked, pointing his gun at one on his knees.

"Yeah, what the hell. Let's do this." The gate would've been a hassle if it weren't for floor vents that led underneath the goons. Batman leaped from one to bring down the one with the rifle, prompting the others to circle him. Except for one that had been standing in front of the other grate. Ozpin made sure he wouldn't be a problem anytime soon.

A martial artist attempting a spinning kick was thrown into another thug, a third one got his head smacked against a wall, and the muscled behemoth tried to stomp on Batman, only for him to dart away and leave behind some Explosive Gel that rang a few bells in his thick head. Another team combo then quickly made him fall like a tree chopped loose of its roots.

After a quick check that all of Joker's stooges were out and the hostages were all accounted for, Ozpin rose up the gate and led them to safety. They all expressed surprise, fear, and no small amount of gratitude. "Even if he weren't strapping his own men into his traps, Joker's crew can't be big enough to man the entire establishment." He explained to Batman when they were alone. "More likely, they were only on select floors where they could move up or down if something were to have happened."

Batman nodded. "And with our clearing up of most of the thugs on the lower levels, the employees shouldn't have much trouble getting out. I'd tell you to give with them, Ozpin, but…" he sighed a bit, "we still have Joker and Bane to deal with."

That was fine with him, he was ready to finish this whole debacle in one, swift stroke. "Then let's go." The direct route was blocked with more giant presents/bombs, but the left wall was blown apart easily, allowing them to view the building's upper floors from the outside. First they travelled one after the other by grapnel to a gargoyle, then to an open window where a ruined carpet hung out partially.

The 28th floor was caked in snow, presents and a little blood-splatter, but at least the gate barring access could be moved out of the way thanks to the generator and Batman's gauntlets. And then they just stared at the next room: Among the piles of white snow were dozens of gasoline drums and other incendiary devices. Snowmen were built around some, others had been simply thrown onto each other, but they were all connected by thick wires. A large flip clock was on the other side, with stylized lights depicting the Gotham Royal and the words, "HAPPY NEW YEAR". Its seconds ticked by, but there were still a little over seven days left.

"I've never seen anything like this…" Batman muttered. The headmaster could only nod in agreement; not through all his lifetimes had he ever encountered such a sight. "These bombs are set to detonate December thirty-first. I should be able to disarm them with my cryptographic sequencer." He kneeled in the snow, gadget out.

"Be careful. I'd rather not try my luck defending against this much firepower." Ozpin cautioned even as his student cycled through the letters. " _Oh no,_ " Joker suddenly popped up on the half-buried screen in front of them, " _you found my snowman bombs!_ " in a not-very-worried tone. _What is he up to now…?_

Batman continued his process undeterred, the words, "HAPPYNEWYEAR" causing the panel to beep in affirmation. But instead of shutting down, the clock spun down to twenty-five seconds as the Joker cackled. " _Oh, you just couldn't wait until New Year's, huh? Guess the fireworks are going off early!_ "

Neither one wasted any time in leaping through the glass and grappling onto the rails of the news helicopter hovering just outside. Just in time, too, as explosions blew the room to atoms. "Good lord!" a familiar voice exclaimed from inside the copter while it quickly veered away. _Miss Vale? Lovely coincidence._ "I don't believe it, tell me we're still getting this?"

"Y-yeah, we're still live."

And just like that, the same dedication to a story Ozpin had seen many times (and experienced, twice) activated in the reporter. "This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from the Gotham Royal Hotel where there's just been a massive explosion. And now it appears the Batman, and the mysterious newcomer in green that citizens have claimed to have seen alongside him tonight, have been blown from the building by the blast and are somehow hanging from the bottom of our helicopter!"

Right now, Oz had other concerns at the moment, one in particular. With effort, he extended The Long Memory to its full length and banged its tip to the bottom of the vehicle. "Excuse me," he called out over the rotor's noise, "would you be so kind as to pilot this a little more stably? This position is neither comfortable nor as easy as it looks to maintain." Batman grumbled something unintelligible from his rail.

A few seconds later, the flight did stabilize and move closer to the hotel, albeit with some hushed words inside the cockpit… and the door to the copter slid open for a certain blonde to stick her upper body out and hold out a microphone as close to Ozpin's face as she could. "Sir, could you give Gotham a clear explanation as to what's been going on this night?" Another round of grumbles, this one more exasperated.

Despite the snowflakes flying against his glasses miraculous still perched on his nose, the professor quirked an eyebrow in incredulous amusement. "Miss Vale, while I respect your enthusiasm for your chosen profession, there are more appropriate times -and circumstances- to conduct an interview."

Vicki Vale laughed at that. "We go where the stories are, Mister Ozpin. That is your name, rig-" Then her eyes looked past him towards the hotel. "Wait, what's this? Several armed men have gathered on a balcony." Ozpin tilted his head back to see as well; sure enough, a group of Joker's lackeys had assembled right underneath them. There was also the twisted lyrics of some carol on the wall behind them, but it didn't catch their attention so much as the rifles aimed at them. _Either we jump down to them, or they start shooting at the news crew._

 _Well, I could use some exercise in this cold._ They dropped simultaneously from the rails down toward the criminals. Batman unfurled his cape to slow his fall, but Ozpin simply continued at the same speed, gears slowly turning in his cane. When he landed, an emerald shockwave erupted from the weapon's tip against the ground, blasting the gathered men in nearly every direction except off the balcony; it had been tricky, but with less power, and no small amount of luck, he kept his opening move from being fatal.

Some tried to push themselves back up, but Batman landed with a collection of batarangs between his fingers and hurled them at one head each, ensuring they stayed down. That's when more men dropped from above and attacked. Ozpin noticed, however, that these weren't like the ones they had been fighting; for one, they lacked the clown masks those under the Joker wore, and their accents were reminiscent of Copperhead's. Also, they fought slightly better. One handled himself against the headmaster's cane swings with a knife rather well. _Did Bane bring some crewmembers of his own here?_

But he wasn't a master. He overextended on one thrust enough for Oz to swat the weapon aside, grab him by the collar and then throw him into another trying to shoot him. Batman broke both arms of the last one, a hand-to-hand expert, then nodded to him when there were no more enemies. The upper part was also clear, so the two stepped inside.

Pictures of Joker's face the size of playing cards littered the floor, along with bodies of his own men. Some lay collapsed on the carpet, others draped over couches and other furniture; it was a slaughter. Alfred's voice helped give them something else to focus on. " _Sirs, I've just seen the explosion at the Gotham Royal on the news. The hostages, are they safe?_ "

"Not now-" Batman began, but a pointed look from Ozpin made him sigh and rephrase. "They should be alright, Alfred. We got to them before the bombs went off."

" _Sir, are you alright? Your voice…_ "

"I'm fine, Alfred." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "I've dealt with psychopaths before, but this…" They looked again at their surroundings, though now Oz noticed the men's deaths looked rather professional compared to Joker's whimsies. _Maybe…_ Quite frankly, he couldn't blame the younger man. Even Salem at her worst was not as horrid, though, not for lack of trying. And wasn't that a terrifying thought; All this was done at Joker's pleasure, what would such a man be capable of in a worse disposition?

" _Sir, I strongly suggest you call Captain Gordon. Ozpin has already been a boon to tonight's adventures, so it couldn't hurt to have another ally._ "

Ozpin nodded. "I appreciate the compliment, and Gordon could be of help."

But Batman wouldn't be swayed. "I've got this under control." He then shut off the comm and strode towards the swimming pool. The professor sighed. _You're letting pride get in the way of common sense, Bruce. This is a dangerous situation with high stakes._

So he quietly called Alfred again. "Keep Captain Gordon's number on standby, Alfred. I'm not certain he'd be that cooperative, either, but just in case. Honestly, between Bane and Joker, I can understand Batman's hesitance."

" _Of course, Master Ozpin. And if these cutthroats are as bad you say, please…_ " Nothing more needed to be said. _I just hope I can keep my promise, for once._ But Batman hadn't seemed to notice or simply didn't care.

In the room for the swimming pool, more goons patrolled the grounds. But like the ones outside, these weren't Joker's men. They weren't nearly as sloppy as the common thugs from Gotham's alleys, nor did their accents match. "I see the Joker's men have been eliminated," the leader announced. "Good work. But remember: our primary objective is the Bat. And the other man called Ozpin, he is an unknown factor, but has _el jefe's_ interest. We must remain vigilant." The two shared a look; they both figured Bane had brought these men here, though it was still unclear they killed off Joker's.

"He will not get past us." One way or another, they wouldn't get anything done just by standing around.

"And this is the only way to the penthouse." While Batman went straight up, Oz drifted among the railings to trail a mercenary close by. He was certainly more attentive to his surroundings than the ones previously caught unawares, shifting his head towards any noise.

"We can hope you are right." The leader replied. "But only time will test your words. The so-called heroes is coming." _Though I'm not sure I qualify, one is closer than you think,_ Ozpin mused as he pulled out a disk and threw it in a wide arc. As it collided with a wall not far, the man immediately fixed his rifle towards the sound.

Failing to notice the green-suited man kick down his knee and apply pressure to the back of his head. He went out cold in a few seconds. _Being attentive is good, but you shouldn't react to just every sound you hear._ He looked to see Batman pounce on another who had also been attracted by his disk. Placing on his goggles, the professor counted six more enemies in the room, all of which were drawing closer.

Ozpin walked up some stairs on the right, then crouched behind a corner to make preparations and wait. When a rifleman came close, he stumbled over the extended cane and fell face-first. An extra kick and he stayed down. " _You'll have to excuse me,_ " Joker called out from the intercom, " _I guess you weren't explicitly told that if you see the Bat or the Pinhead, you were allowed to FIGHT BACK!_ "

The click of a safety off made him slowly turn around to see a second having come from where he had just walked. "You should've been more careful, American." The man gestured for him to drop his cane.

Ozpin raised a finger of his now free hand amused. "For one, I'm not American." His middle finger joined his index. "For another, you should've taken your own advice." His other hand tapped the detonator, setting off the blob of Explosive Gel the mercenary had just stepped in and sending him into the air. _Fortune favors the prepared._

As he retrieved his trusty companion, a scan with Detective Vision confirmed Batman having handled another and him drifting among the gargoyles for a third. "Arm the proximity mines on the gargoyles!" The leader called as he rushed towards a higher vantage point.

Ozpin then blurred through the walkways until he was adjacent from one man fiddling with a device he held up towards a gargoyle. A yank with the grapnel gun brought him stumbling over, then a palm strike to the chin kept him quiet. A yell sounded from the other side, likely the cowl-wearing stealth master trapping one more.

Which only left the leader, who was whirling in a circle in the center of the room, rifle at the ready. Ozpin calmly walked down to a few feet away from him and cleared his throat loud enough to hear. A second later, the barrel was pointed straight at his chest. "You may not be the Bat," the man growled as he raised his weapon higher, "but killing you will be recompense for what you did to my men. _El jefe_ need not waste his time on you."

Ozpin shrugged, unbothered by the rifle aimed at his forehead now. Bullets sliced through the air, only to be deflected. The foreigner barely had a chance to try again before a dark shape dropped on top of him, driving a knee into his face.

Batman rose from the unconscious body and shared a nod of respect with the headmaster, just as their comms intercepted a message. " _Branden to 6-4. I'm on site at the Royal. Anyone have eyes on the Bat?_ "

" _6-4. He's on his way up to the penthouse along with Oz-pan, to meet Sionis._ " _It's Oz-_ _pin_ _._

" _Good. When they come down, we'll be ready for'em. Get in position._ "

If Batman had any concerns for the obvious trap now at the bottom of the Gotham Royal, he gave no indication, decoding the password for the exit. Then again, this was Officer Branden they were talking about. He was corrupt and ambitious, but not nearly as cunning as he liked to think he was.

Nor was he the Joker. They stepped into the penthouse elevator, then Batman glanced up towards the ceiling while Ozpin tapped the appropriate button. "Bane will likely be at the penthouse entrance to…greet us as Joker's last line of defense."

"Let him."

"While I would normally agree, Joker still has the means to destroy this building, his threat takes more precedence, Batman."

"Then out with it, Ozpin. What are you suggesting?"

"I believe the phrase is, divide and conquer. With perhaps a little misdirection thrown in."

A few long moments later, the elevator door to the penthouse opened. The masked mountain stood in waiting, his broad frame nearly taking up the whole doorway as he stepped up toward the entrance.

Bane bared his teeth in a great scowl as he glared at who would undoubtedly prove to be one of his greatest adversaries yet.

Ozpin stood at the center of the elevator, hands almost regally placed together atop his trusty cane. Rather than be intimidated by this ox in human flesh, he merely glared back. Though speaking frankly, he was still feeling a certain amount of wrath that he needed to let loose and Bane looked to be of sturdy enough stock.

Brown eyes behind dark spectacles met another pair of brown framed by a white and black wrestler mask. A deceptively calm countenance met a ferocious glower.

Finally, Ozpin smirked and brandished The Long Memory with a flourish, placing an arm behind his back. "Hello there."

* * *

**Phew, sorry it took me this long to get it done, but I had another project that needs to be completed. Anyways, I hope you're all doing well and continue to amuse yourselves with this story. And secretly, I hope that** **this** **will** **one** **day** **be** **recommended** **on TvTropes….** **But that's not important! Just enjoy, please.**


	13. Chapter 12: Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are so close to the Joker now. All that stands between them and the clown is Bane, perhaps the most powerful assassin summoned to Gotham. Simple, right?

"You are this 'Ozpin' that has allied with the Bat, then?" Bane growled, fists tightening, "You are a bold one, to stand before me alone."

"I am indeed." Oz calmly took one step forward as a test; the behemoth didn't so much as flinch. "And you are Bane. From what I've read about you, I never would've guessed you would lower yourself to being simple muscle-for-hire." His eyes sharpened. "Let alone a madman's attack dog." He then sped to Bane's right side in a blink, cane heading for his chin-

Only to barely duck his head under the massive fist suddenly swung at him. _Big and fast,_ the professor noted as he sidestepped a knee-strike and snapped The Long Memory twice at his opponent's chest. Bane didn't so much as flinch while he threw a straight left that turned out to be a feint for a kick. _And a smart fighter. He knows what he's doing. This isn't going to be easy._ As Ozpin twisted out of arm's reach, he caught a black shape flitting out of the elevator.

Unfortunately, Bane noticed it too. He snarled, "Clever, _guerrero verde_. But I am not so easily distracted." He whirled around and made to grab for Batman's trailing cape.

In a flash, Ozpin vaulted over the bigger man and brought his weapon down on the outstretched hand's wrist, then upon landing, performed a back flip with both of his shoes catching Bane's chin one after the other. The assassin stumbled backwards as he completed the flip. "And I'm not so easily discouraged." Behind him, Batman continued unimpeded for the penthouse door. _Well, that's step one taken care of. Now for the hard part._

Bane rubbed his chin with an even darker glare than before. Unlike Shiva or Deathstroke, there was no respect in those eyes, only hatred. He didn't waste any more time on words but launched himself forward again, right fist primed for another strike. Ozpin knocked it off course before going for a thrust that was blocked by the left arm. The cane would've been grabbed if he'd been slower. The exchange of blows continued for a while, neither gaining the upper hand. Ozpin was faster and had the longer reach, but Bane's bulk prevented him from being hurt easily and his blows cracked the walls and floor with each missed hit. Not to mention the hallway was too narrow for either to fully move around.

 _This will take some time._ Oz mused as he rolled under a backhand to drive the Long Memory's shaft into his opponent's cheek, receiving only a small grunt of pain for his efforts.

Batman would later go on to tell him that he had burst into the penthouse, planning on pinning the Joker to the floor and punching that damn grin off his face.

"Nice of you to drop in," Joker had cheekily said, playing with a rubber ball while two goons aimed their guns at him and two more had theirs trained on a terrified couple. "And just in time." Needless to say, it hadn't gone as planned.

(Wayne growled at the unimpressed black eyebrow, "Yes, I'm aware that I rushed in without thinking, Ozpin. I wanted to put an end to this as quickly as possible."

"Understandable, but still no excuse for carelessness. Always keep your guard up, especially with insane people." The teacher waved a hand. "Continue.")

Joker had tossed the ball away and gotten up from his chair, sauntering around the room. "A real shame Baney and Ozzy couldn't join us, but it looks like they're having a private bonding moment. Oh well, who doesn't enjoy making new friends?" He shrugged with a giggle, then gestured towards the bystanders huddling away from him. "Case in point. These two were just so nice to invite me into their room for the holidays, I simply had to promise that I'd handle preparations!" The man wrapped his arms tighter around the girl as another laugh echoed through the room. "Aww, they're nervous, but no worries, we'll turn those frowns upside-downs soon enough." The vigilante just continued to glare, calculating the time he'd need to disable the mobsters and get them out of the room. His hand drifted to his belt.

"Now then, on to the show!" The clown had then moved over to the dining table, upon which a collection of colored detonation plungers had been arranged. "You see, it's a tradition on my house to open one present each on Christmas Eve." He skipped closer towards the detonators, arms spread wide, as his gaze swept over them with a hum. "How about…" the Joker waved his hand before settling it onto one in the middle. He grinned at his captive audience (Batman noticed that at least one of the gunmen had looked nervous), "this one?" and pushed down the plunger.

Outside a massive explosion tore through one of the skyscrapers across the street, the shockwave shattering the windows. The couple screamed in fright at the noise, the goons guarding them or Batman too stunned to do anything.

And the Joker? He had done a little tap-dance in place, laughing all the while. "And a partridge in a pear treeee!" He sang while bowing with a vicious smile.

At that, Batman had launched two batarangs at the thugs by the couple, downing them, then reeled in one of the stunned duo by him to throw him with all his fury into his colleague. The gunmen down, he yelled, "Go, get out of here!" at the civilians and closed the distance to hoist Joker up by his collar. "How many lives did you just take?!" Batman roared, barely registering the man leading his girl out of the room as quickly as possible.

Joker had just shrugged. "None… I think." Seemingly not noticing his enemy's anger, he continued nonchalantly. "That was just a little stocking-stuffer. A construction site blocking my view." He spread all of his limbs out, still dangling from Batman's grip, with another laugh.

Batman shut him up by slamming his head against the table, pulling him upright, and then throwing him over the side, detonators flying everywhere.

One of which landed close to the Joker and was snatched up. "But this one isn't…" he sneered just before Batman ripped it out of his grip, snapped off the plunger and struck him in the mouth with the broken hardware. But even as he loomed over him and continued to beat him, the lunatic continued to laugh.

Right to when a familiar green-wearing body tumbled into Batman, sending the two sprawling.

The tremors from building's detonation had been felt even by the two combatants who had moved from the hallway to a guest room, but Bane had recovered first. He first kicked Ozpin against the wall, then charged his shoulder right into the professor, blasting him through the wood right into the next room. Which happened to be the suite.

As Batman shook his head to regain his bearings, he grumbled, "Thought you'd have Bane under control…"

"A work in progress," Oz shot back, Aura crackling around him. "What about Joker?"

"Same-" Batman was cut off from getting up by a heavy arm being forced onto the back of his neck.

Bane applied more pressure while leaning in. "I've long waited for this moment. With your death, I will find peace." He then reared back to throw another punch into Batman's face before lifting the stunned crime-fighter over his head. The giant man made to throw him through the window-

"Mind if I return the favor first?" was what he heard just before something plowed into him from behind, sending Bane smashing through the glass and into the penthouse's library below.

Ozpin helped up his downed partner before rubbing his shoulder with a light wince. _Like tackling a Megoliath._ But instead of complaining, he simply motioned his head towards the hole in the window, Batman nodding in agreement. As one, they jumped out into the fresh air to land through the sky roof Bane had shattered into the library, right as Bane had righted himself. "You are becoming an annoyance, Ozpin." He rolled his massive shoulders.

The ancient protector of Remnant extended his cane. "By all means then, let's see if I can move up to an irritation." He stepped to the left while Batman went right.

From the outside, Joker's voice bounced across the room for all fighters to hear. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" Bane strode forwards, glass shards reduced to dust under his boots. "I present to you, the death of the Batman! Oh, and the oh-so wonderful Wizard of Ozpin, too."

Everyone in the library ignored the clown's ramblings. Bane made for a hammer-fist at Batman, only for him to flip out of the way and then stun him with a swipe of his cape. The room was much more spacious than a hallway, something Ozpin was grateful for as he jabbed the larger man multiple times at full strength with his cane. The final strike sent him skidding backwards, allowing Batman to grab him by the leather jacket, ram his head into Bane's forehead, and then flip him over his shoulder into the wood. Bane rolled to his feet, arms up to block the following kick, then threw his own foot up. Batman moved back and crouched. Ozpin then jumped onto his back and kicked off to crack his cane against Bane's face.

He stumbled away from the hit, clicking his tongue as he straightened. "These tricks will not help either of you." Bane pulled off his coat and tossed it aside, revealing a more refurbished version of the storage tank Ozpin had seen on the GCPD's prisoner. Tubes filled with the green liquid named Venom covered his whole back and fed into his neck and arms. He then tapped a button on his left wristband, prompting the machine to start pumping the stuff into him. Bane released a groan, verdant vapors coming from the tank's vents, then glowered at them. Once again Oz felt Bane held an uncanny resemblance to another large man from Remnant.

It was a very good thing they chose to dodge the first punch, because it reduced a bookshelf to splinters and confetti. If the gap in strength hadn't already been big enough, both men together, even with Ozpin's aura, wouldn't be able to match his blows. Not to mention Bane knew how to channel his strength. So they wordlessly settled on hit-and-run tactics, knocking Bane off-track and darting out of reach, even as his attacks made the air itself ripple. Then, while Oz distracted him, Batman slipped around and tore open a part of the pack, causing Venom to leak out.

Bane angrily lashed out, but his swings were noticeably weaker. When he managed to catch The Long Memory, Ozpin let himself get pulled in, only to swing around to the terrorist's back and drive both his feet into the tank, knocking him down and further damaging the system.

Still, Bane refused to fall for the same tactics twice. When Batman tried to sneak up from behind again, he was grabbed by the hand and forced down on one knee. Luckily, he managed to block the backhand aimed at his head and then kicked the big man's chin, forcing him to release his hold. But Bane recovered quickly enough to catch him again. When Ozpin intervened, the assassin slipped on a book under his shoe, causing all three of them to tumble through a window.

Separating in mid-fall, Batman managed to slow his descent with his cape while Oz fired his grapnel at a nearby gargoyle. Bane for his part twisted around so he did a four-point landing onto the balcony beneath, gravel and snow rippling from him. As Batman dropped towards him, Alfred said in a tone that brokered no argument, " _Sir, I've anonymously sent a message to Captain Gordon. You and Master Ozpin have done a commendable job, but these villains clearly require more than just the two of you._ "

"No!" Batman shouted into his earpiece when he landed. "Not now!" But he didn't get a chance to say more as Bane stomped towards him. Meanwhile, the Joker laughingly swung around on one of the upper lampposts.

Ozpin sighed as he joined his partner. _I can't say you made a bad choice there, Alfred. But one way or another, things are going to get frenetic._

"I will make this city kneel before me," Bane proclaimed, "and then I will leave it in ashes!" He then activated his tank and charged, the Venom strengthening his legs to the point he could've plowed through a bank vault.

As they evaded the racing murderer, Joker called down. "Uh, guys? Can we move this along? I've got buildings to explode." No time to focus on him, Bane suddenly leaped up and struck the ground, releasing a shockwave across the balcony.

While leaping over it, they heard Alfred again. " _Gordon is on his way, sirs. You have to hold off Bane until he arrives._ " Bruce looked like he had something to say back, but Oz gave him a stern look. This wasn't the time. Luckily, even he conceded to that.

Beacon's headmaster jumped down and slid between Bane's legs, striking both ankles as he passed them. When he lurched, Ozpin then spun to his feet and pierced the tank with The Long Memory, more Venom gushing out as Bane roared. He reached for him, only for the smaller man to slip away. Batman in turn activated his shock gloves and proceeded to pummel Bane from the front. An uppercut lifted the heavy body up for a single second, then the caped hero retreated again to recharge his weapons.

Bane shook his head before giving them an appraising look. "Very good. I see there is still some fight left in you both."

"Yes," Joker agreed. "Now beat it out of them." As the trading of blows continued, so did his taunts. "T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a... well, a bat was stirring, oh and maybe a green little caterpillar, but a few more blows to the head and they won't be anymore." More laughter.

Bane elbowed Ozpin away to glare at the audience for a moment. "When I'm done with them, I'll be coming for you, _payaso loco_." He then punched Batman closer to the balcony's edge.

Joker just smirked. "Oooh, he hit you so hard it hurt me, Batbrain!" He then waved a hand, prompting some thugs to hop over the stone and join the fight. "The more, the merrier!"

Pausing a moment to pin one to the ground, Ozpin considered their options. The goons themselves weren't all that much trouble, but they could be enough of a distraction for Bane to finish them off. And it wasn't like Bane had any sense of honor to not take advantage. That meant making sure the small threats won't get in the way, so the giant threat can be dealt with.

 _Alright then._ Ozpin kneed on the back of the downed thug's head, then jumped away from a Venom-enhanced haymaker. Bane went for another charge that had the Huntsman rolling out of his line of sight, but he placed a small patch of Explosive Gel where he stopped. Then as the colossus came for him again, he detonated just as the boot came down, causing him to stumble.

Batman saw the opportunity and kicked off of a mobster to bring his electrified gauntlets down onto the Venom tank. Now it was heavily damaged and likely unable to provide Bane with any more of the stuff, and Batman added an extra blow of voltage to his back before pushing him away. From the look on his face, Bane was running out of patience.

"Oh, come on!" Joker yelled, sounding rather irritated himself. "At least make a fight out of it! I want my money's worth. Fifty million—Heck—A hundred million dollars' worth! Congrats, Ozzy, you've earned yourself a spot on my Christmas to-kill list!"

_I've never felt so honored…_

As it turned out, Bane could still use a little Venom, and it proved sufficient to pound the balcony hard enough to knock everyone off their feet. Before Batman could react in time, he was hoisted up and pressed against the wall hard enough to crack it. "Okay, I'm getting bored now, Let's put a bow on it and call the casket maker, shall we?" As Batman tried to break free, Bane drew back his other fist. No more taunts, no more waiting around.

Ozpin rolled to his feet and thought fast. Drawing his grapnel gun, he launched it at Bane, the cable wrapping tightly around the bent elbow. Then Oz gripped his end and pulled back as hard as he could, forcing the behemoth off-balance for just a little bit. But enough for Batman to slip free and put some distance. Angered, Bane pulled on the cable himself, reeling in the one who had denied him his chance at victory.

Ozpin let himself get pulled in, re-extended the Long Memory with both hands on the handle, and spun in midair. Bane was stronger; he was faster.

The ancient cane slammed into Bane's face with every last bit of the momentum its master had accumulated, and a tiny bit of magic. Green sparks and green-tainted blood flew as the terrorist spun a full 360 degrees before landing on a crouch. No sooner had his shoes touched the snow again did Ozpin jump back away from him. Good thing, too, because he let out an enraged yell and leapt into the center to strike the ground again, tremors rippling along the balcony.

As he got back up and turned around (both a bit more slowly than usual) to glare at the duo standing next to each other, Batman's eyes flickered at something before returning the glare. "You just ran out of time."

Spotlights shined down on the balcony when Bane looked up. At least two helicopters were hovering above them. " _Stand down. Repeat, stand down._ " Captain Gordon's voice called out from the aircraft. " _Face down upon the ground or you will be fired upon._ "

Joker only laughed as he fired an automatic rifle at them with one hand and held onto the lamppost with the other. "Now THIS is what I call a party!" More of his men jumped onto the balcony to copy their boss's actions. In turn, the helicopters opened fire, cutting down at least a few. As for Batman and Ozpin, they had to take cover from the bullets. _I've taxed my Aura enough for now, I'd rather not test it against those calibers._

Bane himself seemed to have regained his composure, barely flinching as one stray shot clipped his shoulder. Still, he eyed the Venom-mixed blood in his hand. "This rooftop's getting too hot." A few seconds later, two missiles slammed into the choppers. Both spun out of control and crashed into each other, a great fireball erupting. Then a more armored version flew down to hover in front of the balcony. _Must be Bane's own reinforcements,_ Ozpin figured. _Neither of us have the energy to fight them all now. Tch, a shame._

As Batman stepped towards him, Bane looked back to mutter, "You got off easy," then ran for the helicopter. Before he was out of range, the vigilante tossed a small, blinking device onto his storage tank. With a powerful leap, Bane was hanging onto the copter and climbing in.

Joker didn't seem to appreciate that, though. "Just where do you think you're going? Huh?!" He called out with a cackle and another burst of fire. While bullets dented the chopper's metal and cracked its windows, Bane briefly leaned in, then came back out and turned around to reveal a rocket launcher. With a short laugh of his own, he fired it one-handed.

The Joker didn't show the slightest hint of fear as the rocket flew past him and into the penthouse. The resulting explosion sent him flying for a loop and over the building's side. Not a scream came out of him, just more laughter.

For his part, Ozpin liked to think he was a compassionate person even after all the millennia, but he wouldn't have minded the deranged crime boss becoming a messy splotch in the streets below. After all the death and madness he'd put the city and Batman through, it was a fate almost too good for him. _And it would be one less living nightmare I'd have to contend with._

So he was completely surprised when Batman sprinted without hesitation and dived off the balcony after their enemy. _What is he- No, no time to think!_ Less than three seconds later, Oz was falling right behind the two. He'd promised Alfred he'd watch after Bruce, and that was one promise he intended to keep with all his power.

Further below, Batman had caught to the flailing, cackling Joker and latched onto him. They spun around for a bit before the black-armored man regained control. His captive yelled out something and made to throw a punch ( _Typical_ ) only for it to be blocked and a headbutt to be added for good measure. Batman then shifted his grip so that he was holding onto Joker from behind and shot his grapnel at a part of the hotel just before they would've hit the glass dome.

Their fall halted for just a moment before gravity pried the hook loose, but it was just enough for Ozpin to catch up to them. The second his hand grabbed Batman's shoulder, he called forth an emerald barrier with the other just before they all crashed through the glass. The sphere kept them from falling apart and absorbed the brunt of the final impact, but no sooner was Oz forced to release it did they all roll away from each other on the lobby floor, groaning. _Maybe I could've put a little more magic in there. Either that or I'm getting old…_

Joker managed to get to his feet first with a snarl as he stared at Batman. "Now why…" Two of his goons suddenly ran up and pointed their rifles at Batman and Ozpin's heads while they rose. "Why?" Joker asked again, smile back. "Why would you do that?"

Batman simply grunted as he drew back to his full height, no fear whatsoever. And then, Ozpin understood. _You're holding yourself to your moral code, aren't you? Even if you refuse to kill Joker, you could've just refused to save him. No one would really hold it against you._

… _Except yourself. You don't want to compromise on your own set rule for fear the compromises wouldn't stop. Even if it were only once, the temptation would be too great, and you could find yourself personally taking a life. And for all your anger, that's one line you refuse to cross. Not necessarily for justice's sake, but for your soul's sake._

Joker snatched up the revolver that had fallen from his coat, stormed up to Batman and pressed the barrel against his cowl while leaning in. "Newslash: I'm the one who's trying to kill you and your bestest buddy." His words were full of angered confusion and disbelief. Ozpin, for his part, kept his gaze on Joker but couldn't resist looking at Batman with a new sense of respect. Honestly, he should have stopped being surprised by this man's sheer will. He doubted even Summer Rose, desiring to be something of a hero herself, would have been able to maintain such a standard. Least of all against someone like the Joker. As for himself, there was no comparison on that front.

 _You're a stronger man than I am, Bruce Wayne._ Then his eyes hardened again when the Joker backed away and aimed…

Then shot the mobster that was guarding Batman. They looked in shock, including the other lackey. Which left him unable to avoid the next bullet. Ozpin glared back at him with utter disgust. "What was even the point of that?" He asked, only not rushing at the man because of the handgun.

Joker just chuckled and briefly shifted aim at Batman who tried to tackle him. "Ah, don't start up the waterworks for them, Oz. Those were two very, very bad men. Oh, the things they've done…" he clicked his tongue and wiggled a finger, walking to their left, "you really don't want to know. They deserved death." He laughed, then suddenly pointed the gun at his own head. "Just. Like. Me."

Batman batted the arm away and punched the Joker to the ground, who just laughed. He then loomed over him, knuckles clenching, before Ozpin knelt down onto the Joker's back and pulled out some handcuffs. "Perhaps," he stated, "but you don't get to decide when you die, Joker." He looked up towards Batman, who seemed a bit surprised. "Nor should he have to stain his hands with your blood."

Batman said nothing, but he did give the older man a look of respect, and perhaps, gratitude for his understanding. The main door was kicked open and Branden stepped in with his men, rifles at the ready. "Freeze!" As they forced their chortling captive into a kneeling position, the dark knight tapped his gauntlet while the SWAT officers formed a half circle around them. "Don't move, freaks!"

Joker looked up towards them with a giggle. "I think he's talking to you, boyos."

Ozpin looked back in disgust. "Find a mirror, a bath and some sanity, then we can talk."

Joker only gave an exaggerated wince as if the headmaster had hit him, before guffawing again. He hinted suggestively. "Perhaps we'll be sharing them before the night's over."

Ozpin shared a glance with Batman. "I think not."

Then on cue, the Batwing roared over the shattered ceiling, the floodlight shining down on them and blinding the officers. In the confusion, both vigilantes grappled onto the plane and shot upwards. "Take 'em down! Now!" Branden ordered his men, but their shots lacked the accuracy to do any harm. Batman was already in the pilot's seat, Ozpin in the passenger's, and the Batwing roared off into the night.

As they made once again for the Batcave, Ozpin was in a rare lighter mood. All in all, despite the plan going awry, stopping the Joker was hopefully the beginning of the end. They would find Bane again, in time, before mopping up the remaining assassins. And then, his supposed task done, Ozpin would be able to focus on returning to Remnant.

But not before he availed himself of one of Batman's computers to conduct a small but important search on a certain missing person. It was another world, who's to say she wasn't here? If he could return, if he could bring a little hope back in the form of something as simple and reassuring as a loving mother and good woman to a slowly recovering family and her teammates…That would be enough to sooth his soul till he was forced to move on to his next cycle.

For the first time in a long while, the ancient wizard's hope was returning. For once, it would seem things could actually go Oz's way.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's for the first (but not last) Bane fight in the story, hope it's up to y'all's standards ;-). Oh, and because a number of you understood that reference at the end of Chapter 11, I'll come clean and admit that the Obi-Wan statement is MasterPrince713's masterstroke. He had that idea since the beginning of the story, and I'm honestly happy for him that it was so well-received.
> 
> Oh, and P.S.: We agreed that we wouldn't do the Joker-imagine sequence. This story is from Ozpin's point of view, for one, so it wouldn't really mesh with the flow, and besides, Bats has had more of an impact on the clown than Oz right now, so it wouldn't be much of a change.


	14. Chapter 13: An Old Man's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you've succeeding in one mission doesn't mean you're not affected by your past failures...

Aside from briefly elaborating on the respective confrontations with the Joker and Bane, the flight back to the cave was wordless. Ozpin guessed that his newfound pupil was brooding over their firsthand experience with that man, though "man" wasn't quite accurate. No ordinary person could've caused such destruction, such maddening horror. Even now, he could swear he was hearing Joker's laughter even over the roar of the Batwing's engines.

It should've been refreshing when they finally arrived at the cave's landing pad and dropped down from the vehicle, but if anything, Batman seemed to grow even more tense. His body was almost on autopilot as he walked absentmindedly towards the computer. Then, just as Oz made to tap him just to snap the man out of his thoughts, he finally just knelt down on the metal, a melancholy look clearly etched on his face even with the cowl.

And painfully familiar to Ozma.

He therefore calmly stood next to the grieving young man, some measure of an idea of what he was currently thinking. For this sort of pain, there was no easy way to comfort him. Especially since Ozpin was just a new acquaintance he was on somewhat amicable terms with. All he could really do was show his respect. _How many times… How many times have I seen this type of grieving? How many times have I_ _felt_ _it? And how many more times will I have to see or feel it?_

But a few seconds later, Batman pushed himself back up and continued towards his equipment, little hesitance in his steps now. _A productive soul, I suppose,_ Ozpin thought with a bitter smile before rallying himself. He asked, "Do you mind if I access your databanks, Batman? There's simply something I want to check." The teacher held his breath; trust had been forged between them, but Batman was still a paranoid fellow at the best of times, and right now, mentally exhausted. He could always pry for what Oz was looking for or just say no…

But the only answer was a tired, "By all means." He didn't even turn back but simply began to fiddle with some equipment.

Ozpin let out a sigh in relief and quickly sat down in front of the many screens. He pulled up the database for the city's registered populace and activated a search engine, typing in average height for a grown trained woman, dark red hair, preference for white and red clothing, and most tellingly, silver eyes. After a moment's thought, the professor added "name related to 'Summer' and 'Rose'"; it could be that she was currently under an alias.

He couldn't keep the fond smile off his lips as he hit the "enter" key, memories of a bright, spirited, slightly mischievous student flowing like a steady stream. _She always brightened the room she was in, giving everyone a sense of hope. Myself included. Hope that tomorrow would be better, hope that things would turn out alright, hope that the Grimm would eventually be no more._

_If Qrow's stories are true, her daughter is so much like her it's almost startling. I sincerely hope I can meet this Ruby Rose one day. Maybe if I find Summer here, I can bring her back to Remnant, to Patch. That would be a nice change, raising spirits with something true instead of false hopes._

He was picturing a jubilant Taiyang and Qrow presenting their long-lost team leader to her daughters when-

the computer chimed and a black box with the words, "NO MATCHES FOUND" appeared on the main screen.

Ozpin's elation immediately plummeted at the blunt words, but he rallied himself to widen the search. So Summer hadn't been sent to Gotham, then maybe she was somewhere else on Earth, perhaps even still close by. In Bludhaven or Coast City or Metropolis, those weren't far away-

But even as he allowed the database to include the entire country, still the same cold answer. For a second, panicked anger flashed through him, an urge to break the keyboard, the screens, this entire blasted cavern, then charge out and track Summer down somehow. He raised a fist to slam down on the arm of the chair, but a sense of rawness caused him to drop it. Finally, weariness washed over the old man, and he slumped back in his chair. With numb fingers, he slowly closed the many windows and ended the search program. Of course she wasn't on Earth. It had all been just a silly, almost childish wish on his part. And it wasn't the first time someone dear to him had disappeared, bad things just happen sometimes. He really shouldn't feel so broken now.

So why did he?

He hadn't felt so wounded since—

_You can't._

He couldn't hide the flinch.

"Master Ozpin?" A concerned voice made him look up; there stood Alfred, service tray in one hand, cup of hot chocolate in the other, compassionate worry on his wrinkled face. "Is everything alright? Pardon my curiosity, but you seem rather… shaken."

With centuries-old practice, the headmaster recomposed himself, wiping away the tears that had gathered under his spectacles. "It's nothing, Alfred, I assure you. I was merely looking a few things up, and some saddening memories intruded." As he took the cup and motioned for the butler to set the tray down on a separate table, a false laugh escaped his lips. "I suppose I'm more nostalgic than is good for my health."

The concern didn't leave Alfred's eyes, but he seemed to accept the answer. "That is not an affliction only you need to contend with, sir. These days, I have such moments as well." Despite his grief, Oz felt a flash of interest appear as the elder man grasped the tray's lid. When he saw it, he explained, "I have had a rather exciting life, though not quite like what those students you help teach would encounter or even Master Bruce. Hardly as interesting, either. Those days are long behind me, but they have left their marks, for good or ill."

Ozpin gave a melancholy smile of empathetic understanding at that.

"Now then, I believe you promised me you would sample my Christmas ham."

With that, he raised the lid, releasing a succulent odor into the air that managed to lift Ozpin's weary spirit, if only by a miniscule margin. The meal was both aesthetically pleasing and quite appetizing, prompting him to reply, "Well, I do try my best to keep my promises."

"For which I am quite grateful for." The thanks for helping to save Batman's life was left unsaid, but still prevalent. Ozpin managed to make his smile appear a little more genuine, then made for the silverware. He savored the delightfully soft meat with its blend of light spicing, not much, but enough to enhance the flavor. The vegetables and gravy were of an equal level, and coupled with the exhaustion from non-stop fighting, he enjoyed every bite.

And it did help prop up his devastated spirit a little bit. "This is a work of art, Alfred. Thank you." He praised after a brief pause to sip some hot chocolate. Always good for a tiring night.

Appearing pleased with Ozpin's appetite for his cooking, the tuxedoed man then walked towards the nearby trolley and brought a second tray on it to Batman, who was now hunched over the computer. "Sir," he began, "it might be a bit anticlimactic, but I hoped you might finally be ready to celebrate Christmas Eve. Now that the Joker is behind bars."

The vigilante didn't turn away from his work. "Bane is still out there. I've got to locate the signal from the tracker I placed on him."

Alfred put down the tray and removed its lid. "Even a hero must eat, sir. Your newest teacher knows this." He gestured towards Ozpin, who had already finished his portion. The spectacled man was now currently politely wiping his mouth and keeping his attention elsewhere to give the pair a semblance of privacy.

But that didn't placate Batman at all. "If you hadn't called the police, he'd already be in custody." _That's debatable. Bane's reinforcements would've likely joined the battle, and Bane may've been injured, but he was still in fighting condition. Not to mention either he or Joker could've still had a few tricks left._

Heedless of the hurt expression Alfred wore, the cave's master increased the volume of the desk's police scanner. " _Dispatch 4-7, the Ellsworth building. Confirmed. Building was under construction. Appears to have been empty. No sign of any casualties._ "

"You know, I made a promise of my own." Alfred's voice was soft while more reports came in. "To your parents."

Oz thought he noticed a light release of the tension in Batman's posture, but he simply turned around and said, "Not now, Alfred."

" _What's the story back at the precinct?_ "

" _Place's evac'd. Found bombs under the foundation. Same kind they found at the Royal-_ " Batman turned another knob, then a new voice said, " _-some kinda hopped-up freak. Must've been four-hundred pounds of muscle. Took six cops to gun that bastard down._ " He exchanged a look with Ozpin; it could've happened.

" _Yeah, I saw the body in the morgue. Couldn't believe it._ " Batman rose to his full height. "Sounds like this could be Bane or one of his men. If we hurry to the GCPD morgue…"

"We can inspect the body and possibly an autopsy report." Ozpin finished, mentally shaking himself. _Right then, old man. You've already become this invested in cleaning up this city, no sense in just walking away now._

"Well," Alfred chimed in resignedly, "before you leave, I've run some tests on the compound you found at the Steel Mill. Looks like a match for your 'globular projectile of non-lethal restraint'."

"That 'glue grenade' you both spoke of earlier?"

"Indeed. The resin has finished curing. It's at your workbench, Master Bruce." Batman turned around and strode for the stairs leading downwards, barely heeding his ally's next words. "Of course, I'd recommend testing it here in the lab before you go, but I'm sure you won't listen to me. You never do."

A slight pang of guilt welled up in Ozpin as he followed; he probably hadn't done Alfred any favors by encouraging these trips out. He certainly didn't dissuade Summer Rose back in her time, feeding the fire of her simple soul.

Nevertheless, Batman had picked up two small plastic capsules and went on to pass him one. A relatively simple design, with tiny pellets containing liquid affixed to the top. As they attached them to their respective belts, the butler's voice called down, "So I take it you won't be testing it, then?"

"It's called field testing, Alfred." Batman replied as he stormed up the steps. "And it's been working fine for me so far." Another pang. For a moment a visage of a petite woman with a white cape replaced the tall man in an armored black suit. And he noted a woman in black and red took the place of Alfred. Ozpin had once arrived on the tail end of a similar argument between Summer and her most unruly teammate.

 _Maybe I'm being too lenient with him, this is starting to be reckless._ Ozpin may've said his thoughts to keep peace between the two, but his heart wasn't really into it. His body was on autopilot. The lack of results with Summer weighed heavy on him, no less because her being gone was most likely his fault.

What good was his teaching methods really doing? _Am I going to kill Batman like I killed her?_

But the other senior in the cave wasn't so easily deterred. "Master Bruce, stop." Batman simply typed in the coordinates into his gauntlet as the Batwing began to hover. "Master Bruce." He caught up with them and pushed his ward by the shoulder, forcing him to face him. "BRUCE!" The shout also had the side effect of snapping Oz out of his thoughts.

Batman just glared and made to keep walking, only for a green-suited arm to bar his path. "What are you-" Ozpin only gave him a stern look and motioned with his head towards Alfred. He was truly fond of the butler, and the least he deserved for the loyalty shown thus far was the right to say his piece.

Alfred briefly flashed him a look of gratitude, then stared down Batman. "I will not in good conscience allow you to go! You're outmatched by these assassins and-"

"I'm what?" Batman stepped closer.

Alfred was resolute, though. "And you- you're not some hardened vigilante or master Huntsman, graduated from a special academy! You're a young man with a trust fund and too much anger." He briefly looked down, then up again. "If these people are truly so dangerous, then let the proper authorities handle them, or someone like Ozpin, someone who stands against such evil on a regular basis. You are in over your head and I-" his eyes softened a bit, "…I don't want this to be your end."

Batman brushed past them. "I'm not putting Gotham's fate in the hands of some corrupt jokes for policemen or a man who doesn't even belong here." _Harsh, but fair,_ Ozpin admitted before Bruce stopped on his way to the Batwing. "Alfred, who do you see when you look at me? The boy whose shoes you used to tie every morning," the two men turned to face each other, Ozpin silently watching between them, "the teenager you drove to his first date?" The younger man walked closer. "While you are here every night, I am out there," he pointed to the side, "the only thing between the innocent and the predatory."

"You may be, but-"

"No," Bruce cut him off, "not 'may be,' I am. When the mugger or thief stops to think twice, that is fear. That is what I am. That is why they hired assassins, because I am the reason criminals breathe easier when the sun rises." Whatever Ozpin might've said to stop this argument stopped in his throat as he heard the words, the utter conviction in Batman's tone. This wasn't just some wounded boy, lashing out at the world for taking what he had loved. This was someone who genuinely wanted to make his home better, who wanted to protect others from the same tragedy which had befallen him. He didn't fully agree with using fear as his weapon, but the Huntsman couldn't deny being impressed with the willpower he saw before him.

Another painful flash of Summer Rose, resolute with every fiber of her small frame, entered his mind.

And Batman wasn't done. "So no, Alfred, I am not in over my head. And I won't force Ozpin to finish the job I started just so I can hide safely away in my cozy mansion." He spun around and headed for the cockpit's chair. "Tonight will not be my end." He tilted his head back, a cold scowl on his face. "But it will be theirs!"

Alfred hung his head in defeat; it had clearly cost him a great deal of energy to even speak like that to his master, and apparently for nothing. Oz walked closer with a sympathetic expression, waiting as he slowly looked up again. "Forgive me, Master Ozpin, it's true I have no right to ask this of you after everything you've already done, but-"

A raised palm stopped him. "You could technically argue a delightful meal is good enough for me to continue my support," Ozpin began with some humor that thankfully didn't seem too hollow, if the quirking of Alfred's lips was any indication. "But moreover, I have taught and watched many students over the course of my life, and sadly, Alfred, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on my planet. And possibly this one, as well." Concern twinkled in his eyes, but the ancient fallen hero quickly continued. "Among them is failing those students who fell in their duties as Huntsmen.

His gaze hardened again. "But I swear to you, I will do everything I can to ensure Bruce Wayne won't see his end tonight." His heart still ached, but he pushed down the pain. There was still work to do. _I may've failed you, Summer Rose, but I won't fail these two._

Alfred let out a tired sigh despite his usual unflappable manner, but he gave a grateful nod and a half-smile. "Well at the very least, I know he's not alone out there. Thank you, Ozpin."

The Huntsman nodded and made for his partner who hadn't yet boarded the plane but turned back to deliver one final message. "Never tell yourself you haven't done enough. Trust me, he needs you." Ozma would've lost his humanity long ago and ended up no better than Salem if it hadn't been for at least one soul in every life that helped him.

Batman said nothing as they entered the cockpit, but he did seem at least slightly guilty. Then again, considering the one he'd argued with was the closest thing to a father figure he had left. He stared straight ahead while piloting the plane out towards Gotham.

* * *

Diving through the clouds of snow did give a certain feeling of tranquility: on one hand, your entire body is tense because it knows that if you were to hit the ground from this height, you stand a very good chance of dying, even with armor or Aura. On the other hand, there is also a sense of release, no other forces influencing you, little noise other than the winds whistling in your ear, only the fall down. Between these two, there is calm.

Sadly, it also meant that Ozpin had plenty of time to reflect on this night's events, as well as his own regrets. Much as he appreciated helping Batman in his exploits, his recent search had opened the floodgates of guilt: The truth of the matter was, Summer Rose's disappearance weighed heavily on him, all the more because it was so recent. And frankly he wished to see what her potential would bring forth. Sentimental old fool that he was, she had become like a daughter to him and he'd wanted to see her thrive.

She had always been so bright, so full of magnetic energy as a Huntress and a friend, making her the leader of Team STRQ was only the logical choice. But her greatest strength was also her greatest flaw: her compassion. No matter what, Summer simply couldn't look away when someone else needed help. She'd stop in the middle of a Grimm battle to pull a little boy out of harm's way, she lingered after missions were officially completed to provide aid to people in different ways… Just providing small acts of kindness and decency.

He recalled that time when Team STRQ had temporarily split off from each other a few years before Taiyang and Raven had their child. Summer had been swindled of all her money helping a vagabond posing as a beggar. Raven and even Qrow had been irate at her helpful nature putting her in such a position, Taiyang was irate on Summer's behalf; one thing led to another and… It was months before they'd speak to each other. Naturally, their leader was the one to bring the team back together again through her natural charisma.

Over the years, however, it became clear the fire that he'd started in her soul had blazed perhaps a bit too strongly. Summer continually stated they needed to be more proactive against Salem. Ozpin had tried counseling patience, explaining that his oldest enemy wasn't someone you could simply charge against with a mighty army. For all the good that had done, Summer Rose was determined, eager and hopeful to live up to the ideal of making a better world. For a split-second, he had almost confessed to her that he didn't know how to rid the world of Salem. The words had practically been on his tongue.

But then, old habits reasserted themselves, and he appealed to something he was sure would give her pause: her family. Summer had given birth to a little girl with Taiyang and was also lovingly raising another, Raven's.

Despite the claims of the aforementioned woman before her departure, Summer was not his weapon to use against Salem. She represented hope for a better future of humanity and was to be cherished and guided, not needlessly thrown away in a fool's gambit. Her Silver Eyes were merely a special means of lighting the way to that future. He doubted they would have an effect on Salem, in any case, and the risks posed to the leader of Team STRQ for such an undertaking was too great for him to deem acceptable.

If Summer wished to fight the good fight, then so be it, but having her confront Salem in her home territory was a nonstarter.

Unfortunately, Summer didn't agree. Quite the opposite, if anything, her family only spurred her to push for action even harder. A few years later, the old teacher wasn't sure what had motivated him more to talk her down from trying to confront Salem and end her, cold logic that it likely wouldn't be enough against someone as powerful and evil as her, or that he simply couldn't bear a family losing its mother. Especially one of the students he was fortunate or unfortunate enough to consider was like a daughter to him, and he a father to her. Either way, it worked, and the Silver-Eyed woman relented.

Or so he had thought. A week later, Tai and Qrow had burst into his office in a panicked frenzy, asking him if he knew where Summer was. The look in their eyes when he truthfully answered in the negative was something he'd seen far too often before. Another soul extinguished, for a war that seemed to have no favorable end.

He'd wondered if telling her outright of the dark secret behind Salem would have given her reason to give up. Not hardly, if anything she would have likely been more compelled to go on with the same result.

_She was prepared to give everything…And it likely amounted to nothing…As it always had where Salem was concerned. Oh, Summer, please forgive me…_

Desperately attempting to stave off falling into that familiar pit of despair, he reminded himself of the current situation: Gotham City. The stakes were lower, and though less powerful, the allies he'd made were no less remarkable. He looked to the young man beside him, but his mind would not give him peace. Summer's form once again replaced Batman's. " _I trust you both realize you can't just waltz into the GCPD after everything that's happened there tonight,_ " Alfred broke the silence of their freefall.

Ozpin blinked away the mist gathering in his eyes; yes, they were still descending. With all the thoughts in his head, he'd have probably splatted against the pavement and only realized it in his next reincarnation. As he and Batman grappled to stop the dive without trouble, the latter replied, "I know we can't do that. We'll have to find a way in that will avoid detection."

"We've already seen a good portion of the building during our last visit there. It's not impossible." They swung from one building for Batman to glide and Ozpin to run across a rooftop.

" _Indeed._ " Alfred agreed before giving a tired sigh. " _Look, I'm… sorry, Master Bruce, about what I said before you left. I hope you understand it's just because-_ "

"It's okay," the young man said in a gentle tone, "I understand." _And he does. Alfred's the last remnant of the family this boy once had. He's probably unsure himself what to completely think of the butler, but the bond is strong between them._

 _I just hope Batman doesn't ignore this bond; it'd be like throwing-_ a sudden beeping over the commlink disrupted his thoughts even as he came to a slightly slippery stop on a watertower. "Alfred, is something the matter?"

" _Possibly, sirs._ " Was the response. A second later, Alfred reported, " _I'm receiving reports about a disturbance nearby. I'm sending the coordinates to your map. You may wish to investigate._ " A ping, and Batman had brought up a holographic map over his gauntlet.

"They'll most likely take longer to process the body found," Ozpin suggested, "if for no other reason than the paperwork. And besides Bane, there are still two more assassins."

"Deadshot and Firefly." The crime fighter gazed at the highlighted point, then nodded. "We ought to have some time for this disturbance. Let's make it quick." The point was on the other side of the Pioneer Bridge, but with the Batwing, they leaped out close by in minutes.

The disturbance had been reports of something bright appearing atop a building close to Sheldon Park. As they grappled themselves up the railing one by one, it turned out to be an ignited flare lying in the snow. Ozpin prodded it with his cane, tilting his head. "Definitely meant to attract attention, but for us or…?"

Batman swept his vision over the area, his fists tight. "Could be a-" A bright light flared out over them as a helicopter with GCPD colors swept into view. "Trap." He grunted out.

" _This is the police,_ " a voice rang out from the chopper. " _If you fail to comply, we have been authorized to use deadly force._ " But just as Ozpin was fingering a smoke pellet, a new noise rang out just over the rotors, then the copter suddenly lurched. " _What the hell?! Dispatch, Air 1 is hit! Repeat, I'm going down!_ " The transport spun out of control, its tail smashing through the large neon sign mounted on the building, before crashing with a final " _Mayday!_ " and a burst of flame.

Batman had leaped off the ledge and was gliding down. "I need to look for survivors," he called back. "You keep an eye out."

"On it." Oz pulled up his goggles and began to scan the area, first the roof they were on. No one else was present. The only disturbance was from the tail rotor's wreckage laying on the other side of the balcony. As for the other buildings, he couldn't detect any people present. Not even windows were open despite the crash. _I suppose residents here are used to explosions. That is… disturbing._ "No signs of an assassin close by." He reported.

The response was cold with anger. " _And no survivors by the copter. Someone will pay for this. We need to set up a crime scene to find out who._ " A few seconds, then their scanners synced as a digital rewind of the crash began. " _The helicopter was spinning out of control. The pilot was killed on impact,_ _not_ _from the gunshot we heard. But what caused him to lose control?_ "

"Let's see what I can find out up here." The professor focused on the sign's twisted remains, his goggles reconstructing the first impact. "The helicopter's tail rotor was severed when its fuselage hit the building," he walked to the other side and stopped before the still-smoldering rotor to analyze it as the digital piece of metal bounced backwards across its snow-covered surface and was still attached, only for something to strike it, "and that happened due to a high-powered round shattering its parts. Give me a second to check for ballistics."

A red line led over their imagery from where the bullet had struck the copter's tail to a building opposite from Ozpin's position. He drew himself over there with his grapnel while Batman climbed up, the two meeting in front of another puzzle: a dead officer lying amid the snow sniper rifle right next to him. "This doesn't add up," Batman pondered. "This man's a member of SWAT. So why did he fire on a police helicopter?"

Ozpin kneeled down to check the weapon. After a moment, he said. "I don't think he did. The magazine is still full, no sign of an empty cartridge or gunpowder residue on the muzzle. The officer was likely posted to keep his gun trained on us while the copter would move in." As he pulled himself up, his brown eyes caught a large indent on the door house next to them. The Huntsman scanned it, his eyes widening a bit. "Am I finally losing my mind, or…?"

"No, I see it, too." Batman agreed, his tone betraying a hint of surprise. "That's a fresh bullet mark." Detective Vision reconstructed the scene to show what had (unbelievably) happened. "Like you said, Ozpin, this man really didn't fire at the helicopter, he was aiming at us. The ballistics trace indicates this officer was killed by a ricochet from the same round that took down the chopper." He followed the round's trail from the open space to far off into the distance. "There's only one person capable of a shot like this."

"Deadshot." Ozpin was honestly impressed. _Even with accuracy-enhancing Semblances, I've only met maybe five or six marksmen throughout Remnant's history that could pull off such a feat. And with only one shot._

_Tch, all of the assassins Joker summoned are serious threats, that's for sure. …Well, aside from the late Electrocutioner, but why speak ill of the dead?_

"The trajectory analysis will lead us to Deadshot's firing position." Batman finished as he began to break into a run. Oz's voice stopped him.

"Let's not use a headfirst approach against a sniper who can ricochet high-powered rounds across streets." A conceding grunt, then they split up to follow the trail from opposite sides. _Bigger group, bigger target._ The trail hovered at roughly a man's height atop an antenna tower with vantage point. _That must be where the shot originated._

They arrived at roughly the same time, Ozpin crouching to pick up a quite large rifle shell. Batman nodded. "Just as we suspected. The shell casing matches others in the criminal database. And they're all linked to Deadshot, but his trail ends here."

"Does it?" Ozpin asked, fingering the casing. _No experienced assassin would be sloppy enough to leave behind evidence._ He held it up so they could both look at the side. "Not unless he wants us to know something. Look at these numbers engraved here."

"451,326…" Batman read aloud, sequencer already in hand. "It looks like a radio frequency." He activated his device and set found the right frequency with little trouble (they had been shutting down Enigma's operations throughout the other quests almost off-handedly; aside from the man's taunts, he wasn't quite as brilliant or interesting as he thought of himself).

An arrogant voice spoke as a recording, " _Hello, Batman. I see you and your new partner decoded my message. Well done. But I'm afraid playtime's over. Come meet me at the bank so I can put a single bullet through both of you and collect my prize. Oh, and in case either of you are thinking of backing out, I've got a hostage and a_ _very._ _Itchy. Trigger finger._ "

The message cut off, but they figured Deadshot wasn't bluffing. Luckily, Gotham Merchants bank hadn't changed since their first (revolting) encounter with the Joker. Right down to the hole in the back. Though to be fair, that would likely take a day or two to be properly patched up. Even for professionals.

Regardless, the duo made their way unimpeded to the bank's main hall. Inside, ordinary thugs patrolled the walkways while Lawton himself was barking orders. "Get back to work!"

"I'll take care of it." The laser sight of the wrist-mounted gun bouncing dangerously across the room may've had some small part in that one's hurried response. Especially since its owner could likely make that shot on purpose. _We have to close the distance between us and him. A long-range battle is suicide._ _I would rather not test my Aura capability against his shots._

The first move was simple: Ozpin dropped down and disabled a goon with a bit more noise than usual, drawing Deadshot's attention. The gunman therefore failed to notice Batman sneaking up behind him until he was pounded into the floor. By the time he was back on his feet, both had hidden away.

Next, Batman wrapped another in a chokehold to keep him from interfering, then tossed a batarang around the corner. Deadshot saw it coming and shot it to pieces before the projectile could come even close, but left himself open to Oz's grappling hook latching onto him and pulling him over the railing. He jumped upright and bared both guns, but no targets.

At this point, Lawton was definitely more cautious. "You know, Batman," he taunted, the laser sight of his gun sweeping across the room, "I don't know what I'm more excited about, killing you or telling people how I did it." An obvious attempt at baiting them.

Batman ignored it in favor of readying his line launcher atop a gargoyle and waiting until the hitman passed a fire extinguisher. Then a cable suddenly attached to him that reeled in the red object and slammed it against him, foam leaking everywhere. Another takedown, and he was gone again.

Deadshot fired twice but hit no one. "Hey, idiots!" he called out. "Help me with this." But only two answered; the rest had been silently neutralized with no one the wiser. Their leder almost cursed their incompetence before suddenly blasting apart another canister speeding for him. "Can't trick me the same way twice, Ba-"

A green shape suddenly slammed into him from the side. Two more hits, then it evaded a burst of gunfire and was gone.

Ozpin crouched down behind a wall, listening to the assassin letting loose a round of expletives perhaps more devastating than his guns. _Like Batman said, he's reckless. Not used to his targets giving him a hard time. This is usually when someone like Mr. Lawton will grow desperate._ Sure enough, Deadshot jumped over the railing and ran straight for the terrified bound hostage underneath. "Alright, heroes," he sneered, priming a gun, "let's see how you deal with this!"

Ozpin flipped over to join him on the same level, prompting Deadshot to fire both weapons. The first round was aimed straight at him, which he deflected with The Long Memory, but the second bounced off the right wall, the ground, and up towards his chin. The headmaster's Aura flashed as the bullet struck, but it wasn't too damaging. _Still, a hell of a marksman._ As Ozpin staggered backwards a bit, Deadshot had taken the opportunity to step behind his captive, one gun trained on him, the other at the Huntsman's green waistcoat.

Still, Ozpin allowed himself a smile. "Checkmate."

Batman sprang up from under the floor panels and swiftly broke both of the sniper's arms, Deadshot howling in pain. He'd snuck over while Lawton had been distracted with his partner, focused on keeping the hostage safe. The remaining goons dropped their rifles and bolted. "The Bat got the boss! Let's go or we'll be next!" Batman was more focused on kicking out Deadshot's knee and punching him to the ground.

Ozpin meanwhile cut the bound man free and ushered him out of the bank, earning more than one thank-you for his effort. By the time he got back, Floyd Lawton was leaning against a podium. "Face to face at last," he growled with a wince, arms hanging limply in front of him. "Though I've gotta say, I was expecting someone a little more… intimidating."

Batman declared, "You're through terrorizing Gotham."

"If fate's decided today's the day, so be it. Just finish me quickly, will ya?"

Ozpin joined the caped man with a raised eyebrow. "Rather comfortable with the possible conclusion of your life, aren't you?"

Deadshot just shrugged. "If it's my time, then it's my time. I know what kind of life it live and how dying violently is very much in the cards for me. Made my peace with that a long time ago."

… _He actually sounds sincere about it. No bravado. Well, he's not going to be much trouble now, and Batman wouldn't do it anyway. And neither will I._ So they simply tied him down and left the bank. There was still more work to do, but at least the number of assassins had decreased to two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


	15. Chapter 14: What's Most Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin has little time to reminisce on his most recent doubts, for danger is ever-present in Gotham City. Then again, perhaps his excursions with Batman may be exactly what he needs...

As much as he was relieved that another danger had been handled and was awaiting pickup from the police (though their nature of corruption and/or incompetence lent a small sense of apprehension), no sooner did Ozpin emerge from the bank did he feel another swell of regret. Confronting Deadshot had allowed him to focus on something else, but now his thoughts inadvertently drifted again to Summer and his failure to find her again.

Frankly, her memories opened the floodgates to countless more Ozma had grown fond of across his lifetimes, only to lose them to almost more reasons than he could count. He'd made more mistakes than any other person in all of Remnant's history, and save for one other, he probably had more blood on his hands as well, accidental or otherwise.

_What am I even doing anymore? Why keep setting myself up for more pain? More loss?_

His gaze turned to Batman who was sending an anonymous tip to the GCPD, his entire body sharp as a blade even when there seemed to be no danger. A flash of white, hooded cloak took up his vision.

… _Maybe I'm a bad influence to him as well. What sensible-thinking person should go out every night committing multiple acts of vigilantism? Especially when he has other responsibilities?_

Not needing to monitor Beacon Academy or lead Remnant's secret defenders, even for just one night, had been liberating to say the least. But wasn't he neglecting his mission, his students, his comrades right now?

Ozpin hadn't made any progress in figuring out how he'd been transported to Gotham City, let alone why. In fact, he had just assumed that following Batman around would give him the clues he was looking for. But still nothing. Shouldn't he prioritize returning to Remnant?

_Just what is your plan, you old fool?_

Sirens suddenly rang out from the streets to their right, drawing both men's attention. In a flash, they had moved to the edge of the bank's roof: just close enough that they could see, smoke billowed from a building that was practically covered in flame. Embers and glimmering ashes danced among snowflakes as fire trucks gathered at the front.

Batman was already beginning to move, and out of habit, Ozpin's legs tensed up to follow. But doubt rippled through him, making him rethink the situation. "Wait," he called out.

It said something about the level of respect between the duo that Batman immediately paused and turned to see Oz. The older man silently chose his next words, then spoke. "…We should keep on Bane's trail. The fire department seems to have this under control."

"Seems," Batman repeated, his tone was mildly stunned with a tinge of disappointment lacing the word. "We don't know for sure if anyone's trapped in there, or if the fire was even accidental. Remember Firefly?"

"If it had been Firefly, why limit himself to only one building? From what I've read of him, he'd just as happily set the whole street ablaze. And even if this is meant as a trap, the simplest way to avoid being caught in it is to avoid it altogether. We have to think about the larger situation, Batman." Ozpin wasn't sure, in truth, who he was trying to convince.

Something crashed inside the fiery building and a sound rang out. One that sounded like a scream.

Both immediately looked towards its origin, Oz's eyes widening. _Someone might in there after all. But what about Bane, or the reason I'm here? Shouldn't we be focusing on the long term here? That's how I operate with Salem…_

Batman then faced him again, his mouth set in a cold line, no malice, but disappointment. It hurt, honestly, but the eyes remained resolute as tempered iron. "I became Batman to protect innocent lives," he said. "And enough blood has been spilled tonight because I wasn't fast enough. I'm not letting it happen again."

Another flash of gentle but steel-like silver eyes with a determined smile appeared over Batman's visage, stunning the ancient wizard further.

With that, Batman spun on his heel, the white- black cape flowing in his wake, and sprinted to dive off the rooftop towards the fire. "Go on if you want. I won't ignore this." Then his student, both past and current, were gone.

* * *

Batman grappled across the distance with all the speed he had. The firefighters below barely caught a dark shape flitting for one of the top windows as they desperately blasted water from their hoses to combat the fire. Inside, the vigilante pulled a respirator from his belt (even his lungs weren't immune to smoke) and activated Detective Vision. Thermal scanning was difficult thanks to all the heat, he could barely tell the difference. A thorough gaze along the building showed the firemen leading out two more people out the escapes, but he could make out one still stuck a floor below.

With just a blob of Explosive Gel, Batman blew out the wood beneath him and landed close to the person he'd seen earlier. It was a middle-aged man on the floor, a heavy beam trapping his chest. Blood trickled from a light wound on his forehead. He was barely conscious as Batman came to his side and grabbed hold of the wood. "Hey," he called out in a clear voice, the man regaining focus towards him, "hold still. I'm going to get you out."

The elder would've likely been more frightened at the dark man hovering over him were it not for the circumstances. With what little strength he had left, he tried to help force the beam off him alongside Batman. Then he heard a crack from above; part of the ceiling was visibly falling apart from the fire and about to come down on them both. He rasped, "Look out!"

Batman noticed the burning rubble falling towards them too late. But just before it crashed onto him, an emerald blur struck into the wood and plaster, blowing it into the far corner where flames lapped.

Ozpin, own respirator in place, collapsed his cane and knelt by the downed man, his hands grabbing under the armpits. "A little higher, I've almost got him." It must've been a trick of the heat; there's no way Batman had shot him a relieved smile, or rather a half one, before renewing his efforts.

Together, they cleared the man free of his spot and slung his weakened body over Oz's shoulders. The professor then steadily moved with his "cargo" down the smoldering hallway and towards the fire escape. Then the man pushed him back slightly. "Wait," he wheezed, "niece… still around…"

Ozpin was immediately alert. "Your niece?" He pressed as gently as he could. "She's on this floor? Where exactly?"

The man waved a hand back where they had come. "… tried to… find her… please." Batman moved like dark lightning across the slowly burning floor. At the same time, a firewoman climbed up the escape they had been heading for, gaping at the sight.

Oz quickly helped his passenger along to her and said, "He's received a concussion." He managed to pass him over to the professional without causing any extra damage but waved off her beckoning "There's a girl still up here. I'll help my partner get her out. Go." He finished in a tone that brokered no argument, then went after Batman.

Most of the other rooms were empty, he could tell that much even with the flames messing up thermal vision, save for one. Nearing it, he heard Batman say, "It's okay, come closer." Hopping over a burning plank, the Huntsman entered the room from where his voice had come.

The floor had already nearly cracked in half, fire dancing along its jagged edges while an even greater inferno blazed below. Below an open window, Batman was crouching on one side while a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, maybe four or five, was huddling against the wall on the other. The poor thing was shaking with fright. "We have to go," Batman tried, but she scurried even further away from his hands. Another piece crashed closer to her, causing her to shriek.

"S-stay away!" she cried out, tears of fright streaming down her cheeks. "Help! P-please! I-I'm up here! Uncle Marco! Mama! Somebody!"

"I'm here." Batman said in a kind tone, trying to keep his pitch steady despite the danger. "I can get you out. Please." He reached for her again.

But the girl recoiled, definitely scared. Not just of the flames or the collapsing floor, Ozpin realized, but of Batman as well. _Wearing a dark costume with pointed ears isn't exactly inspiring feelings of safety at the moment,_ he managed to muse as he moved closer. _One wrong step and the rest will fall to pieces._

And Batman was growing desperate. "I'm here to help. Let me. Come here." But not matter what or how he said, the child only stayed shivering out of his reach. As more of the room collapsed to embers, he himself began to tremble and actually went for his cowl.

In a stroke of luck, Ozpin joined him just before he would've removed the mask. "It's alright," he said in a soothing tone, drawing the girl's attention to him, "we're here to help you." He took off his respirator, goggles and spectacles, allowing her to see his brown eyes completely. "You can trust me. You can trust us."

The girl shook a little bit less, but was still worried. "It's okay," Oz said as he stretched out an arm towards her. "I'm here." He nodded his head towards an apprehensive Batman. "And he wants to help you. I promise we won't hurt you."

The child's sight drifted towards the half-blocked doorway. "U-Uncle Marco…"

"He's safe, we got him out before we found you. He's probably waiting for you outside." Oz beckoned gently with his hand. "We won't hurt you."

Slowly, the girl began to crawl towards him, tiny sobs bubbling up from her throat. She managed to curl her fingers around one of his outstretched hands when the floor underneath her creaked and then fell away. She shrieked and almost hopped backwards into nothing, but Ozpin leaned out as far as he could to pull her in. Batman grabbed his shoulders from behind, keeping him steady, as the broken wood tumbled into the flames below.

They pulled the girl as safely as he could, Oz gently wrapping his arms around her just like many of his previous lives had done with their respective children. "It's alright," he whispered into her ear and stroked her back, "you're safe. Let's get you out." She kept her own arms tight around him, crying into his shoulder. He rose to his feet, the child still nestled in his arms, and turned to the doorway. But it had gone from half-blocked to completely blocked.

Good thing Batman had another plan: he swung out of the window Ozpin had noticed earlier and motioned for him to follow. As carefully as he could with his cargo, Beacon's headmaster climbed out of the window and onto the waiting wing of a familiar black plane. From there, it slowly moved away from the building just as it finally gave in to the fire. But Ozpin's grip on the girl never wavered, not until the Batwing descended as slowly as possible to the street and he was standing on firm ground again.

From there, he passed on the girl to a woman in firefighter uniform and explained what had happened. The little one wasn't injured in any way, thank goodness. She even managed to perk up upon hearing that her uncle was in stable condition. But before she was taken away, the girl took the chance to give Ozpin a big hug, complete with sweet thank-yous to him and Batman (though she looked a little guilty when mentioning him).

Oz watched her be led to the ambulance with a relieved grin. _I was such a fool to hesitate. But al least she's alive and with family._ "Hey, mister," he turned to the woman who'd talked to them, "listen, I'm glad she's alright, but you and your Bat-buddy can't just go jumping into buildings on fire like that. We've already got enough craziness-"

"I understand, ma'am," Oz interrupted as politely as he could, "and rest assured, we have no intention of impeding your work. And seeing as you have the situation under control, there's no more reason for our presence, yes?" Before she could answer, he was already ascending via grappling hook. There was more to do for tonight, they couldn't afford to be bogged down by interrogations from firefighters or police.

"Hey, wait," the officer called after him, but it was too late. Footsteps told him another came to join her while she muttered, "Vigilantes… Why do they all have to act so damn mysterious?"

"Who knows, least nobody's hurt." Her colleague replied, a heavy object under his arm. "But Duncan and I think we found out what started the fire." The rustling of fabric could be heard.

Curious, Ozpin peered over the edge himself to see as well. The woman and the man were holding a heavy, severely scorched lump of fabric between them. She finally asked, "…Is this a carpet, Nate?"

"Yep, Duncan found it in an apartment on the second floor, under what was left of a Christmas tree along with a molten mess of cables. From the looks of it, we figured that the tree had been wrapped up in electric lights, but the system short-circuited and loosed some sparks on the whole thing. Carpet picked up some flames, and from there, the whole place started to go up in smoke."

"And most of these houses are cheap wood and plaster. No wonder it got so big…" She shook her head. "Anyone in the room where he found this?"

"No, no signs of anybody being in the apartment for at least an hour. They probably forgot to turn the damn system off before leaving." Nate began to roll up what was left of the carpet.

His fellow fighter took off her helmet to rub a hand through her short hair, then replaced it with a, "One hell of a Christmas party they'll be getting back to…" Then she straightened up and said, "Alright, let's finish up here and get the people hurt to safety. Thank God we managed to contain it." With that, they walked back to the fire trucks.

Oz watched them go with mixed feelings. Truth be told, he'd been half expecting an ambush to occur amid the flames, but to hear it was a simple accident that had caused the fire… _Well, not everything needs to have an ulterior origin or motive, I suppose. Not even in my life._ Whatever light amusement he felt though fell away when his gaze drifted to Batman standing close by.

His shoulders slumped, his fingers hanging loosely, his cowl aimed straight at the ground. All telltale signs of a defeated man, though Oz had only a hunch of why he was this way. The girl was safe with her family, no one had perished in the blaze, and from what they had heard from the fighters, it had just been an accident. So why?

"I couldn't save her…" Ah. The look in that girl's eyes is what was causing this reaction. A swell of compassion bubbled up past the pain in Ozpin's heart; this much, he could at least fix.

"Batman." At the sound of his taken name, Bruce Wayne moved slowly to face his newest mentor. Ozpin stood straight as ever, The Long Memory in front of him. "You know what you saw in that child's eyes, don't you?" After a few tentative seconds, his answer came in the form of a short, almost shameful nod.

The professor sighed. _He's becoming aware of the negative aspects of his strategy. There are always unwanted consequences, no matter how one decides to live._ "I'm relieved I don't need to spell it out for you, but what was in her eyes, in her heart? That was also fear.

"Fear is a powerful emotion and a potent weapon, but it can be birthed not only in the hearts of the wicked. And as common as fear is, practically every living creature is capable of experiencing it, we underestimate its power far too often. Fear can drive good people into doing nothing while evil acts are committed, or even convince them to perform said acts themselves.

Ozpin walked slowly along the edge, cane tapping alongside him. "…I am hardly a good person, Batman. The mistakes I've made could fill a library, and I'll probably commit even more before this life is complete." He barely registered the gimlet eye Batman gave him. "So maybe my advice or teaching really isn't something you should be listening to.

"But if nothing else, this much I am certain of: don't let fear be the only thing you bring into the world." Ozpin gazed at him as resolutely as he could in the prior maelstrom his mind had been. "Try to make Batman be more than just a warning for those who attempt to prey upon the innocent. Give the people of Gotham something to look up to. Give them a reason to have hope." He shrugged his shoulders. "After all, without hope, what good is life?"

The young hero absorbed all of this with a pensive expression, grief still along the edges of his face. Finally, he breathed out a long sigh before stepping towards the ledge himself. "…We need to keep moving. But I'll think about it." Oz nodded; that was all he could ask.

But Batman continued. "And for saving the girl and… the advice just now, I'd say Barbara Gordon was right." He called for the Batwing with a soft glance towards the silver-haired man. "You're not as bad as you think of yourself. Thank you, Ozpin."

Oz shook his head, though. "I should be the one thanking you, Bruce." He was just loud enough that only the two could've heard, especially with their ride roaring in. "Just now, you reminded me who I used to be. As well as the most important part of what we both do."

The dark vigilante nodded with a small smile; Once more Summer's form returned to his sight, but its impact was not as damning as before.

Before Batman could make for the Batwing, Ozpin felt one last thing needed to be cleared up.

"And Batman." Gaining Batman's attention again, Ozpin smiled, not feeling entirely lighter but still not quite as heavy as before.

"My friends call me, Oz."

* * *

Back in the Burney, the GCPD headquarters was mostly unchanged from their first visit. Which also meant there was a decent presence of armed guards posted around the building. They had discussed at great length how to get in without drawing too much attention, agreeing after a couple of minutes that the sewer systems would be best. There was a manhole just outside that would serve their purpose well. After the security had been dealt with, of course.

As the duo silently climbed up the side towards a gargoyle, two were conversing below them. "So you're sayin' Black Mask aint dead."

The answer was, "Nope."

"An' he ain't the one who killed Loeb."

"Nope."

"And he ain't in control of his gang no more."

For a third time, "Nope."

"An' some new guy in town took his gang over and did all that stuff."

"Yup." The man's patience was impressive.

Sadly, it was not rewarded. "An' that's the guy who was trying to blow up the station?"

"Yup."

"An' he's in Blackgate now?"

Third time seemed to be the magic charm. "Yup."

"So who's in control of Black Mask's gang?"

"You ever shut up?"

"Nope." _Times like this, I miss my life as a comedian,_ Ozpin thought wistfully as he followed Batman to a ledge where an officer with night-vision goggles and a sniper rifle was pulled over and left dangling by a cord.

_I was able to unify at least a small number of people with humor, my traveling through Anima allowed me to keep a constant watch, and no denying it was generally the most fun I'd had in a while._

The next step was descending to ground level and disabling the policemen/comedy duo, but a third noticed the commotion and alerted more that came from the garage. From there, it became a rather chaotic melee battle of throwing weapons, batons, riot shields, and a familiar cane, not to mention the punches and kicks hurled at one another.

Still, the end result was Batman and Ozpin dusting themselves off among a group of battered officers, with no one else noticing. There wasn't much time to be wasted. First Batman climbed down the manhole, then Oz.

The sewer corridor was much the same in appearance (and stench) as the parts they'd already visited. Sprinting straight down, hot steam emanating from two pipes blocked their path. The caped crime-fighter pulled a gadget from his belt, explaining, "We can use the glue grenades to stop the flow of steam from these pipes…"

"In order to advance," Ozpin finished, his own grenade at the ready. As one, they tossed the devices at opposite targets and watched as the sticky liquids clogged up both pipes. Ozpin eyed them warily, but nothing else came out. "Now let's hurry before the blocked water causes the system to pop open elsewhere." Batman nodded in agreement as they moved on.

After a few twists and turns, including gliding/swinging over a drop to the other side, the two plugged up two more pipes in their way to the route leading to the GCPD's morgue. Sure enough, the worn-down elevator shaft was left wide open and easy for them to grapple up.

A security panel denied them access, but Ozpin had his sequencer fish out the password, "DEADHOUSE". Batman was the first to push his way past the trapdoor, and a second later, Ozpin was in the ice-cold room as well, with his partner looming over a heavyset body on a slab. "He's certainly muscular and wears the mask and equipment, but this is most definitely not Bane," the professor murmured. "Probably the brute we fought earlier during the arrest cells' staged riot. Still…"

Batman tilted his head as he continued the thought. "Still, there might be something we can learn. Let me scan his corpse." His cowl's eyes flashed, and Oz heard a chime from his own goggles. As he donned them to examine the information, Batman explained, "The victim was doused with a chemical that caused temporary deformation of his physiology, but that's all I can tell for now. We'll need to check the autopsy report to find out more."

Ozpin processed this while turning to his left. "It ought to be on that computer here. One second." As he moved over and typed some keys, he wondered, _could it have been the Venom? No, Bane has been using that compound for years from what Batman told me, and I didn't notice any deformities or hampering of his physical abilities, before or when he used it in our battle. Maybe something else?_

A few seconds of scrolling, and he waved Batman over. "Look at this. According to the coroner, the victim was exposed at the time of his death to a powerful compound quite similar to the chemical we know as Venom. It changed his muscle and bone structure, theoretically enhancing physical strength to a great degree temporarily."

Batman downloaded the information and played out a simulation on his gauntlet. "It appears that whatever this compound is, it reduces mental capacity in several ways, including severe damage to the brain's memory center." He briefly brought up a holographic periodic table with highlighted key elements, then a human brain. "Prolonged use could seriously compromise the user's memory."

 _Making it dangerously unreliable for soldiers or Huntsmen. All the strength in the world is worthless if you can't remember what you want to use it for or even how to use it._ Ozpin's brow furrowed. _Did Bane concoct this, and if he did, would he actually pump it into himself?_

A ping sounded from Batman's gauntlet; a map now showed a blinking red spot. "There's Bane's tracker." He deactivated the gear and Oz pulled himself out of the computer; no more reason for them to stay. As they slid back down the steps into the sewer, their comms picked up an intercepted police report. " _All available units, we've received reports of shots fired inside the Coventry District. Witnesses describe two armed groups over what appear to be chemical weapons. Requesting any available officers locate and secure the scene._ "

They exchanged glances while darting through the corridors. "Chemical weapons? We should investigate." Oz agreed with a tilt of his chin, and they doubled their speed, resealing the vents from earlier with glue grenades and shimmying up the manhole's ladder. Even with Joker in a prison cell, there were still plenty of dangers in Gotham.

Courtesy of the Batwing, the vigilantes dropped quickly out into the Coventry and broke up the fight between the two gangs. Mainly by pummeling every single thug present. Some bore the Penguin's crest, others donned the masks of Black Mask's crew. _Perhaps not all of them were aware of the "regime change" in their group?_ Ozpin mused while flipping one to the ground and shattering another's fingers with a crack of his cane. _Or the real Sionis has been busy._ Either way, they were quickly dealt with, and some Explosive Gel ensured the lethal chemicals wouldn't cause any more trouble. They took the time to disable more of Enigma's equipment in the area, then boarded the black plane again to head for the Bowery.

The signal from Bane's tracker emanated from a small complex in Park Row, where more of the mercenaries from before stood guard, two even higher at sniper positions. _Definitely the right spot._ Ozpin slipped away to incapacitate one, Batman the other, then they moved in on the cluster. Two were downed before the rest grew aware of their presence. An armored one traded blows with Batman while Oz disarmed another of the rifle he attempted to fire, clubbing him to the snow. Batman then battered his opponent to the point where he couldn't resist being lifted and slammed into the final goon.

Batman led the way. "The tracking signal I saw was coming from somewhere down that tunnel." He disabled an electronic lock with his disruptor, then opened the door so both could walk through. The building appeared to be an abandoned factory, dust still covering parts of the walls and floor. Not much opposition came at first until they encountered another large group on a lower floor.

Batman glide-kicked one against the bars while Ozpin drove another into the floor with a downward thrust of The Long Memory. The first thing the Huntsman noticed was that among the remaining opponents was a brute with a Venom tank strapped on his back; the greatest threat. That one immediately activated his contraption, the steroid coursing through his veins. Even as he charged with a roar, Oz flipped to the side while kicking another thug in the face and hurled a disk at the back of his tank to damage it a bit. A glue grenade a second later held him in place.

Batman for his part twisted one's arm to break and activated his shock gloves before raining a series of punches down on an armored goon's chest. He finished that one with an uppercut and then pulled the glued-down Venom-brute over with his grapnel to strike his face with a charged straight right.

Just as Ozpin finished up with the other two still standing, he rushed over to bring his cane with both hands down on the Venom tank, ripping it nearly in half. Its owner had no time to pay him back, for two punches, one enhanced with electricity, the other with Aura, broke his nose and sent him down for the count. That was the last stroke of their latest (but not final) battle.

Batman blew apart the wood barring their way onward, then squinted at the watery pathway. There wasn't anything to walk on, and the walls were too smooth for them to slide along. Just as Ozpin thought he'd try his line launcher, the dark knight withdrew his glue grenade and tossed it into the muck. It silently detonated, the liquid turning solid and providing enough of a surface for both to stand on. "Clever," the professor praised his pupil, earning a grunt in response. He then jumped onto the "raft," Batman right after him, and launched his grapnel at a metal ring in the wall, tugging on it to pull them along the path.

The pair then alternated between the rings, each allowing the other to rest a bit and prepare until his turn would come again. Soon, they reached solid ground again and made for a pair of double doors, only for those to suddenly be kicked open (and almost bowl Batman over) for some fresh mercenaries to attack them.

This time, two of them were enhancing themselves with Venom, and both zeroed in on Ozpin who was avoiding the clumsy swings of a shock baton. Batman was currently occupied with getting past the shield of another, so he couldn't help much other than throwing a few batarangs to stun them slightly.

Still, it was enough for the headmaster of Beacon to bring down his current opponent and then avoid the overhead smash of one brute. He then somersaulted over the other and thrust with his cane against the pack, causing Venom to splash everywhere. In his frustration, the brute swung his heavy arm in a wide arc, only for Oz to lean out of the way and let his fist collide with his colleague. Both were shaken for a moment, allowing Ozpin to grip The Long Memory's lever for a few seconds. Only a tiny bit of his magic was absorbed into the weapon, but it sufficed to energize his attacks so that even the muscular criminals were sent reeling after twenty blows each.

Ozpin let out a tired breath, cautious of not taxing his dwindling supply too much, but satisfied the battle was done. Batman had already dealt with the others and stood watch by the doors. "Glad we're on the same side," he mumbled as the older man passed him.

Oz let out a small laugh. "While flattering, I believe that's my line." _He's already improved a great deal since the first time we met, both in technique and restraint. With a little more work, my help will possibly be redundant. Although with Bane still about, I feel I'm right where I should be._

The next door lead to a rusty winding staircase and another, heavier door that took a moment to force open; Bane had obviously chosen to improve his field headquarters' security. "My tracking device is in here somewhere," Batman said, "which means Bane is likely in here as well."

"Best be ready, then." Ozpin tightened hold of his cane's handle. "He may be expecting us." The next rooms held a collection of large storage tanks and chemistry tables, both clearly meant to help the assassin supply himself and his men with large quantities of Venom, as well as some racks of more conventional firearms. A path on the left led to first a screen showing the outside room, then a smaller version of the computer hub Ozpin had seen in Batman's base, as well as boards with pictures and newspaper clippings of Batman tacked to it. _He's been observing Batman, like a hunter watches his prey before striking._

A beeping drew their attention to the table: there rested the tracker Batman had tossed onto Bane when he made his retreat. _I suppose he grew suspicious and gave himself a look over._

As its owner picked it up, the screens collectively whirred to life. Some displayed radar and signal scanners, others schematics and weapons, more were connected to cameras of the complex, and two in particular showed recordings. The first was when Batman had told Bane, "You just ran out of time," the second was of Bruce during some interview, glancing at his watch to say, "You just ran out of time."

It took a second, but Ozpin's blood ran cold as confusion gave way to realization. _Oh no…_ One quick glance at Batman revealed he'd come to the same conclusion. _Bane must've recognized the phrase and used the recordings to confirm it._ The old warrior swallowed a bit in sheer horror. _He figured it out! He knows who Batman- who Bruce is!_

Batman put his fist through the main board in his rage, causing the screens in front of him to flicker and show only static. He likely would've broken more if Ozpin hadn't rallied himself and said, "Now's not the time." He tapped his ear comm. "We need to warn him."

Batman drew in a long breath, then released it with a slow nod. They both made for the exit, but not before spraying Explosive Gel over every last part of the machinery they could. Bruce detonated it as they walked away, the explosion destroying any evidence. _At least none of his foot-soldiers can stumble onto the secret now._

Batman activated his comm. "Alfred, Bane knows who I am. You're not safe at Wayne Manor."

Alfred managed to stay level-headed, at least. " _Got it. I'll call the police._ "

"No, I can't risk them discovering my identity as well. Just secure yourself in the Batcave."

" _What are you going to do?_ "

"We're on our way to you now. We'll figure something out." That said, he turned to Ozpin. "We need to get to the Batcave."

Immediately." Ozpin agreed, his thoughts racing as quickly as they were now towards the building's exit. _We can't bring in the police or outside help without risking Bruce's identity, but if we do nothing, Alfred's life, if not Bruce's as well, are practically forfeit. And even if we do manage to capture Bane before he can act on this knowledge, there's little stopping him from simply telling it to the authorities or to the press to drag him down with him. They might not believe him, after all, he's a notorious terrorist, but still._

He let out a mental curse; the same secret that had aided Batman up till now was limiting their options. One wrong step, and he wouldn't have a secret identity the next morning.

… _Our best option is to track down Bane, stop him, and ensure he can't reveal the secret to anyone else. I do not enjoy the taking of another's life, and I would truly prefer to abide to Bruce's rules,_ Ozpin's fingers tapped idly against The Long Memory, his eyes sharpening like spears, _but it's been a very long time since my hands were clean. And frankly, for the sake of Alfred and Bruce, two men of immeasurable moral integrity and goodness?_

_I'd sooner damn myself another thousand times over than let them suffer at Bane's hands._

* * *

**Okay, first things first, HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE :-D! 2020's been a little… disappointing, but who knows, maybe we can have some proper fun in this one. Sorry it took me so long to update this, family celebrations and activities took up a good chunk of time and energy. In that sense, here's the latest part of my work. And once again, I'm giving special thanks to my trusty editor, MasterPrince713, for his unbelievable contributions. In full truth, the Summer elements are all thanks to him, I doubt I would've been able to come up with something this ingenious all alone. So, thanks again to a spectacular editor!**


	16. Chapter 15: One Extra Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the mounting tension of Bane's activities, Batman and Ozpin have multiple issues to deal with. Including a pyromaniac and a narcissistic hacker. Hopefully, Alfred can stay safe until they reunite...

They rushed to get out of the lair, hastily dropping a glue grenade into the sewer water and hopping onto the substance just as it solidified. In a calmer state, Ozpin would've wondered why there weren't more of Bane's mercenaries opposing them; the two couldn't have disabled all of them on the way in. But right now, he was focused on getting back to the cave (and Batman more so).

But it seemed like the night had other plans for them. " _Repeat: suspect is airborne in a jetpack, armed with a flamethrower,_ " a dispatcher reported as they pulled themselves across the water, " _Multiple hostages on the Pioneers bridge._ "

"Firefly." Batman snarled before stepping onto solid ground. "He must not know Joker's behind bars. And he's putting those people in danger to get to me."

"To get to us, you mean." Ozpin reminded him. "Joker did say he would offer the same amount for my head. Which of course means I cannot simply let you go after Firefly alone." Pragmatism be damned, he would do right by his comrades.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you said that." Another report came in. " _Delta 6-5 to Dispatch. Who's the O.I.C at Pioneers?_ " _O.I.C? Ah, it must mean Officer-in-charge._

" _Captain James Gordon is the officer in charge._ " _Thought so._ Ozpin's humor hadn't returned, though. As much as he respected the captain, he doubted Firefly could be stopped easily or quickly. "There's probably no telling how many lives would be at risk on that bridge. Including the officers." They were close to the exit by now.

Batman sighed but tapped his ear nonetheless. "Alfred, Firefly has hostages on the Pioneers Bridge. We need to deal with him before coming back."

" _Er, can't you just let the police handle Mr. Lynns?_ " Alfred offered somewhat nervously. Then again, he had every right to be. " _Especially in light of what we just learned?_ "

"Alfred," Ozpin began reluctantly, "you know we cannot abandon those hostages. Especially seeing as Mr. Lynns is expressly using them as bait for us."

"I'm not happy about it, but you'll be safe in the Batcave. Trust me, Alfred." Batman shut off his comm with hesitance and wrenched open a metal gate. "If I can hack Firefly's communication channel, we can learn more." Reaching an open space, he crouched to activate his sequencer.

But static filled the screen. After a few seconds of fruitlessly attempting to make it work, Batman collapsed his scanner. "One of Enigma's relay towers must be close by. I can't home in the signal."

The duo had been crippling the hacker's operations throughout the night so much, he had in truth almost slipped their mind. They had smashed signal jammers, purified relay towers of his virus, disabled any thugs and informants masquerading among Black Mask/Joker or Penguin's crew and collected a large number of datapacks filled with blackmail information on key players of Gotham. Though he was unquestionably dangerous, his arrogant demeanor and frankly childish taunts made it difficult for the old Huntsman to want to think about him.

Nevertheless, Oz understood what had to be done. "I can handle the tower alone, Batman," he offered. "Go on ahead to Pioneers Bridge. Even if I take longer, you ought to have better chances with Firefly's comm signal the further you're out of range."

Batman didn't take long to mull it over; they both knew there was too much at stake for them not to separate. "Alright but stay sharp. Enigma's a slippery one."

"Between him and Firefly, I think I should be saying that to you." Pushing open the door to the outside, Ozpin donned his goggles and sprinted towards the relay tower's signal while his partner leaped up to glide towards Pioneers Bridge.

A little fortune was on his side, for now: his target was only a few blocks away, a distance easy to close with his grapnel. This would also be the seventh, and hopefully final, tower they had disabled that night. Which also meant the computer in Enigma's hideout could then be accessed. That's when in mid-flip Ozpin remembered something else, something he pulled from his belt upon landing.

By chance, Oz had picked up a recording device marked "TN-1 TESTS" from the desk before they blew it to pieces. Curious, he pressed the "play"-button while on the move, activating the playthrough. " _It is said 'that which does not kill you makes you stronger.' But that which makes you stronger, can often kill you._ " Bane's voice rumbled " _Addiction is a weakness. One that must be overcome. Venom has become my addiction - my weakness. To free myself, I have tried many things. For a time, I sought to eradicate Venom and wipe those who manufacture it from the face of the Earth, but lately I've gravitated towards project TN-1... a replacement drug which would eliminate Venom's addictive properties and holds the promise of a permanent effect. If it works, I would no longer have need of the delivery system - another weakness. While early tests had to be terminated immediately, the latest subjects seem at least physically stable - but side effects are severe: immediate and permanent long-term memory loss followed by a general degradation of brain function that leaves the subject... primitive. Testing continues - the latest formula shows promise. Once I have eliminated the Bat, I will dedicate myself to finding a suitable 'volunteer' for my tests. End of recording._ " The device made a click and was then silent.

Ozpin put it away and pondered what he had just heard. _So, he himself is aware of his weapon's adverse effects. And if he's looking for test subjects, then the formula has yet to be perfected. With those two facts in mind, I doubt Bane would be foolish enough to use TN-1 on himself._ He frowned. _But he might still send others charged with TN-1 on us. Something else to look out for, then. Just as well, one could never be too careful._

The professor slid to a graceful stop close to the roof's edge; a group of five men were standing watch in front of a setup. Indubitably more of the computer expert's lackeys. Well, they were neither Bane's mercenaries nor Shiva's acolytes, Oz reminded himself as he grappled over.

The closest one suddenly had his feet swept out from under him and was kicked back-first into a comrade. Ozpin applied two quick jabs to their skulls for added measure, then threw a disk at a third with a rifle, knocking the weapon from his hands. Two tried to rush him simultaneously, one with a knife, the other with a stun baton, but he expertly parried their swings before sticking them together with a glue grenade. The final one had scrambled for his gun, but a hook suddenly affixing to his leg pulled him over to his emerald attacker. He awoke much later in police custody with a splitting headache.

As Ozpin checked his surroundings for any more adversaries, Enigma's voice blared out from some speakers. " _Stay away from the tower, Ozpin! I've got work to do. And now you're just getting in my way._ " He ignored the warning and headed for the main part.

 _He's been growing more frustrated with us every time we shut off a tower. Even his passwords reflect his anger._ With the previous one, Batman had decoded the previous one to be "UWILLREGRETTHIS". It left them wondering if he was actually hastily typing them up as they delved deeper into his operations. _Amusing though that may be, it shows Enigma doesn't appreciate being challenged. Nor is he as quick-witted as he considers himself._

With a good tug, Ozpin wrenched the metal door open to reveal the security panel at the front of the tower's equipment. He tried to suppress an eye-roll at the password, "INCONCEIVABLE," but Enigma seemed to notice it. " _Oh, feeling smug, are we? You must be in a pretty good mood right now, Ozpin. I mean, you and your brutish acolyte took down all the towers._ "

"Firstly, I do think we have established that Batman is not nearly as simple as you would like to believe. Secondly, I must thank you for confirming that you did not install a hidden tower somewhere."

Yes, Enigma really was rattled judging from the audible sputtering. Ozma had half-expected him to claim he was just deliberately misleading him, but he had lived long enough to have a good idea when someone was faking outrage. Finally, the hacker calmed down. " _Yes, bravo to the mighty duo for foiling my plan…_ " But the change in tone made him wary again. " _Except, oh wait, I already have all the data I need. And as soon I'm done uploading it - so will everyone in Gotham._ "

Ozpin didn't panic, though. This had always been a possibility. "You're assuming I lack the time to put an end to this little game."

" _As a matter of fact, I do. I'll commend you for your valiant effort, though, O great wizard._ " Enigma crowed. The cyber-criminal continued, mistaking Oz's eyebrow twitch for irritation. " _You get an A for effort! But an F for impact._ "

 _Don't be too sure, Enigma._ Ozpin left the tower and began to navigate the buildings towards his next destination. _At Beacon Academy, I always have the last word when it comes to who succeeds and who fails._ But, really, Oz hoped that wizard reference would be made clear to him sooner or later. He had enough to worry about without an entire parallel world potentially knowing his true nature based off simple story trivia.

He activated his comm while on the move. "Batman, I've handled the last tower, but honestly, I'd feel more comfortable disabling Enigma's nerve center immediately. Mind if I prolong our reunion a bit?"

" _Not at all,_ " was the reply. " _Gordon's making his men get into position, but no one's attempted to breach yet. Thankfully. I'll try to lure Firefly away from the bridge and thin out his ranks before you get here. Wait for pickup with the Batwing._ "

"Godspeed." The Huntsman doubled his pace across the rooftops. So much to do, and not much time to spend. About two minutes later, he heard a familiar roar and instinctively fired his grapnel upwards. With a safe snap, it reeled him up into the Batwing's cockpit; autopilot had already been programmed, so as soon as he sat down, the plane sped off.

Though Oz noticed a bit of flame trailing it that didn't come from the thrusters. _Hmm, did Batman send the Batwing to retrieve me while simultaneously distract Firefly from the bridge?_ A wide, approving grin trailed along the headmaster's face. _He's a clever one. I wonder if he'd mind me borrowing a few of his ideas for Remnant._

The Batwing's engine easily outpaced Firefly's jetpack, so Ozpin didn't have to worry about receiving a baptism of fire when he was ejected from the cockpit and towards the Burnley neighborhood. With a swing of his grapnel rope, he was in front of a familiar broken billboard. No guards had been posted, neither the door nor the elevator that brought him down into Enigma's hideaway had been locked, so either he had gotten here before the master of the base could set up any countermeasures, or Enigma had simply deemed it an unnecessary effort.

The man seemed a bit agitated from what Oz saw of him on the screens but continued in a familiar cocky tone. " _What's this? Batman couldn't muster up the intelligence to find his way back here? Truly, Ozpin, I don't understand why someone like you would lower yourself to his level._ "

"My colleague currently has more pressing concerns than your little attempt to prove your genius, Mr. Enigma. And in my experience, intelligence alone means nothing if not properly used." He walked up to the main server, no longer shielded by electricity thanks to the night's efforts. "For example, you would brag endlessly of some convoluted way to disable this equipment, wouldn't you?" Silence confirmed his answer. "But I believe simple solutions aren't necessarily idiotic. Or wrong."

With that, he extended The Long Memory and drove it through the machine, sparks flying as he pulled out the weapon. _There. Good luck uploading the incriminating data now._

His opponent sounded largely confident, but there was a definite undertone of irritation. " _Hmm, a curious point, there. I suppose someone of my brilliance could appreciate such… simplistic logic. I'm impressed you and your brooding bosom buddy figured this all out. Annoyed, too. But your collective achievement signals a level of intellect rarely seen in Gotham. It seems I've stumbled upon quite a pair of riddles…_ " Enigma seemed lost in thought for an instant but rallied soon enough. " _Now don't get too comfortable. You see, I learned something else tonight. The dirtiest, nastiest little secret you can imagine. It put the rest of my collection to shame. But I'm going to wait to release it, if only to watch you squirm as you wonder what on Earth it is…_ "

Ozpin's suspicions grew. "Worried the Joker will kill you for divulging it too early? What is he planning?"

He'd expected some smug runaround answer, but instead…

" _The Joker?_ " Enigma sounded honestly confused. " _Do I look like the kind of person who jokes around? Puns, maybe, wordplay, oh yes indeed, but I. Do not. Joke. And either way, this game now bores me. I'll be in touch soon._ " And the discussion had clearly ended.

Ozpin processed everything he had just learned with mixed emotions. _So, he doesn't seem aware that it was likely the Joker employing him under the guise of Black Mask. Heh, he might be in for a rude awakening when he makes contact with the real Sionis. But a more worrisome matter is this "secret" he acquired. Could it be Batman's identity? No, Enigma's too arrogant and compelled to giving little riddles, he'd have rubbed that more blatantly under my nose. It must be something else._ He finally sighed. _Well, he seems to no longer be an imminent threat. I recorded every part of this little adventure, so Batman can close this case for now. Firefly is most likely still on the loose._

Then as he turned around to walk back for the elevator, his eye caught that locked door near the equipment. _I wonder…_ His sequencer made short work of the access panel, and he cautiously nudged the door open. He'd walked into less obvious traps in other lives.

But the room was mostly bare, save for some heavier construction pieces, a board labelled, "TEST #2" and railing separating one half from the other. Ozpin nimbly jumped over it to find the area had partially walled off, but the wood was thin enough that a good blow with his cane cracked it apart.

Inside was a small corridor with more equipment and, perched on a box, an odd tiny pedestal, glowing green and in the shape of a question mark. Curious, Ozpin picked it up and examined it from all sides. _Some sort of monitoring device? No, the machinery's too simplistic. Looks like a simple trophy._ Shrugging, he stowed it away and climbed his way out to the hideout's elevator. Seeing as Batman hadn't radioed him, it was safe to assume Firefly hadn't been apprehended yet.

Back out into the open night, Ozpin first closed some distance between himself and the bridge before calling his ally. "Batman, I've neutralized Enigma's operations. I've also collected as much data involved with the case as I could. What's the situation on your end?"

" _Complicated. Firefly's had his men set up bombs on Pioneers, and I don't know how many or where they are yet. I tried warning Gordon to call off his men, but he wouldn't listen._ "

The professor winced. He had a good idea how the "conversation" between those had played out. Maybe if Batman had left to deal with Enigma, he could've acted as a buffer and convinced Gordon. Yet another mistake on Ozpin's part. "Have there been any police fatalities?"

" _Firefly caught Branden when he was sent in but didn't kill him yet. He's a hostage right now, keeping Gordon from ordering anymore officers onto the bridge. But with any passing minute, SWAT might panic, or Firefly might get bored. How soon can you get here?_ "

"En route as we speak." Ozpin re-doubled his progress. "Keep your locater active, we'll meet within the bridge." _Hopefully without tipping off the assassin or his cronies,_ he added to himself.

Leaping from snow-capped roof to open air repeatedly, he could now see the massive bridge stretched across Gotham Bay. In his long-suffering experience, bridges were vital pieces of society, figuratively and literally. Equally useful in times of peace and war due to granting the ability to transport goods across otherwise separate places, they were often among the most important landmarks one would see on a map.

_The last time I was at a bridge this massive, a giant Leviathan Grimm was tearing it apart. Hopefully, I can prevent this one crumbling to pieces._

Ozpin swung from a gargoyle to land surprisingly quietly onto a parked car. As he descended from his perch, he checked his surroundings for any threats, criminal or police. Nothing at first glance-

A click from behind to the right made him stop mid-step. Turning around slowly enough not to upset the potential shooter, the emerald current vigilante found two familiar faces aiming their sidearms at him. "Officer McKain, Officer Petrelli. It's been an interesting night."

"Hiya, Oz-man," The older policeman sneered. "Haven't seen ya since you got us to taxi ya to Blackgate and make buddy-buddy with the Bat. Shame you didn't bother saying hi to me or the kid here during yer little snoopin' round the precinct."

"I was a little pressed for time, my apologies. As for Blackgate Prison, you were headed there with me as a passenger, all on your own. I simply took advantage of an opportunity."

"And which opportunity are you taking advantage of now?" Petrelli asked. "Firefly's turned the whole bridge into a deathtrap and nabbed Branden-"

"No big loss," McKain interjected with a shrug.

Petrelli shot him a look but continued. "And if you're here, then Batman's likely here too. And can you deny, Ozpin, that this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you two?"

Ozpin sighed in admittance. It wouldn't have been the first catastrophe he was responsible for. "…No, I cannot. But it is happening, and for better or worse, both Batman and I want to help. Like you said, Officer Petrelli, lives are at risk. So, will you please allow me to pass?"

For a few seconds, no one did anything. Just as the tension made to hit its peak, Petrelli lowered his gun, McKain doing the same. "…Not like we could've stopped you anyways…" The latter grumbled as they moved to the side.

Ozpin nodded in gratitude and broke into a sprint past them. But Petrelli called after, "If Captain Gordon still wants you both arrested, we'll have to follow orders." He glared at a snicker from his older, lightly corrupt partner.

Truly a far cry from the wavering young man from much earlier. "I would expect nothing less, officer," Ozpin called back before grappling to the Pioneers' side and climbing onto a railing. From there, he opened a door and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry for the heavy delay with this. I promise you all I haven't abandoned this story, just a bunch of other things kept coming up. But I'm back, I'm here to stay and we're nearing the crescendo of this story! But first, tying up loose ends. Chapter 16 will be coming soon, I promise :-)!
> 
> Special thanks to my editor, MasterPrince713, for showing incredible patience with me.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins…
> 
> Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and people who don't answer to either classification, to the prequel of my previous hit, "The Young Wizard and The Bat: Asylum": "The Young Bat and The Wizard"! So, Oz is headed for Blackgate, from there, he will meet a friend, an enemy and a reptile. Not necessarily in that order.
> 
> But on a more serious not, I've got tests coming up this month, so I'm afraid I can currently update every two weeks. If I've got more time, I'll post the chapters sooner, I promise. But I've also found myself an excellent editor named MasterPrince713 who has already given me a hand. Together, we'll make this story as juicy as possible, I promise.
> 
> So, til next time!


End file.
